Mi Corazón Tu Hogar
by Yavanna
Summary: AU Darien acaba de mudarse luego de un desastroso matrimonio.... tiene una hija...y cuál es el secreto que Serena tiene? Terminada, finalmente después de un año y un mes. Gracias por haber compartido conmigo el curso de esta historia.
1. Prológo

Prólogo

     El tren avanzaba rápidamente.  La noche había caído y los pasajeros cansados por el largo viaje dormitaban. Sólo un joven parecía indiferente al transcurrir del tiempo.  Desde que abordara el tren, no había dejado de mirar por la ventanilla; sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, permanecía ajeno al mundo. 

Pero el mundo no se alejaba de él.  Todas las jóvenes lo miraban deseando poder conocerlo, mirarlo de cerca, escuchar su voz… más de una se había acercado procurando entablar conversación y tuvo que alejarse derrotada.

Lo cierto es que el joven era muy guapo, no parecía tener más de 25 años, cabello negro, alto y un cuerpo definido por la actividad física, pero lo que más atraía de él eran sus ojos, de un azul sumamente oscuro en los cuales cualquiera desearía sumergirse.  No viajaba sólo, sin embargo.

A su lado una niña de aproximadamente 5 años dormía.  Su cabello tenía un color rosa y peinado en dos coletas extrañas, que a la vista parecían orejas de conejo.  Era claro que el viaje desde Sapporo (Hokkaido) hasta Tokio la había extenuado.

El tren empezó a aminorar su marcha, a través de las ventanillas podían verse las luces de la ciudad.  La gente empezó a despertar y pronto, el silencio que había reinado en las últimas horas dejó paso a las voces y el hormigueo de los pasajeros que se alistaban para descender.

El joven emitió un profundo suspiro, recogió los libros y el conejo de felpa de la niña, colocándolos en una mochila.  Esperó a que la mayoría de los pasajeros bajasen del tren para entonces colocarse la mochila en la espalda y cargar a la niña en brazos.

Allí estaba en Tokyo, sólo con su hija, sus maletas y un papel con una dirección.

"Espero que Andrew aún esté en el Crown Center"


	2. Reencuentros

" Espero que Andrew aún esté en el Crown Center"

Abordó un taxi a la salida de la estación y le dio la dirección del Crown Center en Juuban.

Darien, siguió mirando a través de la ventanilla del auto recordando las razones por las cuales había dejado su hogar.

FLASH BACK

"¡Vete y llévate ese error contigo!"

"Pero es tu hija también"

"No me importan ni tú ni ella"

"¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?"

"Como lo oyes… quiero el divorcio… te daré la custodia completa… no quiero volverlos a ver nunca más.  Nunca debimos casarnos… mis padres tenían razón.  Quiero cumplir mis sueños de ser famosa y ustedes sólo me estorbarían.  Además hace años que ya no siento nada por ti."

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

En ese momento el taxi se detuvo.  Por suerte la niña había despertado.

"Vamos hija, busquemos al tío Andrew"

Tomando una maleta en cada mano y la niña agarrada a su pantalón, entró en el local de su mejor amigo.

Andrew estaba en el mostrador sirviendo un café cuando sonó la campanilla de la puerta.  Alzó la vista y quedó… mudo.  Estaba soñando…. Darien estaba en Sapporo… ¿cierto?

"Andrew"

"Darien?"

"Sí" apenas la mueca de una sonrisa en la faz de Darien.

"Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno por que no nos sirves algo de comer a mi y a Rini y te cuento"

"Uhu…… más vale…… ya les sirvo" 

Andrew se alejo y apareció luego de unos minutos con la orden de Darien.

Mientras Rini comía, Darien se preparó para contarle a Andrew lo sucedido en los últimos 4 años que no se veían.


	3. Una Mirada

" Y eso fue lo que ocurrió" terminó Darien

"Amigo… no puedo creer que Rei haya sido capaz de algo así"

"Yo tampoco… Rini por qué no vas y juegas un rato Sailor V"

"Esta  bien papá" Rini se fue hacía la máquina de juegos.

"Pues sí…… después de esa discusión todo fue muy rápido.  Solicitó el divorcio, y con las influencias de su padre…"

"Al que nunca le agradaste"

"Así es……… bueno en menos de dos semana estaba divorciado y con plena custodia de Rini"

"Pero y la niña……sus abuelos"

"Bueno, en realidad nunca se ocupaban de ella, pero Rini los quiere…… en todo caso tanto ella como sus padres renunciaron a todos sus derechos, incluyendo los de maternidad"

"Eso quiere decir que……"

"Que Rini legalmente aparece como hija mía unicamente en todos sus papeles, de ahora en adelante si algo me llegase a pasar, mi hija pasaría por huérfana" (NA: no estoy segura de que alguien pueda renuncar a sus derechos de maternidad, en todo caso para los fines de la historia me es útil)

" Y la niña, lo sabe?"

"Sí……… no pude evitarlo.  La última noche que Rei estuvo en el apartamento le contó todo. Yo estaba en el trabajo, solicitando mi traslado a Tokyo.   Cuando llegué Rei se había ido llevándose sus cosas y Rini estaba sola en la casa.  Al día siguiente no fui a trabajar, llamé a mi jefe y le expliqué todo, me dijo que preparara todo para mi viaje y que me quedase con mi hija que él agilizaría los trámites de mi traslado"

"Y tienen dónde quedarse esta noche?…… por que si no pueden venir a mi casa"

"Sí, la compañía donde trabajo se ocupó de ello.  Es en Azabu, edificio R, apto. 810"

"Vaya.  Por lo menos tienen buen gusto.  Es buen lugar…… que digo es uno de los mejores de la zona, y cerca se encuentra la primaria de Juuban y el parque"

Antes de que Darien pudiese decir algo más, las puertas del local campanillearon y una joven de aprox. 21 años, rubia, ojos azul cielo, pequeña de estatura entró en el local (NA: quién será?? ;])

"Andrew… Hola!"

"Serena…… cómo te fue hoy?"

"Magnifico…"

"Serena, permíteme presentarte a Darien Chiba, somos amigos desde hace años fuimos compañeros  en la primaria y la secundaria, y acaba de llegar con su hija desde Sapporo"

"Mucho gusto, Serena Tsukino" Serena extendió su mano.

"El gusto es mío Serena" Estrechó su mano y sintió como una corriente que atravesó su cuerpo.

Se miraron a los ojo, el día choco con la noche, y el resto del mundo desapareció.


	4. ¿Quién es él?

Darien y Serena estaban tan embebidos el uno en el otro que no notaron cuando Rini se acercó nuevamente al mostrador.

"Papá"

"………" Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Rini empezó a enojarse 

"PAPÁ" gritó con todos su pulmones, atrayendo la atención de toda la clientela y despertando del trance en que se encontraban a Darien y Serena.

"Lo siento, Rini, sucede algo?"

"Papá tengo sueño…… y ya me cansé de jugar……podemos ir a casa?"

"Esta bien hija…… Andrew, me voy…… Serena fue un placer conocerte"

"Igualmente. Adiós Rini"

Rini no contestó, simplemente la miró y siguió apresurando a Darien, el cual no notó las miradas que Rini le lanzaba a Serena.

'Si las miradas mataran' pensó Serena, quien no dejó de ver a Darien hasta que abordó el taxi con Rini.

"Ummm…… creo que ya puedes regresar al mundo real Serena"

"Ah sí claro……" respondió Serena totalmente enajenada.

Andrew la miró y no pudo seguir aguantando la risa.  Serena sólo se le quedó viendo sin poder entender lo que le ocurría.  Así los encontraron Mina y Lita, cuando llegaron minutos después.

"Qué le sucede a Andrew?" Lita decidió por fin preguntarle a Serena

"No lo sé, desde hace 5 minutos que no deja de reír" contestó Serena totalmente inocente ante los sucesos.

"Andrew, por favor……" Mina estaba francamente preocupada; Andrew estaba totalmente fuera de sí, y se estaba quedando sin aire.

"Respira" le ordenó Lita viendo el color morado que estaba tomando "y cuéntanos que sucedió"

Después de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, Andrew se decidió por fin a contestar

"Lo siento chicas, es que Serena aquí ha protagonizado una magnífica escena, digna de una telenovela"

"Andrew, eso no es cierto, lo único que hice fue presentarme"

"Sí claro cómo no" dijo el aún sonriente Andrew

"Pausa… de qué están hablando" intervino Lita

"No de qué, sino de quién………era guapo……soltero?"

"MINA!!!!!" el desconcertado grito de Serena se escuchó por todo el local

"Se llama Darien……" contestó Andrew

"Darien?" Lita no pudo evitar sorprenderse y mirar a Serena

"Y quién es él?" preguntó una nueva voz.


	5. ¿Hogar dulce hogar?

Antes de comenzar con la historia quiero agradecerle a todos por el apoyo y sí es un universo alterno. Aún no sé que tipo de relación plantear entre Andrew y Serena, pero estén 100% seguros que este es un fic Darien/Serena.

******************************

Mientras tanto Darien y Rini llegaban a su nuevo hogar.  Al bajarse del taxi, Rini no pudo menos que mirar el edificio gris con cierto recelo.

"Papá…… aquí es dónde viviremos?"

Darien miró a su hija, entendía lo que sentía, por qué él mismo también sufría al llegar a un lugar nuevo, vacío de recuerdos propios y lleno de recuerdos ajenos. " Sí hija…… por ahora"

Y así tomó de la mano a su hija y con la ayuda del portero que había salido a recibirle subió las maletas hasta el octavo piso y cruzó el umbral del apartamento………vacío………frío.

El apartamento no estaba mal, tenía dos recamaras amplias, un baño con ducha y tina, un amplio salón comedor, la cocina no era muy grande pero lo suficientemente amplia para albergar a dos personas trabajando en ella sin que chocasen excesivamente entre sí.  El salón además tenía unos amplios ventanales que daban a un balcón desde el cual se podían ver el parque cercano y las luces de la ciudad.

El apartamento carecía de muebles en su gran parte, excepto por una cama doble en uno de los cuartos que su jefe le había dicho estaría allí.

"Hija, vamos a cambiarte para dormir………mañana desempacaremos y luego iremos a comprar los muebles…"

"Y comida y juguetes y flores y mi cama y …………"

"Sí, tesoro, sí" dijo Darien riendo al ver la alegría que reflejaba el rostro de su hija, la misma que desde hace un mes su propia madre le había robado.

Darien preparó un baño para Rini, y mientras ella jugaba en la tina, arregló la cama y preparó un listado de víveres que debía comprar en el supermercado para el día siguiente.

Cuando Rini salió del baño la vistió con su pijama favorito de conejos y rosas (NA: a quién les recuerda?) y la acostó.

"Papá"

"Si hija…"

"Te quiero"

"Yo también tesoro…… ahora duerme" dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente, la acomodó entre las sabanas y salió del cuarto apagando la luz.

Espero unos veinte minutos a que estuviera profundamente dormida, y sólo entonces se atrevió a salir al supermercado de la esquina para comprar huevos, leche, cereal y jugo de naranja para el desayuno.

'El resto lo compraré mañana' pensó mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento. Guardó todos los víveres en su lugar. Controló que Rini aún durmiese y se arregló para dormir.

'Ojalá pronto podamos dejar a tras el pasado' y con ese último pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormido.


	6. Problemas en el camino

Hacia ya una semana que Darien y Rini habían llegado a Tokyo y Andrew notaba que su amigo parecía más preocupado que de costumbre.

"Dare, qué sucede? Problemas en el trabajo?"

"Ummm no, no he empezado aún, además del traslado me dieron un mes de vacaciones, aún me quedan dos semanas.

"Entonces qué es lo que te preocupa?"

"Drew, ……… es Rini"

"Qué le sucede a mi ahijada………"

"Bueno, en realidad no sé  por dónde empezar……."

"Así de grave?"

"sí, tiene pesadillas casi todas las noches, se despierta gritando me cuesta calmarla y volver a dormirla, pero a la mañana siguiente no recuerda nada.  Además  no habla."

"Cómo que no habla?"

"Como lo oyes, habla conmigo claro, pero con nadie más.  En la escuela se sienta aparte de todos los demás niños, no participa en los juegos y cuando le piden hacer algo, lo hace pero en silencio"

"Dare, no crees que se deba al cambio de escuela; después de todo sólo llevan una semana aquí y ella tres días en la escuela"

"No, creo Drew.  Desde antes de que nos mudáramos, Rini venía comportándose así"

"Hermano, realmente no sé qué decirte"

"De todas formas gracias por escucharme; ya casi es la hora de salida de la escuela mejor voy, no quiero llegar tarde a recogerla"

"Tranquilo.  Dale tiempo ya verás que todo se soluciona"

"Eso espero.  Hasta mañana"

Darien salió del Crown y se encaminó a través del parque rumbo a la escuela de Rini.  En el camino una persona tropezó con él.

"Serena?"

"Huh……Ahh! Darien, hola!"

"Hola!" dijo Darien riendo "un poco apurada veo"

"Sí, lo que pasa es que quedé de verme con unas amigas y voy algo retrasada"

"Entonces no te detengo más, yo también tengo prisa, voy a recoger a Rini al colegio"

"O.K. hablamos otro día entonces………" dicho esto, Serena empezó a correr nuevamente rumbo al Crown.

'Me pregunto si siempre estará tan llena de energía…………Mejor me apresuro no quiero que Rini piense que me olvidé de ella'.

Serena llegó rápidamente al Crown y se dio cuenta que era la primera en llegar, ordenó un batido de chocolate y se sentó en una de las butacas a esperar. 'Vaya, el amigo de Andy, se ve muy bien……… lástima lo de su matrimonio………me pregunto por qué Andy parecía tan reacio a hablar del tema'.

FLASH BACK

 "Y quién es él?" preguntó una nueva voz

"Ami……… que bueno que llegaste" Serena salió de su estado hipnótico para recibir a su amiga

"Serena…………aire……por favor" tosiendo Ami logró soltarse del abrazo de Serena

"Lo siento, la fuerza de la costumbre" murmuró Serena

"Aún no me contestan, de quién hablaban?"

"De un amigo de Andrew" contestó Mina

"El cual logró que Serena se convirtiera en una quinceañera enamorada"

"Oigan…… sigo aquí…… y no es cierto, Ami, no les creas" se quejó Serena

"Oh sí que es cierto………" rio Andrew "Te quedaste mirando a Darien como si no hubiese nada más Alrededor"

"Andrew, y la niña quién es? "preguntó Serena no aguantando la curiosidad

"Es su hija" 

"Entonces es casado………qué lástima" dijo Mina

"Mina……… y por qué te da lástima si ni siquiera lo conoces?"Lita miró a su amiga

"Es que si era soltero me hubiese gustado salir con él en una cita"

"Mina, por favor" Ami intervino, "no es el momento.  Y qué más nos puedes decir de él Andy"

"Ami????" Tres voces preguntaron sorprendidas.

"Oigan que no puedo sentir curiosidad!!" protestó la aludida

"Sólo puedo decirles que es divorciado y trabaja para R.O.S.A."

"R.O.S.A.??" preguntó Serena "Te refieres a Recursos Operativos Sociedad Anónima (A.N. Lo siento pero realmente no sabía que inventar a las dos de la mañana)

"Sí, es uno de los ingenieros a cargo de la creación de nuevos programas"

"WOW, y qué edad tiene?"

"MINA!!!"

"Oigan es divorciado y tiene un buen trabajo…………"

"Ay Mina!!!………." suspiraron todos "no tienes remedio"

"Bueno tiene mi edad, 25 años, Rini tiene 5 años, acaba de divorciarse hace un mes, y se mudó desde Sapporo donde vivió los últimos seis años cuando fue para asistir a la Universidad.  Ahora, si me disculpan tengo que seguir trabajando chicas……………"

FIN DEL FALSH BACK

"Serena estás bien?" Andrew se veía preocupado, era la primera vez que Serena no le hacía el menor caso a un batido de chocolate.

"Ah……. Hola Andy"

"Estás bien?"

"Si no te preocupes sólo pensaba…………sabes me encontré con tu amigo, ………Darien creo que es su nombre, se veía muy preocupado"

"Sí parece que su hija tiene algunos problemas………… Pero y a ti, cómo te ha ido?"

"Muy bien………mis profesores están muy complacidos con mi rendimiento, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora………hoy e viernes y quedé con las chicas que nos reuniríamos para salir juntas en la noche"

"Así es……… noche de sólo chicas………pero si quieres puedes venir para protegernos Andrew" Mina agregó guiñándole un ojo y batiendo sus pestañas, coqueteando con él, mientras Lita y Ami saludaban a Serena.

"Mmmmm…………esta noche no, quedé de visitar a Darien. Otro día será"

"Qué lástima" Mina se veía abatida, por lo que Lita decidió intervenir rápidamente " Que les parece si vamos de compras.  Quiero verme espectacular esta noche"

"No sé si sea buena idea, tengo un examen muy importante el martes y sólo he repasado el material tres veces, además………"

"Ami……  una sola noche que te relajes no va a bajar tus notas" Serena no podía creer que Ami, aún después de la secundaria y todo el tiempo pasado juntas todavía no hubiese aprendido a divertirse más.

"Está bien pero el sábado en la noche me quedaré estudiando"

"Sí sí, ………no hay problema…………pero ahora nuestro deber es uno solo" Mina exclamó

"Y cuál es?" preguntó Lita

"Vernos totalmente espectaculares para encontrar el chico de nuestros sueños esta noche" terminó Mina con estrellas en los ojos

"Entonces que esperamos?" preguntó Lita

"Adiós Andy" y con eso las cuatro chicas salieron del local dejando atrás un Andrew con la boca abiertas y negando con la cabeza.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Aclaro que estoy tratando de caracterizar un poco a los personajes, mantienen en su mayoría las personalidades que Naoko Takeuchi (MI idola) les dío, pero cambiando algunas cosas, sobre todo Serena y Darien, y bueno Rini también y quizás por eso la historia se sienta corta y lenta, espero sin embargo seguir recibiendo el apoyo que hasta ahora me han dado.

En el próximo capítulo aclararé la relación entre Serena y Andrew, para los curiosos y quisiera saber si les gustaría que Andrew mantuviera una relación con Mina o con Lita.


	7. Los Diamantes no son eternos

_Cuando Darien llegó al colegio Rini estaba sentada en una esquina mientras los demás niños jugaban o conversaban en pequeños grupos esperando a que los recogiesen.  Antes de que pudiese llegar donde estaba su hija, la maestra de Rini lo vio y lo llamó dándole a entender que quería hablar con él; se excusó rápidamente con los padres con quienes estaba y se acercó a él._

_"Buenas tardes Sr. Chiba"_

_"Buenas tardes Srta.  Kaho, hay algún problema?"_

_"Pues verá, dentro de un mes se celebrará un día de madre / hija y quería preguntarle si sería posible contar con la presencia de su esposa.  Intenté hablar con Rini, pero no me contestó y ………"_

_"Srta. Kaho, antes que continúe déjeme informarle que estoy divorciado y, que la madre de Rini no pretende relacionarse con la niña, por lo tanto le agradecería si fuera posible no volver a tocarle el tema a Rini, está aún muy sensible ante el divorcio"_

_"Lo siento Sr. Chiba, no lo sabía.  Es más ahora entiendo un poco más el por qué del comportamiento de Rini.  Procuraré evitar los comentarios relacionados con la actividad enfrente de la niña"_

_"Muchas gracias………con permiso"_

_"Propio"_

_Darien se alejó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Rini._

_"Hola tesoro, lista para ir a casa"_

_"Huhu"_

_"Vamos entonces……… esta noche van a ir a la casa unos amigos de papá, así que quiero que te portes bien"_

_"Esta bien papá" contestó Rini, ya fuera del colegio y en una voz apenas audible.  Darien miró a su hija, estaba preocupado y lo peor es que no sabía qué hacer._

_"Quieres ir a jugar al parque?" "No" "Comer un helado?" "No quiero ir a casa" "Bueno pero luego vas a acompañar a papá a comprar un auto" "un auto?" "Sí, así no llegaré tarde a recogerte cuando empiece a trabajar" _

_Llegaron al apartamento y Rini fue a su recámara a cambiarse.  La recámara había sido pintada en tonos rosas, las cortinas eran de tul blanco con aplicaciones en forma de luna y estrellas, la cama era blanca y en su respaldar tenía esculpida una luna creciente con una rosa sobrepuesta, también en una esquina se encontraba una mesita blanca y sobre ella un servicio de té, en las sillas se veían algunas muñecas._

_"Hola Sr.  Bunny" dijo Rini, dirigiéndose al conejo de felpa que estaba sobre su cama "Hoy van a venir amigos de papá a la casa, hay que portarse bien"_

_"Rini" Darien llamó a la niña al no recibir respuesta fue al cuarto y se asomó recostándose al marco de la puerta.  "Sr. Bunny, le gusta este vestido…… cree que a papá le gustará?"  "Estoy seguro que le encanta"_

_La voz de Darien sorprendió a Rini que soltó al Sr. Bunny y fue corriendo donde estaba Darien "De verdad papá" "Claro princesa, te ves hermosa………, ahora vamos que no podemos regresar muy tarde"_

_"Adiós Sr. Bunny, no desordene nada" y Rini saltó a los brazos de Darien quien se encaminó a la puerta con la niña en brazos._

_Media hora después estaban en el concesionario decidiendo el color del auto "Negro" "No, rosado" "Rini, tesoro, no creo que sea posible tener un auto color rosado, mejor negro o azul" "Pero yo quiero que sea rosado" "Rini" "Papá" "Tesoro, y qué te parece rojo" "Mmmmm, sí me gusta" "Ya oyó a la niña, que sea rojo por favor" "AH……mmmm……ok" el vendedor no sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás en todo sus años le había ocurrido algo parecido en una venta, pero llenó el pedido con el color elegido………'aunque pensándolo  tengo una buena anécdota para las próximas fiestas familiares' y con ello terminó su trabajo "Sr. Chiba, puede retirar su Isuzu Axiom (AN: es una 4x4………me encanta ese auto) mañana"_

_"Perfecto.  Muchas gracias………los papeles me los entregan………"_

_"Mañana junto con el auto Sr."_

_"Entonces hasta mañana"_

_Cuando salieron del concesionario ya eran las 8  y Darien decidió pasar al supermercado y comprar algunas cosas que les hacia falta como………… chocolate (AN: mmmmm……el chocolate placer de reyes)._

_Llegaron a la casa y después de cenar se sentaron a ver el video de Atlantis que habían rentado.  Justo eran las 10 de la noche cuando sonó el timbre en el apartamento de Darien, en el mismo instante 4 chicas entraban en una de las mejores discotecas de Tokyo._

_Lita vestía un pantalón negro a la cadera, un top tipo halter color verde, botines (como los de Sailor Júpiter pero sin cordones) negros y el cabello recogido en una cola con unos mechones sueltos a la altura de las sienes que cubrían sus orejas y enmarcaban su rostro.  Ami había preferido un vestido, strapless ajustado al cuerpo color azul marino y zapatos del mismo color en medio tacón.  Mina, era quizás la más exuberante pero sin caer en lo ridículo, llevaba puesta una mini negra con un top tipo alter color dorado, el cabello suelto como siempre y una cinta dorada para retenerlo y zapatos de tacón alto dorados.  Serena, al igual que Ami había preferido un vestido, en el mismo modelo pero en color blanco y con estampado de rosas en tonos rosados, llevaba unas sandalias de tacón alto en color rosado, y su cabello en el tradicional estilo que la había caracterizado desde chica con la única diferencia que había trenzado en él unas cintas color rosa que caían junto con las coletas. _

_No habían terminado de entrar que ya todos los ojos estaban sobre ellas.  Sin darse por entendidas caminaron hasta una mesa y se sentaron.  "Oigan qué vamos a pedir?" preguntó Lita_

_"Algo que no sea muy fuerte, tengo que estudiar mañana"_

_"Ami……… tienes que divertirte un poco más……"_

_"No Mina, Ami tiene razón, quiero llegar a mi casa con mis cinco sentidos bien puestos" protestó Serena_

_"Bueno que les parece una orden de Margaritas?" preguntó Lita_

_"Me parece buena idea Lita" de pronto la expresión de Ami cambió " y qué hace él aquí?"_

_"Qué sucede?" Mina se extrañó, luego vio hacia el mismo lugar y "Oh Dios, no puede ser"_

_"Mina, Ami están bien?" Serena las miraba sin entender _

_"Serena, no voltees pero cruzando la pista de baile en otra mesa están sentados Diamante, Esmeralda, Alan y Ann"_

_"Qué!!!!!" Serena volteo y ……… allí estaban sus pesadillas vueltas realidad_

_"No puedo creer que él esté aquí" dijo Lita_

_"Ya, yo pensé que se había ido del país" mencionó Mina_

_"Aparentemente no" respondió Serena_

_"Bueno pero no dejemos que nos arruinen la noche" Ami intervino.  Serena no dijo nada, pero los recuerdos empezaron a inundar su mente, sin casi darse cuenta era la única en la mesa._

_FLASH BACK_

_En el parque, cerca del colegio, una pareja está sentada bajo un roble_

_"Serena"_

_"Sí, Diamante?"_

_"Tengo que confesarte algo"_

_"Qué cosa cariño?"_

_"Serena, hemos estado juntos desde hace un año, y este es nuestro último año………"_

_"Diamante, qué me quieres decir?"_

_"Serena cielo, te casarías conmigo cuando salgamos de la escuela?"_

_"Sí, claro que sí"_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_'No puedo creer lo estúpida que fui, como no pude darme cuenta que se veía con esa cretina, a mis espaldas'_

_FLASH BACK_

_Serena va caminando por el parque rumbo al punto de encuentro con Diamante, cuando en uno de los gazebos, cerca del lago, le parece ver a su novio, bueno estaba más que segura, cuántas personas en Kyoto podían tener el cabello de un rubio tan platinado que parecía más blanco que otra cosa.  Lo que le extrañaba era la presencia de esa otra persona; no podía asegurarlo pero sin temor a equivocarse podía decir que esa era Esmeralda.  Se acercó sin hacer ruido y escuchó algo que hubiese preferido no oír jamás._

_"Esmeralda, tienes que esperar, no puedo terminar con Serena así como si nada" _

_"Pero amor, ya no la quieres, estás conmigo más tiempo que con ella" _

_"Lo sé, pero aún así……" _

_"Ella no te da lo que yo te doy, tu mereces estar con una mujer de verdad, no con una niña malcriada" "En eso tienes razón.  Te amo" dicho esto la besó._

_Serena  no podía aguantar la rabia, la decepción, pero no quiso armar una escena, no de esa forma cuando ellos podían salir sin ningún daño y ella, humillada.  No así. Y se fue._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_'Ja! Quién diría que sería propio Andrew, mi amor platónico, el que me ayudaría a librarme de Diamante, que bueno que lo llamé.'_

_FLASH BACK_

_"Serena"_

_"Qué sucede Diamante?"_

_"Por qué no fuiste a nuestra cita, te esperé por más de una hora"_

_"Ay lo siento, se me olvidó; me quedé conversando con Andy por teléfono y se me fue el tiempo"_

_"Bueno, no importa, salimos hoy?"_

_"No sé, quedé con Lita y Mina que iríamos de compras hoy"_

_"Serena, pero puedes ir mañana"_

_"No, por qué mañana voy a salir con mi mamá y el domingo que dé en ayudarle a Ami a escoger algunas cosas para un viaje que debe hacer.  Lo siento, tendremos que posponer nuestra cita; pero estoy segura que Esmeralda estará feliz de hacerte compañía"_

_Diamante no supo que contestar, no sólo Serena no parecía enojada sino que él estaba quedando como un tonto, y enfrente de todo el colegio._

_"Serena, creo que debemos hablar"_

_"No Diamante, no tenemos nada de que hablar; además yo sólo soy una niña, no una mujer, por qué habrías de querer salir conmigo? Es más, dale esto a Esmeralda de mi parte y dile que espero que sepa, cambiar pañales; después de todo sólo un bebé saldría con una niña" Dicho esto le entregó el anillo de compromiso, se dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás salió por la puerta principal, dejando un Diamante sin palabras y un pasillo lleno de estudiantes riendo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_'Lo mejor de todo fue que Andrew me acompañó al baile de graduación y no pudieron burlarse de mi por no tener pareja.  Además quien se burlaría de un estudiante universitario'_

_"Serena" la voz de Diamante la sacó de sus pensamientos_

_"Cómo estás Diamante?" la ironía en su voz no pasó desapercibida_

_"Sigues dolida acaso no has podido olvidar lo que hubo entre nosotros"_

_"No, sólo avergonzada de mi misma por no darme cuenta a tiempo de la clase de animal que eres.  Con tu permiso voy a bailar con mis amigas.  Adiós amigas" y se fue a la pista de baile "no vuelvas a buscarme" y se fue sin mirar atrás._


	8. Una noche de recuerdos

_Darien se apresuró a abrir la puerta, enfrente de él estaban Andrew, Ken y Greg cargando botanas como para un regimiento._

_"Pasen y coloquen eso en la cocina, voy a terminar de arreglar a Rini y estoy con ustedes"_

_"Tranquilo Dare" Andrew lo empujó hacia las habitaciones mientras los demás se dirigían a la cocina.  Greg arregló la mesa para jugar, contó las fichas y preparó las cartas mezclándolas.  Ken en la cocina preparó las botanas y bebidas para todos.  Andrew se limitó a admirar la vista del apartamento.  Al rato apareció Darien con Rini en brazos._

_"Hola Rini" Andrew saludó a la niña_

_Rini no contestó, sólo sonrió._

_"Una niña tan hermosa cómo tú debería estar durmiendo ya; No tienes sueño?" Le preguntó Greg. Rini sólo negó con la cabeza._

_"Quieres una galleta?" Ken entró en la habitación con una bandeja repleta.  __Rini asintió. __"Mmmm……… me parece que no quieres, o dijiste que sí, no escuché nada" Ken sólo la miró._

_"Sí" fue apenas un susurro, pero Darien sonrió._

_"No escuché nada excepto un mosquito, y ustedes chicos?" Greg preguntó, entendiendo lo que Ken pretendía._

_"No, nada" Andrew y Ken contestaron_

_"Bueno, voy a guardar estas galletas, lástima, son de chispas de chocolate" Ken dio media vuelta hacia la cocina._

_"No, sí quiero" esta vez Rini, gritó "Sí quiero tío Ken"  se bajó de los brazos de Darien y se acercó a Ken._

_"Qué bueno, no te comieron la lengua los ratones, entonces" Ken le sonrió dándole una galleta._

_"Yummi" rió Rini_

_"Jajajajajaja" Andrew empezó a reír y los demás le miraron " lo siento es que de momento me pareció ver a Serena"_

_"Ahora que lo dices" Greg empezó a reír, seguido por Ken_

_"Quién es Serena?" la pregunta de Rini los dejó mudos de momento, y fue Darien quien contestó "La amiga del Tío Drew que conocimos el día que llegamos"_

_"La que se peina como yo…………, no me gusta…………"_

_"Por qué Rini?" preguntó Andrew sorprendido_

_"Se peina igual que yo y, no me gusta"_

_"Ya basta es hora de ir a dormir Rini"_

_"Pero papá, quiero más galletas" "Rini" "Papá" "Rini no voy a repetir las cosas una vez más, es hora de dormir"_

_"Está bien……… Buenas noches tío Ken, tío Greg, Tío Andrew"_

_"Buenas noches linda, te guardaré unas galletas para mañana, está bien" "Que tengas bonitos sueños"_

_"Hasta mañana muñeca"_

_"Ya regreso" dicho esto Darien levantó a Rini y la llevó a su habitación._

_Cuando regresó ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa, con una bebida cada uno y una botana de centro._

_"Gracias" fue lo único que pudo decir_

_"Tranquilo Dare, Drew nos contó y pues me pareció una buena idea" comentó Ken_

_"No has pensado en llevarla con un especialista?" preguntó Greg_

_"Sí, sí lo he pensado, pero no conozco a ninguno"_

_"Bueno sé de alguien que quizá podría ayudar" comentó Andrew "pero no sé si tendría el tiempo y……… el interés"_

_"No estarás pensando………" Ken lo miró un poco escéptico_

_"Creo que sí, aunque no creo que sea buena idea" agregó Greg_

_"Es sólo una idea" se defendió Andrew_

_"Dejémoslo así, quiero darle tiempo a Rini, todo es muy reciente aún" Darien cortó la discusión "Juguemos mejor"._

_Una hora después 4 hombres se miraban tratando de adivinar que tenía cada uno (A.N.: si alguien sabe jugar póquer perdone mi ignorancia en el juego, pero necesitaba que jugaran algo)._

_"Mmmm………cubro los 10, y agregó 10 más"_

_"Ken, estás muy confiado…………pago tus 10"_

_"mmmm………no sé……"Greg miró sus cartas "ok……pago"_

_Darien pensó un momento "cubro sus 10 y pagó 20 por ver"_

_Uno a uno bajaron sus cartas, Andrew tenía un par de ases y un trío de 5; Ken, cuatro 7 y un Rey; Greg, una escalera de espadas (5 a 9); por último, Darien bajó las suyas "Flor imperial" anunció y allí en la mesa vieron el 10, J, Q, K y As de corazones._

_"No sé ustedes, pero de momento se me pasaron las ganas de jugar" comentó Ken al ver el resultado_

_"Sí……… a mí también……… total entre Greg y Dare acabaron con mi salario de un mes"_

_"Aún recuerdo la última vez que nos reunimos para jugar en la universidad" comentó Greg con una sonrisa._

_"Fue el día en que Andrew nos metió en un gran 'problema'" agregó Ken no muy a disgusto._

_"Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Darien sin aguantar la curiosidad_

_"Nada……… aún no sé por qué se quejan" suspiró Andrew_

_FLASH BACK_

_"Chicos tengo un favor que pedirles"_

_"Drew, no me gusta nada tu tono de voz" Ken no estaba muy seguro de querer escuchar lo que sea que Andrew tuviese que pedir._

_"Estás seguro que el favor que nos vas a pedir no nos va a causar algún problema de tipo legal…… no quiero hacer nada que provoque un retraso en la entrega de mi último proyecto" advirtió Greg_

_"Bueno si ustedes consideran que acompañar dos hermosas damas a un baile es problema le preguntaré a alguien más"_

_"Woooaaa!!……espera……dices hermosas damas" Ken se veía más interesado, pero Greg no tanto "un baile? La Universidad no tiene ningún baile planeado……………Drew, de qué baile estás hablando?"_

_"Recuerdan a Serena……"_

_"Mmm…… sí, qué con ella" preguntó Greg_

_"Bueno resulta ser que descubrió que su prometido la engañaba con una compañera de clases y terminó con él antes de que él lo hiciera.  Pero ahora no tiene con quien ir al baile de graduación, por lo que yo me ofrecí a acompañarla………"_

_"Drew, pero y Rita, está de acuerdo?" Ken no parecía muy convencido, Rita era famosa por sus escenas de celos en toda la Universidad._

_"No, pero tuvo que aceptarlo.  Además Serena es como una hermana para mí, la conozco desde que estaba en el jardín de niños"_

_"Pero si tú vas con ella, para qué nos necesitas?" Greg, no lograba entender para qué los necesitaría si ya había resuelto ir con ella._

_"Verán, Serena tiene dos amigas, las cuales no tienen parejas y me pidió el favor de preguntarle a algunos amigos si estarían dispuestos a a acompañarlas"_

_"Hermano no crees que estás pidiendo demasiado?" Ken interrumpió a Andrew " ni siquiera sabemos cómo son………peor, no las conocemos"_

_"Que tal si son sólo unas simples niñas incapaces de mantener una conversación coherente que revele algún tipo de afinidad que pueda hacer agradable el tiempo que tengamos que compartir?"_

_"Greg, en español por favor" sugirió Ken, aunque había entendido perfectamente_

_"Qué tal si son unas tontas" exclamó Greg_

_"Créeme, te sorprenderías" continuó Andrew "es más que tal si jugamos su asistencia en el próximo juego de cartas.  Si yo gano van sin protestar y yo pago los boletos a Kyoto y la entrada, y si pierdo, busco a dos más y les sirvo gratis por una semana en el Crown"_

_"Trato hecho" Greg y Ken exclamaron_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_"Y qué ocurrió?" Darien estaba curioso por saber_

_"Pues qué crees?  Ganó y fuimos al baile…………tres meses después Greg aquí nos sorprendió convirtiéndose en novio de Ami"_

_"Es maravillosa………" no pudieron menos que echarse a reír al ver al siempre serio Greg con una cara de soñador. "No se rían, además de qué hablas Ken, si tú no demoraste ni dos semanas para pedirle a Lita que saliera contigo" Ken dejo de reír._

_"Drew supongo que tú y Serena también………………"_

_"No Darien, ella es como mi hermanita, pero muchos malinterpretaron lo sucedido, en especial Rita"_

_FLASH BACK_

_"Así que solo una hermana no?"_

_"Rita por favor"_

_"Andrew sé honesto por una vez quieres…………………yo sé lo que ví"_

_"Te estás equivocando"_

_"No, no lo estoy, sabes estoy feliz de irme a África"_

_"y cuándo pensabas decirme que te ibas?"_

_"Eso ya no importa……… dejemos las cosas como están…… lo mejor es que cada uno siga su camino.  __Lo siento Andrew.  __Adiós"_

_"Rita"_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_"Drew, lo siento en serio" Darien entendía perfectamente como se sentía su amigo_

_"No te preocupes, en todo caso creo que de una forma u otra hubiese terminado igual o peor.  Al final Serena y yo terminamos apoyándonos mutuamente"_

_"Es cierto, pero mientras tú asimilaste el hecho de que tu relación había terminado y empezaste a tener citas otra vez………" Ken empezó, pero Greg lo interrumpió "Serena no ha sido capaz de aceptar el suceso y no ha salido con nadie desde entonces. Las chicas están preocupadas.  Ami no sabe qué pensar, me dice que a veces no le quiere ni decir cuando vamos a salir juntos para que Serena no se sienta mal" "Igual Lita"_

_"Ya basta de hablar de las chicas……………" Andrew empezó pero fue interrumpido por un grito.  Darien palideció de pronto, se levantó y corrió hacia la habitación de Rini._

_"Drew por qué no hablas con Mina" Tanto Ken como Greg sabían que Andrew se había enamorado de ella._

_"No, no creo que ella me haga caso"  contestó Andrew y se perdió en la marea de recuerdos que el nombre de Mina había hecho aflorar_

_FLASH BACK_

_"Andy…………quiero presentarte a Mina Aino………está conmigo en la Univ., estuvimos juntas en Kyoto pero se fue el día anterior al baile y no pude presentártela entonces"_

_"Hola, soy Andrew" "Mina, mucho gusto" sonrieron, se dieron la mano y Andrew empezó a caer._

_****************_

_"Hola Andy"_

_"Mina cómo has estado?"_

_"Bien, aunque mañana es el cumpleaños de Serena y no sé qué regalarle"_

_"Si quieres podemos ir al Centro Comercial juntos y ver qué encontramos, a mí también me falta comprarle su regalo"_

_"De verdad, gracias"_

_"De nada……espérame unos minutos mientras llega Lizzie y me releva"_

_"Lizzie es tu hermana cierto"_

_"Sí, aquí viene por cierto…………………vamos?"_

_"Vamos.  Desde hace cuanto conoces a Sere?"_

_"Desde que ella tenía 6 o 7 años.  Se ha convertido en otra hermana para mí" Mientras caminaban en silencio Mina vio una tienda que le llamó la atención.  "Andrew espera" _

_"Sucede algo?" _

_"No creo que vi el regalo perfecto"_

_"Sí, qué es?" _

_"Entremos…………Srta. Me mostraría una de esas estatuillas de cristal tallado, por favor?"  _

_"Tiene en mente algún diseño en particular?_

_"Este………………bueno………"_

_"Si mal no recuerdo a Serena le gustan los conejos, las rosas y la luna" le susurró Andrew al oido._

_Tratando de olvidarse de la sensación de seguridad, calidez y las mariposas en su estomago, Mina le pidió a  la vendedora una figurilla que tuviese las tres o por lo menos dos de las preferencias.  Cuando la joven regresó traía la estatuilla de un conejo sentado sobre una luna creciente con una rosa en una de las puntas.  Mina pagó y salieron a buscar el regalo de Andrew. _

_"gracias, Andrew"_

_"De nada"_

_"Y qué has pensado regalarle tú?"_

_"Bueno sé que le gustan los perfumes y esencias, así que pensé regalarle justamente eso un perfume o aceite………………y este es el lugar"_

_Entraron a un local y al rato salieron con otro paquete envuelto._

_"A Serena le va a encantar estoy segura"_

_"Yo también lo creo………………gracias por acompañarme"_

_"Me gustó acompañarte, Drew"_

_"Puedo invitarte a cenar?"_

_"La verdad es que debo ir a casa de Lita para ayudar en los preparativos………………otro día, por que de verdad quiero salir a cenar contigo"_

_"Otro día será entonces"_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_Aún__estaba__ Andrew sumido es sus pensamientos, cuando Darien regresó al salón luego de calmar y volver a dormir a Rini._

_"Otra pesadilla?" preguntó Greg_

_"Sí, Andrew les contó, cierto?"_

_"Está preocupado por ti y por la niña……"_

_"Lo sé.  Por eso regresé a Tokyo, creo que estando en Sapporo me hubiera vuelto loco.  Acá cuento con su apoyo para mí y para Rini"_

_"Dare, somos como hermanos desde hace años, fuimos a la escuela juntos, estuvimos en tu boda, en el nacimiento de tu hija y ahora que te separaste te estaremos apoyando" _

_"Ken tiene razón, y lo sabes" Greg afirmó sobre las palabras de Ken "en cuanto a Drew, él piensa igual sólo que ahora se encuentra en Minalandia"_

_"Minalandia?" preguntó Darien extrañado_

_"Sí, el mundo donde la única mujer existente es Mina Aino" contestó Ken, sonriendo burlonamente_

_"Y quién es Mina¡?"_

_"Mina es amiga de Serena, Lita y Ami"_

_"Stop………pausa…………sé quién es Serena pero, quiénes son las demás?"_

_"No nos escuchaste hace poco…………Lita es la novia de Ken y Ami es la mía………Mina es el amor de Andrew, su novia cuando se decida"_

_"Lo siento chicos, creo que me distraje un poco…… con lo de Rini a veces no tengo mucho tiempo para prestar atención"_

_"No te preocupes, lo que debemos hacer es organizar una reunión con las chicas para que las conozcas y Drew se decida por fin a declarársele a Mina" sugirió Ken_

_"Pero con quién dejo a Rini, no conozco a nadie………"_

_"Claro que sí" en ese momento Andrew decidió regresar al mundo real "puede cuidarla Lizzie"_

_"No sé Drew"_

_"Vamos Dare, sabes que puedes confiar en Lizzie, y estoy seguro que Rini le va a encantar estar con ella"_

_"Podríamos intentarlo…………pero y dónde nos reuniríamos"_

_"Tú, no te preocupes, sólo debes estar listo" le dijo Ken_

_"Yo hablaré con Lizzie" dijo Andrew_


	9. Una revelación

_Para aclarar algunas cosas:_

_Mina, Lita, Ami y Serena tienen 21 años y estudian en la Universidad de Tokyo_

_Greg, Ken, Andrew y Darien tienen 25 años_

_Rini tiene 5 años_

_Rei tiene 24 años, aparecerá más adelante_

_Había pasado una semana desde la reunión en casa de Darien,  Ken y Greg estaban preparando la siguiente reunión._

_"Y si la hacemos en casa de una de las muchachas?"_

_"No sé Ken, habría que preguntarles no crees?"_

_"Bueno por lo que Lita me ha dicho, se mueren por conocer al hombre que ha hecho que Serena esté en el reino de Morfeo más tiempo de lo normal, y haya despachado al tal Diamante sin siquiera un segundo pensamiento"_

_"Entonces, hablemos con ellas, aunque estoy seguro que Lita ofrecerá su casa, e incluso será cómodo para Darien pues está cerca de su casa y llegaría temprano donde Rini"_

_"Voy a hablar con Lita esta noche entonces y les aviso"_

_En la noche mientras Darien preparaba la cena, el teléfono timbró_

_"Rini, cielo, por favor contesta"_

_"Pero papá…… "_

_"Rini, tengo las manos llenas de harina, contesta mientras me las lavo"_

_"Moshi moshi" casi un susurro pero lo suficientemente audible_

_"Rini, cariño, es el tío Ken"_

_"Hola tío Ken"_

_"Puede tu papá venir al teléfono?"_

_"Sí, ya lo llamo…………………Papá es el tío Ken"_

_"Gracias tesoro" Darien tomó el teléfono mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Rini "Moshi moshi"_

_"Hey Dare, cómo estás?"_

_"Bien gracias, supongo que tu llamada tiene un propósito, porque nos vimos hace no más de dos horas?"_

_"Sí, recuerdas que acordamos una reunión con las chicas para que las conocieses?"_

_"Ummm……… ah sí, ya recuerdo"_

_"La establecimos para este sábado a las 4, de tal forma que entre las 10 y las 11 ya estes en casa con Rini"_

_"Me parece bien………y Drew habló con Lizzie?"_

_"Sí, dijo que no hay ningín problema"_

_"Entonces dile que la espero mañana a las 3:30, de tal forma puedo convencer a Rini de que hable con ella…………ok………bye"_

_Darien colgó y miró hacia el frente, su imagen reflejada en el espejo del vestíbulo fue lo único que encontró………recordó mejores días cuando en otro espejo, en otro lugar, en otro tiempo la imagen de la mujer que amaba le sonreía a través del reflejo. Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de borrar sus pensamientos y se dirigió al cuarto de Rini, donde estaba jugando…………la cena olvidada en la estufa._

_"Tesoro"_

_"Sí, papá"_

_"El sábado voy a salir con tus tíos"_

_"Y yo?"_

_"No te molesta quedarte con Lizzie, la hermana del tío Drew?"_

_"Ella va a jugar conmigo y contarme cuentos, bailar y enseñarme a preparar galletas como Molly hacía?"_

_"No sé, pero puedes preguntarle y a lo mejor hasta hacen otras cosas más divertidas"_

_"Pero tú vas a volver verdad?" un susurro lleno de angustia_

_"Claro que sí cariño……………nunca te voy a deja……nunca……nunca"_

_"Prometes?"_

_"Prometo"_

_Rini abrazó a Darien y este no pudo a menos que pensar que lo único realmente bueno del matrimonio con Rei, había sido Rini, su torbellino particular._

_El sábado en la mañana Lita, Mina, Ami y Serena estaban reunidas en casa de la primera arreglando todo para la tarde._

_"No puedo creer que finalmente vayamos a conocer al tal Darien" exclamó emocionada Mina_

_"Mina, por favor………… no des espectáculos quieres……………además Darien es para Serena………tú ya tienes a Andrew" cortó Lita_

_"Pero si él no me ha dicho nunca nada"_

_"Quizás sea porque tú no dejas de pensar en los demás peces del mar y no te detienes a considerar lo que él  pueda querer decirte……………lo más seguro es que crea que no te interesa" le dijo Ami_

_"Pero, sí me interesa"_

_"Entonces demuéstraselo" intervino Serena entrando en ese momento "y dejen de tratar de emparejarme con Darien, las conozco esas miradas.  No tengo ningún interés en establecer un vínculo sentimental……me siento muy bien así y creo que él tampoco, viendo lo reciente de su divorcio"_

_Famosas últimas palabras._

_A las 3:30 Lizzie y Andrew llegaron al apartamento de Darien_

_"Hola Dare"_

_"Hey Drew………Lizzie……… pasen……Rini tesoro, ven aquí"_

_"Tío Drew"_

_"Hola princesa, te has portado bien?"_

_"Uhu……la maestra me dijo que mi payaso era el más bonito de todos y me dio una estrella y después en el recreo me dejó escoger que juego íbamos a jugar y yo escogí el gato y el ratón y fui el ratón y el gato Hotaru………ella es mi mejor amiga………y después cuando papá me fue a buscar me prometió que podía invitar a Hotaru un día a la casa" terminó Rini casi sin aire, mientras Andrew y Darien la miraban sonrientes…………Lizzie en cambio parecía preocupada, pero cuando los demás la miraron ella también sonrió._

_"Rini ella es Lizzie, la hermana del tío Drew"_

_"Hola Rini"_

_"Hola, vas a jugar conmigo?"_

_"Mmm………sí claro"_

_"y pintar y cocinar y contarme cuentos………"_

_"Sí"_

_"Viva……entonces te voy a presentar al Sr. Bunny, a Mika, a Sakura y ………" la voz de Rini se perdió en la recamara mientras entraba con Lizzie, a la cual había llevado de la mano._

_"Creo que no habrá problemas" le dijo Andrew a Darien riendo_

_"Sí, de todas formas Lizzie sabe dónde estamos, y en la libreta está la dirección y el número de teléfono, Rini sabe el número también"_

_"Se lo enseñaste?"_

_"Llámame sobre protector si quieres…………pero sé lo difícil que puede ser mi hija, espero que Lizzie pueda manejarla, tener la paciencia para lidiar…………"_

_"Por qué lo dices?"_

_"Rini es un torbellino"_

_"No te preocupes.  Lizzie es buena niñera" _

_"Ok, entonces salgamos………… __Rini, papá se va"_

_Rini llegó corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos de Darien "Adiós papá……prometo portarme bien" Darien besó a su hija _

_"Lo sé tesoro, sabes donde voy a estar lizzie, cualquier problema que tengas por favor no dudes en llamar"_

_"No hay problema Darien, Rini y yo vamos a divertirnos mucho…………cierto Rini?"_

_"Uhu……" Darien besó y abrazó a su hija nuevamente y salió con Andrew rumbo a la casa de Lita._

_En tanto en casa de Lita ya estaban todos, sólo faltaban Darien y Andrew……cuando_

_"Oh………Dios!!"_

_"Qué sucede Sere?" Lita la miró sorprendida_

_"Olvidé que tenía que buscar unas cosas en el correo…………regreso en media hora"_

_Y sin más salió corriendo.  No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando llegaron Andrew y Darien._

_"Hola muchachas……………permítanme presentarles a Darien Chiba"_

_"Hola guapo!! Soy Mina Aino, ellas son Lita Green y Ami Mizuno"_

_"Mina, por favor……………mucho gusto Darien soy Ami" _

_"Y yo Lita"_

_"Un placer conocerlas finalmente, Ken y Greg no dejan de mencionarlas"_

_"de veras" Lita miró a Ken sonriendo_

_"Y Serena?" preguntó Andrew _

_"Fue al correo, parece que se le había olvidado retirar algo, no debe demorar mucho.  Que tal si tomamos algo mientras la esperamos?"_

_"Mina, no tienes remedio" río Lita_

_Todos rieron y se sentaron en el salón a conversar._

_"Darien" preguntó Ami "es cierto que trabajas para R.O.S.A.?"_

_"Sí desde que me gradué hace dos años.  Acaban de trasladarme a las oficinas centrales aquí en Tokyo……… Pero y ustedes a qué se dedican?"#_

_"Yo estoy estudiando Teatro y Arte escénico" empezó Mina, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Serena que traía una cara de sorpresa, un paquete y una carta de varios pliegues en las manos._

_"Chicas, a qué no adivinan quién me acaba de escribir"_

_"Prisma?"_

_"Setsu"_

_"Ruka o Michi"_

_"No, no y no"_

_"No será……………… no, no puede ser.  Hace casi seis años que no sabemos de ella" empezó Mina_

_"Y la última vez…………"_

_"dijo que jamás nos volvería a hablar" terminó Lita por Ami_

_"Pues créanlo.  Rei Hino me acaba de escribir" gritó Serena.  Las muchachas se miraron entre ellas y no se dieron cuenta que Darien había palidecido de pronto.  Andrew, Ken y Greg lo miraron preocupados. "Dare……… Dare" Andrew empezó a llamarlo pero Darien no contestaba._

_"Darien" gritó Ken, lo cual atrajo la atención de la muchachas_

_"Qué le sucede?" preguntó Serena "parece que hubiera visto un fantasma"_

_"Casi" murmuró Greg_

_"DE dónde conocen a Rei?" preguntó Darien cuando recuperó su voz_

_"Por qué el interés?" Ami, lo miró extrañada_

_"Es mi ex esposa"_

_"Oh Kami!!" exclamó Mina_

_"Rayos!!" Lita lo miró apenada_

_"…………" Ami no pudo decir nada_

_"lo siento" fue lo que dijo Serena "realmente siento que te hayas tenido que cruzar con ella"_

_Los muchachos se extrañaron al ver la reacción de las chicas, era casi como si……………compadecieran a Darien_

_"Por qué lo sientes Serena?" preguntó al fin Andrew_

_"Because she's a bitch!" exclamó Mina en ingles (NA: creo que no necesita mucha traducción)_

_"Yep" secundó Lita, Ami se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza y Serena no dijo nada, sólo miraba a Darien…………y Darien a ella.  Finalmente Serena, decidió hablar._

_"Conocimos a Rei hace 8 años en el internado en Kyoto" empezó "ella era 3 años mayor que nosotras, estábamos empezando y a ella le faltaban 2 años para salir.  Las cinco compartíamos el dormitorio y podía decirse que nos conocimos muy bien, o eso creímos en un momento……"_

_"Compartíamos casi todo………excepto el gusto por los chicos" río Mina "mientras nosotras buscábamos al "chico ideal", Rei lo hacía como deporte"_

_"Siempre estaba apostando cuánto tiempo demoraría en romperle el corazón a tal o cual " empezó Ami " y por más que le pidiésemos que no lo hiciese ella no escuchaba………al final, sencillamente dejamos de interesarnos en lo que hacía"_

_"Compartíamos el cuarto, pero ya no era como al principio" aseguró Lita_

_"En su último año, aseguró haber encontrado el hombre perfecto" Serena reanudó "lo había conocido en las vacaciones en su ciudad, nos dijo que era universitario, pero jamás su nombre"_

_"vimos que mantuvo la relación a través del correo" Ami miró apenada a Darien "pero eso no le impidió continuar con su antiguo comportamiento"_

_Greg la miró "Cómo así?"_

_Lita sólo dijo "siguió saliendo con cuanto tipo se lo pidiese…………no sabemos qué tan lejos llegó, pero nos parecía injusto con quienquiera que estuviese del otro lado de esas cartas"_

_"Cuando regresó de las vacaciones de primavera, nos dijo que se casaría, que este hombre misterioso se lo había propuesto y ella había aceptado"_

_"Tratamos de disuadirla" continuó Serena "le recordamos sus deseos, sus sueños y que al estar casada probablemente no podría cumplirlos y además que no podría salir igual que antes………pero insistió y pues…………"_

_"Yo perdí la paciencia" Ami contó" le grité que no tenía derecho a engañar un buen hombre, que jamás sería capaz de tener una relación normal, que su comportamiento era una burla y que ella no sabía lo que era el amor"_

_"Dejó de hablarnos y nos dijo que se casaría opusiese quien se opusiese y que sólo le teníamos envidia.  Se graduó ese año, se fue y hasta hoy volvimos a saber de ella" Terminó Mina_

_"No puedo creerlo"_

_"Qué cosa Serena?" preguntó Andrew_

_"Que ella sea la madre de Rini" contestó Serena "Ella siempre juró que jamás tendría hijos, por que eran un estorbo.  Perdón Darien, pero………"_

_"No tienes que pedirlo………en efecto cuando supo que estaba embarazada intentó abortar………pero yo la detuve a tiempo.  Cuando Rini nació, ni siquiera se ocupó de ella, yo me hice cargo de mi hija desde entonces" _

_"Perdona la pregunta Darien, pero Rini es el diminutivo de?" preguntó Lita_

_"Serenity" contestó Darien "Ahora que recuerdo tuvimos una discusión por ello, no le gustaba dijo que le recordaba a alguien…………pero al final tuvo que aceptar mi decisió"_

_"Creo que sé a quién le recordaba" Mina no pudo a menos de reir_

_Ken y Greg la miraron extrañados, pero Lita y Ami pronto empezaron a reír y Serena sólo pudo sonrojarse. "A quién?" preguntó Andrew_

_"A mí" contestó la aún roja Serena _

_"Su competencia" aclaró riendo Mina "Serena tenía tantos o más chicos detrás de ella que Rei, con una sola diferencia…………… ella no salía con ninguno excepto………"_

_"Alguien que no vale la pena mencionar" cortó Serena "y pienso que debemos dejar de hablar de Rei también.  No creo que le haga bien a Darien"_

_Darien la miró, recordó su matrimonio y afirmó "Gracias, tienes razón. Pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de ser feliz, realmente feliz y lograr que mi hija lo sea también"_

_Después de un largo silencio._

_"Entonces Mina, me decías que estudias Teatro y Arte escénico" reanudó Darien_

_"Ah… cómo…sí.  Tengo 21 años, soltera pero no por voluntad propia……busco al hombre correcto, creo que lo encontré por cierto, pero él ni se fija en mí" terminó Mina con un suspiró._

_"Pues estoy seguro que algún día se le caerá la venda de los ojos" la consolóp Darien, mientras miraba a Andrew_

_"Gracias Darien" le sonrió Mina_

_"Y tú Ami?"_

_"Yo estoy en Medicina al igual que Greg, con un par de clases avanzadas…………lo cual se debe según como Mina dice sutilmente 'el mágnifico paquete que me dieron envuelto al nacer y que colocaron en lugar de un cerebro normal'"_

_"Y tengo razón" le reclamó Mina sacándole la lengua._

_Darien solo rió y agregó cuando se calmó "Pues no podía esperar menos de ti Greg, enamorarte de una chica genio.  Felicidades a los dos………y tú Lita?"_

_"Antes que nada quiero que pruebes este dulce" Lita le ofreció un plato a Darien_

_"Está delicioso" Darien alabó el dulce "lo hiciste tú?"_

_"Sí, y ya entenderás entonces que estoy estudiando alta cocina ya que mi sueño es abrir mi propio restaurante"_

_"Pues, ten pon seguro que seré fiel cliente" le aseguró Darien_

_Serena mientras tanto se había alejado para contestar el teléfono_

_"Moshi moshi…………Lizzie?……… __ya veo, no no creo que haya problema, aún no se han puesto salvajes ni nada y hay suficiente comida.........ummmm.........sí claro, entiendo........... ok……bye"_

_"Sucedió algo?" preguntó Darien preocupado_

_"Ah, no, Lizzie recibió una llamda de Koujiro, parece que hubo un problema con el trabajo que debían entregar el lunes en su clase.  Así que llamó para saber si podía traer a Rini y le dije que sí que no había problema………… así que olviden cualquier plan salvaje que tengan en mente" lo último dirigido a Ken y Andrew._

_"Nosotros…………claro que no planeamos nada" se quejaron en coro los aludidos_

_El resto del grupo sólo rió._

_"Darien, para que sepas estudio al igual que Mina en la facultad de Arte, sólo que Música y Danza.  Y como todos sabemos que Ken es contable, Greg doctor, Andrew administrador y tú ingeniero, creo que podemos dar por entendido que nos conocemos todos y podemos divertirnos un poco…………que tal si jugamos charadas?"_

_"Buena idea…………2 equipos hombres y mujeres?" preguntó Ami_

_"No mejor en parejas" propuso Mina_

_"Lita conmigo" advirtió Ken_

_"Ami conmigo" dijo Greg sonriendo_

_"Nah……ya ganaron, pero no me daré por vencida.  Andy tú conmigo"_

_"Ok Mina" sonrió Andrew_

_"Por lo que veo nos tocó juntos" sonrió Darien mientras miraba a Serena_

_"Pues sí, que tal si les hacemos comer el polvo"_

_"Me parece bien"_

_"Quién empieza" preguntó Ami_

_"Nosotros" gritó Mina_


	10. Cuando la calma desaparece I

_Llevaban una ronda de juego cuando el timbre sonó, Serena se levantó a contestar._

_"Hola Lizzie…………hola Rini"_

_"Hola Serena, dile a Darien que lo siento realmente pero no esperaba este contratiempo, aquí están algunas cosas de Rini.  Adiós voy de apuro…………Rini espero poder quedarme otro día a jugar………bye!!" y Lizzie se fue corriendo._

_Serena la miró divertida, luego miró a Rini_

_"Pasa Rini, tu papá te está esperando……………y si no me equivoco está tratando de imitar a un mono"_

_"Un mono?" preguntó Rini, olvidando que Serena no le gustaba_

_"Es un juego………quieres ayudarnos a tu papá y a mi a ganar?"_

_"No sé………"_

_"Por qué no miras primero y después me dices ven" y dicho esto la llevó al salón "Darien, ya llegó Rini" anunció Serena, dejando pasar la niña._

_Darien que estaba imitando un mono en un árbol?, trepado sobre una silla volteó sorprendido y se encontró con Rini riéndose de él y Serena mirándolo divertida._

_"Ah……no……no tienen derecho a reírse de mi………Serena tú deberías estar aquí conmigo y lo sabes…………y tú hija, ten un poco de compasión por tu padre" dijo exasperado al ver que no sólo no dejaban de reír sino que el resto se había unido al duo._

_Después de un rato las risas murieron y Rini corrió a abrazar a Darien_

_"Bueno creo que todos nos damos por vencidos Dare" intervino Andrew "dinos qué película era que tenían que representar"_

_"No la adivinaron……………pensé que era fácil" los miró Darien_

_"Vas a decirnos sí o no?" preguntó Greg_

_"Ok……Ok………Serena, por favor, me harías el honor?" pidió Darien_

_"Claro Dare, amigos era…………King Kong" reveló Serena_

_"Se os dije!!!" mina miró a Andrew y los demás " pero no………nadie me hizo caso"_

_"Rini quieres una galleta o algo?" Lita miró a la niña, quien la miraba un poco desconfiada, pero la idea del dulce venció finalmente "Sí por favor"._

_Mientras comía, Rini miró a Serena, la cual percatándose de las miradas furtivas de la niña decidió que sería más sencillo si la niña podía expresar lo que sentía._

_"Rini me quiere decir algo?" Todos voltearon a ver a Serena sorprendidos._

_"Sí" contestó Rini_

_"Qué cosa? No voy a comerte sabes, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras"_

_"Por qué te peinas igual que yo?"_

_"Es simple, desde que era una niña, siempre me gustó peinarme de esta forma, además tengo el cabello muy largo.  Quieres ver?"_

_"Uhu" dijo Rini curiosa, los demás tanto o más que ella, ninguno de ellos había visto el largo del cabello de Serena.  Serena soltó sus dos moños y una cascada de cabello rubio la rodeo……el largo del mismo hasta el suelo.  Todos estaban con la boca abierta._

_"Serena" Mina pudo por fin hablar "no te pesa ese peinado con tanto cabello?"_

_"No, no me pesa…………si lo trenzara sí…………no sé por qué, pero es así…………. Entonces Rini, qué te parece mi cabello………me das permiso de peinarme como tú?"_

_"Sí, pero si me prometes que voy a tener el cabello tan largo como tú"_

_"No sé si puedo prometerte eso Rini, eso tienes que pedírselo a tu papá……………pero sabes un secreto?"_

_"No"_

_"Yo creo que sí" y ambas empezaron a reír mientras los demás miraban el intercambio totalmente asombrados, en especial Darien.  hacia mucho tiempo que no había visto a Rini tan felíz._

_"Bueno hija, no sé si tu cabello llegue a crecer tanto, pero si cuando crezcas te sigue gustando, no veo por que no no puedes tenerlo como Serena"_

_"Gracias papá" y Rini abrazó a Darien, quien la tomó en brazos y empezó a darle vueltas mientras ella reía._

_"Mmmm………Serena?"_

_"Sí Lita?"_

_"Tu mamá al teléfono"_

_"Voy para allá" dijo Serena de pronto con una sombra en su rostro y una seriedad extraña_

_"Qué sucede?" preguntó Darien_

_"Lo siento Darien, pero ni nosotros lo sabemos a ciencia cierta" contestó Ami_

_"La verdad es que quisiéramos saber, poder ayudar, pero ella no nos cuenta nada" agregó Mina_

_"Y tu Andrew, no sabes?" insistió Darien_

_"No Dare, no tengo ni idea, lamentablemente "contestó un preocupado Andrew_

_"Ojalá y nos contara" intervino Ken y Greg sólo asintió_

_"Chicos me tengo que ir lo siento" una pálida Serena anunció_

_"No te vayas, quiero que juguemos" pidió Rini_

_"Lo siento Rini, pero no puedo…………te prometo pero, que si algún día quieres que yo te cuide mientras tu papá sale me llames…………este es mi número de teléfono…ok?"_

_"Ok……"dijo Rini con la tarjeta en la mano_

_"Bye linda……………adiós a todos, nos vemos el lunes………bye" y Serena desapareció tras el umbral._

_Los siguientes 6 meses las reuniones de los sábados se volvieron costumbre, y algunas veces se reunían entre semana.  Serena no siempre permanecía en todas, ya que alguna llamada de parte de su familia la hacia levantarse y dejar lo que sea que estuviese haciendo para correr a su casa.  Rini increíblemente era quien más la extrañaba, y aunque Lizzie era buena niñera, no olvidaba que quería que Serena jugara con ella._

_"Hola a todos"_

_"Serena!!!!!!!"_

_ Gritaron sorprendidos un sábado después de un mes que no la veían_

_     "Los sorprendí?"_

_"Pues claro" contestó Mina "Se puede saber en dónde estabas…………hace un mes que no te vemos………ni siquiera te he visto en la universidad?"_

_"Vamos que no es para tanto" Serena no entendía tanta conmoción_

_"Sere, qué fue lo que ocurrió?" preguntó Andrew, mientras Greg y Ken trataban de calmar a Ami y Lita antes de que dijesen algo de lo cual se arrepintiesen después._

_"Ya sé que quieren saber qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero no es el momento ni el lugar para contarles.  Les prometo que cuando pueda revelar lo ocurrido serán los primeros en saberlo" suplicó Serena_

_"Pero…………" Mina no parecía muy feliz con la respuesta_

_"Por favor" volvió a suplicar Serena_

_"Está bien……………pero queremos ser los primeros" aceptó Lita, Ami asintió y Mina aunque con recelo aceptó también._

_"Serena, y cómo vas a hacer con las clases que perdiste?" preguntó Greg_

_"Hablé con los profesores, me mantuve el tanto a través del Internet, así que no hay ningún problema" Serena contestó "por cierto, Lita no tienes nada listo para comer………me estoy muriendo de hambre"._

_Después de reír ante tal petición, Lita le trajo a Serena un plato con iridori (N.A.: se trata de pollo guisado con vegetales) " es una nueva receta que quise probar"_

_"Lita, está delicioso……………gracias"_

_"Ken le avisaste a Darien que hoy nos reuniríamos donde Lita?" preguntó Greg_

_"Ah……sí, me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde.  Tenía una reunión con el abogado que llevó su divorcio"_

_"Pero no se supone que todo estaba arreglado?" preguntó Mina_

_"Aparentemente Rei no contó con la publicidad de su disco y el hecho de que aparecer como madre le elevaría las ventas" Ami explicó_

_"O sea que quiere de vuelta sus derechos?" más que una pregunta era una aseveración_

_"Sí Ser" confirmó Andrew "Pero no creo que el juez se los devuelva"_

_"Además tiene que pasar una serie de exámenes psicológicos y entrevistas con trabajadores sociales…………y no sólo eso sino que Rini también tiene que querer verla" agregó Greg_

_"Dare, estaba muy preocupado, lo peor es que las pesadillas de Rini volvieron, casí no duerme y Dare tuvo que pedir permiso en el trabajo debido a lo que está ocurriendo" Andrew comentó "Tiene incluso que quedarse en el colegio con ella, por que en cuanto empieza a alejarse o a mencionar que ase va, Rini empieza a llorar y temblar, se agarra de él y no hay forma de que lo suelte o se calme hasta que él le promete que no se va a ir"_

_"Quisiera cantarle sus verdades a Rei; no sabes en dónde está?" preguntó Lita_

_"No creo que golpearla sea la solución Lita" intervino Serena " pero quizás, podamos ayudar a Darien de otra forma"_

_"Cómo?" Mina preguntó._


	11. Cuando la calma desaparece II

_"¿Cómo?"  Mina preguntó_

_"Creo que sé a lo que Serena se refiere"  Amí miró a Serena, quien asintió con la cabeza "Podemos testificar"_

_"Me gusta como piensas chica" saltó mina_

_"Rei amárrate las faldas por que no sabes con quien te metiste" agregó Lita_

_Andrew, Ken y Greg miraron a las chicas asustados, tenían una mirada tan llena de determinación que parecía de otro mundo._

_"Recuérdenme nunca hacerlas enojar" susurró Ken_

_"Uhu" concordaron Greg y Andrew_

_Las chicas estaban hablando entre ellas sobre lo que recordaban de Rei, cuando alguien tocó el timbre.  Andrew abrió y se encontró con un Darien totalmente alterado_

_"Darien?"_

_"Hola Drew"_

_"Y Rini?"_

_"La tiene Rei"_

_"Pero cómo?" la voz de Serena les hizo darse cuenta que los demás estaban mirándolos_

_"La trabajadora social quería ver cómo Rei trata a Rini, en fin como era la interacción de ambas y el juez accedió" explicó Darien sentándose en un sofá totalmente abatido, los hombros caídos, la cabeza entre las manos, apoyando los codos en las piernas._

_"Y Rini, dónde duerme hoy?" preguntó Lita_

_"En el hotel con Rei…………pero no creo que duerma………no sin el Sr. Bunny"_

_"Sr. Bunny?" Ami lo miró extrañada_

_"Sí, su conejo de felpa, lo tiene desde que nació, no va a ningún lado sin él, y no puede dormir sin él………traté de decirle a Rei pero sólo dijo que ya era tiempo que Rini se dejase de niñerías y se la llevó, prácticamente arrastrada………y mi niña………Dios!! Jamás olvidaré su llanto, sus gritos y su rostro asustado"_

_"Darien" empezó Serena "Si necesitas testigos, podemos ayudarte"_

_"Pero ustedes sólo pueden sentar un precedente antes del matrimonio" aclaró Greg " no tienen pruebas del comportamiento de Rei luego que dejaron de verla"_

_"Eso es lo que ustedes creen" la voz de Mina resonó en la habitación misteriosamente "Y eso es lo que ella cree" y empezó a reír maliciosamente seguida por Lita, Serena y para sorpresa de los chicos, Ami._

_"Vamos a mi casa" Serena les propuso_

_"Estás segura?" preguntó Ami "nunca antes hemos ido"_

_"No hay problema………necesitaremos mucho espacio para lo que tenemos que planear y además las llamadas que debemos hacer son de larga distancia…………Darien llama a tu abogado y dile que vas a tener 10 testigos a tu favor y que conocen a Rei de antes, durante y después de tu matrimonio y una carta de su puño y letra revelando sus intenciones" ordenó Serena_

_"Una carta?" preguntó Greg_

_"Sí, la recibí hoy pero no pensé que en realidad fuese en serio lo que dijese.  Por eso regresé tan pronto, quería preguntarle a Darien, pero como ya no es necesario, lo mejor es que actuemos" Serena terminó de hablar y salió del apartamento de Lita, los demás detrás de ella.  _

_Afuera  del edificio estaba el Isuzu Axion de Darien y un BMW descapotable negro._

_"Ami, Lita y Mina vengan conmigo………ustedes chicos vayan con Darien y siganme" dijo Serena sentándose en el BMW.  Después de unos 20 minutos llegaron a una mansión e las afueras de Tokyo.  Serena tecleó el código de seguridad y las puertas se abrieron.  Después de 5 minutos llegaron a la casa, Serena parqueó el BM enfrenté de las escaleras y espero a que todos bajasen de los autos._

_"OK………por favor cierren sus bocas, si no quieren tragar moscas.  Después de arreglar lo de Darien yo explicaré OK" Serena los miró rogando._

_"OK" contestaron todos._

_"Srta. Serena" un hombre abrió la puerta_

_"Que tal Erio, por favor dile a Saori que tendremos huéspedes a cenar y que envíe un té y galletas al estudio"_

_"Como usted diga Srta." Y se retiró_

_"Síganme al estudio amigos"_

_Cuando llegaron al estudio vieron que era una habitación del tamaño del apartamento de Lita.  En las paredes se encontraban miles de libros ubicados en anaqueles que llegaban hasta el techo. En el centro se encontraba un sofá enorme y varios beansbag, todo en cuero marrón y una mesa con unas revistas y algunos libros.  Cerca de uno de los ventanales se encontraba un escritorio ejecutivo de madera de palo de rosa con varios teléfonos y una computadora.  Serena caminó hacia el escritorio, luego miró hacia la puerta donde todos miraban asombrados_

_"Se van a quedar allí?………vamos siéntense.  Darien llamaste a tu abogado?"_

_"Ah……sí, en el camino, dijo que quiere hablar con todos los testigos"_

_"OK………Mina necesito que localices a Yaten y Michiru"_

_"Bien!!" y se dirigió a uno de los teléfonos_

_"Ami, intenta encontrar a Setsu y Taiki"_

_"Sí"_

_"Lita; tú, Ken, Greg y Andrew, usen la computadora que está en esa esquina y localicen un libro o algo que nos ayude a sentar el caso"_

_"OK" y se dirigió junto a los muchachos hacia la PC que hasta ese momento nadie había visto._

_"Y tú qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Andrew_

_"Además de dar órdenes, claro" continuó Ken riendo_

_"Yo voy a localizar la pesadilla de Rei" dijo Serena.  Lita, Mina y Ami sólo pudieron reir_

_"No entiendo" murmuró Greg_

_"Vas a buscar a Sella y Haruka, cierto?" preguntó Ami, como queriendo confirmar._

_Serena sólo le guiñó un ojo y procedió a marcar un número._

_*****************_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y discúlpenme si me demoré tanto en actualizar, lo que pasa es que estuve algo enredada con asuntos académicos y un padecí un pequeño bloqueo creativo……ya solucionado………esperen más de mí en esta semana._

_Agradezco el apoyo de todos, especialmente el de Mer, Neo Cristal Serenity, Patri, Serekino Kaoru y a cada uno de los que han leído mi historia y me han dejado reviews, a los que no pero la han leído gracias también._

_Aún hay más sorpresas………Gracias a todos_

_Yavanna_


	12. En el Ojo de la Tormenta

_En este capítulo se presentan las diversas conversaciones telefónicas, las mismas se dan al mismo tiempo, además de la conversación entre Lita, Greg, Andrew y Ken._

_I. __Mina, Yaten y Michiru_

_'Voy a llamar a la casa en Londres, creo que están de vacaciones, y si no entonces preguntaré'_

_"Good evening, may I speak with Mrs. Or Mr. Kou, please? Thank you" _

_"Good evening, Michiru Kou speaks"_

_"Michiru, konnichiwa, soy Mina"_

_"Mina? Mina Aino?"_

_"Yep, la misma, cómo estás mujer?"_

_"Bien, pero hace años que no hablamos, prácticamente desde Kyoto"_

_"Oye……que fui a tu boda hace dos años"_

_"Cierto cierto.  Pero a qué debo tu llamada?_

_"Hablo de parte de Sere también.  Necesitamos su ayuda"_

_"Mía y de Yaten………qué ocurre?"_

_"Digamos que Rei es el problema"_

_"Otra vez…………pero no está casada y en Sapporo?"_

_"Hola Yaten"_

_"Hola Mina"_

_"No te molesta que Yaten escuche?" preguntó Michiru_

_"No, así cuento todo de una sola vez" y Mina les contó todo sobre Rini y Darien y lo que quiere Rei, y la idea de Serena._

_"Entonces Serena quiere que vayamos a testificar?"_

_"Sí Yaten"_

_"Mina, dime algo?"_

_"lo que sea Michi…………"_

_"Serena está enamorada de Darien?"_

_"No sé…………pero le gusta"_

_"Y Diamante?"_

_"Yaten, tiene razón qué hay de él?"_

_"Lo despachó definitivamente sin miramientos, una semana después de que conoció a Darien"_

_"Sabes qué………llegamos pasado mañana………voy a arreglar los pasajes y el viaje de una vez" intervino Yaten rápidamente_

_"Llámenme a casa de Serena. Para saber a qué hora llegan e irlos a recoger a l aeropuerto"_

_"OK dame el número"_

_"Es 326-454-81"_

_"ya lo tengo…………nos vemos Mina"_

_"Bye Michi……………Yaten"_

_"Mina"_

_En eso una voz desde la puerta del estudio se escuchó "Serenity?"_

_II. __Ami, Setsuna y Taiki_

_'La última vez que hablé con Taiki-kun me dijo que Setsu y él estarían en el desfile en Milán, para estas fechas……………Serena me dijo que podía usar el Internet.  A ver, aquí está…………el desfile terminó ayer, con suerte aún estarán en el hotel………conociendo a Taiki y Setsu será **La Scala** (N.A.: me lo inventé………no recuerdo ningún nombre de hotel en Milán, así que imaginen que existe)_

_"Buona sera, per favore mi puó comunicare con la stanza del Sre. e Sra. Taiki Kou.  __Grazie." (Trad.: Buenas tardes, por favor me puede comunicar con la habitación del Sr, y Sra. Taiki Kou. Gracias)_

_"Buona sera?"_

_"Taiki- kun……"_

_"Sí, quién habla?"_

_"Ami Mizuno"_

_"Ami-chan que milagro"_

_"Taiki, cuando regresan tú y Setsu de Italia?"_

_"En dos días………tomamos el vuelo en seis horas por qué?"_

_"Digamos que Rei apareció con su tormenta"_

_"Otra vez!………pero no se cansa de causar problemas?"_

_"Hola Setsu"_

_"Hola Ami (N.A: hay dos teléfonos en la habitación del hotel)_

_"Yo pensé que estaba en Sapporo, casada, con su hija y feliz poniéndole los cuernos al marido"_

_"Taiki………mmmm……tienes pruebas de lo que dices…………de la infidelidad digo"_

_"Sí………fotos y videos de la vez que fuimos a Sapporo y Setsu y yo nos la encontramos"_

_"Ya bueno, lo que ocurre es lo siguiente" y Ami contó todo_

_"Cuenta con nosotros, dile a Serena que llegamos pasado mañana a las 16:00 p.m. en el vuelo 531AJ"_

_"Ok Setsu…………nos vemos"_

_"Bye Ami"_

_"Bye Taiki"_

_'Bueno ahora sólo falta que Serena logre convencer a Sella………'_

_"Serenity?" la voz vino de la puerta_

_III. __Lita, Greg, Ken y Andrew_

_"Lita, no crees que Serena está actuando algo extraña?"_

_"No, no me parece Ken"_

_"Pero no puedes negar que jamás ha actuado tan segura de sí misma"_

_"Se equivocan, Serena siempre ha sido así, sólo que lo esconde"_

_"Por qué Lita?………no veo razón alguna para hacerlo"_

_"Andrew tiene razón" agregó Ken_

_"Además la menos sorprendida al entrar a la casa, es más al ver al auto de Serena fuiste tú Lita…………sabes más de lo que demuestras…………por qué no nos cuentas lo que sabes?"_

_"Greg, muchachos, no es mi secreto, no es mi vida lo que expondría.  Serena misma les contará cuando sea el momento.  Ahora debemos enfocarnos en ayudar a Darien y que Rei no pueda abusar de Rini"_

_"Bueno está bien………" Ken reconoció que en realidad Lita tenía razón._

_"OK pero qué es lo que estamos buscando?" preguntó Andrew_

_"Creo que lo que necesitamos es algún documento legal que nos permita entender la situación de Darien y ver cómo podemos ayudar nosotros" Greg explicó_

_"Así es………veamos, necesitaremos el Código de Familia" Lita empezó a teclear en el computador "Ken el código está localizado en el segundo anaquel después de la ventana, en la tercera hilera, su cubierta es azul"_

_"Veamos………………………lo tengo"_

_Una voz los distrajo "Serenity?"_

_IV. __Serena, Seiya y Haruka_

_'Espero que Seiya quiera hablar conmigo……fui muy injusta con él y Ruka la última vez………ellos sólo querían ayudarme……en fin todo sea por Darien y Rini……no sé qué me ocurre…………me siento tan en paz cuando él está cerca.  Serenity Usagi no es el momento de pensar en esas cosas………concéntrate……… concéntrate'_

_"Buenas noches, podría comunicarme con el Sr. Sella Kou………no, no recuerdo la extensión…………Serenity Tsukino…………gracias"_

_'Por favor Dios, que conteste………por favor'_

_"Serenity en verdad eres tú?"_

_"Soy yo Seiya……………cómo estás?"_

_"Muy bien………pero a qué debo tu milagrosa llamada"_

_"A varias cosas, necesito la ayuda de mi mejor amigo"_

_"Por qué debería ayudarte, la última vez fuiste muy clara"_

_"Seiya, por favor, sabes que hace dos semanas no hablaba en serio………además no es para mí"_

_"Dame una sola buena razón por la cual Seiya tenga que ayudarte Sere"_

_"Hola Ruka…………la razón es Rei Hino………es suficiente?"_

_"Más que suficiente muñeca.  Estás en casa?"_

_"Sí, con Lita y los demás" Y Serena les contó en resumen lo de Rei y Darien_

_"Creo que Haruka y yo podemos ayudar…………déjame hacer unas averiguaciones aquí en el estudio y nos reunimos pasado mañana te parece?"_

_"Sí, también llamé a Yaten, Michiru, Taiki y Setsu"_

_"Sere………"_

_"Sí Ruka"_

_"Cuéntales todo…………no dejes pasar más tiempo…………la verdad te ayudaría mucho"_

_"No sé, y si no entienden?"_

_"Sere, si son tus amigos entenderán al igual que Lita y nosotros"_

_"Está bien Seiya…………hablaré con ellos……adiós, hasta el lunes a las 7"_

_"Bien, Adiós"_

_Serena colgó el teléfono y vio que ya todos habían terminado, iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por una voz en la puerta_

_"Serenity……" una mujer de mediana edad, cabello oscuro con reflejos azulados y ojos café estaba en la puerta_

_"Madre………quiero presentarte a mis amigos Ami Mizuno……Greg Satoshi………Ken Tanaki………Mina Aino………Andrew Furuhata………Darien Chiba y………a Lita ya la conoces.  Muchachos esta es mi mamá, Ikuko Tsukino"_

_"Mucho gusto Sra." contestaron todos_

_"Jóvenes, es bueno conocerlos al fin…………Lita hace tiempo que no te veía"_

_"Ikuko, cómo está? Es que he estado un poco enredada" contestó Lita_

_"No te preocupes hija……………Serenity"_

_"Sí, madre?"_

_"Voy a ir con Sammy a Okinawa a reunirme con tu padre.  Lamento no haber podido hacer más, y si necesitas algo, llámame, no trates de solucionar las cosas tú sola"_

_"No te preocupes madre………salúdame a papá"_

_"Bueno…………jóvenes fue un placer conocerlos.  Adiós" y salió de la habitación_

_después de un silencio, algo, incómodo………_

_"Mina, que te contestaron Michi y Yaten?"_

_"Ah……sí, que llegan pasado mañana de Londres………van a llamar para dar la hora"_

_Bueno cuando llamen les dices que no se preocupen por alojamiento, se quedaran aquí.  Sé que están remodelando la de ellos………"_

_"Bien" contestó Mina_

_"Ami" continuó Serena "qué dice Taiki-kun"_

_"Él y Setsu llegan pasado mañana también en el vuelo 531AJ a las 16 p.m., ya lo verifiqué"_

_"Perfecto…………los iremos a buscar al aeropuerto………"  Serena pulsó un botón en uno de los teléfonos  "Eriol………por favor que tengan listas 3 habitaciones para pasado mañana, Seiya y sus hermanos se van a quedar unos días con sus esposas, así que por favor quiero todo preparado para mañana en la noche preferiblemente.  Gracias, y dile a Saori que por favor tenga lista la cena para dentro de una hora"_

_Serena colgó el teléfono y miró a sus amigos._

_"Supongo que lo que Lita y los chicos encontraron puede esperar.  Darien, hablaste nuevamente con tu abogado?"_

_"Sí se  reunirá con nosotros cuando le diga" le contestó Darien_

_"Perfecto………Bien ahora supongo que querrán explicaciones o me equivoco?"_

_"No exactamente, Sere.  Es que nos sorprendiste" Andrew contestó_

_"Además hace tiempo sabemos que hay algo que tú no querías que supiésemos………algo con lo que no querías ayuda………" aseguró Mina_

_"Y de alguna manera parece que Lita es la única que no se ha sorprendido en nada, mientras los demás nos encontramos vagando en un mar de inquietudes a las que únicamente tú puedes dar respuesta"_

_"Está bien Ami, ya entendí la indirecta…………por favor siéntense, les contaré todo mientras nos sirven la cena" Serena esperó a que todos se acomodaran en los sillones y beansbag, antes de empezar._

_"Ante todo quiero que lo que les voy a contar no se lo digan a nadie………por favor.  Mi nombre no es Serena, ese es sólo un derivado del mismo.  Me llamo Serenity Usagi Tsukino…………mis padres son Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino………los……"_

_"Los dueños de R.O.S.A." exclamó Andrew.  Darien sólo la miró sorprendido._

_"Así es" confirmó Serena _

_"Un momento" interrumpió Mina" hace 3 años aproximadamente, circuló el rumor de que la hija de los dueños de R.O.S.A. había quedado embarazada…………"_

_"Sí, lo recuerdo y tú Serena no tienes un hijo, o sí?"_

_"Recuerdan que después de la graduación no nos vimos por casi año y medio?" preguntó Serena_

_"Sí, "contestó Andrew "estabas en Hiroshima estudiando, luego pediste el traslado a Tokyo; lo recuerdo bien"_

_"Pues resulta que…………" Serena no pudo terminar, fue interrumpida por una bala humana que llegó corriendo a través de la puerta y se tiró a sus brazos "Helios, cielo, dónde está Naru?" preguntó Serena al niño en tono maternal.  El niño de intensos ojos azules y cabellera rubia, vestido con un pijama de Mickey, decidió en ese momento percartarse de las demás personas en el estudio, y preso de una súbita timidez se abrazó a Serena, de tal forma que su respuesta fue amortiguada por la tela de la blusa que ella llevaba._

_"mmphmm"_

_"Helios? __Mírame………dónde está Naru?"_

_"Te fue con abu……"_

_"Se fue con la abuela?" preguntó Serena, completamente ajena a las miradas de sus amigos "por qué?"_

_"Naru………cantada……y abu dio vaca……vacio……"_

_"Vacaciones?"_

_"Ti!!!"_

_"OK………entonces te vas a quedar con mami, pero te portas bien mientras hablo con estas personas"_

_"Ti mami"_

_Serena tomó al niño lo acomodó en sus brazos y lo besó en la frente.  Lo sentó en su regazo y continuó mirando a los demás como si nada hubiese ocurrido_

_"Después del baile, exactamente una semana después, descubrí que estaba embarazada………y si bien no quería decirle a mis padres, no tuve otra opción.  Mi padre quería que abortara o me casara con……"_

_"Diamante, verdad?" Ami intervino, más que una pregunta era una afirmación_

_"Sí, pero él no lo sabe, y si quiere reclamar lo niego.  En fin mi padre se enojó conmigo, al final mi madre intervino, entendieron mis razones y me apoyaron.  Por el momento.  Las llamadas que me hacían correr eran por Helios, aunque creo que ya lo adivinaron"_

_"uao" fue todo lo que Ken pudo decir_

_"Y has podido esconderlo todo este tiempo?" preguntó Greg_

_"Sí y no…………Seiya y sus hermanos, al igual que Lita lo descubrieron cuando regresé a Tokyo y yo les hice prometer que no dirían nada"_

_"Sere pero debiste confiar en nosotras" se quejó mina_

_"Es cierto agregó Ami_

_"Creí que era como tu hermano" Andrew no pudo a menos que decirlo_

_"Tenía miedo………si Diamante se entera me lo quitaría, además no quería que pensaran mal de mí.  Por favor no le digan a nadie se los ruego" suplicó Serena_

_"está bien" aceptaron todos_

_"Bueno, permítanme presentarles a Helios Alexander Tsukino"_

_Hoa"_

_"Qué edad tienes campeón" preguntó Greg_

_"Tes" helios levantó tres dedos_

_"Este no quiero interrumpir, pero Seiya y los demás quienes son?" preguntó Darien_

_"Seiya, Taiki y Yaten son primos míos; y Michiru, Haruka y Setsuna fueron compañeras en el internado de Rei y amigas nuestras" contestó Serena "Seiya es productor y compositor musical en la compañía deRei………y conoce a Nicholas Morris (N.A.: Yuuichiro o Chad) el productor de Rei…………y cómo este no sabe de nuestro parentesco al igual que Rei, pues puede averiguar lo que éstos se están callando"_

_"Srta.  Serenity"_

_"Sí Eriol?" preguntó Serena volteándose hacia la puerta_

_"la cena está servida"_

_"Gracias Eriol………Chicos acompáñenme sé que se mueren de hambre ya son más de las 8 de la noche, y aunque la comida de Saori no es tan deliciosa como la de Lita………pues no es tan inapetecible………si se quieren quedar esta noche, o las próximas no hay problema………no será mi casa dentro de unos días, pero por ahora la utilizaré mientras pueda" Serena continuó conversando mientras los guiaba hacia el comedor, con un Helios brincando a su lado._

_*******************_

_En otro lugar de la ciudad_

_"Serenity Chiba…………comete tus zanahorias" gritó Rei_

_"No, no me gustan…………quiero irme con mi papá" gritó Rini_

_"Mira niña malcriada, tu papá no está aquí para defenderte, ni consentirte tus tonterías, así que comete tu cene completa o te vas a dormir sin comer"_

_"Bien" y Rini se fue hacia la cama y se acostó "pero mañana le diré a papá que tú fuiste mala conmigo"_

_"Dile lo que quieras, pero él no va a creerte…………además vete olvidando de él porque muy pronto estarás viviendo sólo conmigo" y la dejó en el cuarto mientras se iba al cuarto de Nicholas que estaba al lado del suyo_

_"Se durmió la mocosa?" preguntó Nicholas_

_"No sé ni me importa.  Por lo menos pude engañar a la trabajadora social………pero………realmente es necesario tener a esa mocosa en el video y como parte de mi imagen?"_

_"No, pero aumentará las ventas más rápido"_

_"Y si el juez no me la entrega?"_

_"Pues pensaremos en otra cosa…………pero sería preferible que así fuera"_


	13. El veredicto: la despedida de Rei

_Una semana después de la reunión en casa de Serena se celebró el juicio.  Rini había regresado llorando con Darien y cuando la trabajadora social quiso llevarla nuevamente con Rei, Rini hiperventiló y sufrió un ataque de pánico.  Temblaba y lloraba, lo cual no mejoraba su respiración.  Darien llamó una ambulancia y junto con la trabajadora social esperó el diagnóstico del médico de guardia.  Durante el día que Rini estuvo en el hospital se le hicieron entrevistas psicológicas a ella y a Darien, Rei nunca llegó al hospital alegando que tenía compromisos muy importantes que no podía obviar, además de que seguramente era un teatro.  La trabajadora social sólo colgó el teléfono y se dedicó a observar a Darien._

_El día del juicio Darien se levantó temprano, se arregló con tiempo pues le tocaba convencer a Rini de que tenía que ir._

_"Rini" la llamó suavemente mientras la sacudía un poco en la cama "Hija despierta, tenemos que arreglarte, hoy vamos a ver al juez"_

_"Papi" bostezando Rini fue despertando "no quiero ir"_

_"Lo sé cariño, pero el Sr. Juez quiere que vayas, él va a hacerte unas preguntas, va a hablar conmigo, con tu mamá y otras personas y después va a decidir si te quedas conmigo o con tu mamá"_

_"No quiero ir con mamá………quiero quedarme contigo" Rini gritó en medio del llanto y se abrazó a Darien, quien la recibió en ellos y empezó a mecerla suavemente hasta calmarla._

_Llegaron al salón el juicio cinco minutos antes de que este empezara.  Darien tenía puesto un traje de corte inglés en negro de Oscar De La Renta, se veía guapísimo y más de una mujer suspiró al verlo, Serena sólo quedó muda al verlo.  Rini tenía puesto un vestido que le legaba a las rodillas en color rosado y apretaba a su pecho un conejo de felpa, 'El Sr. Bunny' pensó Serena, quien junto a los demás estaban sentados lejos de la vista de Rei.  Todos llevaban gafas oscuras; todas las chicas llevaban trajes sastre (estilo ejecutivo) en diversos colores, Serena blanco, Mina, amarillo, Ami, azul, Lita, verde oliva (o militar), Setsuna, índigo y claro ella los había diseñado todos, Michiru, verde agua, y Haruka, gris.  Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, vestían de negro y estaban al lado de sus esposas.  Ken, Andrew y Greg estaban sentados más adelante justo detrás de Darien, no tenían que esconderse de Rei, pues ellos no constituían una real amenaza._

_Rei estaba sentada junto a su abogado y a Nicholas, vestía de color rojo, y más que un vestido formal, era un traje de cóctel._

_"Atención, preside la audiencia el juez Tenchi Miyagi"_

_"Buenas, estamos aquí para resolver el caso de custodia sobre la menor Serenity Diana Chiba" empezó el juez "los abogados de las partes, en este caso los padres biológicos, pueden empezar con sus alegatos de inicio"_

_"Buenos días Sr. Juez, soy el representante legal de la Sra. Rei Hino, Takashi Matsuyama.  Estamos aquí en consideración del hecho de que mi cliente comprendió su error al renunciar a sus derechos de maternidad sobre su hija, y sobre la cual desea obtener la custodia completa.  Todos sabemos que un niño se desarrolla mejor al lado de su madre; y en este caso, no hay excepción.  La Sra. Rei, estaba muy alterada por su proceso de divorcio y por ello reaccionó rechazando a su hija, pero quiere enmendar su error" el abogado de Rei completó su introducción._

_"Buenos Días, Sr. Juez soy Akira Toriyama (N.A.:  perdón pero ya no encontraba ningún nombre japonés que sonará bien así que tomé prestado el del creador de Dragonball) el representante legal del Sr. Darien Mamoru Chiba, padre de la menor Serenity Chiba.  Estamos aquí para demostrar la incapacidad de la Sra.  Rei para conducirse con su hija, el trato negligente que le ha provisto, y la conducta impropia que la Sra. lleva y que será un modelo negativo para la niña."_

_"Bien, entonces presenten sus testimonios, me basaré en ellos, la entrevista que tendré con la niña y el informe psicológico y social.  el abogado de la Sra. Rei, empezará.  Tendremos un receso de 12 a 2 p.m. para almorzar y continuaremos con los alegatos y testimonios del Ldo.  Toriyama" decretó el juez._

_Inmediatamente el abogado de Rei se puso de pie y llamó a atestiguar a 6 personas pertenecientes al grupo encargado de la producción del disco de Rei.  Todos comentaron lo mucho que habían escuchado a Rei decir que extrañaba a Rini.  A lo que el abogado de Darien preguntaba hacia cuánto llevaban tratando a Rei, la mayoría contestó 3 o 4 meses.  Luego estableció que habían escuchado esos lamentos en el último mes y medio, habían pasado 6 meses sin que ella 'extrañase' a Rini.  __El Licdo. __Miyagi, viéndose acorralado llamó al estrado a Rei.  Luego de la juramentación………_

_"Sra.  Rei, por qué renunció usted primeramente a sus derechos?"_

_"No quise hacerlo, estaba realmente confundida por mi relación con el padre de mi hija, quería alejarme y reencontrarme a mí misma y pensé que no extrañaría a mi hija" contestó Rei_

_"Podría decirnos qué piensa hacer una vez que tenga la custodia de la niña?"_

_"Darle todo mi cariño, enseñarle a ser una mujer de bien"_

_"Muchas gracias Sra. Rei.  Su testigo colega"_

_"Sra. Rei" preguntó el Ldo. Toriyama "me pregunto yo, su carrera es muy absorbente, cierto?"_

_"Así es"_

_"Podría decirme entonces en qué momento le dedicaría tiempo a su hija; cuánto tiempo piensa dedicarle y a qué escuela piensa enviarla?"_

_"Escuela?"_

_"Sí, Sra escuela, su hija tiene cinco años, el próximo período escolar le corresponde asistir a primero de primaria.  Lo sabía usted?"_

_"Claro, es mi hija" contestó Rei 'Rayos la mocosa es más grande de lo que creía………bueno ni modo' "Lo mejor será, entonces, que la envié a un internado…………no creo que sea bueno que viaje con un tutor"_

_"Ya veo………y usted iría al internado toda las veces que fuese requerido o cuando quisiese tan sólo ver a su hija?"_

_"Eso dependería de mi trabajo, si no puedo acudir pues será en otra ocasión"_

_"Gracias, es todo Señoría"_

_"Bien" el juez dispensó a Rei del estrado "tendremos un receso de dos horas.  Por favor alguacil que lleven a la niña a mi oficina.  La enviaré a almorzar en una hora con uno de sus padres, el que ella me pida, estén pendientes"  el juez observó como Rei se alejo de una vez y se fue de la sala mientras Darien se volvió a sentar en su puesto 'lógicamente espera a su hija………vaya, está decisión no va a ser difícil por lo que veo…………veamos que me dice la niña'._

_Una hora hora después cuando salió el juez con Rini sólo encontraron a Darien y a su abogado, además de otras 14 personas (N.A.: adivinen quienes son!!) de Rei, ni la sombra._

_"Papi!!!"_

_"Tesoro, tienes hambre?"_

_"Uhu!!"_

_"Bueno vamos a comer, pero no podemos demorarnos mucho, está bien?"_

_"Tenemos que regresar?  Yo quería irme a casa………Mamá no va a venir verdad?"_

_"No, cielo no sé dónde está tu mamá, quieres comer con ella?"_

_"No!!" gritó Rini, sorprendiendo a todos inclusive a Darien "No quiero estar con ella……es mala, no me deja jugar y sólo quiere que cante o baile con ella mientras un montón de gente está trabajando y viéndonos.  Yo quiero ir a casa, tengo que hacer mi tarea………y mañana es el cumpleaños de Hotaru………papá me llevas a comprarle un regalo?"_

_"Cuando el juez nos deje ir, te llevaré a comprarle el regalo a Hotaru"._

_El juez vió cómo se alejaban y la sonrisa de la niña, y quedó pensativo.  Una hora después._

_"Lcdo.  Toriyama, puede usted empezar"_

_"Gracias Sr. Juez, llamó al estrado a la Sra. Setsuna Kou"_

_Setsuna apareció de pronto desde el fondo de la sala y Rei palideció._

_"Sra.  Kou, conoce usted desde hace mucho a la Sra, Rei?"_

_"Desde hace 10 años"_

_"Cómo?"_

_"Estuvimos estudiando juntas en el internado Star Seed de Kyoto"_

_"Puede decir qué son amigas"_

_"No, no tanto como amigas, conocidas sí"_

_"Supo de algún acto inmoral cometido durante ese periódo de tiempo por la Sra.  Rei?"_

_"Sí, claro…………promiscuidad"_

_"Objeción su señoría, mantengámonos en el presente no en el pasado"_

_"Denegada, la información es relevante"  contestó el juez_

_"Le consta?"_

_"Sí, compartiamos la habitación, tengo el sueño ligero y muchas noches la ví llegar en tragos o con la ropa sumamente arrugada, peinado y maquillaje olvidados y una clara cara de satisfacción (N.A.: supongo que se imaginaran exactamente a lo que me refiero………no quise ser muy gráfica para mantener la censura)"_

_"Y ahora?"_

_"engo fotos de mi estadia en Sapporo hace 11 meses junto a mi esposo Taiki, y nos la encontramos en la plaza mayor.  Allí nos presentó a un tal Nicholas Morris, con el cual se estaba besando y pues………luego la vimos entrar a un motel junto con la misma persona"_

_"Comprendo Sra.  No se preocupe.  Sabía usted que la Sra. Rei estaba casada?"_

_"Sí, y también sabía que ese no era su esposo, pues lo reconocí por el trabajo del hermano de mi esposo"_

_"El hermano de su esposo?"_

_"Sí, Seiya Kou, el dueño de Starlight Disc"_

_"Muchas gracias Sra.  Setsuna"_

_El abogado de Rei ni siquiera pidió la palabra, por la expresión del marido de su cliente tenía más testigos de ese tipo, mejor se sentaba a escuchar, al fin y al cabo estaba pérdido desde el momento en que leyó el informe social y psicológico pero bueno iba a hacer su parte y ganarse su dinero (N.A.:  no tengo nada en contra de los abogados, pero necesitaba alguien igual a Rei, ya saben cuando se juntan el hambre y las ganas de comer……)_

_El siguiente en subir al estrado fue Seiya_

_"Sr.  Kou, tengo entendido que usted es el dueño de Starlight Disc?"_

_"El copropietario, estoy en sociedad con mis hermanos Yaten y Taiki, sin embargo soy el que administra y dirige"_

_"Usted está al tanto de todos los cantantes que firman para su empresa?"_

_"Sí, solicito un informe mensual de parte del productor asignado y un demo, además de un vídeo preliminar"_

_"Recibió todo eso de parte del Sr.  Morris?"_

_"Sí, pero no reconocí a la cantante como Rei Hino, hasta hace unos 10 días"_

_"Podría explicarse?"_

_"Sí, verá……… en el video Rei tiene un nombre artístico, normal en la mayoría de los casos, Soul Bird en este, y su cabello estaba teñido de color púrpura, además de que su vestuario era bastante revelador.  Lo que si no puedo negar es su talento."_

_"Qué sabe acerca de la relación de la Sra. Rei y su hija Serenity?"_

_"Solamente que  en los últimos 7 meses y medio, jamás había llamado a la niña para saber cómo estaba………nuestra empresa se caracteriza por valorar los lazos familiares, muchos artistas con familias nos prefieren por ello.  La familia siempre antes del trabajo.  Me enteré pues hace 10 días al leer el contrato que se trataba de Rei Hino, divorciada"_

_"Qué más supo Sr. Kou?"_

_"Según algunos de mis productores, la campaña para el disco debía salir pronto, pero aún no empezaba.  Llamé entonces al Sr.  Morris y pregunté qué ocurría"_

_"Y qué fue lo que le contestó?"_

_"Lo que me contestó me dejó anonadado, pues no compaginaba con la política de la compañía"_

_"Y qué fue lo que descubrió"_

_Me informó que pensaba utilizar la hija de Rei para la campaña publicitaria, de tal forma que a la verla como madre soltera las ventas aumentasen al público compadecerla.  Sólo que para ello debían recuperar a la niña, puesto que Rei había cedido sus derechos de propia voluntad"_

_"Está seguro de ello Sr. Kou"_

_"Sí, mi esposa también lo escuchó."_

_"Y quién es su esposa?"_

_"Haruka Tenou, directora de publicidad de Starlight Disc"_

_"Muchas gracias Sr. Kou, puede retirarse he terminado"_

_Nuevamente el abogado de Rei no dijo nada_

_"Su Señoría, llamo al estrado a la Srta.  Serenity Tsukino"_

_Serena subió al estrado, al verla Rei se asustó………'No pensé que realmente se llegasen a conocer…………rayos"_

_"Srta.  Serenity"_

_"Por favor, llámeme Serena, gracias"_

_"Serena, conoce usted a la Sra. Rei"_

_"Sí en el internado en Kyoto fuimos compañeras de dormitorio, la conocí cuando yo tenía 14 años y ella 16 1/2"_

_"Fueron amigas?"_

_"Eso crí yo, hasta hace unos días"_

_"Por qué lo dice?"_

_"Por una carta que recibí"_

_"La tiene con usted?"_

_"Sí"_

_"Su señoría, presento la mima como prueba de los verdaderos sentimientos e intenciones de la Sra. Rei"_

_"Continúe abogado" dijo el juez_

_"srta. Serena, podría leerla por favor?"_

_"Sí claro" y Serena procedió a leer la carta, antes pero le había pedido a Lita que sacara a Rini del salón, no era justo que la niña escuchase todo lo que madre había hecho.  (N.A.:  Gracias a Patri por sus estupendas ideas para la carta………todo fue más fácil………Gracias amiguita)_

_"Hola a Todas:_

_Sorprendidad verdad?  Hace años que no hablamos aunque me imagino que ustedes siguen tan amigas como en el internado.  Supongo que ni se acordarán de mi, pues yo sí, gracias a ustedes me volví popular.  No lo sabían?  Pues sí, las utilicé para ser la mejor del instituto.  A Serenity para conocer a los más influyentes; a Ami para sobresalir en mis materias; a Lita, para aprender a cocinar y mina para el baile y el canto.  Lo que aún no me explico, es como nunca se percataron de ello?  O sea, sólo hablábamos en el dormitorio, y afuera las ignoraba y ustedes me creían su amiga?  Me encantaban sus caras cuando les contaba sobre mi última aventura, saben creo que 'dormí' con casi toda el ala de varones, excepto los novios de Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka y Prisma (saldrá más adelante)._

_Sí, Serenity, incluso con Diamante.  Salimos juntos a tus espaldas y nunca te enteraste, por cierto te casaste con él o te enteraste que te engañaba con Esmeralda?  Es más piénsalo si te vas a casar cojn él, realmente es bueno para un rato, pero luego aburre._

_Y saben que me casé…………lástima que perdí sus invitaciones pero bueno, habíamos quedado que no hablaríamos nunca más.  Lo mejor de todo es que Ami tenía razón, no me casé por amor, me casé para que mis padres de dejaran de molestar, yo no creo en el amor, no existe.  Saben a veces Darien me recuerda a Serenity, con todos esos sueños, la ilusión de un hogar, con muchos niños………etc.  Pero bueno, parece que soy buena actriz, porque creyó que realmente lo amaba._

_Saben tuve una hija, una mocosa que no ha hecho nada más que estorbar en mi vida desde que nació………más desde el embarazo."_

_Todos en ese momento miraron Rei, ella estaba tranquila, como si en realidad no le importase.  Serena retomó la lectura después de la pausa para tomar agua._

_"Cuando supe que estaba esperando quise evitar que Darien se enterara, pero no sé cómo lo hizo, y me detuvo en casa el día que iba a practicarme el aborto………después no me perdió de vista ni un momento.  Luego que la mocosa nació se la encaleté y nunca más me preocupé por ella, es más le tuvieron que dar leche de fórmula porque no aceptó la leche materna………yo, feliz.  Me dediqué a recuperar mi figura y planear que iba a hacer.  Mis padres ya no me molestaban y me apoyaron cuando les dije que había decidido dejar a Darien, apenas me fuese posible.  Tuve que esperar cinco años para separarme de él.  Pero bueno un año antes me encontré con Nicholas Morris de Starlight Disc.  Él aceptó producir mi disco estoy tan feliz por eso, es más hasta nos convertimos en amantes, él si llena mis expectativas, no quiere una familia, le gusta la vida loca igual que a mi, y no le importa si salgo a divertirme con alguien más.  Me divorcié y renuncié a mis derechos sobre la niña, igual nunca los voy a necesitar………mejor, no quiero volver a verla.  Es más cuando me fui de la casa le dije a la mocosa todo lo que pensaba de ella y que no la quería…………como lloraba!!!  Me sentí muy bien cortando con todo.  Espero que sean de lo más felices…………aunque no tanto como yo._

_Cordialmente_

_Rei Hino"_

_Con eso Serena terminó de leer la carta y se retiró del estrado, pues en realidad no tenía más que decir, excepto "Sabes Rei, tenías razón Darien y yo nos parecemos en algo………ambos creíamos que dos víboras podían hacernos felices" Con esto se sentó.  El abogado de Rei supo justo en ese instante que ya  nada podía hacer, miró su alegato final y lo arrugó antes de botarlo._

_'Mejor invento sobre la marcha………por lo menos cobraré aunque no gane el caso'_

_El lcdo. Toriyama miró al juez 'Parece que ya ganamos'"Señor juez, ahora solicito que……"_

_"Un momento, quiero hacerle unas preguntas al Sr.  Darien y luego daré mi decisión final"  _

_Todos miraron al juez sorprendidos, Darien sólo atinó a ponerse de pié._

_"Sr. Chiba, podría explicarme que planes tiene para el futuro de su hija?"_

_"Sólo espero poder ayudarle a convertirse en una mujer honesta, capaz de valerse por sí misma emocional y económicamente; que aprenda que las cosas que realmente son importantes no nos las provee el dinero ni una posición social y que es a través de muestras acciones como son convertimos en seres humanos.  Quiero que mi hija aprenda a amar, a reir, que sepa que llorar o sentirse triste sólo son etapas pasajeras ante sucesos que no podemos quizás controlar, pero de los cuales aprendemos.  Que sepa que demostrar lo que siente la haría no sólo ser feliz, sino que la rodeará de personas que la querrán, no por lo que llegue a poseer sino por lo que es"_

_"Muchas gracias Sr. Chiba.  Abogados no espero su alegatos.  Por favor que entre la niña"  Lita entró con Rini quien miró al juez suplicante._

_"Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tomar este tipo de decisión ha sido fácil.  Querida niña quiero decirte que puedes regresar a casa con tu papá, nunca más tendrás que ver a tu mamá, a menos que ese sea tu deseo.  Tomo esta decisión basándome no sólo en lo escuchado en esta sala, sino en los reportes sociales y psicológicos recibidos.  Sra. Rei, usted tiene razón, es usted incapaz de amar, y lamentablemente un niño necesita de grandes cantidades de este.  Espero que tenga éxito en su carrera como cantante.  Pero, no va a utilizar ni explotar a su hija para sobresalir.  Ya le ha hecho demasiado daño.  He dicho."_

_Con esto el juez dio por finalizado el juicio._

_*******_

_Espero que este capítulo haya llenado sus expectativas, la verdad no fue fácil para mí, puesto que no creo que ningún abogado deje testigos sin contra interrogar, ni el juez haga lo que hizo este.  Pero bueno, sé que muchos esperaban quizás mayor participación de las demás inner, pero recuerden que ellas habían dejado de ver a Rei desde el internado, la única noticia que habían tenido era la carta que leyó Serena._

_Quiero agradecer de nuevo a Patri por su valiosa contribución a la hora de redactar la carta, y el apoyo de Serekino Kaoru, de Mer, Irem, y de todos los que me han dejado su opinión._

_Yavanna_


	14. Después de la Tormenta viene la calma

_Después del juicio sobre la patria potestad nunca más supieron de Rei, excepto las noticias sobre su carrera artística.  Seiya y los demás no permanecieron mucho tiempo, luego del juicio regresaron a Londres (Yaten y Michiru), a Yokohama Seiya y Haruka y a su casa en París, Taiki y Setsuna.  Lo cierto es que durante el mes y medio que permanecieron en Tokyo se dieron cuenta del interés, aún no manifiesto, que sentían el uno por el otro, tanto Serena como Darien._

_Andrew por fin se armó de valor y decidió declarársele a Mina durante una de la ya tradicionales reuniones sabatinas.  Mina lloraba de la felicidad, y desde ese día dejó de flirtear con cuanto chico viera y se dedicó con más ímpetu a sus estudios llevándose el estelar para la obra que presentaría la universidad en el concurso Nacional de Teatro (N.A.: no sé si exista algo parecido, pero quién se queja?  __J__ )_

_Para Lita y Ken, las cosas no cambiaban, excepto que habían decidido vivir juntos y compartir gastos, además de que planeaban casarse en Febrero del siguiente año, para lo cual sólo faltaban siete meses.   Ami y Greg no tenían apuro alguno, la universidad y el trabajo en el Hospital general les ocupaba mucho tiempo, por lo que no tenían tiempo, realmente para planear una boda……además Greg, aún no había hecho la pregunta._

_Darien y Rini estaban bien; las pesadillas habían desaparecido y para felicidad de Darien, Rini era una niña alegre, con amigos y que últimamente parecía tener mucho que decir._

_Darien aún no salía en citas, sólo habían pasado 9 meses desde su divorcio en enero, lo que sí había notado era el interés que las mujeres en su trabajo tenían en él; pero a él, sólo le interesaba ella, su princesa, como le llamaba para sus adentros.  Había luchado consigo mismo durante los últimos dos meses tratando de negar lo que sentía por Serena, pero se le hizo imposible y tuvo que aceptar que se había enamorado de ella, la hija del dueño de la empresa en la que estaba empleado, y la razón por la que no podía esperar que ella se enamorase de él._

_Serena después que todos descubrieron, parte de su secreto, parecía más tranquila.  Una semana después del juicio su abogado la llamó para informarle que Diamante y toda su familia, al igual que su ahora esposa Esmeralda, se habían trasladado definitivamente a los EU.  Feliz por ello, dejó de importarle el esconder a su hijo, asumió por completo su rol de madre, aceptando la renuncia de Naru la niñera, quien no podía continuar trabajando pues su padre estaba muy enfermo y necesitaba ayuda.  El primer día que apareció con Helios en la universidad, fueron no pocos los que la miraron con reproche, mas la mayoría sólo estaba sorprendida.  Sabía que se había enamorado de Darien en el instante en que lo vió llorar por su hija en su biblioteca, pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, primero estaba Helios, luego ella, además dudaba mucho que Darien pudiese fijarse en alguien como ella._

_Las reuniones de los sábados no se suspendieron y mientras pudo Serena asistió sola, pero desde que se quedara sin nana para Helios, empezó a llevarlo con ella o simplemente no iba.  A Darien le ocurria lo mismo, Rini sólo aceptaba a Lizzie como niñera, así que cuando esta no podía cuidarla, Darien se veía obligado a llevar a la niña con él o simplemente no asistir._

_Fue por ello que en un sábado de octubre, Serena y Darien se encontraron en un Mc Donald's (N.A.: no se me ocurrió otro lugar…………en todo caso……publicidad gratuita!!) en el área de juegos_

_"Serena?"_

_"Darien?"_

_"Pensé que estarías dónde Lita?_

_"No, decidí salir con Helios para premiarlo por haberse portado bien ayer durante mi examen" explicó Serena_

_"Ya veo, aún sin niñera?"_

_"Sí, pero termino en tres semanas y recibo mi diploma luego de ello, por lo que no me preocupo tanto, excepto quizás por buscar trabajo para mantenernos a los dos"_

_"No entiendo, y tus padres?"_

_"Prometes no contarle a nadie?"_

_"Sí, claro" contestó Darien mientras veía a Rini y Helios jugando en la resbaladera_

_"Mi padre me desheredó después de que naciera Helio, me pagó la universidad, me dio una cuenta bastante decente en el banco para mis gastos y los del niño para cuando me graduara.  En fin tengo donde vivir hasta una semana antes de Navidad"_

_"Lo que me quieres decir, es que te ayudó, es decir los mantuvo, mientras tú te graduabas?"_

_"Así es, gracias a mi madre…………ahora tengo que empezar a buscar donde vivir, por ahora mi abogado ya se hizo cargo de los papeles de Helios y míos………a partir de mañana seré Serena Usagi Moon, y mi hijo Helios Alexander Moon…………lo bueno es que así ni Diamante podrá encontrarme"_

_"Vas a irte de Tokyo?"_

_"No, no podría………pero también debo encontrar trabajo y no será fácil.  Conociendo a mi padre, probablemente hará lo posible para que ruegue por su ayuda, sólo está esperando que se acabe el dinero del banco"_

_"Por qué lo haría?"_

_"Orgullo………pero bueno no creo que sea fácil entenderlo, nunca demuestra sus sentimientos, sólo espera recibir lo que desea y que todos hagan lo que él quiere………en mi caso, deshacerme de mi hijo o casarme con el padre"_

_"Entiendo………mis padres (N.A.:  pensé hacer a Darien huérfano, pero luego me arrepentí, demasiados pasados tristes……y no tenía ganas de gastar en pañuelos deshechables)  viven en Funabashi, a 10 km de Tokyo, y nunca les agradó Rei, tanto así que no asistieron a mi boda.  Cuando los llamé para decirles que me divorciaba, me pidieron perdón y me han apoyado mucho desde entonces, lo que más me alegra es que Rini tiene a dos abuelos que la adoran y hasta están dispuestos a quedarse con ella unos días si yo lo necesito, y si ellos fueron capaces de sobreponerse a su orgullo, estoy seguro que tus padres lo harán también"_

_"Gracias Darien………"_

_"Por cierto no has encontrado lugar aún?"_

_"No, y se me agotan las opciones, no quiero nada extremadamente grande o lujoso, pero lo quiero bastante céntrico.  Por qué?"_

_"lo que sucede es que el departamento que está enfrente al mío, lo desocuparon hace unos días.  Lo que no sé es si te gustaría……"'vivir cerca de mí' terminó pensándolo por que Serena lo interrumpió._

_"Es perfecto…………sabes cómo se llama el agente inmobiliario?"_

_"Déjame ver si recuerdo………Hyoga Misaki……de Inversiones Star Seed"_

_"Ok………voy a llamar a mi abogado………podrías vigilar a Helios, por favor?"_

_"Claro no hay problema……..también debo ver en qué anda Rini"_

_"Aló…Zafiro, es Serenity……sí mira necesito que averigües si ya colocaron un apartamento en renta o venta en el edificio Kamen en Azabu.  La agencia es Inversiones Star Seed, localiza  a Hyoga Misaki, es el encargado.  El apartamento es el ……"  Serena miró a Darien quien le susurró el número._

_"Zafiro, es el 314, exacto piso 3 apto. 14.  avísame ok………sabes que ya no me queda mucho tiempo………gracias"_

_"Son muy amigos tú y tu abogado?"  preguntó Darien sintiendo de pronto una oleada de celos._

_"Ah?……no, somos amigos, su esposa Prisma estuvo con las chicas y conmigo en el internado"_

_"Vaya, ese internado debe ser muy bueno.  La mitad de Tokyo habla de él" dijo Darien burlonamente_

_"jajá……lástima que lo cerraron"_

_"Y eso?"_

_"Gastos de manutención y los dueños se fueron del país……o por lo menos esa era el rumor"_

_"No entiendo?"_

_"Yo tampoco lo entiendo, en realidad nunca quise saberlo.  Lo único que me alegra es haber conocido a las chicas"_

_"Por lo que veo Helios y Rini se llevan muy bien" observó Darien, al ver hacia donde estaban los niños_

_"Así parece…" en eso sonó el celular de Serena "Hola………eres tú Zafiro……cómo? De veras?……Bueno entonces paso mañana a firmar el contrato.  No, no le digas nada a mi padre, lo haré yo misma cuando esté instalada.  Puedo ir hoy mismo?  Mejor todavía.  En una hora……Helios va conmigo, por favor que sea breve, compraré al contado……Ok……Bye"_

_"Buenas noticias?"_

_"Sí………el apartamento está libre, aparentemente hoy salió el anunció en el periódico y soy la primera en solicitarlo.  En una hora me esperan para verlo y si me gusta firmar el contrato.  Gracias Darien"_

_"Fue un gusto poder ayudarte.  Después de todo lo que hiciste por Rini y por mí……"_

_"Darien, no tienes que agradecerme, lo hice por que era lo correcto, además eres mi amigo, no es así?"_

_"Amigos……"y Darien no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarla 'Su cabello huele delicioso, parece como flores silvestres'_

_Serena tampoco pudo escapara al momento 'me siento tan protegida en sus brazos, como si nada pudiese hacerme daño.  Y su colonia huele como canela y especias'_

_"Papá?"_

_"Mami"_

_Serena y Darien abrieron los ojos que inconscientemente habían cerrado, se sonrojaron por un momento, y luego miraron a sus hijos "Qué sucede cariño?"  preguntó Serena_

_"Ete niño no me deja tubirme al juego que quiero" sollozó Helios_

_"Además está diciendo palabras feas" agregó Rini_

_Serena iba a levantarse, pero Darien fue más rápido, tomó a ambos niños de la mano y se dirigió hacia dónde estaba el juego (N.A.: imagínense cualquier juego que les guste, apto para menores de 6 años………la verdad es que eran las 2 de la mañana cuadno escribí esta escena……además no tengo ni idea de que juego hay en los play land de McD últimamente) y el niño busca problemas._

_"Hola jovencito……mi hija y su amigo me dicen que no les permites jugar.  Puedo saber por qué?"_

_El niño miró a Darien y sólo contesto "por que quiero"_

_"Bueno, podrías decirme dónde está tu papá o tu mamá………creo que voy a hablar con ellos"_

_En eso una señora se acercó al niño y se paró a su lado "Yo soy la mamá.  Hay algún problema?"_

_Señora, sólo quisiera que por favor su hijo le permitiese a mis hijos jugar aquí, pero aparentemente no quiere"_

_"Lo siento de verdad.  Thomas, nos vamos, te he dicho muchas veces que debes aprender a compartir.  Las cosas en este lugar no son tuyas, por lo que todos pueden usarlas……………" la voz de la señora desapareció tras la puerta, mientras se retiraba con su hijo dejando a Rini y Helios jugando y a Darien sentado nuevamente al lado de Serena._

_"Lo manejaste muy bien" lo felicitó Serena_

_"Supongo que un poco de suerte la tenemos todos" dijo Darien guiñándole un ojo, después de lo cual ambos estaban riendo.  Un rato después caminaban los cuatro hacia el apto de Darien, después de pasar por el banco.  Cuando llegaron Serena reconoció una de las figuras que estaban en el pasillo._

_"Zafiro!!"(N.A.:  como se habrán dado cuenta no es hermano de Diamante en esta historia)_

_"Sere……llegas temprano, aún no ha llegado el administrador"_

_"No te preocupes……te presento a Darien Chiba y a su hija Serenity"_

_"Mucho gusto" dijo Darien extendiéndole la mano_

_"El placer es mío" respondió Zafiro estrechándosela_

_"Bueno mientras esperan quieren pasar a tomar un café?" preguntó Darien_

_"Me encantaría………Sere, así que fue de sta forma cómo te enteraste del apto libre"_

_"Ajá……me encontré con Darien en el Mc…y le comenté que necesitaba un lugar para mí y Helios y me comentó lo del apto.  Así que te llamé"  contestó Serena -"Prisma cómo está?" (N.A.:  la mayor de las hermanas que pelearon junto a Rubeus y SM convirtió, creo era o Kalaberite o Karmesite, pero no estoy segura, en todo caso era la que estaba anamorada de Zafiro)"_

_"Bien, supongo, para una mujer que espera trillizos" suspiró Zafiro_

_"Trillizos!!!!!!!!" gritó Serena "no sabía que estaba embarazada.  Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"_

_"Bueno……este………lo siento?"_

_"Lo sientes?"  Serena lo miraba amenazadora_

_"Serena" intervino Darien, poniéndole una mano en el hombro "llegó el administrador"_

_"Te salvaste de esta Zafiro……pero no creas que se me va a olvidar.  Darien cuidarías a Helios, por favor?"_

_"Vé tranquila………dejaré la puerta sin cerrojo para que no tengas que tocar el timbre cuando terminen"_

_"Gracias Darien"_

_Una hora después Serena entró al apartamento de Darien_

_"darien?"_

_"Serena, estoy en la cocina………cómo te fue?"_

_"Muy bien.  Ya firmé los papeles y pagué, el lunes me tendrás como tu vecina"_

_"Tan rápido?"_

_"Sí, sólo tengo que pedir un camión de mudanzas para que traslade los muebles de la recámara de Helios y mía de la casa de mis padres.  Eso soluciona las dos recámaras, la tercera no sé si convertirla en estudio o cuarto de visitas"_

_"Tienes tres recámaras?"_

_"Sí"_

_"Pues, no sé……me parece que deberías convertirla en un estudio"_

_"sabes tienes razón"_

_"Estuve pensando……que podrías dar clases particulares de música.  De esa forma podrías dedicarle más tiempo a Helios y no tendrías que pagar una niñera"_

_"Darien es una magnífica idea" Serena no pudo resistirse y lo abrazó_

_'De esa forma mi padre tampoco podrá evitar que encuentre trabajo.  Es perfecto…'_

_"De nada………se quedan a cenar?"_

_"Bueno, pero sólo si puedo ayudar a preparar algo"_

_"Está bien, puedes ayudarme con la ensalada……" contestó Darien riendo, mientras terminaba de preparar el pollo._

_Al rato ya habían puesto la mesa para comer_

_"Yo busco a los niños mientras tú terminas, ok?"_

_"Bueno" dijo Darien mientras terminaba de colocar los platos._

_Serena se encaminó hacia la habitación de Rini, allí estaban jugando con unos bloques de construcción._

_"Rini, Helios,  vamos a lavarnos las manos para comer"_

_"Tú y Helios se van a quedar a comer?" preguntó Rini_

_"Sí tu papá nos invitó"_

_"Qué bien!!!!" Se alegró Rini y corrió al baño con Serena y Helios detrás._

_La cena pasó maravillosamente, entre risas y anécdotas agradables.  Tanto Darien como Serena se sintieron como en casa, pero ninguno quiso explorar más profundamente ese sentimiento. Eran amigos, y eso era suficiente, cierto?"_

_El lunes Serena, se dedicó junto a Helios y algunos de los empleados de la mansión a arreglar el nuevo departamento. La recamara de Helios permaneció igual, una cama camarote en ébano negro, con tallados en forma de caballos, las cortinas en color celeste, al igual que la colcha que cubría la cama.  El clóset estaba en una pared, en la otra la cama y a su lado varias repisas simples que sostenían los juguetes además a los pies de la cama un baúl para los mismos también. La recamara de Serena era en tonos coordinados de blanco con rosado, la cama doble era de hierro forjado, con formas de rosas en flor o botones, las cortinas eran de tul blanco, la peinadora era de madera esculpida que reproducía las rosas del respaldar de la cama.  En la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama había una lámpara, una fotografía de Serena y las chicas y otra de ella y Helios.  E una esquina había una butaca con cojines y otra mesa con algunos libros encima.  La tercera recámara la convirtió en estudio con un escritorio de ébano negro, una computadora, varios anaqueles de libros y un juego de sofás de los cuales 1 se convertía en cama.  En la sala en lugar de tener un juego de muebles tradicional prefirió optar por un estilo más moderno en cuero negro, el cual acompañó de varios beansbag, también en cuero negro.  En una esquina colocó el centro de entretenimiento con TV, VHS, DVD y equipo de sonido.  En otra esquina cerca de los ventanales que daban a la terraza un piano.  El comedor era de ébano negro también, sencillo de seis puestos._

_Cuando Darien llegó en la tarde de su trabajo ya todo estaba listo, y Serena y Helios iban saliendo a comprar víveres._


	15. Negando los sentimientos

_"Lita"_

_"Sí……Hola Mina…………no deberías estar en clases?"_

_"No……recuerda que Serena y yo terminamos la semana pasada.  Quería saber si has hablado con ella en los últimos días?"_

_"A ver, Mina, qué te traes?……Serena sigue igual que siempre"_

_"No, te equivocas………aparenta ser la misma, pero no, lo es"_

_"A qué te refieres con eso?"_

_"Bueno la noto más tranquila……bueno no tranquila, sino como escondiendo algo"_

_"Pues, ahora que lo dices…………pero, has hablado con ella?"_

_"Intente ir a su casa, pero nadie me contesta"_

_"Ni siquiera el mayordomo?"_

_"Así es.  Andrew y yo nos extrañamos mucho.  La he llamdo a su celular, pero tampoco la he localizado"_

_"No sé qué decirte!"_

_"Hola chicas!!!"_

_"Hola Ami"_

_"Sucede algo?"_

_"Mina me estaba comentando lo extraña que luce Serena últimamente"_

_"Ustedes también se percataron de ello?  Greg tiene una teoría"_

_"Y cuál es, es grave?"_

_"No Mina, una teoría no es una enfermedad"_

_"Lita, ya lo sé.  Pero cuando Greg o Ami tienen una teoría, usualmente significa que el problema o lo que sea es grave"_

_"Bueno no es grave, y honestamente no opino igual que Greg, sin embargo él perjura que no se equivoca, que el comportamiento errático de Serena, el evitar lugares comunes, el espaciarse en las conversaciones, sonrojarse ante determinados comentarios, son señales y síntomas inequívocos de enamoramiento"_

_"Nos estás queriendo decir que Serena…………" Lita no pudo terminar_

_"ESTÁ ENAMORADA!!!!!!!!!!!!" gritó Mina feliz "lo sabía"_

_"Pero yo no creo que eso sea……"_

_"Por qué no?" preguntó Lita_

_"Serena sólo sale con nosotros o con su hijo, de quién se enamoraría?"_

_"Tienes razón"_

_"Yo lo sé" afirmó Mina muy segura de sí "de Darien"_

_Los rostros de Lita y Ami se iluminaron, era claro que ninguna había pensado en él_

_"Saben qué creo?" Mina las miró con complicidad_

_"No estoy segura que me agrada tu mirada" Ami la miró con recelo_

_"Creo que sé lo que planeas Mina…….pero no sé si sea buena idea"_

_"Vamos chicas………Serena tiene derecho a ser feliz y Darien también.  Hacen una hermosa pareja, y estoy segura de que se gustan………sólo necesitan un empujoncito en la dirección adecuada" continuo Mina_

_"No vamos a intervenir directamente?" preguntó Ami_

_"No, sólo crearemos más escenarios románticos para los dos………sin niños" agregó Lita_

_"Así es………me alegra que me apoyes Lita………saben qué creo?"_

_"No………honestamente Mina, hay veces que me asustas"  Ami la miró aterrada_

_"Por qué………sólo dejo que mi capacidad intuitiva en asuntos del corazón florezca"_

_"A eso es justamente a lo que le temo"_

_"Vamos, Ami………va a ser divertido, y a lo mejor pronto hay otra boa" la calmó Lita_

_"Bueno, y qué es lo que ibas a decir Mina?"  preguntó Ami_

_"Creo que hay que hablar con los chicos" afirmó segura de sí, Mina_

_******************_

_"Hey, Drew!!"_

_"Hola Ken………qué haces por aquí?"_

_"Estoy esperando a Greg………quedamos de vernos aquí antes de ir dónde las chicas"_

_"Te importa si espero contigo?"_

_"Claro que no…………por cierto, has visto a Dare últimamente?"_

_"Sí………casualmente vengo de su apartamento……"_

_"Ken……Andrew"_

_"Hola Greg"_

_"De qué hablaban?"_

_"De Dare"_

_"Darien?  qué ocurre con él?"_

_"Es que no has notado lo errático que está?" preguntó Andrew_

_"Es cierto Greg, no lo has visto últimamente?"_

_"Bueno, si es el comportamiento que creo, tengo la impresión de que mi teoría les va a agradar más que a Ami, cuando hablamos de lo mismo sobre Serena"_

_"Qué quieres decir?" Andrew se veía tan curioso o más que Mina_

_"Creo que Darien está enamorado………basta ver lo fuera de lugar que a veces está en las conversaciones, como si soñase despierto, la forma como evita algunos lugares y a la vez busca con más ansias otros, son síntomas inequívocos de un estado de total enajenación emocional"_

_"Bueno, pero sí está enomarado de quién puede ser?………alguna compañera de trabajo supongo?"  Ken intentó encontrar un punto de referencia ante tal salida_

_"Este……… creo que saben de quién………es más todo parece tener lógica ahora"_

_"De qué hablas Drew?"_

_"Greg dijiste que Serena está igual, no?"_

_"Sí, pero q qué viene eso?"_

_"Pues simple, Serena ama a Darien……………y Darien ama a Serena"_

_"Pero Drew, casi ni se conocen o se ven" recordó Ken_

_"Nop…………no es así"_

_Greg miró a Andrew "Sabes algo que nosotros no?"_

_"Cómo le decía a Ken antes de que llegaras, vengo del apartamento de Dare y a qué no adivinan quién estaba cocinando comida para 5"_

_"Serena?" Preguntaron Greg y Ken al unísono._

_"Sí, es más………Serena, por alguna razón que no quiso decirme, está viviendo con Helios, en el apartamento que queda enfrente al de Darien"_

_"O se, que se ven más de lo que nosotros creemos"  Greg concluyó_

_"Mmmmmm…………no sé ustedes amigos, pero creo que nuestras novias van a encontrar esta información muy interesante"  Ken no pudo menos de reir_

_"Lo que yo creo es que van a tratar de convencernos a que participemos en algún plan para que los dos terminen juntos" suspiró Andrew "Con suerte no se han dado cuenta aún"_

_"Esa es esperanza vana Drew…………ya se dieron cuenta……y por lo que veo la batalla está por empezar" Greg le aclaró al ver a las chicas aproximándose_

_"Dios nos ayude" suplicó mirando al cielo Ken_

_"Ojalá y te oiga amigo"  agregó Andrew, mientras Greg sólo asentía_

_"Hola chicos"  saludó Mina mientras besaba a Andrew_

_"Hmmm……por sus caras creo que ya saben a qué venimos, cierto?"  preguntó Lita segura de la respuesta_

_"Sí claro………qué planean hacer?" preguntó Greg, sabiendo que no tenían escapatoria_

_"Pues esto………………"_

_*-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-* *-*_

_Más tarde Serena estaba con Helios en el apartamento de Darien_

_"Estás seguro que Lizzie podrá con los tres?"_

_"Cuando le dije que eran tres 'terremotos' ella sólo se rió y me dijo que no nos preocupásemos que no había ningún problema" la calmó Darien_

_"Es que no sé………Helios puede ser muy demandante algunas veces"_

_Serena, tranquilízate, no vamos a estar muy lejos, además por los tonos de voz de los demás no les va a causar ninguna alegría que llevemos los niños"_

_"Lo sé, pero es que………"_

_"Pero es que nada…………vamos a despedirnos de los niños"_

_"Cómo le haces para estar tan tranquilo?"_

_"No lo estoy, sólo que con el tiempo aprendes………además confió en Lizzie, se qué no habrá problemas, y si lo hubiese me llamaría in so facto_

_"Mami!!"  gritó Helios al ver a Serena en la puerta "no te va"_

_"Helios cariño, no me voy a demorar………tú vas a quedarte con Rini, Hotaru y Lizzie.  Prométeme que vas a portar bien"_

_"Ta bien"_

_"Ven acá y dame un beso"  Helios corrió a los brazos de Serena_

_"Papá………"_

_"Hija, espero que te portes bien………cuida a Helios……y tú y Hotaru no hagan desastres"_

_"Pero papá………yo nunca hago desastres" reclamó Rini_

_Darien sonrió y abrazó a su hija " Bueno entonces no quiero que empieces hoy.  Lizzie estaremos donde……"_

_"Lita……me llamaron para decirme que donde Mina no podría ser" interrumpió Serena_

_"No se preocupen podré con los tres………vayan tranquilos"_

_"Gracias Liz"_

_"Nos vemos Liz"_

_Y con eso ambos salieron, Serena preocupada y Darien tratando de calmarla. _

_'Vaya, creo que Mina tiene razón……están hechos el uno para el otro'  pensó Lizzie mientras los veía alejarse por el pasillo hacia el elevador._

_************_

_En el apartamento de Lita_

_"Bueno ya todos saben qué hacer"_

_"Lita, no sé………no es un poco drástica esta medida?"_

_"Ami querida, ………sólo será por hoy………necesitamos confirmar hechos"_

_"Pero………ignorándolos?"_

_"Tienes una mejor idea?" preguntó Mina_

_"Bueno………no, realmente" contestó Ami_

_"Llegaron……"advirtió Lita "Y juntos, por qué?"_

_"Quizás fue a buscarla?" supuso Ami_

_"No les has dicho?" le preguntó Ken a Andrew_

_"No…"_

_"Decirnos qué………" Mina miró a Andrew_

_"Que Serena está viviendo en el departamento que queda frontero al de Darien" contestó Greg_

_"Qué!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  exclamaron tres voces al unísono_

_"Mmmm………a juzgar por la reacción, supongo que ya Andrew les contó" la voz de Serena detuvo las siguientes explicaciones._

_"Serena, ………por qué no nos contaste que te mudabas………es más por qué lo hiciste?"_

_"Mina, por favor………déjame hablar" Serena la miró suplicante._

_Darien sólo sonrió y fue a saludar a sus amigos que se habían replegado en una esquina._

_"Mi padre me pidió que me mudará de la casa, pues ha decidido venderla.  Me encontré con Darien, le dije que estaba buscando un lugar para mí y para Helios y me comentó que en su complejo había un apartamento en venta.  Llamé a Zafiro, lo visité, me gustó y lo compré.  Me llevé mis muebles y los de Helios y lo que me heredó mi abuela y arreglé mi nuevo hogar"_

_"Lo siento Sere……pero hubiésemos podido ayudarte a buscar"_

_"Mina tiene razón……si me hubieses contado te habría dicho que en mi edificio también había apartamentos en venta" agregó Ami_

_"Pero lo importante es que conseguiste lugar………por cierto cómo está Prisma (N.A.:  Gracia a Kero chan puedo decirles que se trata de Petzite, la mayor de las hermanas)?"_

_"Embarazada"_

_"Qué!!!!!" tres gritos fue lo único que se escuchó, asustando a Andrew, Ken y Greg………Darien se imaginó que el grito era resultado de una cosa:_

_"Trillizos!!!!!!"    'Bingo' pensó_

_"Serena, está esperando trillizos?"  preguntó Ken confundido_

_"No!!!" exclamó la aludida " Es Prisma, la esposa de Zafiro"_

_"Ah……me asustaste por un momento a mí también" agregó Andrew_

_Una hora más tarde Serena sólo tenía ganas de irse, y por la expresión en el rostro de Darien, él también._

_Greg y Ami se encontraban enfrascados en un partido de ajedrez, en donde parecía que a cada pieza, antes de moverla había que calcularle todas las probabilidades de éxito o fracaso……'Será para eso que tienes esos cuadernos de apuntes?………definitivamente dos genios' suspiró Serena_

_Lita y Ken estaban en la cocina hablando sobre bufetes y hoteles para la celebración de su boda.  Mina y Andrew tampoco parecían querer salir de su pequeño mundo._

_Serena se cansó, miró a Darien y ambos se fueron sin siquiera despedirse y contrario a lo que las tres parejas creían, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta hasta 3 horas después._

_"Quieres regresar ya a la casa?" preguntó Darien_

_"Realmente no.  Hace mucho que no salgo sin Helios……esperaba poder divertirme un poco hoy"_

_"Yo también……………Tengo una idea"_

_"Cuál?"_

_"Se te antoja ir a un Café Karaoke?"_

_"Por qué no?  Suena divertido"_

_Al rato estabán sentados en una mesa cada uno con una taza de café enfrente_

_"No sabía que preferías el capuchino al café negro" comentó Serena_

_"Ni que a ti te gustaba el mocachino"  bromeó Darien_

_Al rato el Dj anunció " A continuación Darien no interpretará 'Los hombres no deben llorar ' (N.A.:  la canción le pertenece a Pedro Fernández………yo sólo la utilizo por qué me ayuda en la caracterización del personaje de Darien)_

_"Hmmm………mi turno"_

_"Suerte" le sonrió Serena_

_"Gracias"_

_Darien subió a la pequeña plataforma y empezó_

_"Cuando te perdí no me conformé con la realidad._

_Un presentimiento en mi pensamiento me dio la verdad._

_La humilde casita que fue nuestro nido muy triste quedó. _

_Sólo tu perfume quedó en el recuerdo de aquel gran amor"_

_'Realmente debió amar mucho a Rei' pensó serena al ver como Darien cantaba expresando hasta lo más profundo de su alma en esa canción, la cual estaba conmoviendo a toda la audiencia._

_"Tu procedimiento me hizo padecer,_

_dejando en mi pecho una herida cruel._

_Al verte rendida por otra ilusión, _

_de celos y angustias mataste mi amor"  Darien sentía fluir sus emociones a través de su voz _

_" Y dicen que los hombres no deben llorar _

_por una mujer que ha pagado mal._

_Pero yo no pude contener mi llanto,_

_cerrando los ojos me puse a llorar"_

_Toda la audiencia acompañó a Darien con el coro las siguientes veces, él sin embargo se encontró cantando por inercia, se encontraba de momento ahogándose lentamente en la mirada azul de un ángel.  Cuando terminó recibió aplausos y felicitaciones._

_"Ahora tenemos a Serena con 'Volveré a amar'"  (N.A.:  la canción es de Alejandra Guzmán)_

_Serena se levantó, le sonrió a Darien y se paró en medio del escenario._

_"  En la oscuridad no puedes ver_

_Que antes de caminar hay que caer_

_Las penas abrazar, rezar_

_Hay que darle frente a la verdad_

_Y de repente el sol vuelve a brillar_

_Volveré a amar, volveré a vivir_

_Volveré a sentir mi corazón_

_Mi cuerpo sentirá el fuego una vez más_

_Voy a renacer_

_Volver a empezar_

_Y volveré a amar"_

_'Vaya que es hermosa…………parece ni siquiera darse cuenta de ello.  No puedo seguir negándolo más………me enamoré de Serena……ojalá algún día ella llegué a sentir lo mismo'_

_" Para sobrevivir, las lágrimas_

_Tienes que perdonar, dejar atrás_

_Es un arte olvidar, jurar_

_Que pase lo que pase triunfarás"_

_La voz de Serena tenía a todos encantados, era como una sirena que tejía una red mágica con su voz para atrapar a sus víctimas._

_"Mírame cómo esta vez voy a ganar_

_Y el viento de mi vida me levanta,_

_Con mis alas tan quebradas de luchar_

_Subiré una montaña;_

_Cerraré mis ojos y voy a volar_

_Volveré a amar, volveré a vivir_

_Volveré a sentir mi corazón_

_Mi cuerpo sentirá el fuego una vez más_

_Voy a renacer_

_Volver a empezar_

_Y volveré a amar"_

_Al igual que con Darien el público acompañó a Serena con el coro.  Cuando se sentó al lado de Darien este no pudo menos que notar el sonrojo que esta traía._

_"Calor?"_

_"Un poco……"_

_"Quieres que regresemos?"_

_"No quedémonos un rato más" lo iró suplicante_

_"Ok" le sonrió_

_Nuevamente el día chocó con la noche, pero nuevamente los sentimientos de amor y pertenencia permanecieron sellados ante el temor del rechazo._

_En otro lugar seis personas se miraban apenados._

_"No puedo creer que realmente los ignorásemos" se quejó Ami_

_"Creo que no fue una buena idea después de todo" agregó Ken_

_"Bueno hablé con Lizzie" empezó Andrew " y no han regresado aún"_

_"Entonces están juntos" saltó Mina_

_"Mina………no tenemos que cantar victoria aún" la regañó Lita_

_"Yo creo que debemos dejarlos solos.  Si algo ha de ocurrir entre ellos, si intervenimos o no, no cambiará nada" concluyó Greg y todos estuvieron de acuerdo._


	16. Rini, Helios y Serena

*****(Antes de empezar con el siguiente capítulo me parece bien decir que SailorMoon y sus personajes no me pertenecen………excepto claro esta historia y los personajes creados por mí)

_Capítulo 14:  Rini, Helio y Serena_

_"No crees que sería mejor que regresasemos a casa?"_

_"Tienes razón, Lizzie debe estar esperándonos.  Además mañana me espera undía pesado"_

_"Por qué?"_

_"Le prometí a Rini que las llevaría al Parque Acuático" suspiró Darien_

_"Sólo espero que Helios no se haya enterado……de lo contrario creo tendrás dos más en tu comitiva" agregó Serena riendo, mientras se levantaban para irse._

_"Cantas muy bien, en serio deberías dar clases"_

_"Aún no sé, entregué mi currículo a varios colegios, sólo espero que alguno me acepte" suspiró Serena " si no, me queda aún la opción de dar clases particulares"_

_"Lo harán no pierdas la fe"_

_"Por cierto………tú tampoco cantas tan mal!!"_

_"Qué puedo decir………me conformo con que no llueva mientras lo hago" _

_Estaban aú riendo cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento de Darien_

_"Lizzie………" llamó Darien_

_"Hola Darien………Serena" les sonrió Lizzie_

_"Y mi bebé?"_

_"Está dormido en la recámara de Darien"_

_"pudiste dormirlo?"  preguntó Serena sorprendida_

_"Mmm…sí, algún problema?"_

_"No, ninguno, pero es que nunca había querido dormirse sin mí………Gracias Lizzie, espero que no te haya dado muchos problemas"_

_"Para nada es un ángel"_

_"Puedes referirte como un ángel también con mi hija?" preguntó Darien_

_"Bueno………este……muy pero muy adentro creo que tiene un ángel" le dijo una lizzie muy seria, pero con umbriíllo muy particular en los ojos.  Al rato los tres estaban riéndose._

_"En serio Darien, tú mejor que nadie, sabes que Rini es un ángel mientras no le des mucha libertad de acción o tenga con quien planear sus escapadas………pero debo decir que no hubo ningún problema.  Hotaru tiene un efecto calmante en los planes de Rini.  Se durmieron hace como 45 minutos"_

_"Supongo entonces que mañana estarán 100% recuperadas" suspiró Darien imaginándose el día siguiente._

_"Por cierto llamó Andrew preguntando por ustedes hace como 1/2 hora"_

_"Hasta ahora se dieron cuenta de que nos fuimos?" preguntó Serena_

_"Cómo así?"  Lizzie la miró extrañada_

_ "Digamos que estar en un lugar con 3 parejas viendo cielos rosados y escuchando campanitas no es una forma muy agradable de pasar el rato" contestó Darien_

_"Sobretodo sí tú no formas parte de ello"_

_"Lo siento chicos deben haberse aburrido………y adónde fueron?" preguntó Lizzie riendo_

_"Ahh pues………fuimos por ahí……" contestó Darien evasivo, mientras veía a Serena entrar a su recámara, al rato salía de ella con Helios en brazos._

_"Nuvamente gracias Lizzie"_

_"Serena?"_

_"Sí Darien?"_

_"Puedes abrir tu puerta con Helios en brazos?"_

_"No sé, lo intentaré"_

_"Te ayudo, vamos"_

_"Gracias, Darien"_

_"De nada"_

_Serena colocó a Helios en la cama y fue a cerrar su puerta pensando en la noche tan agradable que había pasado junto a Darien.  al llegar a la puerta vio a Lizzie caminando hacia el elevador, esta al verla le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.  Serena se sorprendió 'No entiendo? A menos que…………Oh Dios!……Lo planearon…………querían ignorarnos.  Tengo que hablar con ellos seriamente'._

_Al día siguiente Darien llevó a Rini y a Hotaru al Parque Acuático y Serena decidió ir con Helios  al centro comercial para comprarle algunas cosas que ya le hacían falta.  Al llegar entraron directamente en Sears y se dirigieron al departamento de niñ@s._

_"Buenas Sra., le ayudo en algo?"_

_"Sí por favor, sería tan amable en decirme si le han llegado jeans, no importa la marca, para varones en talla 4?"_

_"Sí, justo esta semana llegaron en un nuevo modelo.  Son bastante cómodos para jugar, pues sin perder la fuerza del tejido son más livianos"_

_"Justamente lo que estoy buscando, podría mostrarme algunos de los diseños para que se los pueda medir a mi hijo, por favor?"_

_"Sí, claro………piensa acompañarlos con algo más?"_

_"Sí, me gustaría ver algunos sweaters de algodón en colores claros, ni negro ni azul, pero sí gris, para que hagan juego con los pantalones que voy a comprar"_

_"En qué talla Sra.?"_

_"3 y 4"_

_Quince minutos después Serena estaba con Helios en un cúbiculo de medir.  Al salir tenía en su mano derecha 4 jeans y 6 sweater. _

_"Llevaré estos, los demás no me agradan" dijo entregándole a la empleada los que llevaba en la mano izquierda._

_Con Helios de la mano se dirigió a la caja "Muchas gracias por su ayuda"_

_"DE nada Sra."_

_Después de pagar, se dirigió al departamento de calzados en donde le compró a Helios un par de tennis nuevos._

_"Mami"_

_"Sí cariño"_

_"Me compras un juguete?"_

_"Y qué quieres que te compre?"_

_"Eso" y le mostró un peluche_

_"Está bien, pero lo envolvemos hasta Navidad"_

_"Pero falta mucho"_

_"No cariño, falta poco………quieres que busquemos un regalo para Rini?"_

_"Sí"_

_"Qué te gustaría regalarle?"_

_"Una muñeca………Esa"  señaló Helios, una muñeca de trapo de tamaño natural, con cabello castaño en dos trenzas, ojos azules y un vestido de flores._

_"Ok" Serena pagó y pidió que le envolvieran ambos regalos.  Poco después salía con Helios de una mano y 8 paquetes en la otra.  Se dirigió al auto, abrió la puerta del baúl, guardó todo y luego miró a Helios_

_"Te gustaría ir a comer al Mc Donald"_

_"Sí!!!"_

_Y se dirigieron al restaurante, en el camino se encontró con Prisma y Zafiro_

_"Serenity!!"_

_"Prisma, Zafiro……cómo están?"_

_"Bien……… aunque con ganas de que se llegue Marzo rápidamente"_

_"Tu fecha de término es en Marzo?"_

_"Sí aunque el doctor piensa que puede ser en febrero, debido a que es un parto múltiple"_

_"Ya veo"_

_"Serena, has conseguido trabajo?" preguntó Zafiro_

_"No, aún no………pero espero lograrlo pronto………No quiero que mi padre se sienta con derechos sobre lo que debo hacer con mi vida"_

_"Bueno no hablemos de ello ahora………Serena salúdame a las chicas y diles que estaré llamándolas pronto para que nos reunamos"_

_"Estarán felices de saber de ti, luego planearemos tu Baby Shower"_

_"Ok"_

_"Adiós"_

_"Mami"_

_"Sí Helios"_

_"tengo hambre"_

_"Ya estamos llegando cariño, ………ves……allí está el Mc Donald"_

_****************_

_"Rini…………Hotaru"_

_"Aquí estamos, papá"_

_"Cielo, quiero que tú y Hotaru se vayan a cambiar, se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que se enfermen"_

_"Pero papá………todavía es temprano"_

_"Rini, …………no quiero enojarme contigo.  Vayan a cambiarse"_

_"Vamos Rini, tengo hambre y estoy cansada" intervino Hotaru_

_"Bueno………ya venimos papá"_

_Al rato estaban las dos cambiadas y listas para ir a comer.  Darien las llevó a un Mc Donald y luego llevaron a Hotaru a su casa._

_"Sr. Tomoe aquí le traigo a Hotaru"_

_"Sr. Chiba, pasen por favor, no creo, que mi hija ni la suya tengan ganas aún de separarse"_

_"Así es"_

_Después de unos 20 minutos Rini y Hotaru se despidieron._

_Unas semanas pasaron sin muchos cambios, excepto que se acercaban las fiestas y Rini y Helios estaban muy excitados.  Al Serena estar en casa todo el día se ocupaba de ambos niños, mientras Darien trabajaba, este se lo agradeció pues al salir Rini de vacaciones no tenía quien la cuidase y Lizzie no podía hacerlo todos los días._

_"Muy bien, que les parece si hoy hacemos un dulce de chocolate?"_

_"Sí"_

_"Sí"  (N.A.: el hijo de Serena va a hablar normalmente es que no es divertido que la Pc esté señalando tantos errores en el texto)_

_"Entonces, mis queridos ayudantes, saben que tienen que lavarse las manos"_

_Rini y Helios fueron corriendo al baño, mientras Serena buscaba los ingredientes en la cocina_

_"Helios, tu mamá siempre cocina?"_

_"Sí………pero a veces me lleva al Mc Donald o dónde tía Lita"_

_"Y siempre juega contigo?"_

_"Uhu"_

_"Te regaña?"_

_"Si me porto mal"_

_"Te quiere?"_

_"Sí, me lo dice todos los días"_

_"Me gustaría tener una mamá como ella"_

_"Niños ya terminaron" la voz de Serena resonó en el apartamento._

_"Sí" gritaron los dos y corriendo llegaron a la cocina_

_"Bueno, vamos a empezar"_

_Media hora después la mezcla estaba en el horno.  Serena tomó dos cucharas y el recipiente donde quedaban los residuos de la mezcla, untó cada cuchara con un poco del dulce y se la dio a cada uno, quienes felices empezaron a comerse el dulce._

_"Serena………"_

_"Sí,…… Rini?"_

_"Te gusta ser mamá?"_

_Serena miró a Rini, hacía días que esperaba una pregunta parecida, la miró y le sonrió._

_"Sí, cariño soy feliz siendo mamá"_

_"por qué mi mamá no me quiere?"_

_"No lo sé Rini.........sabes a veces las personas tienen mucho miedo de querer a los demás y lo que hacen es alejarse, huir por que tienen miedo de ser lastimados.  Entonces para no sufrir se esconden, esconden su corazón, y lo esconden tan bien que lo pierden"_

_"Y lo pueden encontrar?"_

_"Sí, si lo pueden encontrar…………pero tienen que pasar muchas pruebas"_

_"Cómo Hercules?"_

_"No sé si iguales, cariño.  Pero quizás especiales para esa persona.  Y si las pasa, seguro que vuelve a sentir, y pierde el miedo , entonces puede querer otra vez."_

_"Mi mamá, me va a querer?"_

_"Rini, no sé que pueda ocurrir con tu mamá, pero te prometo que siempre te voy a ayudar y si necesitas un día hablar conmigo como si fuera tu mamá, puedes hacerlo.  Yo te quiero mucho"_

_"Yo también te quiero Serena"_

_Serena abrazó a Rini 'está tan confundida, ojalá el daño que Rei le hizo a este ángel, pronto se pueda curar' " Que les parece si después de que saquemos el dulce del horno, vamos a comprar un árbol de Navidad y sus adornos?"_

_"Sí!!!!"  fue toda la respuesta que recibió._

_*************_

_Dos horas después en el centro comercial estaban comprando adornos para el áebol de Navidad_

_"Muy bien…………ya tenemos suficientes adornos.  Vamos a escoger el árbol"_

_"Este" señaló Helios un árbol de 7 pies (N.A.: aprox.  3 o 4 mts)_

_"No este" Y Rini indicó uno de 6 pies_

_"Mmmm………que les parece si llevamos este" Serena les enseñó un abeto de aproximadamente 8 pies_

_"Sí, ese me gusta mami"_

_"Creo que tendremos que comprar más luces" consideró Serena después de observar el alto y la amplitud del árbol._

_Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Serena colocaron el árbol en frente de los ventanales a un lado del piano………claro que con la ayuda del portero que amablemente se ofreció a cargar con el árbol._

_"Vamos a preparar la cena y luego decoramos el árbol"_

_Serena preparó rápidamente algo de comer, guardándole a Darien para cuando éste llegase, y sentó a Helios y Rini en la mesa.  Después de batallar un poco para que se comiesen sus vegetales, la cena terminó._

_"Mami………ahora podemos decorar el árbol?"_

_"Ok………terminó de lavar los platos y empezamos"_

_Al rato Serena había colocado todas las luces, y los niños empezaron a colocar los diferentes adornos que habían comprado.  Había bolas de diversos tamaños y colores, pequeños ejércitos de soldaditos de madera tocando diversos instrumentos y campanitas doradas.  Cuando terminaron Helios y Rini estaban totalmente agotados.  Serena guardó todas las cajetas y fue por ambos niños.  Encendió la TV en un canal de dibujos animados y mientras bañaba a Helios, Rini veía la misma.  Después hizo lo mismo con Rini.  Cuando tuvo a ambos niños en pijamas los llevó a su cuarto, pues la cama era suficientemente amplia para ambos niños y le sería más fácil a Darien trasladar a Rini desde allí._

_"Que tengan dulces sueños mis amores"_

_"Mami………"_

_"Sí Helios?"_

_"Me cantas una canción"_

_"Qué canción quieres cariño?"_

_"Mi canción"_

_"Bebé, estás seguro?"_

_"Sí"_

_Serena no quería cantarla, no quería herir a Rini, pero también sabía que su hijo no aceptaría otra canción, era tan testarudo como ella._

_Se fijó y vio que Rini estaba dormida profundamente_

_"Mami……"_

_"Está bien cielo………" y Serena empezó a cantar (N.A.: Yo te esperaba de A. Guzmán)_

_Yo te esperaba_

_y veía mi cuerpo crecer_

_mientras buscaba_

_el nombre que te di_

_en le espejo_

_fui la luna llena y de perfil_

_contigo dentro, jamás fui tan feliz"_

_Serena le sonrió a su hijo, quien a pesar de tener sueño luchaba por permanecer despierto._

_"  Moria por sentir_

_tus piernecitas frágiles_

_pateando la oscuridad_

_de mi vientre maduro_

_Soñar no cuesta no_

_y con los ojos húmedos_

_te veía tan alto es mas_

_en la cima del mundo"_

_La puerta del apartamento se abrió y Darien entró, asombrado un poco por el silencio.  "Serena" llamó, al no recibir respuesta cerró la puerta y caminó hacía las habitaciones, escuchó la voz de Serena y se detuvo en el umbral a escuchar_

_"Yo te esperaba_

_imaginando a ciegas el color_

_de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz_

_Muerta de miedo_

_le rogaba al cielo que te deje_

_llegar lejos, mucho mas que yo_

_Yo te esperaba_

_y pintaba sobre las paredes_

_de tu cuarto cuentos en color_

_restaba sin parar, días al calendario_

_solo tu me podrías jurar_

_el mono de cenario_

_El mundo es como es_

_y no puedo cambiártelo_

_pero siempre te seguiré_

_para darte una mano"_

_Helios se había dormido, pero Rini no, había fingido dormir, y al escuchar a Serena pensó en su mamá 'ella no me quiere…………por qué no puedo tener una maá que me quiera' la niña empezó a llorar silenciosamente con el rostro volteado hacia la pared para que andie la viera._

_"Hoy que te tengo_

_pido al cielo que me deje verte llegar lejos_

_mucho más que yo_

_Yo te esperaba_

_y el espejo nos miraba mientras_

_ya te amaba"_

_Serena acomodó a Helios y al revisar a Rini se dio cuenta que la niña aún estaba despierta, no le dijo nada y la abrazó mientras lloraba_

_"Sere…………"_

_"Sí, Rini?"_

_"Algún día voy a tener una mamá que me quiera?"_

_Serena sonrió  "Sí, estoy segura.  Algún día tu papá va a encontrar alguien que los quiera mucho a él y a ti"_

_"Estuvo un rato con Rini en brazos hasta que esta se durmió, la acomodó en la cama y se dirigió al salón a esperar a Darien._

_"Gracias"_

_"Darien!!!!" exclamó Serena sorprendida " a qué hora llegaste?"_

_"mientras le cantabas a Helios"_

_"Ah……ya veo………escuchaste a Rini?"_

_"Sí, por eso te doy las gracias……"  'Aunque creo que ya encontré a la madre perfecta para mi hija'_

_"fue un placer Darien………"_

_"En todo caso gracias"_

_"Bueno por cierto,………… no tienes hambre? Te guardamos algo"_

_"Gracias, me muero de hambre y estaba pensando en lo aburrido que iba a ser cocinar sólo para mí"_

_"No hay problema…………por cierto y la demora de hoy?"_

_"No sé qué ocurre en la empresa…………pero por los rumores van a hacerse algunos cambios.  Aparentemente tu padre se retira y tu hermano va a tomar su lugar y algunos trabajadores no saben si las políticas srán iguales o no"_

_"No"_

_"No, qué?"_

_"No serán iguales.  Conozco a Sammy"_

_"En todo caso…………no voy a preocuparme por ello………me basta con que siga cumpliendo mi trabajo"_

_"Darien…………podrías ayudarme con algo?………por favor"  le pidió Serena cuando Darien terminó de comer_

_"Si dime"_

_"Lo que sucede es que la parte superior del árbol ha quedado sin adornos y ni los niños ni yo alcanzamos y…………pues también necesito que coloques el ángel en la punta"_

_"Claro" y dicho esto se dirigieron a la sala sonde terminaron el árbol y pasaron un rato conversando hasta bastante entrada la noche, cuando Darien tomó a Rini y regresó a su apartamento._

_Al día siguiente cuando Rini se levantó y miró hacia la imagen del niño Jesús que colgaba en una pared de su cuarto 'Prometo que dejaré de hacer tantas travesuras y hacer todos mis deberes sin quejarme, si Serena se convierte en mi mamá y Helios en mi hermanito.  Por favor……. Por favor……. Por favor'_

_"Por favor" dijo en voz alta abriendo los ojos que había cerrado_

_"Estás rezando Rini?"_

_"Sí papá"_

_"Y qué estás pidiendo?"_

_"………………………"_

_"Cariño, si no quieres, no me lo digas…………pero recuerda que tú también debes ayudar para que lo que pediste se cumpla"_

_"De verdad?"_

_"Sí"_

_"Papá………"_

_"Dime hija………"_

_"Cásate"_

_"Cómo?"_

_"Cásate con Serena"_

_Y por la expresión de Rini, Darien supo que su hija de 6 años no jugaba._


	17. Una Navidad Especial

*******Antes que nada quiero desearles a todos ustedes unas Felices Fiestas………y que el Año 2003 les traiga a todos muchas bendiciones.  Con cariño

Yavanna*******__

_Capítulo 15:   Una Navidad Especial_

_Faltaba una semana para Navidad, y todo el grupo se estaba preparando.  Se reunieron en casa de Serena, lo cual facilitó las cosas para ella y Darien, pues Rini y Helios pasaron el tiempo jugando en el cuarto de Helios._

_"Lita, qué vas a hacer esta Navidad?" preguntó Mina_

_"Pues Ken y yo vamos a celebrarla con sus padres…" contestó_

_"Y claro Año nuevo también, regresaremos de Nagano el 7 de enero" agregó Ken_

_"Ya veo…"_

_"Y tú Mina?" preguntó Ami_

_"Pues creí que me salvaría de viajar a Londres este año………pero resulta que mi abuela pidió expresamente que me presentara, pues me introducirá al mejor partido de toda Inglaterra……" suspiró Mina_

_"El principe William??" __bromeó Lita_

_"Nop………Lord Artemis Neko; y claro entenderán mi alegría"_

_"Y no puedes hacer nada?" preguntó Ami_

_"No…y yo que quería pasar estas fiestas juntos" suspiró Andrew "ni modo…………tendré que conformarme con ir a Kobe solo…………bueno con mis padres…"_

_"Y ustedes?" preguntó Serena a Ami y Greg_

_"Nosotros pasaremos la Navidad con la mamá de Ami y el Año Nuevo con mis padres" contestó Greg, mientras Ami miraba pensativa a Serena_

_"Y tú, Serena"_

_"Yo aún no sé………no he hablado con mis padres" contestó evasiva_

_"Darien, tú te irás a casa de tus padres, cierto?" preguntó Andrew_

_"Sí………" contestó Darien pensativo 'Pero……..no sería mala idea………'_

_Más tarde cuando ya todos se habían ido_

_"Serena………vas a quedarte aquí con Helios, cierto?"_

_"Uhum…….sí……pero no te preocupes, estaremos bien"_

_"Lo creo, pero de todas formas quisiera invitarte  a pasar las fiestas con mi familia"_

_"No sé Darien, realmente yo………"_

_"Mami…"llegó Helios corriendo "Rini dice que podemos ir donde sus abuelos para Navidad………dice que hay caballos, vacas……….un bosque y……."_

_"Está bien Helios………ve a jugar"_

_"Pero vamos a ir verdad………yo quiero montar a caballo!!!!!" dijo Helios mientras regresaba al cuarto donde Rini lo esperaba._

_"Parece que ya contestaron tu invitación………y por lo que entendiste……sí, sí iremos……gracias"_

_"De nada señorita" contestó Darien con una reverencia_

_"Tus padres son muy formales?"_

_"No, por suerte, pero te aconsejaría 2 o 3 trajes de noche.  A mi mamá le gusta organizar fiestas para Navidad y Año Nuevo, aunque dependiendo de lo animada que esté, puede hasta hacer más de una" suspiró Darien_

_"Y estás seguro de que no hay ningún problema en que te acompañemos?"_

_"No te preocupes………les vas a encantar"_

_*************************************_

_Habían decidido irse el 23 en la mañana, al principio Darien había propuesto en que se fueran juntos, en el mismo auto, pero Serena insistía en llevar el propio.  "No querrás dar una idea equivocada de nuestra relación" fue su argumento.  Sin embargo,  Darien no se dio por vencido y tras mucho batallar, logró que viajasen en su auto.  "El viaje es bastante largo y podremos turnarnos al volante, mientras el otro vigila a los niños" con ello, terminó  la discusión._

_La mañana del 23 encontró a Serena con 2 maletas y Helios esperando a Darien en el salón de su apartamento.  Rini ya estaba lista, sólo faltaba Darien, quien acababa de recibir una llamada del trabajo._

_"Rini quién llamó a tu papá?"_

_"El Sr.  Samuel………"_

_"Samuel Tsukino?"_

_"Uhu………sí, ese era el nombre"_

_Serena no dijo nada más, pero al ver el rostro de Darien supo que lo más probable era que tuviesen que cancelar el viaje………sin embargo, miró a Rini………la niña merecía pasar una Navidad con alguien que la quisiese………decidida caminó hacia donde estaba Darien y antes que él supiese sus intenciones le tomó la bocina de las manos………_

_"Samuel Tsukino…………es tan grave el problema, que necesitas arruinar las vacaciones de una niña de 6 años?"_

_"Serenity………"_

_"Sí"_

_"Hermana,………no es de tu incumbencia"_

_"Sí lo es …………cuando el bienestar de una niña está en juego………papá me habrá desheredado………pero aún soy dueña de la mitad de las acciones de la empresa…………si quiero puedo hacerte la vida imposible………y sabes que no juego"_

_"Pero Sere……………"_

_"Realmente no puedes esperar hasta que pasen las fiestas?"_

_"Lo que pasa es que quiero terminar el proyecto antes de lo previsto…………además, qué haces tú con Darien Chiba?…………hace cuánto lo conoces?"_

_"Pues el proyecto habrá de esperar……………no es de tu incumbencia……hace casi un año"_

_"Él sabe quién eres?"_

_"Sí"_

_"Y?"_

_"Qué?"_

_"Son pareja?"_

_"No" 'aunque ya quisiera yo' pensó Serena para sí misma mientras le sonreía a Darien quien la veía salvar sus vacaciones de Navidad y las de su hija._

_"Sere………vas a venir el 24?"_

_"No,………papá no me quiere allí lo sabes, a menos que me deshaga de Helios………y eso no está en mis planes ni ahora ni nunca"_

_"Lo sé………bueno, cabeza de chorlito………"_

_"Sammy!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"OK……OK………dile a Darien que lo spero el 8 de enero para terminar este proyecto"_

_"Gracias Sam"_

_"De nada Sery"_

_"feliz Navidad"_

_"A ti también ………le diré a mamá que estás bien" 'y enamorada………buena elección………mejor que el tal Diamante' pensó Sammy antes de colgar._

_"Todo resuelto" empezó Serena tras colgar "Darien te esperan el 8 de enero para terminar no sé qué proyecto"_

_"Gracias Sere………no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho"_

_"De nada………no hubiese soportado ver a Rini infeliz"_

_"Por cierto no sabía que poseías la mitad de las acciones?"_

_"Sí, fue la herencia que mi abuelo me dejó………al morir dividió por mitad las acciones y nos las dio a mi y a Sammy"_

_"Ya veo"_

_"Qué tal si nos vamos?………el trayecto es largo en auto"_

_"Quizás debimos haber tomado el tren expreso……"_

_" y perdernos la oportunidad de admirar el paisaje?"_

_"Ok……Ok……ya entendí!!"._

_Mientras Darien bajaba el equipaje, Serena tomó su bolso y una cesta de mercado, en la que colocó manzanas, emparedados y dos botellas de agua fría.  Sabía que dentro de 3 horas ambos niños a pesar de haber desayunado tendrían hambre.  Al terminar con la cesta. Tomó a ambos niños de la mano, se fijó que no se quedase nada, revisó las ventanas del balcón, y salió cerrando con la llave que Darien le había dado._

_Una hora después estaban en camino, Serena pensó que irían hasta Funabashi, pero resultó que los padres de Darien tenían una casa en Kashima, cerca del lago del mismo nombre.  Como predicholos niños se durmieron a los 10 minutos de empezar el viaje y dos horas después despertaron con hambre.  Serena les dio a ambos un emparedado y un vaso de agua, al rato Darien se detuvo en una estación para reabastecer el auto y permitir que los niños fueran al baño.  Serena condujo las siguientes tres horas._

_Eran cerca de las 8 de la noche cuando llegaron a Kashima, los niños se habían dormido de nuevo.  Media hora después enfilaron por el camino que conducía hacia la casa de los padres de Darien.  _

_Darien nunca lo había dicho, ni siquiera a Rei, pero sus padres eran personas solventes, tanto o más que la familia de Serena, se dedicaban al negocio de exportaciones.  Él trabajaba más por placer que por necesidad, y también por que después de la discusión con sus padres sobre su matrimonio con Rei, había decidido demostrar que podía valerse por sí mismo.  Además su hermano Umino (N.A.: es el nombre japonés de Kevin, el novio de Molly…………bueno creo que ese es el nombre en el doblaje……en fin…el de lentes que gustaba de Serena)  trabajaba con su padre.  Miró a Serena que también se había quedado dormida luego de que terminara su turno al volante……'Quizás debí haberle dicho más de mí mismo………ojalá me perdone……no creo que podría soportar sus justos reclamos, en todo caso"_

_Serena despertó y vio la casa a lo lejos………bueno la mansión……miró a Darien y rió._

_"Lo sabía"_

_"Qué………Cómo?"_

_"Bueno pues,…………cuántos Darien Chiba crees que hay en Japón?"_

_"Ya………"_

_"Supongo que lo escondes por las mismas razones que yo lo hice………cierto?"_

_"Sí………aunque creo que Andrew y los demás lo saben………pero les agradezco que no digan nada………en el trabajo, creo que tu hermano los sospecha"_

_"Ya……es probable"_

_Darien estacionó el auto  "Déjame advertirte algo………mi madre es firme creyente de que todos somos capaces de cuidarnos nosotros mismos………por lo que no hay sirvientes……excepto quizás los que vinieron hace días a limpiar todo y reabastecer la alacena……es más por lo que me dijo, este año no habría fiestas………iremos a una en la víspera de año nuevo"_

_"Bueno por mí no hay problema………"  Serena no pudo terminar porque una mujer hermosa de ojos expresivos como los de Darien, pero en color marrón oscuro, cabello castaño, casi rubio y de porte elegante, pero con un aire de ternura, había abierto la entrada principal._

_"Darien Mamoru Chiba………te parece esta la hora de llegar??"_

_"Madre………"_

_"Te esperábamos más tarde" sonrío Gaia Chiba, mientras abrazaba a su hijo.  Luego vio a Serena  "y tú debes ser Serenity Tsukino"_

_"Sí, pero por favor llámeme Serena……" y extendió su mano, pero Gaia tenía otras ideas pues la abrazó.  Una sola mirada a los ojos de ambos y se había dado cuenta de todo.  'Algo me dice que aún no realizan sus sentimientos el uno hacia el otro………o temen ser rechazados……bueno, no importa, es Navidad y en esta época todo puede ocurrir' pensó Gaia._

_"Voy a llamar a tu padre y a Umino para que les ayuden con las maletas……y Rini?"_

_"Ella y Helios están dormidos" contestó Serena, mientras se dirigía al auto a revisar a los niños._

_"Helios?"_

_"Sí mamá, el hijo de Serena"_

_"Entonces el rumor era cierto?"_

_"Sí………su padre la desheredó por no casarse copn el padre del niño, quien la dejó y se casó con otra hace unos meses.  No sabe que tiene un hijo, y Serena lo prefirió así.  Por cierto mamá, ella cambió su nombre a Serena Moon, sería mejor que si viniera alguien la presentaras así"_

_"Entendido hijo……Oh!! Allí vienen tu padre y tu hermano"_

_"Hijo" saludó Endimión Chiba  (N.A.: jajajaja……no sabía cómo llamarlo)_

_"Padre……" y se abrazaron "Quiero presentarte a Serena"_

_"Mucho gusto Sr." Dijo Serena y no pudo menos que notar que Darien era una copia exacta de su padre, este se diferenciaba de su hijo únicamente por las canas que teñían de gris algunas áreas de su cabello._

_"Llámame Endimión querida………me siento menos abuelo de esa forma"_

_"Está bien Endimión" sonrió Serena_

_"Hermano"_

_"Umino"_

_Ambos se abrazaron y luego Umino se dirigió a Serena_

_"Mucho gusto………otra vez"_

_"Cómo estás Umino" rieron ambos_

_"Se conocen??"_

_"Hace años, hermano"_

_"Así que Darien es tu hermano…………eso sí no me lo esperaba"_

_"Sí, pues……tienes mucho que contarme Sery……la última vez que nos vimos fue en la fiesta de los Awashima en Kobe"_

_"Hace tanto?"_

_"Sí"_

_Darien en tanto estaba tratando de controlar sus celos, para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos………pero una mirada hacia ellos y se dio cuenta que pronto tendrían una pequeña conversación._

_"Y Molly?"_

_"No sé………creo que no siente lo mismo por mí"_

_"Estás loco………no has visto como te mira"_

_"De la misma forma que Darien te mira a ti?"_

_"De qué hablas?"_

_"Vamos Sery, no me digas que no has visto como nmi hermano te mira………es más te apuesto que se está muriendo de celos ahorita"_

_"No creo…………pero………"_

_"Que les parece si entramos y así pueden recostar a los niños" intervino Gaia al ver que Darien estaba a punto de explotar._

_Serena miró a Darien y le sonrió……lo cual calmó a Darien.  Umino y Endymion tomaron las maletas del baúl y Serena y Darien cargaron a Rini y a Helios.  Gaia iba delante guiándolos hacia las habitaciones._

_"Darien ésta es tu habitación, como siempre y la que está aquí junto que comunica es la de Rini……y sí agregamos la puerta de comunicación"_

_"Gracias mamá"_

_En efecto aunque Rini ya no tenía pesadillas, aún había noches en que se despertaba gritando._

_"Me alegro……no hemos cambiado nada………es más lo único que hice fue decorar el cuarto de Rini" y con eso salió para llevar a Serena a su cuarto._

_Darien miró a su alrededor, todo seguía igual, su cama seguí en la pared adyacente a los ventanales, a su lado estaba la mesa de noche con la lámpara de lava que le había regalado su hermano hacía años, en frente de la cama estaba el mueble de nogal son su equipo de sonido y la televisión, al lado izquierdo de éste la puerta al baño y al walking closet, donde su padre había dejado las maletas.  Una última mirada, antes de llevar a Rini a través de la puerta que comunicaba con la otra habitación, y se dio cuenta que las paredes aún mantenían el color azul rey y las cortinas el blanco, así como ka colcha y almohadones de la cama el azul rey y los bordados en color dorado.  Cerro la puerta tras de sí y sonrió al colocar a Rini en la cama que su madre había decorado para su hija con almohadones en forma de conejos y lunas, rosados y blancos sobre la colcha rosada con bordados los mismos motivos.  Las paredes de la habitación eran blancas, con un borde de esténcil dorado en forma de luna y estrellas a mediana altura.  Las ventanas tenían cortinas en tul rosado, simple y Darien agradeció que no diesen a ningún balcón.  El baño era compartido con el suyo a excepción del walking closet, mientras el suyo era en nogal negro, el de Rini era de teca pintada en blanco.  Cerró la puerta que daba al baño y miró nuevamente la habitación, vio a su hija dormir placidamente en la cama, recordó algo y salió corriendo hacia el auto.  Cuando regresó traía al Sr. Bunny en la mano, lo colocó al lado de Rini a quien ya había cambiado y cerró la puerta.  Pensó en buscar a Serena, pero decidió mejor darse una ducha y cambiarse para dormir._

_En tanto Serena veía la habitación en la que estaba con su hijo.  Era simple pero muy elegante en tonos marrón y marfil.  Gaia le había dicho que había colocado una cama más pequeña para Helios en la habitación, pues sabía que así tanto ella como el niño estarían más cómodos, a lo que Serena se lo agradeció profundamente._

_Colocó al niño en la cama sobre la colcha color beige, y se dirigió al baño donde descubrió que tenía un walking closet en nogal negro donde estaban sus maletas.  Desempacó sus cosas y las de Helios, luego que lo cambió procedió a darse una ducha antes de dormir admirando el mármol con vetas grises que cubrían el piso, el lavamanos y la tina; la ducha estaba a parte y tenía puertas y paredes de vidrio._

_La mañana siguiente se vistió simplemente con un conjunto de pantalón celeste y top halter, del mismo color, dejó su cabello en una sola cola alta que le llegaba más debajo de la mitad de los muslos.  Unos aretes simples de punto de perla, maquillaje sutil, sólo polvos labial y delineador en los ojos.  Miró una vez más el cuarto admirando la cama con la colcha en tonos beige y marrón oscuro, las cortinas color marfil que cubrían los ventanales que daban al balcón, el mueble en roble con la TV y el equipo de sonido y salió en busca de Darien, mientras Helios salía a buscar a Rini para jugar._

_Llegó a la cocina donde encontró a Gaia preparando el desayuno._

_"Puedo ayudarla?"_

_"Gracias querida, puedes preparar la ensalada de frutas"_

_Mientras preparaba el desayuno Gaia aprovechó para conocer mejor a su futura nuera._

_"Serena, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero quién es el padre de tu hijo?"_

_"No se preocupe………Diamante Black"_

_"Y él conoce a su hijo?"_

_"No……ni siquiera sabe que existe……o eso creo…no dudo que mi padre le haya dicho, pero sé que ni él ni a su familia le hubiese significado algo"_

_"Sí conozco a los Black………es más sospecho que sus negocios no eran tan honestos como aparentaban.   Pero, y tus padres te ayudan?"_

_"No, mi padre fue muy claro…………o me deshacía de mi hijo 'bastardo' o me olvidaba que tenía familia…….  Como no me deshice de mi hijo, dejó de hablarme, me ayudó por intervención de mi madre y del testamento de mi abuela, que dividió las acciones de la empresa entre Sammy y yo para no dejarme desamparada, y me sostuvo hasta hace unos cuatro meses que terminé la universidad, y pues me mudé"_

_"Sí, Darien me contó………Por qué cambiaste tu nombre?"_

_"Honestamente, ya no lo sé…………creo que en cierta forma para darle gusto a mi padre"_

_"Yo creo que deberías seguir usando el tuyo, no has hecho nada malo………tú eres Serenity Tsukino, y lo que la sociedad o tu padre piensen debe tenerte sin cuidado.  Tu padre en algún momento va a arrepentirse, lo sé, quizás no hoy o mañana……pero lo hará.  Es tu padre y aunque quiera negarlo te ama, y estoy segura que es sólo su orgullo lo que se interpone entre él y tú.  Tienes la oportunidad de demostrarle que aún sin su ayuda puedes hacer que tu apellido, sea honorable, aunque no lo sea cómo él lo desea.  Recuerda que no hay nada de malo es ser madre soltera, en mi época ya las había y entonces sí era difícil que salieran adelante, hoy tienen mejores y mayores oportunidades de salir adelante y criar a sus hijos, incluso de formar una familia"_

_"Usted lo cree"_

_"Serena, hija…………mírate…eres hermosa, joven y se nota que trabajas y luchas con ahínco por lo que amas, estás a tiempo, no te niegues el hecho de se ser tú misma.  Además, con todas y tus dudas lograste que mi hijo volviera a sonreir, lo ayudas con Rini, y le has devuelto las ganas de vivir………Sé que amas a mi hijo……no, no digas nada,……sé que lo amas y sé que sientes que por el error que cometiste con Diamante ya no lo mereces.  Te equivocas…tú mejor que nadie lo mereces, sabes lo que es sufrir por un amor no correspondido, ambos conocen lo difícil de la paternidad sin tener un apoyo…… puede que creas que eres muy inmadura para él, por su diferencia de edad, pero te equivocas, una mujer de 26 años es más inmadura ahorita mismo.  Además él te quiere…………OH!!, sí……no me mires así,……él te ama y al igual que tú tiene miedo………no temas……el amor puede vencer todos los obstáculos……y ustedes tienen ante ustedes más probabilidades que muchas otras parejas de triunfar, de ser felices……ustedes………ya son una familia" y con eso Gaia dejó sola a Serena en la cocina mientras iba a cambiarse._

_En la biblioteca, Darien y su padre conversaban, sobre lo mismo, ya Darien le había contado sobre Serena a su padre._

_"………y pues, me enamoré de ella"_

_"Entonces qué esperas?……hijo, ella es una mujer con un hijo, ella busca estabilidad para ella y para su hijo, cómo te sentirías si en tres meses conociese a otra persona, que sin temor le ofreciese lo que tú te niegas a entregar por temor a un rechazo, que sé que jamás va a ocurrir"_

_"Es cierto hermano"_

_"Umino?"_

_"Hermano, conocí a Serenity cuando ella salía con Diamante………para ese tiempo estaba en Kyoto, recuerdas? Terminando mi carrera, mientras tú estabas en Sapporo ya casado………creo que fue unos meses antes que naciera Rini.  En todo caso, recuerdo que ella no estaba muy segura de lo que sentía……y te diré, ella no se entregó a Diamante convencida………lo hizo forzada……no fue una violación, pero créeme que no estuvo muy lejos de serlo.  Un mes después terminó con él……y cuando supo que esperaba a Helio, me pidió ayuda, no sabía qué hacer, no quería deshacerse del bebé, pero su padre ya le había puesto un ultimátum.  Tampoco quiso apoyarse en sus amigas.  Bueno la acompañé a todas sus citas, incluso estuve con ella en el hospital, Molly me acompañó……luego regresó a Tokyo………estuvimos un tiempo en contacto y luego entre la universidad de ella y mi trabajo, dejamos de hablar………en fin hermano, hace poco sentiste celos de mí………y yo sólo la saludé"_

_"Lo que tu hermano y yo queremos decirte hijo……es que………"_

_"Dejes de creer que no tienes derecho a ser feliz……te equivocas"_

_"Tú y Rini, sí tienen derecho a ser feliz.  Hijo tienes derecho a amar y ser amado, al igual que Rini tiene derecho a tenr una mamá que le quiera y le guíe en su vida"_

_"Y Serena tiene derecho a que la amen, nadie mejor que tú para entenderla, confortarla y nadie mejor que tú para que seas el padre de mi ahijado"_

_Con eso lo dejaron solo………_

_***********************_

_Durante el resto del día Serena y Darien permanecieron pensativos, sólo salían de sus estados de enajenación cuando Rini o Helios pedían algo, y casi siempre era algo que involucraba a los cuatro.  Al llegar la tarde Serena dejó a Helios jugando con Rini y fue a ayudar a Gaia en la cocina, quien le sonrió, al rato se unieron Endymion y Darien._

_"No estoy dispuesto a soportar más bromas de Umino y los niños" proclamó Endymion, secundado por Darien.  Ambas mujeres rieron de gusto.  Gaia salió poco después para decirle a Umino que arreglase la mesa junto a los niños, pues cenarían a las 9._

_Umino con los niños colocó el mantel blanco con los bordados en rojo y dorado de la flor de navidad.  En cada puesto colocó los platos, cubiertos y copas, además de tazas para aquellos que quisiesen chocolate caliente.  En el centro de la mesa iría el pavo, y dejando el espacio colocó dos candelabros con velas de color verde.  Habían justo terminado, cuando apareció Serena._

_"Helios vamos, debemos vestirnos"_

_"Ok……mami………Santa Claus, sabe que estoy aquí?"_

_"Él sabe dónde está cada niño……y le lleva sus juguetes en donde estén" contestó Umino_

_Una hora después Serena salía de su habitación ataviada con un hermoso vestido color rojo, de un solo hombro, largo hasta las rodillas con el vuelo amplio cortado en picos desiguales y ajustado al cuerpo resaltando todas sus curvas, llevaba sandalias de tacón alto, abiertas con una tira que ajustaba en el tobillo y otra sobre la falange de los pies.  Helios vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa manga corta color azul.   Iban pasando por el cuarto de Rini cuando escucharon voces:_

_"Rini……hija………por favor"_

_"No……no me gusta ese vestido"_

_"Rini"_

_"Darien?"_

_Darien volteó hacia la puerta y en ese instante pensó que estaba frente a un ángel, Serena estaba deslumbrante, su cabello levantado en una cola alta y enrollada en el centro formando un moño, para luego caer en una cascada de rizos dorados.  El maquillaje era sencillo, ua sombra color rosa en los ojos para resaltarlos, rubor en las mejillas y labial en un tono rosa nacarado, aretes de diamante y una gargantilla con una lágrima de diamante completaban su tocado.  En la muñeca una pulsera de oro.  Darien no sabía qué decir, en ese momento deseaba ardientemente poder besarla._

_Serena también se encontraba anonadada.  Darien vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa azul rey que acentuaba el color de sus ojos, se veía más alto y más varonil, sin perder la ternura de su mirada, además el perfume que utilizaba estaba llenando los sentidos de Serena, quien en ese instante sintió que el mundo se había detenido y que sólo volvería a su cauce si sentía los labios de Darien sobre los propios._

_"Qué sucede?" preguntó reponiéndose de la impresión_

_"No logro que Rini decida qué vestido ponerse"_

_"mmm……ya veo………por qué no bajas con Helios y yo me ocupo de esto?"_

_"Te lo agradezco"_

_"De nada" contestó Serena y Darien salió con Helios hacía el salón donde los demás esperaban._

_"Y Serena……y Rini?" preguntó Umino quien vestía igual que Darien, excepto por su camisa que era de un tono amarillo quemado, resaltando sus ojos marrones y su cabello castaño._

_"Está ayudando a Rini a vestirse" suspiró Darien_

_"Bueno esperaremos un poco más" declaró Gaia, quien llevaba un vestido color verde esmeralda con escote cuadrado en el frente y mangas 3/4.  una rueda de perlas con un dije de esmeralda en forma de triángulo y artes de esmeralda también triangulares y rodeados de brillantes.  Endymion tenía un traje de saco en color negro, camisa gris y sin corbata._

_No habían pasado 20 minutos cuando apareció Serena con Rini de la mano, al verla Umino le dijo a Darien al oído "si no te apresuras a decirle lo que sientes, otro puede ver lo hermosa que es……y sabes que no me refiero sólo a lo físico………y entonces dónde quedarías tú?"_

_"Parece que nuestro hijo tropezó con un ángel, no crees querida?"_

_"Sí, un ángel que lo ama………y tiene miedo" y se sonrieron mutuamente_

_Rini finalmente había decidido ponerse un vestido color rojo, de mangas cortas y falda acampanada, quería parecerse s su futura mamá, claro que eso no se lo había dicho a nadie.  Serena la había peinado con sus dos coletas, pero agregándole a cada moño pequeñas flores en color rojo._

_"Bueno que tal si pasamos a la mesa………recordemos que Rini y Helios deben irse a dormir temprano para que Santa Claus pueda venir a dejar sus juguetes."  Propuso Gaia._

_Después de la cena, de haber jugado un rato con Rini y Helios, y luego dormirles, Darien invitó a Serena a pasear un poco por la orilla del lago._

_"Tienes suerte Darien"_

_"Por qué lo dices?"_

_"Tienes unos padres estupendos, a pesar de tus errores siguen apoyandote"_

_"Sere, sólo dale más tiempo a tu padre, verás que recapacita"_

_"No creo, pero de todos modos, llamé a Zafiro y le pedí que cancelase la solicitud de cambio de nombre"_

_"Pensé que ya había sido aprobado"_

_"No, tenía un año………por si me retractaba"_

_"Ya veo"_

_Caminaron lentamente hacia el pequeño muelle que llevaba a un gazebo construido a unos 200 mts de la orilla del lago y desde donde se podía apreciar el cielo estrellado y la hermosa luna llena que se reflejaba en las tranquilas aguas del lago._

_"Darien……gracias"_

_"Por qué?"_

_"Por todo………no sabes lo que esto significa para Helios y para mí" empezó Serena dejando que las lagrímas fluyesen libremente en su rostro.  Darien la miró, le sonrió y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, secando con los pulgares las lagrimas._

_"No tienes nada que agradecer………ni por qué llorar………en realidad soy yo quien tiene que agradecerte Serena" empezó Darien sin dejar de acariciar el rostro y cuello de Serena, quien sentía como si una corriente eléctrica fluyese desde sus manos hacia todo su cuerpo._

_"Pensé que estaba enamorado de Rei, y me equivoqué……pensé que junto a ella tendría una familia y sería feliz………pero en realidad sólo estuve enamorado de mi sueño.   Desde pequeño siempre he sido muy equilibrado, y quizás demasiado seguro de mí mismo………hasta algo prepotente, podría decir……por eso quizás me sentí atraído hacia Rei, por su independencia y su carácter esquivo……sin embargo todo cambió cuando tuve a Rini"_

_"En qué sentido?" lo animó Serena dejando que sus manos llegase a acariciar nuevamente sus manos que ahora estaban en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, mientras no dejaba de ver hacia esos ojos azules del color de la medianoche._

_"No sé cómo explicarlo…………cuando recibí en mis brazos a Rini, lloré, tenía un ser que confiaba en mí, sin importar nada, para que la guiase a lo largo de su vida………para que le enseñase a vivir, a se feliz.  Me sentí necesitado y amado……sin condiciones, sabía que Rei no me amaba ya, pero esperé que quizás al tomar a Rini en sus brazos sentiría lo mismo que yo……pero me equivoqué.  Me dediqué a mi hija y me olvidé de mí mismo.  Cuando me separé de Rei, ese vacío que había estado sintiendo desde el nacimiento de Rini, empezó a crecer……y de momento un día, con una sonrisa, con la sonrisa de un ángel, ………desapareció"_

_"Un ángel?"_

_Sí, no hay otra forma de describirla" las manos de Serena cayeron a sus costados y si Darien lo notó, no dio nada, Serena bajó su mirada, mientras Darien seguía hablando "tiene un corazón de oro, lo da todo por los demás, aún cuando ella puede salir lastimada………ama sin condiciones a todos los que la rodean………es capaz de hacerse querer por todos, incluso por las piedras……es como un rayo de luz que alumbra toda la oscuridad……su alegría es la mía y la de mi hija………gracias a ella emntendí lo que significa realmente amar……y aunque sé que e una ilusión, un sueño, quizás que me ame como yo a ella, no puedo dejar de penmsar que lo que yo siento ella lo siente también………y sólo quiero darle las gracias por estar presente en mi vida"  dicho esto levantó el rostro bañado en lagrimas de Serena, y sosteniendo su barbilla con una mano, mientras con la otra la sostenía de la cintura, sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos le dijo "Gracias Serena, gracias por ser mi ángel"_

_Serena abrió aún más sus ojos…………no podía ser cierto………no podía ser ella ese ángel, pero al verlo a los ojos, vio la sinceridad reflejada en su mirada y supo que no podía callar más_

_"No Darien, soy yo quien te da las gracias, por qué tú me enseñaste a creer en mí misma, me enseñaste que un error puede ser una bendición, y que en la vida hasta las cosa más desagradables pueden ser buenas si somos capaces de entenderlas.  Darien si yo te enseñé a amar de nuevo………tú me enseñaste la diferencia entre la ilusión y la realidad.  Eres para mí, mi guía, mi apoyo, mi sostén……mi todo……si te pierdo……me perdería también"_

_Darien le apoyó dos dedos en sus labios callándola, y después de acercarla más, bajo su rostro hasta rozar nariz con nariz y le susurró "Serena, te amo" y la besó dulcemente._

_Cuando se separaron "No sé cómo llegaste a mí, pero ahora que te tengo no pienso dejarte ir" y la besó nuevamente, esta vez con más pasión._

_Cuando se apartaron por falta de aire, permanecieron abrazados un rato más "Yo también te amo Darien…………Feliz Navidad!"_

_///////////////_

_N.A:  Hola a todos lamento haberme demorado tanto con este capítulo………créanme que no fue nada fácil lograr lo que quería……y tengo testigos!!!  En fin gracias a Serekino……amiga sin ti probablemente aún estaría escribiendo este capítulo………tus ideas fueron realmente de ayuda……me desbloquearon!!!_

_Espero que les guste y creo que ya nada más me queda un capítulo y el epílogo………_

_Un abrazo_

_Yavanna_


	18. Eliminando Telarañas

_Cuando se separaron "No sé cómo llegaste a mí, pero ahora que te tengo no pienso dejarte ir" y la besó nuevamente, esta vez con más pasión._

_Cuando se apartaron por falta de aire, permanecieron abrazados un rato más "Yo también te amo Darien…………Feliz Navidad!" y esta vez fue Serena quien besó a Darien._

_Permanecieron juntos viendo el reflejo de la luna en el lago durante un rato más, mientras intercambiaban besos y dulces palabras._

_"Creo que debemos regresar…"_

_"No, aún quiero tenerte para mi sólo un rato más"_

_"Darien,…… tus padres deben estar esperándonos y quisiera ver a Helios……"_

_"Serena, mis padres probablemente imaginan lo que tú y yo estamos hablando, ……y los niños van a estar dormidos hasta mañana" susurró Darien al oído de Serena, mientras procedía luego a besarle el cuello._

_"Darien!!" exclamó Serena "No tenemos 18 años"_

_"Me estás llamando viejo?" preguntó Darien_

_"No claro que no………"_

_"Bueno?"_

_"Lo que sucede es que Helios suele despertarse en la madrugada y si no estoy cerca se vuelve insoportable……y bno creo que quieras que tus padres tengan que lidiar con él"_

_"Está bien………pero sólo por que no son sus abuelos aún"_

_"Qué quieres decir?"_

_"Serena………ni tú ni yo, como bien lo has expresado, somos unos niños.  Tenemos responsabilidades en los nombres de Helios y Rini.  Te amo, y créeme que estoy contigo por que quiero una relación, pero no cualquier relación.  Quiero que algún día nos casemos"_

_"Darien, en serio quieres casarte algún día conmigo?"_

_"Sí Serena…………pero todavía no………necesito perder el miedo y sólo estando juntos, y conociéndonos más podré hacerlo"_

_"Yo también quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti, y si he de esperarte, lo haré"_

_Se besaron nuevamente y entraron a la casa.  En la sala encontraron a Gaia y Endymion consolando a un muy alterado Umino._

_"Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Darien_

_"Llamó la madre de Molly……" contestó Gaia llorando_

_"Molly, tuvo un accidente mientras venía para acá" continuó Endymion "está en el Hospital General de Tokyo………la están interviniendo quirúrgicamente mientras hablamos"_

_Serena no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a Umino y lo abrazó, mientras lloraba con él._

_"Hermano" susurró Darien_

_"Recuerdo algo que me dijo Molly hace años" Serena le dijo a Umino " estábamos hablando sobre el hombre de nuestros sueños……y mientras le decía que ya no creía en ilusiones ella me dijo que tú eras su hombre soñado, su alma gemela, aunque a veces discutiesen por tonterías y aún no estuviesen juntos"_

_"De verdad te lo dijo?" preguntó Umino_

_"Oh sí……incluso compuse una canción junto a ella para ti, quería cantártela ella, pero luego se arrepintió………siempre ha dicho que no tiene buena voz, pero no le creas" contestó Serena mientras se sentaba al piano "lo cierto es que la letra de la canción es de ella, yo sólo le puse música" y empezó a cantar:_

_Desde el ruido del mundo, de la piel a lo más hondo,_

_desde__ el fondo de mi ser._

_De este inútil orgullo, y del silencio que hay en mí,_

_desde__ estas ganas mías de vivir._

_Quiero decirte que te amo, quiero decirte que eres mío,_

_que__ no te cambio por ninguno, que por tenerte desvarío._

_Quiero decirte que te amo, porque eres tan igual a mí, _

_cuando__ por nada discutimos, y luego te cierras en ti._

_Del peor de mis fallos, del error por el que pagué, _

_de__ un teléfono del centro de mis ganas de vencer._

_De la dicha que siento, y de esta fiebre mía por ti,_

_desde__ que me enseñaste a sonreír._

_Quiero decirte que te amo, quiero decirte: "estoy aquí,_

_(estoy aquí) aunque me aleje de tu lado_

_Tras la ventana de un taxi"._

_Debo decirte que te amo porque es mi única verdad,_

_(mi única verdad)_

_Tú no me sueltes de la mano, aunque podamos terminar._

_Desde el blanco de la página, desde mi fragilidad,_

_desde__ mi carta te cuento, de mi sinceridad._

_Quiero decirte que te amo, quiero decirte que eres mío,_

_(que eres mío)_

_que__ no te cambio por ninguno, que por tenerte desvarío._

_Quiero decirte que te amo quiero decirte: "estoy aquí, _

_(estoy aquí)_

_aunque__ me aleje de tu lado tras la ventana de un taxi"._

_Quiero decirte que te amo, quiero decirte que (eres mío), _

_(que tú eres mío)_

_que__ no te cambio por ninguno, porque eres como yo, porque,_

_quiero__ decirte que te amo, te amo, te amo..._

_(N.A.  La canción es de Laura Pausini, Quiero decirte que te amo)_

_"En verdad Molly sentía todo eso?"_

_"Uhu……y lo sigue sintiendo……ahora, crees tú que va a dejar que algo como esto la separe de ti? Yo no lo creo………"_

_"Gracias Sery……me siento mucho mejor……"_

_"De nada, ahora, por qué no te cambias para que te llevemos a la estación del tren y llegues a Tokyo lo más rápido posible?"_

_"Es que ………y si su madre llama?"_

_"Umino………vé"_

_"Vamos hermano, yo te llevo"_

_"Gracias" y con eso salió corriendo hacia las escaleras._

_Serena no dijo nada, pero permaneció con la vista fija en las teclas del piano._

_"Sere………Sere………" la llamó Darien_

_Gaia y Endymion la vieron también extrañados_

_"Le ocurre algo grave?"_

_"No sé madre………no lo sé"_

_"Hijo, ve a buscar tu billetera y las llaves del auto" le recordó Endymion_

_"Cierto" contestó Darien, sin dejar de ver preocupado a Serena._

_Cuando bajó junto a Umino, Serena seguía igual._

_"Serena, voy a llevar a mi hermano………Sere………Serena!!"_

_Sin embargo no salió del trance._

_"Darien………espera……" y Umino indicó las lagrimas en el rostro de Serena, quienes fluían continuas "Sery……Sery……… soy yo……Umi-kun, estamos en Kashima, no en Kyoto……y es Molly………no Amaltea………Sery………reacciona"_

_"Quién es Amaltea?"_

_"Alguien muy especial………………te contaré cuando regreses" contestó Serena "Ahora lleva a Umino" abrazó a Umino y luego besó a Darien brevemente en los labios, y luego sin mirar atrás subió a su recámara._

_Una hora después, al regresar Darien encontró a sus padres esperándolo despiertos_

_"Padre?"_

_"Hijo………es sólo que estábamos preocupados………"_

_"Además, queríamos saber si…………"_

_"Sí mamá, Serena y yo somos pareja"_

_"Muy bien hijo………estoy seguro de que es la mujer para ti"_

_"Lo crees papá?"_

_"No lo creo hijo, lo sé"_

_"Ahora ve y habla con ella…………debe estarte esperando…………y Darien……"_

_"Sí mamá?"_

_"Escucha………luego opina………no cometas el error de juzgar antes de conocer toda la verdad"_

_"Mamá………no te preocupes"_

_"Te lo digo hijo………porqué esa es la única forma de evitar que algo lastime"_

_"Gaia…………deja que Darien suba……no sabemos lo ocurrido, ni quién es Amaltea.  No te apresures a sacar conclusiones tú tampoco.  Ve hijo………hasta mañana"_

_Y junto a Gaia, Endymion subió a su recamara, unos minutos después Darien tocaba en la puerta de Serena, quien abrió vestida con su camisón largo de seda blanca.  El camisón tenía un bordado de hojas de vid y racimos de uva en el pecho, su cabellos lo llevaba suelto, le había recortado las puntas por lo que llegaba ya no al suelo, sino unos 3 cm más arriba de los tobillos, lo alejaba del rostro a través de una banda ancha de color blanco (N.A. tipo la cinta roja de Sailor Venus)._

_"Serena………no estabas dormida?"_

_"No, Darien, te esperaba"_

_"quiere que hablemos en el salón o………"_

_"No, aquí está bien……"_

_"Segura?"_

_"Sí……"_

_Serena se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras Darien se sentaba a su lado tomándole una mano entre las suyas, en silencio esperando a que Serena empezase._

_"Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, no tuve la oportunidad de decidir si tenerlo o no sería bueno para mí………sólo sabía que mi vida ya no sería la misma……tenía 3 meses si quería un aborto o 9 meses para decidir por una adopción o quedármelo, enfrentar a mi familia y seguir adelante.  Fue cuando encontré un apoyo en tu hermano y Molly.  Aunque ya no amaba a Diamante, y no hubiese querido dormir con él, el bebé estaba allí, era real y sólo me tenía a mí.  Decidí quedármelo………y mi vida cambió.  Estuve mucho tiempo con Molly en los almacenes comprando artículos de bebé, evitando quienes me conociesen.  Tenía apoyo y cariño, y por más decidida e ilusionada con mi embarazo, nada podía prepararme para la noticia que me daría el Dr. al 5 mes"_

_FLASH BACK_

_"Felicidades Serenity………ambos fetos están sanos"_

_"Ambos??????"_

_"Sí, son dos………ves esté de aquí es uno, y esta sombra no lo es realmente, es otro feto."_

_"Voy a tener gemelos!!"_

_"Correcto………Gemelos fraternos, o mellizos"_

_Y Serena……se desmayó._

_FIN __DEL__ FLASH BACK_

_"Gemelos??" preguntó asombrado Darien_

_"Sí, en fin…………cuando sólo faltaba poco menos de un mes para la fecha del parto, decidí hablar con mis padres………cuando me vieron, su reacción me dejó más sola de lo que ya me sentía.  Mi padre quiso saber el nombre del padre y me exigió que me casara con él.  Le dije que jamás me ataría a un hombre que me había sido infiel durante todo el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos"_

_Darien la dejó continuar sin interrumpirla, lo único que hizo fue tomarle las manos entre las suyas y acercarla más a él._

_"Al parecer al decir esto mi madre reaccionó y dijo que me apoyaría, lo mismo que mi abuelo quien escuchó desde el pasillo.  Por insistencia de ellos, como sabes se comprometió a ayudarme, pero fue muy claro al decirme que había muerto para él, que desde ese mismo instante sólo tenía un hijo…………y que no deseaba verme más.  Salí del hotel en donde estaban hospedados en Kyoto y me dirigí al apartamento que había rentado.  Pero estaba tan alterada por el encuentro con mi padre, que perdí el control de mi auto.  Por suerte alguien llamó a una ambulancia y como no hubo heridos excepto yo, pues me colisioné con un poste de luz, fue todo muy rápido.  Llegué al hospital, con dolores de parto, el impacto ocasionó que se adelantara.  Llamé a Sam Tau, mi obstetra, a Umino, quien llegó con Molly a los 5 minutos y a Zafiro, quien se encargó de controlar los rumores, para que ni la prensa, ni mis padres ni nadie se enterara de que estaba dando a luz.  Tener a Helios y Amaltea en brazos fue lo más maravillosos…………todo el miedo, el dolor, la angustia desaparecieron en ese momento.  Tuvieron que estar en incubadora unos días…………y una noche, dos semanas después, hubo una conmoción en el hospital……no sé exactamente qué…………llegó una enfermera y se llevó a los niños al cunero.  A la mañana siguiente se presentaron a mi habitación los gerentes del hospital, el médico jefe y la jefa de enfermeras, quienes me informaron………" Serena no aguantó, las lagrimas empezaron a salir a raudales y Darien la abrazó a él, acunándola como un bebé, la sentía frágil como una muñeca de porcelana y sus sollozos le partían el alma "me informaron que alguien había atacado a la enfermera que llevaba mis bebés de vuelta al cunero y se había robado a Amaltea.  Desde entonces no soporto los hospitales, no confió en puedan ayudarme……tengo siempre miedo de que me quiten a Helios o que me suceda algo y no pueda cuidar de él" terminó entre sollozos._

_"Serena……" pudo por fin hablar luego del silencio en que ambos se habían reunido "no fue tu culpa, y estoy seguro de que Amaltea está bien………te prometo ayudar a encontrarla"_

_"Darien………Gracias" sonrió Serena entre las lagrimas_

_"Bueno ahora vamos a dormir,………mañana nos espera un día largo con Helios y Rini"_

_"Es cierto………Darien………" llamó Serena antes de que saliera del cuarto "Te amo"_

_Darien volvió tras sus pasos, la besó y le susurró "Yo también te amo"._

_*************************_

_Eran las 9 de la mañana del 25 cuando Rini y Helios despertaron, ajenos a los sucesos de la noche anterior, en sus pequeñas mentes infantiles no asomaba la más leve sospecha de que esa mañana implicaría para ellos una nueva vida.  Despertaron cada uno a sus padres y luego de arreglarse, bajaron al salón donde estaba el árbol repleto de juguetes._

_"buenos días niños" saludó Gaia "Darien, Serena"_

_"Buenos días abue" contestó Rini, completamente ignorándola a los demás y mirando los regalos._

_"Vaya!! Parece que hemos sido sustituidos por una caja con cientos de colores" bromeó Endymion al ver a su nieta y a Helios._

_"Así parece……buenos días Gaia, Endymion" rió Serena._

_"Madre……Padre………Buenos días"_

_"Han sabido algo de Umino y Molly?" preguntó Serena_

_"No, nada aún" contestó Gaia_

_Al rato todos__ estaban abriendo regalos, los más felices eran Helios y Rini.  Serena sonreía al ver a su hijo, era la primera Navidad que pasaban en compañía de alguien, y notaba como esto había hecho más alegre a su hijo._

_"Una moneda por tus pensamientos" le susurró Darien_

_"Sólo pensaba en lo feliz que se ve Helios……y que deseo poder darle más navidades como esta" suspiró Serena_

_"Eso te lo puedo prometer………puede que hayamos empezado anoche a tener una relación, pero desde ya puedo decirte que tu corazón es mi hogar, no puedo ni quiero alejarme de ti."_

_"Darien!!" sonrió Serena, mientras se acercaba a su rostro para darle un beso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ni por Gaia y Endymion, ni por Rini y Helios quienes si cabe la posibilidad se vieron aún más felices que antes.  Un momento después sonó el teléfono, al que Gaia contestó rápidamente, su rostro triste, se iluminó con una verdadera sonrisa y unos minutos después anunció:_

_"acaba de llamar Umino…………y Molly ya salió de la sala operatoria"_

_"Está bien?" preguntó Endymion_

_"Sí, salió todo muy bien.  Frenaron la hemorragia, sólo debe quedarse unos días en el hospital y luego tomar un largo descanso.  Umino dice que se va a quedar en Tokyo hasta que salga del hospital y luego la va a traer acá para que descanse del todo, alejada del bullicio de la ciudad._

_"Que bueno, me alegro por ambos" sonrió Serena._

_**************************_

_Los días pasaron rápidamente y la relación de Darien y serena florecía de igual manera.  En menos de 4 días Darien supo que Serena era la única mujer con la cual podría formar una familia, un hogar, que sus miedos ya eran recuerdos del pasado.  Y sabía que Serena sentía de la misma forma. 'Y si ya puedo decirle que la amo, pedirle que se case conmigo no debe inquietarme'._

_Rini__ y Helios quizás eran los más felices al ver a sus padres juntos, no fue un cambio negativo, parecía más bien que lo esperaban, y la buena disposición que tenían quedó en manifiesto el 25 de Diciembre durante la cena, cuando Rini se dirigió a Serena como mamá y Helios utilizó por primera vez la palabra papá en Darien, sorprendiendo a ambos adultos, excepto a Gaia y Endymion, por la naturalidad de la situación y el hecho de que no pareció en ningún momento que hubiesen forzado la situación._

_Al ver esto y haber aclarado sus sentimientos, Darien habló con su padre para informarle de sus planes, realizó un corto viaje a Tokyo y cuando Umino llegó con Molly la víspera de Año Nuevo, y supo lo que planeaba, también estuvo de acuerdo._

_"Serena"_

_"Molly" la abrazó Serena "hace cuánto llegaron?"_

_"Hace como dos horas………dónde estabas?"_

_"En la piscina cubierta con Helios y Rini, que querían nadar un rato" contestó Serena mientras llegaban desde la biblioteca las voces de Darien, Umino y Endymion._

_"Cómo te sientes?" volvió a preguntar Serena_

_"Mejor……oye……Umino me contó que estás enamorada de Darien………son pareja?"_

_"Uhu……desde el 24……bueno 25 en realidad" contestó una muy roja Serena.  Gaia se había llevado a los niños a cambiar para cenar por lo que Serena y Molly estaban solas en el salón._

_Molly vestía un conjunto de pantalón y top en color beige, su cabello corto color rojizo, recogido hacia atrás con una banda elástica, un maquillaje sumamente sutil que acentuaba sus ojos verdes y sin ningún tipo de joyas._

_Serena vestía un pareo, debajo del que se podían delinear las líneas de su bikini.  Su cabello largo estaba tejido en una simple trenza francesa que partía desde la altura de las sienes y terminaba unos centímetros más arriba de sus rodillas._

_"Bueno, cuéntame cómo conociste a Darien"_

_Y así durante 1/2 hora Serena le contó a Molly todo lo que había ocurrido hasta hacía unos días._

_"Pero aún no me hago a la idea de que Darien realmente está enamorado de mí……siento que estoy en un sueño y no quiero despertar de él"_

_"Y te casarías con él?"_

_"Molly………si Darien me pidiese en este instante que me fuera al fin del mundo con él y los niños y nos olvidáramos de todo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo……yo……lo haría"_

_"Estás totalmente irreconocible………y apuesto a que ya tienes en mente una canción para él……………no es cierto?"_

_"Así es…………pero aún no está terminada……y sabes qué………mejor te dejo y voy a cambiarme, dentro de poco vamos a cenar y no creo que sea buena idea llegar en traje de baño"_

_Con ello Serena salió corriendo de la habitación para tropezar en la puerta con el pecho de……_

_"Darien!!"_

_"Serena……ocurre algo?" preguntó Darien, sosteniéndola fuertemente para que no cayese_

_"No nada amor, ………sólo iba a cambiarme para la cena"_

_"No demores……cada minuto sin ti es como una mañana sin sol" le susurró al oído para luego darle un beso en los labios._

_Serena devolvió el beso y con una sonrisa subió a cambiarse.  Habían decidido cenar temprano a las 5 p.m. para darse  el tiempo de descansar, antes de ir a la fiesta de los Takahashi.  Molly y Umino se quedarían en casa, pues la primera tenía que observar reposo por indicaciones médicas y aunque ambos sugirieron que podían encargarse de Rini y de Helios, tanto Darien como Serena opinaron que los niños estarían demasiado inquietos.  Un ejemplo claro había sido unos días antes, el 27, cuando Darien había viajado a Tokyo por el día y Rini, a pesar de quedarse con Serena y sus abuelos había llorado y realizado berrinches, antes de aislarse totalmente………viniendo a reaccionar sólo cuando Darien regresara.  Serena recordó, además que Helios era muy inquieto y curioso, muy difícil de manejar cuando ella no estaba cerca.  Era muy terco y manipulador, rasgos heredados de Diamante que surgían en los momentos de crisis._

_La fiesta empezaría a las 10 por lo que todos empezaron a alistarse a las 8:30._

_Serena empezó dándose un baño perfumado con aceites de lavanda, lavó su cabello con shampoo y acondicionador con la misma fragancia.  Se colocó una bata de baño cuando terminó y se dedicó a preparar a Helios.  Después del baño, lo vistió con un pantalón azul oscuro, camisa blanca de mangas cortas y zapatos negros. Como toque final le colocó un corbatín en color azul, le peino el rubio cabello y le indicó que permaneciese tranquilo viendo televisión.  Antes de que pudiese pensar en empezar a vestirse, tocaron a la puerta._

_"Darien?" preguntó Serena sorprendida al verlo aún solo con el pantalón del tuxedo y el cabello húmedo._

_"Siento interrumpirte amor, pero Rini insiste en que tú la arregles……"_

_"Esta bien……tráemela……"sonrió Serena_

_A los dos minutos Darien regresó con Rini en un abata de baño, de una mano y en la otra el vestido y los accesorios de la niña._

_"Gracias amor"  susurró Darien mientras besaba a Serena _

_"Bueno ahora ve a arreglarte……necesitaré que cuides de ambos para poder arreglarme"_

_Serena empezó rápidamente a vestir a Rini con el traje color lila, de vuelo acampanado, le colocó las medias del mismo color y luego los zapatos de color blanco con un lazo en el empeine.  A la hora de elegir el peinado, la exigencia fue que fuese igual que el de ella, por lo que le hizo las dos coletas de siempre, pero alrededor de cada moño, entretejió unas cintas de seda lila que fluían en sus extremos entre las coletas.  Había justo terminado el último moño, cuando Darien apareció asomado en la puerta como indio en sendero de guerra._

_"Están presentables??"_

_"Claro que sí……"rió Serena al ver la expresión de tristeza que apareció en el rostro de Darien "ahora llévate a Helios y a Rini y espérenme………Helios no corras, ni te sientes en el piso………no quiero que te ensucies………"_

_"Sí mami"_

_"Rini………ten cuidado tú también……eres una niña muy hermosa y tienes que dejar que todos los invitados lo vean……quizás hasta hagas nuevos amigos"_

_"Sí mamá" contestó Rini saliendo de la habitación con Helios y dejando atrás a una muy feliz Serena._

_***********_

_N.A__.:  Lamento mucho la demora en subir este capítulo.  Espero que haya valido la pena y espero sus comentarios.  Los quiero mucho_

_Yavanna___


	19. Encuentros de Año Nuevo

_Cáp.  17: Revelaciones de Año Nuevo_

_Serena empezó rápidamente a arreglarse, una vez que Darien se llevó a los niños.  Empezó por el vestido de seda en color blanco, de corte en línea A, ajustado al cuerpo, sin mucho vuelo en la falda y con mangas largas ajustadas también.  El escote era ovalado y las sandalias de tiras cruzadas eran de tacón alto en el mismo  blanco  perlado.  El brillo de la tela opacaba el de los diamantes, por lo que Serena optó por utilizar una gargantilla de perlas de tres vueltas, aretes de perlas en forma de lagrima, eran varias perlas montadas en un esqueleto de oro y una pulsera de perlas también.  Su maquillaje era sumamente liviano, un labial nacarado en color melocotón, sombras en tono marfil y beige para resaltar el tono de su piel y los ojos.  El peinado era parecido al de Rini, a excepción de las cintas, en efecto Serena llevaba un giro de perlas en cada moño y las coletas las había separado en varios mechones, los cuales había rizado.  En una cartera pequeña en lentejuelas blancas, colocó el labial, polvos, su identificación y el chupete de Helios (N.A.  no sé cómo lo llamen ustedes, nosotros le decimos mamón o chupete, es ese que le ponen a los bebés para que no lloren o cuando van a dormir para evitar que se succionen el dedo) en caso de que el niño empezase a dormirse._

_Bajó las escaleras y en el salón encontró a Gaia, esta vez en dorado, un vestido sin mangas, de hombros descubiertos que cubría con chal amarillo, casi dorado pero que contrastaba elegantemente.  Una gargantilla de oro y sus aretes completaban la vestimenta.  Endymion al igual que Darien llevaba un tuxedo negro.  Ambos se veían supremamente guapos y……'sexy' pensó Serena sonrojándose al notar que lo había estado mirando fijamente, sin observar que también estaba siendo vista desde la cabeza hasta los pies por Darien.  Se despidieron de Molly y Umino y se dirigieron a la casa de los Takahashi._

_Cuando llegaron Gaia y Endymion entraron primero, detrás venían Darien y Serena uno al lado del otro con Rini de la mano de Serena y Helios, un poco asustado en brazos de Darien._

_En el momento en que los cuatro aparecieron en las puertas del salón, las miradas de todos los presentes, pero en especial la de una pareja de mediana edad, se posaron sobre ellos.  (N.A.:  Mer, estoy segura que ya sabes quiénes son………se cumplió tu deseo)._

_Darien le ofreció su brazo libre a Serena con una sonrisa y esta, recobrando el aplomo, que no creyó haber perdido, lo aceptó._

_"Mami……" susurró Rini_

_"Dime corazón?"_

_"Por qué nos miran tanto?"_

_"No te asustes sólo sonrie…………y no dejes ver que tienes miedo………lo que pasa es que no saben que somos una familia" contestó Darien por Serena_

_"De verdad somos una familia? Así como Hotaru y sus papás?" preguntó la niña_

_"Sí, Rini………lo somos" contestó Serena mientras respondía con un brillo en los ojos a la pregunta que se asomaba en las ventanas del alma de Darien._

_"Mami, ……qué es una familia?" preguntó Helios _

_"Nosotros, Helios………familia somos mamá, papá y los niños" contestó Serena_

_"Papá……bájame………quiero ir donde la abuela Ikuko" dijo Helios dejando los brazos de Darien, pero sin alejarse del lado de ellos._

_Serena palideció de pronto y Darien tuvo que recostarla a él disimuladamente al sentir que se desvanecía._

_"Darien ………sucede algo?" preguntó Gaia preocupada_

_"Los padres de Serena están aquí"_

_"Papi"_

_"Espera Helios, ayúdame a sentar a mamá en la silla y luego te llevo………ok?"_

_"ok"_

_En eso apareció Endymion, justo cuando Serena empezaba a reaccionar._

_"No creo que les guste lo que vengo a decirles"_

_"Qué ocurre querido?"_

_"Compartimos la mesa con los Tsukino y los Clamp" Endymion y Gaia se miraron preocupados.  En tanto Darien hablaba con Serena._

_"Serena, escúchame…………ha llegado el momento que le demuestres a tu padre lo mucho que vales……y que eres capaz de enfrentarte a todo con tal de defender lo que quieres"_

_"Lo sé………es sólo que no pensé……que fuese hoy……aquí……"_

_"Ánimo………vayamos a la mesa……por cierto amor, olvidé decirte que ya no trabajo en R.O.S.A., renuncié el día que fui a Tokyo"_

_"Pero y el proyecto………le habías dedicado tanto tiempo?"_

_"Lo terminé…………lo entregué………renuncié y regresé a la casa"_

_"Pero qué vas a hacer?"_

_"Empiezo el 10 en las oficinas de Chiba Enterprise S.A."_

_Serena lo miró, sonrió y susurró "Sabes que te amo y no me importa dónde trabajes, yo te apoyaré siempre"_

_"Gracias………yo también te amo"_

_Justo en ese momento llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron.  Gaia a un lado del Sr. Clamp y Endymion a su lado Derecho.  La Sra.  Clamp estaba entre su esposo e Ikuko.  Rini se sentó al lado de su abuelo, le siguió Darien, serena y Helios al lado de Ken…………el abuelo que no conocía (N.A.:  como habrán notado la mesa es redonda)_

_Serena descidió evitar las miradas de reproche de sus padres, contemplando el salón en donde estaban.  (N.A.: imagínense una mezcla de la entrada de la casa de La Novicia Rebelde con el salón de baile de la película La Bella y la Bestia de Disney).  El mismo era enorme, las mesas estaban colocadas en círculo dejando el centro para pista de baile, la orquesta de cámara contratada estaba ubicada en el balcón del primer piso, contrario a los ventanales, el cual estaba adornado con guirnaldas de pino colgadas en forma de arco y entre cada una un lazo rojo.  Hacía el fondo del salón podían verse los cinco grandes ventanales que daban hacia el jardín.  Cada mesa era ocupada por diez personas, el centro consistía en una simple botella de vidrio de cuello ancho, dentro de la cual había una vela blanca o dorada encendida, rodeada de muérdago._

_Los padres de Serena no sabían qué pensar, en especial Ken Tsukino, era cierto que había desheredado a su hija, pero jamás pensó que la volvería a ver en un evento social como ese._

_"Ken, te lo tenías muy bien callado……y tú también Endymion" comentó la Sra.  Clamp rompiendo el silencio_

_"A qué te refieres Shizuka?" preguntó Ken extrañado_

_"Creo que mi querida esposa, se refiere al hecho de que tu hija sea la esposa de Darien, el hijo de Endymion"_

_Ken no supo que responder, al ser tomado por sorpresa, lo mismo que Endymion, pero los que contestaron fueron justamente el objeto de la conversación._

_"No estamos casados" aclaró Serena "Sólo somos novios, por ahora"_

_"Pero yo escuché al niño decirle papá" aclaró la Sra. Clampa no muy convencida_

_Darien suspiró "Soy divorciado, mi hija es fruto de esa relación"_

_"Yo soy madre soltera…………Darien y yo nos conocimos este año en febrero"_

_"No sabía que te habías casado, Darien" intervino Ikuko Tsukino_

_"Nadie lo sabía Sra.  No me agrada ser el centro de atracción pública.  Además me casé recién egresado de la Universidad y me dediqué a buscar un trabajo.  Quise ser independiente, no quería depender exclusivamente de la fortuna familiar, quería saber cómo era el mundo real……" 'Y vaya que lo conocí…' pensó Darien por último recordando todo lo vivido en los últimos meses por culpa de Rei._

_Serena observó silenciosamente la variedad de emociones que se reflejaron en los ojos del hombre que amaba, y antes de que este se deprimiese, sin importarle sus padres o los Clamp, se acercó a él y lo besó delicadamente en los labios, para luego mirarlo a los ojos y ver una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, síntoma de que ya todo estaba en calma._

_"Te amo" le susurró_

_"Y yo a ti princesa" le contestó Darien_

_"Mami………" Rini llamó a Serena_

_"Sí, cielo?" _

_"Necesito ir al tocador"_

_"Esta bien cariño, vamos…………con permiso" y Serena se levantó de la mesa, tomó a Rini de la mano y se alejó hacia las escaleras del salón, que llevaban a la entrada, la cual tenía un amplio recibidor con una escalera a su lado izquierdo que subían, que llevaban al balcón del primer piso donde estaban las recámaras y los baños._

_Los padres de Serena, estaban totalmente asombrados, especialmente Ken Tsukino, su hija había madurado desde la última vez que la había visto, pero eso no significaba que él la fuese a perdonar…………ella se había equivocado y no había querido remediar esa equivocación, y hasta que ella no lo hiciese, para él, ella estaba muerta._

_Shizuka__ y Shinji Clamp estaban en la pista de baile.  Ken al escuchar el vals favorito de Ikuko, la invitó a unirse a los demás invitados que poblaban la pista de baile._

_"Hijo……" empezó Gaia_

_"Mamá……no te preocupes, no me importa lo que piensen los demás.  lo que ahora me preocupa es Serena………"_

_"Papi……"_

_"Dime Helios?"_

_"Qué es madre soltera? Algo malo?"_

_"Por qué lo preguntas hijo?" lo miró Darien sorprendido_

_"Es que miraron muy feo a mi mamá cuando dijo que ella era madre soltera"_

_"No hijo, no es nada malo………significa que tu mamá es muy valiente y no tiene miedo de los demás"_

_"Cómo Superman?"  (N.A.  perdónenme la comparación……pero no recuerdo ningún otro superhéroe que me sirviese………es más ninguno realmente moderno…………alguna sugerencia???)_

_"Sí………pero ella no vuela ni tiene superpoderes" aclaró Darien algo divertido por la comparación._

_"Darien………tu padre y yo estaremos en la pista de baile"_

_"Ok"_

_Mientras tanto en el baño………_

_"Escuchaste?"_

_"Qué cosa??"_

_"La hija de los Tsukino………Serenity"_

_"Ah……sí………oí que se apareció con el mayor de los Chiba y dos niños……al parecer el rumor de hace trea años era cierto"_

_"Y serán hijos de los dos?"_

_"No creo……hace más o menos 6 años escuché que Darien se había casado en Sapporo……así que supongo que es viudo o divorciado"_

_"Yo escuché que Serenity era madre soltera y nunca quiso decir quien era el padre……"_

_"Será por eso que Diamante la dejó por Esmeralda?"_

_"Seguramente………quien hubiera imaginado lo descarada que era………y tan modosita que se veía!!"_

_"Y ahora enredó a Darien……se merece alguien con más clase……"_

_"Sí, alguien como yo………"_

_"Y qué harías con la hija de Darien?"_

_"Bueno, nunca has oído hablar de los internados………además crees tú que Serenity va a posar de mamá………con lo descarada que es, seguro que ya tiene un plan para librarse de la niña"   y con eso las 3 se fueron. _

_Serena y Rini que estaban dentro del baño, habían escuchado todo._

_"Mami………tú me quieres, verdad?" preguntó Rini al borde del llanto_

_"Claro que te quiero princesa, te adoro y nunca te voy a dejar" la abrazó Serena_

_"Yo también te quiero" le dijo Rini mientras se aferraba a Serena con todas sus fuerzas._

_Ambas salieron del baño sonrientes, Rini hablando sobre lo que iba a hacer cuando viese a Hotaru otra vez y Serena escuchándola, ajena a las miradas que los demás le lanzaban.  Llegó a la mesa donde fue recibida por un Helios saltarín._

_"Mami………mami"_

_"Qué ocurre tesoro?" le preguntó y luego mirando a Darien "no le habrás dado nada con chocolate o sí?"_

_"No……no recuerdo ningún dulce que tuviese chocolate, hoy en la casa y aquí sólo ha bebido jugo de manzana, pues la comida aún no la sirven"_

_"Mami……"_

_"Sí, Helios?"_

_"Quiero bailar contigo"_

_"Bueno vamos………" Serena lo tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la pista de baile donde empezó a moverse en círculos con el niño reído entre sus brazos._

_En la mesa ya estaban Gaia, Endymion y los Clamp de vuelta._

_"Sé ve que es una mujer feliz"_

_"más bien querida, diría que está satisfecha con sus decisiones, por lo que más que feliz diría que está realizada" aclaró Shinji Clamp_

_"Yo también lo creo" señaló Endymion_

_"Sí, una mujer que sabe lo que quiere en la vida, lucha por ello y sabe guiarse no sólo por sus sentimientos sino también por la cabeza, sin temor a equivocarse es justo lo que mi hijo Darien necesitaba"_

_"Mamá"_

_"Es cierto hijo, además ella te adora……y sinceramente, crees que alguna otra mujer pudiera llegar a tratar a Rini igual que ella? con tanto amor cómo sólo una madre puede hacerlo?"_

_"No, mamá…………no lo creo"_

_En eso regresaron Ikuko y Ken, quién miró a Darien a los ojos_

_"No nos hemos visto antes?"_

_"Sí……en Sapporo, trabajé en la sucursal de R.O.S.A. que tiene en la ciudad, como ingeniero de programación" contestó Darien muy tranquilo_

_"Tú eres el Darien Chiba, que Samuel me dijo renunció hace 3 días, luego de que terminara el proyecto sobre simulación virtual y que del cual sería casi imposible encontrar un reemplazo!!!!" exclamó Ken_

_"Así es, Ken.  Decidí volver a la empresa familiar, es lo más conveniente para mis planes"_

_"Tus planes incluyen a mi hija, cierto?" intervino Ikuko al ver como el rostro de Darien se iluminaba al ver a Serena en la pista con Helios._

_"Sí, Sra."_

_"Piensas casarte y darle tu apellido a un hijo bastardo!!!" exclamó Ken, por suerte los Clamp nuevamente estaban en la pista y no había nadie en las mesas cercanas_

_"Ken, por favor"_

_"Por qué habría de incomodarme………amo a la madre, la respeto y la acepto con defectos y virtudes, ha sido mi apoyo en mis momentos difíciles le dio a mi hija, lo que mi exesposa nunca le quiso dar.  Y a Helios, lo adoro, es un niño muy inteligente, cariñoso que se supo ganar mi corazón sin que yo me diera cuenta.  Ambos son parte importante de mi vida.  Los cuatro en mi corazon formamos un hogar, una familia.  El poder llamar a Serenity, mi Serena, mi esposa, mi compañera, mi amiga es mi deseo, y haré todo lo que sea necesario por conseguirlo.  Y poder presentar a Helios como mi hijo, es un regalo no una carga._

_Ken no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando a joven_

_"Hijo te vas a arrepentir………que harás cuando aparezca el verdadero padre??"_

_"Nada………no soy yo quien engañó, utilizó y abusó de su hija; no soy yo quien renegó de la mujer amada y de la familia que con ella pude tener.  La pregunta es que hará usted cuando su nieto sepa la verdad, cuando su hija ya haya perdido las esperanzas de reconciliarse con usted………cuando su hija ya no esté dispuesta a perdonarlo.  En cuanto a Diamante, si no a buscado a Serena y a su hijo en estos 3 años, y se fue del país con su nueva esposa………no veo por qué volverá a aparecer ahora"_

_"Tú no entiendes muchacho………ella me decepcionó……cubrió de vergüenza mi nombre"_

_"Yo creo que el que no entiende es usted……tiene una hija maravillosa, que lo ama a pesar de todo, por que tiene un corazón enorme.  Tiene una luz interior capaz de iluminar el camino más oscuro.  Su hija es una mujer, no una niña, puede que se haya equivocado, pero le ha demostrado a usted y al mundo que un error es una vergüenza en la medida en qué no aprendas de él, ni valores lo bueno que obtienes de él.  Desde que Serenity, Serena, le informó de su embarazo, alguna vez ha vuelto a hablar con ella? Se ha tomado el tiempo de conocer a su hija? A su nieto? Cómo puede entonces decirme a mí que me estoy equivocando?"_

_Ken se quedó callado, lo que aprovechó Ikuko para preguntarle a Darien algo que quería saber desde que supo que ese era el hombre que había llevado felicidad a la vida de su hija y de su nieto._

_"Darien…………podría saber con quién estuviste casado?_

_"Con Rei Hino, durante 5 años, nos divorciamos hace un año, exactamente.  Tuvimos una hija Serenity, que acaba de cumplir 6 años y de la cual tengo la custodia completa"_

_"por qué trabajaste para nosotros, si tu familia tiene su propia empresa"_

_"Esa pregunta la contesto yo" intervino Endymion "Fue por mi causa.  No acepté el matrimonio y me negué a ayudarlos.  Sabia que mi hijo se estaba equivocando pero no supe expresarme.  Por suerte le pedí perdón aunque nuestra reconciliación coincidió con el periodo de separación.  De todas formas, Darien no quiso la ayuda de la familia, pues no le había dicho nunca a Rei quien era realmente"_

_"Por qué Darien?"_

_"Por orgullo.  Quería demostrarme a mí mismo y a mis padres que ella me amaba y no se casaba por dinero.  No se casó por dinero, pero tampoco por amor"_

_"Papi………" interrumpió Rini " yo tengo hambre"_

_"Tesoro, hay que esperar un poco más"_

_En eso Serena regresó con Helios a la mesa._

_"Uf!!! Estoy mareada de tanto dar vueltas!! Amor, me traerías algo de tomar por favor?" le pidió suplicante a Darien_

_"Claro……ya regreso" y Darien fue riendo por un jugo o una soda.  En lo que Darien regresaba, Kasumi Takahashi se acercó a la mesa_

_"Hola……Gracias por venir,………Serenity Tsukino!!! Que agradable sorpresa……y estos niños?"_

_"Hola Kasumi, cómo estás?"_

_"Bien, pero no has contestado mi pregunta"_

_"La niña es Serenity Diana Chiba, la hija de Darien Chiba y el niño es mi hijo, Helios Alexander Tsukino"_

_"Ya veo……entonces el rumor de que tu y Darien son pareja es cierto"_

_"Uhu!!……"_

_"Y pretendemos casarnos pronto" intervino Darien que regresaba en ese momento a la mesa " aquí tienes  un jugo amor" agregó luego entregándole el vaso a Serena, iba a agregar algo, pero Rini lo interrumpió_

_"Papá…………yo también quiero bailar"_

_"Con su permiso hermosas damas,  el deber de un caballero me llama" y con esto llevó a Rini a la pista._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_Hola!!!!! Lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar, pero he estado algo enredada………bueno y también decidiendo si terminar esta historia en el siguiente capítulo o no………denme su opinión!!!_

_Por cierto no dejen de visitar el sitio Resplandor Lunar () de Sailor Guerrero Blue  y Selene, el sitio acaba de inaugurarse pero vale la pena que se den una vuelta y si quieren pueden publicar sus fics, allí también._

Saludos a todos,

Yavanna


	20. Cuenta Regresiva

_No tienen idea de lo emocionada que estoy por compartir con ustedes este capítulo, creo que ha sido el más difícil de hacer y espero haber logrado llenar las expectativas de todos ustedes.  Quería subirlo el sábado, pero por razones ajenas a mi voluntad me fue imposible……disfrútenlo y opinen……recibo sus criticas constructivas y sus ideas también………díganme qué esperan y quizás los sorprenda………pero eso sí……no me lean la mente, ok???……es broma, pero un par de veces me han sorprendido algunos de ustedes!!!_

_Un abrazo a todos,_

_Yavanna___

_ Capítulo  18:  3…….2………1………0_

_"Serena eres feliz?"_

_"Sí, Kasumi, y tus padres cómo están?"_

_"Mejor……oye, no lo dejes ir………se ve que te quiere"_

_"Y yo lo adoro"_

_"Por cierto, " agregó dirigiéndose a la mesa completa "vamos a tener un karaoke, y una banda musical de acompañamiento para quien lo desee.  En fin antes de las 12, va a haber un concurso………el que mejor lo haga recibe una cena para dos en el restaurante 'La Petite Maison', alguien quiere participar?"_

_"Yo lo haré" anunció Shizuka "siempre me han dicho que tengo buena voz"_

_"Bien!!, alguien más?"_

_"Yo……pero no quiero pista, sólo la música"_

_"Segura??"_

_"Completamente"_

_"Bueno" y con eso Kasumi se retiró de la mesa para seguir su recorrido_

_En un instante Serena decidió la canción y supo que la sorpresa que le daría a sus padres y…… a Él, sería enorme.  Minutos depués Darien y Rini estaban de regreso, y antes de que sirvieran la comida Darien decidió aprovechar la ocasión._

_"Serena………"_

_"Sí, amor?"_

_"Me cederías esta pieza?"_

_"Claro…………Helios, Rini………no se muevan de aquí"_

_"Ve tranquila querida, nosotros los vigilamos" agregó Gaia_

_"OK, Gracias"_

_Darien guió a Serena hacia el centro de la pista bajo la mirada de todos en la mesa. Casi inmediatamente se escuchó la orquesta tocando el Danubio Azul de J. Strauss.  Ambos se sumergieron en la música, en la cercanía de sus cuerpos, en el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.  El resto de los invitados los miraba, mientras parecían volar sobre la superficie del salón, de tanta perfección y maestría hacían gala.  Termino el vals, pero la orquesta, también encantada por la pareja, le regaló una de las piezas más osadas para baile de salón, la Sonata Claro de luna de Mozart, la cual parecía complementar el aura que irradiaban Serena y Darien._

_Un observador atento, hubiese podido ver como la luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas, parecía bañar de plata los cabellos de Serena, dándoles un halo de misterio.  Darien sin embargo, sí lo notaba, y guardaba en su corazón cada uno de esos detalles, que le daban mayores razones para admirar la belleza etérea de Serena._

_Cuando la sonata terminó, Darien besó a Serena brevemente los labios y luego la condujo de vuelta a la mesa, donde Helios y Rini empezaban a intranquilizarse..........no sólo porqué tenían hambre, sino por el sueño; los tranquilizaron y rogaron fervientemente que empezasen a servir la cena, minutos después los camareros y las meseras estaban sirviendo los platos y las bebidas._

_Después de comer, empezó la competencia de karaoke._

_"Vaya, es la primera vez que alguien organiza un concurso de karaoke para finalizar el año" comentó Darien_

_"Así es, pero se oye divertido" agregó Ikuko, quien conociendo a su hija sabía que ya tendría una sorpresa preparada.  Ken no dejaba de ver a su hija, pero ni aún su cercanía hacía que lograse ver más allá de las apariencias y su orgullo seguía interponiéndose._

_Empezó el concurso de karaoke y Serena se ausentó unos instantes para buscar a Kasumi, sin embargo al que vio fue a Takeshi, el esposo de ésta, aprovechó entonces para hablar con él._

_Darien no notó la ausencia de Serena hasta avanzada la competencia, ocupado con los niños._

_"Y Serena?" preguntó a su madre_

_"Se ausentó un momento hijo, no debe demorar"_

_"Miedo de perderla hijo?" preguntó Endymion_

_"No papá, pero quería tenerla a mi lado cuando dieran las doce campanadas"_

_"Estará aquí………conozco a mi hija, y no va a estar lejos de ti un minuto más del necesario" lo confortó Ikuko_

_"Es mi turno………" y Shizuka salió hacia el centro de la pista donde se había colocado el micrófono con un pedestal en frente donde se colocaban las partituras con la letra de las canciones._

_"Buenas noches amigos………les cantaré una canción de mi interprete favorito, Cristian Castro, _Mi vida sin tu amor_"._

_"Mi vida sin tu amor,  
será como un camino  
que no sabe a dónde va,  
sólo un recuerdo del pasado,  
una historia que ha llegado a su final.  
Mi vida sin tu amor  
será la de un amante  
con un roto corazón.  
Mi vida sin tu amor,  
es barco en alta mar  
sin puerto ni ilusión.  
Mi vida sin tu amor  
no es más que el crudo invierno de mi soledad  
en el silencio de la inmensidad  
un alma que no encuentra su lugar.  
Mi vida sin tu amor no es más  
que un tibio abrazo que no volverá,  
será la soledad de estar sin ti,  
yo sin tu amor... yo sin tu amor no sé vivir.  
Mi vida sin tu amor,  
será un enigma que no tiene solución.  
Mi vida sin tu amor  
descubre que se va, tu adiós se la llevó.  
Mi vida sin tu amor no es más  
que el crudo invierno de mi soledad,  
en el silencio de la inmensidad  
un alma que no encuentra su lugar.  
Mi vida sin tu amor no es más  
que un tibio abrazo que no volverá,  
será la soledad de estar sin ti,  
yo sin tu amor... yo sin tu amor no sé vivir".___

_Cuando Shizuka terminó todos aplaudieron, en verdad tenía una hermosa voz.  Kasumi tomó el micrófono un momento y se dirigió a la audiencia:_

_"Amigos, sólo falta un concursante, recuerden que todos tienen una pequeña hoja de papel, por favor con las plumas que los camareros les están dando, coloquen en orden de preferencia a 3 de nuestros participantes.  Y bueno, ahora voy a cederle el micrófono a una muy querida amiga mía.  Ella ha querido compartir hoy con nosotros su declaración de amor, al hombre de su vida.  La canción, letra y música son de ella (N.A.: no sé de quién es, pero la canta Thalía), por favor un aplauso"._

_Y Kasumi se retiró sin decir el nombre de la persona.  En unos pocos instantes las luces del salón se atenuaron totalmente, dejando que el salón fuese iluminado por las velas en c/u de las mesas.  La orquesta empezó a tocar, sin embargo no se veía a nadie, y de momento la voz de una mujer joven empezó a escucharse._

_"__Es tu amor un te quiero al partir_

_suspirar entre dos es no verte y morir _

_es tu amor esa dulce mirada _

_flores en el jarrón besos de madrugada._

_Es tu amor toda razón para vivir_

_es la llama que se enciende dentro de mí _

_es tu amor fuego lento que va _

_quemándome por dentro hasta la eternidad _

_más dulce que la miel más honesto que el pan _

_más suave que la piel más profundo que el mar"_

_En ese momento se volvieron a prender las luces, y todos pudieron apreciar a Serenity.  Darien pensó que había muerto y llegado al cielo, pero una sola mirada a esos ojos azules y supo que nada de lo que escuchaba y veía era fruto de su imaginación._

_"__Es tu amor darse entero y después _

_jugarse hasta la vida sin miedo a perder _

_es más emocionante que un juego de azar _

_mi oficio predilecto mi talla ideal. _

_Es tu amor ir al cielo y volver _

_es ver caer el sol en el atardecer _

_es darse hasta morir y volver a nacer _

_Es tu amor un perfume sutil _

_una tarde sin sol, una lluvia de abril _

_es tu amor entregarnos el alma _

_perdonar el error _

_tu calor en mi almohada _

_Es tu amor toda razón para vivir _

_Es la llama que se enciende dentro de mí. _

_Es tu amor fuego lento que va_

_quemándome por dentro hasta la eternidad _

_más dulce que la miel más honesto que el pan _

_más suave que la piel más profundo que el mar"_

_(N.A.: Es tu Amor, Thalía)_

_Cuando Serena terminó, incluso quienes habían reprochado alguna vez su decisión, no pudieron menos que aplaudirla._

_"Y ahora, señores" empezó Kasumi " faltan 10 minutos para que termine el año.  Y quiero anunciarles que la ganadora del tercer lugar es Cherry Kou;…………el segundo lugar es de Toshio Himura……………y el primer lugar es de……………Shizuka Clamp……y bueno ya sólo quedan 10…."_

_"9"_

_"8"_

_"Serena, quiero pedirte algo"_

_"7"_

_"Qué cosa Darien?"_

_"6"_

_"Te casarías conmigo?"_

_"5"_

_"………………"_

_"4"_

_"Serena, eres la mujer que amo, eres mi luz, mi guía, mi corazón, permíteme ser tu hogar"_

_"3"_

_"Yo……"_

_"2"_

_"Yo………"_

_"1"_

_"ACEPTO"_

_"Feliz Año" se oyó gritar en el salón_

_"Acepto, Acepto, Acepto" repitió Serena, mientras Darien le daba vueltas como molino.  La bajó y ante la atónita mirada de varias personas, en especial del padre de Serena y las 3 mujeres del baño de damas, le colocó el anillo de compromiso._

_Serena contempló por un momento el anillo, era un diamante solitario montado en una simple banda de oro, la cual tenía grabados motivos de rosas. __Era un anillo sumamente sencillo, pero la belleza del mismo radicaba justamente en esa sencillez._

_Serena abrazó a Darien un largo rato, su rostro escondido en el pecho de este.  Darien la abrazó igualmente y con una mano le acariciaba la cabeza, hasta que sintió que Serena temblaba en sus brazos._

_"Serena, estás bien?"_

_"Sí, estoy bien, sólo estoy muy feliz de que deseas compartir una vida conmigo" contestó Serna levantando un rostro lleno de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad._

_"No podía estar con otra mujer Serena, mucho menos después de haberte conocido"_

_Ken vio el intercambio, y antes de que Ikuko pudiese decir algo, la tomó de la mano y se retiraron de la fiesta, ante las miradas de todos.  Kasumi se acercó a la pareja con una copa de champaña:_

_"Serenity, Darien………brindo por que sean felices y su vida juntos esté llena de promesas, sueños y deseos de amor que se cumplan.  Que tengan un futuro maravilloso.  Salud!!"_

_"Salud!!" contestaron los invitados_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_"Qué bueno que ya regresamos!!" suspiró Serena, al abrir la puerta de su departamento_

_"Tan rápido te cansaste de mi familia?" preguntó Darien un poco ofendido_

_"No cariño, cómo crees.  Es sólo que necesito organizar las cosas.  Quieres que nos casemos en mayo, y aún no sé cómo les vamos a decir a los demás"_

_"Serena, cruzaremos ese puente en el momento que toque.  Por ahora, aún nos queda una semana para estar los 4 juntos"_

_"Darien, pero empiezas a trabajar mañana……"_

_"Lo sé………pero las tardes desde las 3, y las noches serán para ti y para los niños" contestó Darien abrazándola._

_"Me parece bien, siempre y cuando no te olvides que debes pasar tiempo con Rini a solas también" le recordó Serena_

_Se besaron y luego Darien, junto con Rini fueron a su apartamento a desempacar._

_'Amaltea, hija………… espero que pronto puedas estar con nosotros'_

_Esa misma tarde los 4 salieron juntos al parque.  Quienes los veían no podían sino notar la felicidad que se notaba en c/u de los rostros de los 4 miembros de la familia.  En la noche, estaban sentados en el sofá de Serena._

_"Qué te parece si organizamos una reunión en la casa  para el próximo Viernes y le damos a todos la noticia?"_

_"Serena, qué es lo que realmente te preocupa? Desde que regresamos te he notado bastante intranquila.  Sabes que te amo y que lo que te preocupa, o te lastima a mí también me preocupa y me lastima"._

_"Es sólo que………desde que te dije lo de Amaltea……no he podido dejar de pensar que ……he sido una mala madre……que no la he buscado lo suficiente………que no debería parecer tan tranquila……pero por sobre todo tengo miedo de que me odie"._

_"No amor, estoy seguro de que Amaltea no te odia………sabes lo que creo?"_

_"Qué?"_

_"Que te va a adorar………va a estar feliz de tenerte como mamá, por que eres maravillosa.  Y sabes cómo lo sé?…… basta ver la forma como mantienes el orden y la disciplina con Rini y Helios………no necesitas gritar o golpear para que te escuchen o obedezcan.  Sólo con pensar que te decepcionaron es suficiente para que se detengan.  Además les entregas todo tu cariño y atención diariamente, olvidándote de ti muchas veces"._

_"Darien………de verdad crees que soy buena madre?"_

_"Sí………y mi mayor deseo además de casarnos, es poder tener hijos juntos………formar una familia enorme………que todos vean lo dichosos que somos y no tengan nunca dudas de que somos almas gemelas"_

_Serena no contestó, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta………se abrazó a Darien con firmeza, como si fuese su tabla de salvación, en medio de un naufragio._

_Darien la recibió en sus brazos, feliz de poder darle seguridad y protección.  En los pocos meses que llevaba de conocerla más fondo, y en las semanas de relación, había descubierto el gran vacío que existía en el corazón de Serena, el miedo, la desconfianza y la vulnerabilidad.  La Serena fuerte, decidida y alegre que los demás conocían era una máscara, una careta para sobrellevar el dolor de la pérdida del amor, de su hija y de su familia.  Un dolor que él compartía en parte y del cual era ahora la cura, aunque sonara egoísta.  Pero tampoco podía negar que Serena había sido su salvación, su cura para el desengaño, el desamor, la tristeza y la ira.  Eran dos mitades de un todo, almas gemelas que tenían la suerte de haberse encontrado y no iba a perderla………no ahora………y decididamente, nunca._

_La besó dulcemente con ansias, dejando en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por ella.  serena correspondió el beso, y sintió su cuerpo responder ante las caricias de Darien, se sintió segura y completa……cada beso y cada caricia eran como fuego puro que quemaban y purificaban su alma, y ante tanta entrega, correspondió con el mismo ahínco y la misma pasión.  Darien sentía que había muerto y llegado al cielo, tenía miedo que Serena lo detuviera, miedo de haber cruzado el límite, pero cuando Serena, correspondió a sus besos y caricias con la misma intensidad, toda duda se esfumó y el tiempo con su transcurrir lento y seguro, fue sólo un recuerdo en la mente de ambos._

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

_"lita"_

_"Hola Ami"_

_"Cuándo llegaron?"_

_"Hace como 3 horas………la pasamos muy bien realmente, pero ya los extrañaba a todos"_

_"Sí, lo sé igual me ocurrió a mí.  Sabes cuándo llega Mina?"_

_"Creo que esta tarde………y Serena, hablaste con ella?"_

_"No, aún no………pero supongo que ya debe haber regresado también"_

_"Entonces pronto podremos reunirnos………ahora te tengo que dejar voy a reabastecer mi alacena………"_

_"Hablamos entonces"_

_Esa noche tanto Ami, Lita y Mina como Greg, Ken y Andrew recibieron una invitación de Serena y Darien para reunirse al día siguiente en casa de Serena.  Se encontraron todos en el rellano frente a la puerta de Serena, desde donde se escuchaban risas y muebles en movimiento._

_"Greg………no dijiste que tenías una reunión con Darien?" preguntó extrañada Ami al ver a su novio frente a la puerta de Serena y no de Darien._

_"Es que nos invitó Darien…………pero dijo que la reunión sería donde Serena" contestó Ken por todos._


	21. Lazos matrimoniales

_Hola a Todos………créanme que siento mucho haberme demorado con este capítulo, pero de alguna forma no sabía cómo lograr que las cosas fluyeran como yo quería. Les anuncio que ya sólo faltan dos o tres capítulos y esta historia se termina (esta vez si va en serio) en parte porque me parece que con lo que falta se terminaría y no habría razón para continuarla……y otras por razones personales………pero no los voy a abandonar todavía me quedan muchas ideas, y claro tengo que terminar Eclipse Lunar……además tengo otro fic en el tintero…que sé les va a encantar……o eso espero ;)_

_Abrazos _

_Yavanna_

Capítulo 19:  Lazos Matrimoniales

_Habían pasado ya dos meses desde la reunión en casa de Serena._

_"No puedo creer que finalmente voy a caminar la marcha nupcial!!" suspiró Lita_

_"Yo no creo que Greg se haya decidido" comentó Mina_

_"Y yo no te perdono aún que te hayas casado sin que estuviésemos nosotras presentes!!" le reclamó Serena_

_"Es cierto Mina……y tú Serena…ya decidiste sobre la propuesta de Darien?"_

_"Ay Ami, no sé……… preferiría primero casarme……"_

_"Eso es lo que no entendemos……por qué no casarse……qué promesa es la que Dare te hizo……que no haya podido cumplir y de la cual depende que estén juntos?"  Lita la miró demandante_

_"No es el momento ni el lugar……Lita hoy es tu boda……no quiero que te preocupes por mí……lo mío ya se solucionará……ahora tienes lo viejo?"_

_"Sí, los aretes de cuarzo rosado de mi abuela"_

_"Lo nuevo?" preguntó Mina_

_"El vestido, claro está……y los zapatos"_

_""Prestado?" fue el turno de Ami_

_"Sí………Serena me prestó la cadena de oro con la imagen de la Virgen (N.A.: La que prefieran)"_

_"Es muy hermosa……" comentó Mina_

_"Algo azul?" preguntó Serena con una mirada maliciosa_

_"El liguero" contestó Lita con una sonrisa pícara……a lo cual todas empezaron a reír de gusto_

_"Muchachas, faltan 5 minutos" se oyó la voz de Greg_

_"No puedo creer que finalmente sea el día de mi matrimonio…… gracias amigas……sin ustedes no sé si hubiera podido con todos los preparativos"_

_"Lita!!!" las 4 se unieron en un abrazo_

_Haruka se asomó en ese instante "Llegó el momento" _

_Mina fue a sentarse con Andrew, mientras Ami y Serena tomaban su lugar en el cortejo.  Serena era la madrina y Ami junto a las hermanas de Ken y Lizzie, una de las damas.  Helios llevaba los anillos, un sobrino de Ken las arras, Rini era la niña de las flores.  El vestido de las damas era en color turquesa, sin mangas y de tirantes, con un cruce de cintas en la espalda; el de Serena era en verde agua, excepto que no era de tirantes sino tipo alter, dejando media espalda descubierta.  Ami era escoltada por Greg, en traje oscuro al igual que Darien quien por ser el padrino esperaba con Ken.  Serena entraría sola, detrás venía Lita, que parecía un ángel. El vestido era sin mangas de tirantes anchos, los cuales se unían en la nuca a través de un botón de perla.  El frente tenía un escote ligeramente cuadrado, y se ajustaba hasta llegar a la cintura donde se ampliaba un poco pero manteniendo una línea recta.  Tanto el frente como los tirantes estaban bordados con hilo plateado en forma de rosas.  La espalda descubierta hasta la  mitad, para luego abrocharse por medio de una larga hilera de botones que terminaba a la altura de las caderas (N.A.: Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Serekino por ayudarme con la descripción del traje.  Los que quieran una foto del mismo avísenme se los enviaré con gusto.  Yavanna)._

_El cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta dejando apenas unas mechas para enmarcar el rostro a cada lado; llevaba una diadema de azahares blancos y amarillos, los cuales ceñían el velo de tul blanco y encaje, el cual caía sobre sus espaldas.  El ramo era de rosas blancas con orquídeas._

_****_

_La ceremonia fue hermosa y Serena no dejó de mirar a Darien en ningún momento………éste casi olvida entregar los anillos llegado el momento, pero se recobró prontamente y sólo unos pocos notaron el pequeño incidente._

_"Lo que Dios ha unido en la Tierra, no lo separe el hombre.  Yo los declaro marido y mujer.  Puede besar a la novia"_

_Ken miró a Lita, no sabía cómo decirle lo feliz que estaba, pero decidió dejarlo para después limitándose a besarla, cuando se separaron ambos expresaban en sus miradas todo el amor que sentían._

_"Les presento al Sr. Ken Ishiro y Sra. Lita Ishiro.  Pueden irse en paz" terminó el sacerdote (N.A.: El apellido lo inventé………es más no recuerdo haberles dado apellido alguno al inicio de la historia……si alguien conoce el apellido de Shinozaki [Ken] el amigo de Lita por favor hágamelo saber para corregir el error)._

_Ken y Lita, de la mano, caminaron por el pasillo entre sus amigos y familiares hacia  la salida del templo donde su limosina los esperaba; detrás de ellos venía el cortejo nupcial con Serena y Darien adelante, junto a los niños, uno en cada mano.  Al salir todos abordaron sus autos, Serena y los niños esperaron a Darien quien los dejó un momento para ir por el auto._

_"Vaya……Vaya…………Serenity Tsukino………cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Han pasado varios años no?" intervino una voz en los pensamientos de Serena, ésta rápidamente volteó para encontrarse frente a frente con…_

_"Metalia!!!!!!!!!"_

_"Sí, soy yo………vaya……qué rápida eres……ya tienes niños………no puedo creer que te hayas casado……pensé que después de lo de Diamante te habías encerrado en un convento……."_

_"No, sabes que no, no fue necesario………el que Diamante me dejara, bueno yo lo dejé, fue lo mejor que pudo ocurrirme………encontré un verdadero hombre………que me quiere y me respeta.  Y tú Metalia, ya lograste superar a Beryl, o aún siguen compitiendo para ver quien logra tener más en una noche?"_

_"Pues que bueno que encontraste tu hombre, pero déjame decirte que no te va a durar mucho tu felicidad.  En cuanto a Beryl, se casó y vive en Madrid, ya no sé más de ella.  me despido………tengo una cita importante………adiós"_

_"Adiós"_

_Justo cuando Metalia volteaba en la esquina Darien llegaba con su camioneta 4x4.  Serena ayudó a los niños a subir y luego se acomodó ella.  Darien notó la mirada perdida y el leve temblor de Serena y se preocupó._

_"Sucede algo?"_

_"No, nada………Vayámonos, no quiero llegar tarde y tú tampoco puedes, eres el padrino y te toca el brindis de honor"_

_"Está bien, pero cuando todo termine hablaremos"_

_"Bien"_

_Llegaron rápidamente al Hotel en donde se realizaría la recepción.  Los novios habían escogido el salón del 9no piso, por la vista que se podía apreciar desde sus ventanales, eran casi las 6 de la tarde y el sol que empezaba a ponerse en la bahía era el espectáculo que recibió a todos los invitados, impregnando el ambiente de romanticismo.  El salón estaba decorado en blanco y verde, las mesas redondas tenían manteles blancos y cubiertas verdes, los platos eran blancos con delicadas enredaderas en sus bordes pintadas a mano en color verde, las copas de cristal y los cubiertos de plata.  Los centros de mesa eran arreglos florales en cestos de mimbre, y las flores que contenían eran las mismas del ramo: rosas blancas y orquídeas.  Las mesas estaban colocadas en semicírculo, dejando el área frente a los ventanales totalmente libre.  En una de las esquinas, se colocó la banda de música.  La mesa principal, rectangular, estaba colocada como centro del semicírculo (N.A.: imagínense un arco chato, aplanado en su centro) la diferencia con las demás mesas, era que tenía un arreglo de orquídeas y rosas decorando el frente, pegadas al borde de la mesa.  Detrás de la misma había un arco hecho con las mismas flores.  En la mesa principal estarían sentados: Ken y Lita en el centro, Darien y los padres de Ken al lado de éste.  Serena, Ami y Mina al lado de Lita, como amigas y hermanas ya que ésta no tenía familiares con vida._

_El ambiente era de fiesta, todos estaban felices por el suceso; los niños que estaban invitados habían decidido jugar al gato y al ratón, y podían escucharse sus gritos por encima de la música.  Luego de éste decidieron suspender para jugar a las escondidas, la mayoría utilizó las mesas o las cortinas, otros escogieron las puertas y uno que otro más osado detrás de la tarima donde estaba ubicada la banda._

_Pronto interrumpieron el juego en vista de que se empezó a servir la comida, la cual consistía en arroz primavera, pollo en salsa de hongos y ensalada de langosta, como plato principal; la entrada había consistido en un cóctel de camarones y para los que no toleraban los mariscos y los niños, se sirvió un plato de palitos de queso mozzarella envueltos en jamón serrano._

_Lo cierto e s que Helios no soportó estar tanto tiempo lejos de su mamá y antes de que sirviesen el plato principal apareció al lado de Serena, halando su traje para que interrumpiese su conversación con Ami y le prestase atención._

_"Mami……"_

_"Helios, tesoro, qué sucede?"_

_Helios no contestó, tenía los ojos húmedos y pronto a estallar de llanto.  Serena no dijo nada, entendió perfectamente y sin ningún reparo tomó a Helios en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo._

_Darien notó lo sucedido y decidió ir a ver cómo estaba su hija, cuando llegó notó que estaba bien_

_"Rini"_

_"Papá!!" exclamó la niña corriendo a abrazarlo_

_"Estás bien?"_

_"Sí………pero Helios no……dijo que iba a buscar a mamá porqué tenía miedo"_

_"Tenía miedo?"_

_"Sí dijo que luego venía el hombre malo y se lo llevaban"_

_"Bueno, luego veremos quién es ese hombre malo, ahora regresa a tu asiento tesoro, después de la comida puedes venir a sentarte conmigo………o quieres venir de una vez?"_

_"No, papá, yo me quedo estoy conversando con Sandy"_

_"Bien"_

_Darien regresó a la mesa y contestó con una afirmación de la cabeza la pregunta tácita que Serena le hizo.  Pronto los camareros sirvieron el champagne, y todos se prepararon para el brindis. Darien se puso de pie, y golpeando suavemente con un tenedor su copas, llamó la atención de todos en la mesa:_

_"Estimados amigos………pueden creerlo, Ken se decidió finalmente……pensé que nunca encontraría a su alma gemela……parece que me equivoqué y bueno pues ahora le debo a Greg……cuánto? Bueno lo olvidé" Todos rieron, en especial Greg, que le contestó "200" lo cual provocó más risas.  "En fin Lita, la verdad aún no entiendo cómo te enamoraste de éste cabeza dura, todo corazón que te ama como jamás he visto a nadie amar a alguien……excepto quizás a Andrew ………pero él ya es el colmo de la exageración……… celebro que estén juntos, eres una mujer maravillosa, una gran amiga y compañera………y créeme que todos extrañaremos tus delicias culinarias………Ken, Lita………les deseo de todo corazón tener un matrimonio dichoso, armonioso y lleno de amor y comprensión.  Brindó por ustedes y por que su felicidad sea duradera.  Salud!!!!!!"_

_"Salud!!!!!" contestó la sala al completo_

_Era el turno de Serena, quien pasó Helios a Ami y se puso de pie_

_"Mmm……qué puedo decir………excepto que sabía que esto iba a ocurrir desde el momento en que Ken, junto con Andrew y Greg llegaron a Kyoto.  Es que debían ver los ojos de Ken y lo muda que quedó Lita……es más fue la primera vez que no la escuché decir se parece al chico que me rompió el corazón"  Los que conocían a Lita no pudieron menos que reír, Serena continuó: "Luego vino el baile………y una semana después Ken se presentó en nuestra puerta con un ramo de rosas y recuerdo las palabras exactas Por favor Lita……… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti……saldrías conmigo el resto es historia.  Lita eres mi amiga, pero más que eso tú, Ami y mina son mi familia, mis hermanas; lo mismo que Ken y los demás.  Y lo que me hace más feliz es ver que poco a poco cada uno de mis hermanos va en busca de sus sueños, de su futuro y de su felicidad.  Les deseo a ambos una vida juntos, llena de alegría, amor y de sueños compartidos, todos realizados.  Salud!!!!!!!!!"_

_"Salud!!!!!!"_

_Luego fue el turno del papá de Ken y de allí Ken y Lita abrieron l baile………no sirvieron el postre, aunque si partieron el pastel…………en efecto dejaron el dulce para un poco más tarde pues no había que negar que todos estaban deseosos de quemar algunas calorías primero. Unas horas después Lita decidió que era hora de lanzar el ramo._

_"Amigas, quiero que todas las que aún permanezcan solteras y las comprometidas se preparen.  Vamos a ver quién es la próxima en realizar los votos matrimoniales"_

_Unas 20 jóvenes se alinearon rápidamente y aunque Ami y Serena no estaban particularmente ansiosas, fueron empujadas por Mina y Prisma al centro del grupo, mientras Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna sonreían._

_"3……2……1…allá va!!" y Lita lanzó el ramo, el cual luego de dar un arco, cayó en las sorprendidas manos de Ami.  Serena se alegró por su amiga._

_"Felicidades Ami, ahora ya tendrás que decidir una fecha"_

_"No sé, falta que Greg esté de acuerdo"_

_En eso la voz de Ken se escuchó_

_"Y ahora los solteros y comprometidos…………sin excepciones………y Darien, nuevamente estás incluido………y tú,  Greg, no puedes esconderte"_

_Los aludidos sólo se quedaron mirando a Ken, y vieron que no tenían escapatoria.  Darien que tenía en brazos a una Rini casi dormida, se dirigió donde Andrew y se la entregó, pues Serena luego del suceso del ramo, tenía los brazos llenos de Helios, quien cansado de jugar se había quedado dormido._

_Darien se colocó detrás de todos los demás, lo mismo que Greg.  Ken los miró, sonrió y lanzó el liguero que previamente había retirado de la pierna de Lita.  El indumento parecía estar dirigido con una segunda intención, pues aterrizó no en las manos pero sí en la cabeza de Greg, el cual se sonrojó y le sonrió a Ami._

_Luego de eso sirvieron el pastel y los novios decidieron retirarse pues debían estar en el aeropuerto en dos horas para chequear el equipaje y retirarse a disfrutar de su Luna de Miel, en las islas Fiji._

_Después de despedir a los novios, los invitados se quedaron un rato más disfrutando de la fiesta._

_"Serena"_

_"Sí, Ami?"_

_"Por qué no atrapaste el ramo?"_

_"No lo atrapé porque no iba dirigido a mí.  Aún no ha llegado el momento para que me case……pero tú y Greg ya deben decidir una fecha"_

_"Sere………"interrumpió Darien "creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, tanto Rini como Helios, están intranquilos"_

_"Ya voy, amor.  Me despido de los demás y te alcanzo……en la puerta?"_

_"Sí.  Voy por los niños, yo ya me despedí" y con eso se dirigió a buscar a sus hijos_

_"Ami, te parece si hablamos otro día sobre el particular?  Llámame y nos tomamos un café"_

_"Ok"_

_Serena se despidió de todos y se fue con Darien.  De haberse quedado unos minutos más hubiese visto a Zafiro recibir una muy importante llamada._


	22. El Corazón de una FLor

_Capítulo 20:  El Corazón de una Flor_

_"Andrew, cielo, sabes por qué Serena y Darien no fijan fecha aún? Se nota que desean estar juntos, hasta están buscando casa, pero aún así no se deciden a casarse" le preguntó Mina a Andrew una tarde_

_"Darien no ha sido muy claro con respecto al tema, cariño.  Tan sólo que primero debe cumplir una promesa……"_

_"A quién a Rini, a sus padres………a Rei?"_

_"No……a Serena.  Pero no dice de qué se trata"_

_"Ya veo……antes de su boda, Lita intentó saberlo, pero Serena evitó el tema"_

_"Y dime, ya te perdonaron por no decirles de nuestra boda?"_

_"Nos perdonaron………recuerda que estamos juntos en este barco!!"_

_"Sí, lo sé"_

_"No, aún no………pero creo que lo harán cuando vean las fotos y cuando les entreguemos las invitaciones para la ceremonia religiosa"_

_"Ya hablaste con el padre Nicanor?"_

_"Sí, le dije que sería sencilla, sólo el intercambio de votos, sin muchos invitados y como decidimos realizar un almuerzo y no una fiesta, pues lo invite también."_

_"Y tus padres? Te han llamado?"_

_"No, ni ellos ni mis abuelos me perdonan………dudo que lo hagan, ellos querían que me casara con el tal Sir Artemis, pero si supieran que él tampoco estaba  interesado………es más, el tiempo que estuve en Londres, me dediqué a conocer varios lugares junto a él y a su novia, Lady Luna, ayer les escribí anunciándoles que me había casado y que podían venir a acompañarnos a nuestra ceremonia religiosa"_

_"Pero, no serán gente muy refinada para nosotros?"_

_"No, son sumamente amables y sencillos, lo único esnob que tienen son los títulos, pero te aseguro que te van  a agradar"_

_"Bueno"_

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad._

_"Y tiene 4 años?"_

_"Sí, señor"_

_"Desde cuándo tiene usted a la niña?"_

_"La niña llegó al orfanato a los días de nacida, yo aún no era la directora del lugar, pero mi predecesora quien se retiró hace 7 meses la mantenía lejos de todo contacto.  No permitía que saliese del cuarto común."_

_"Tiene los papeles de la niña?"_

_"Eso es lo que más me extraña………normalmente los niños vienen con sus documentos para facilitar los trámites de adopción, sin embargo en este caso no.  Sólo una nota, con una firma que no he logrado descifrar, solicitando que la niña sea mantenida aislada"_

_"Y por qué no cumple con lo solicitado?"_

_"Por qué tengo hijos Señor, y estoy segura que los padres de esta niña no la abandonaron, sino que alguien la robó"_

_"Y qué la hizo llamarme?"_

_"El anuncio que colocó usted en el diario y el nombre de la niña.  No creo que haya muchas niñas de 4 años de edad con ese nombre"_

_"Tiene usted razón………viajaré a Kyoto mañana para ver a la niña.  No le diga nada"_

_"No se preocupe, conozco los riesgos"_

_"Hasta mañana entonces Sra. Miyagi"_

_"Sr. Zafiro"_

_Zafiro colgó el teléfono  y se quedó mirando la documentación de la niña_

Nombre: Amaltea 

Apellido: Desconocido.  No hay registros

Edad: 4 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 8 de agosto__

_Al lado de la ficha había una foto de la niña, esta era rubia, con reflejos como de plata que le daban más brillo al cabello, los ojos eran de un azul cielo brillante, expresivos.  Para Zafiro era como tener enfrente una foto de Serenity a la edad de 4 años, con la excepción de algunos rasgos, que marcadamente eran de Diamante.  Suspiró y volvió a marcar un número._

_"Darien, soy Zafiro"_

_"Hola………sucede algo?"_

_"Creo que la encontré.  Mañana voy a asegurarme.  Te aviso en cuanto tenga el resultado de las pruebas de ADN"_

_"Está bien, no voy a decirle nada a Serena; está muy nerviosa desde hace días.  Al parecer las chicas están haciendo preguntas"_

_"Tarde o temprano los secretos salen a la luz.  Te llamo en unos días desde Kyoto para darte el resultado"_

_"Por cierto.  Serena se encontró con una tal Metalia, al parecer puede tener comunicación con Diamante, Serena teme que le diga de Helios.  Al parecer Metalia se quedó observando al niño, aunque no dijo nada"_

_"Sí, puede ser un problema"_

_"En todo caso, ya tienes listos los papeles no?"_

_"Sí, una vez encontremos a Amaltea, los papeles para que adoptes a ambos como tus hijos estarán listos para ser firmados"_

_"Bueno Zafiro, gracias.  Ahora te dejo ya van a ser las 3 y no quiero llegar tarde.  Le prometí a Serena que iríamos a ver la casa que nos dijiste, hoy"_

_"Sé que les va a gustar.  Hablamos en 3 días entonces.  Le avisaré a Prisma que no diga nada.  Supongo que querrás sea una sorpresa si la niña resulta ser quien esperamos que sea."_

_"Sí, así es"_

_"Adiós entonces"_

_"Adiós"_

_***********************_

_En el orfanato Rayo de Esperanza en las afueras de Kyoto, una niña miraba las rosas que crecían en el enrejado que estaba colocado en uno de los muros laterales del edificio._

_"Amaltea"_

_"Hola Kari"_

_"Qué estás viendo? Aún no hay rosas"_

_"Lo sé…………pero lo extraño es que hay un botón allí"_

_"Es cierto…………sabes recuerdo que mi abuelita me dijo una vez que si pedías un deseo sobre un botón de rosa, cuando esta se abriera se haría realidad, pero debías pedirlo con todo tu corazón" le dijo Kari, quien tenía 8 años y había llegado al orfanato junto a su hermano Tai, de 10, hacia 6 meses y se había encariñado rápidamente con la niña._

_"Amaltea………Kari………ya es hora de comer"_

_"Ya vamos"_

_Mientras Kari empezaba a caminar hacia la cafetería, Amaltea miró el botón._

_"Voy a intentarlo" Cerró sus ojos y deseo con todo su corazón 'Por favor, quiero tener a mi mamá y a mi papá' mientras lo deseaba una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre la flor. Amaltea se alejó rápidamente, no podía llegar tarde, de lo contrario de quedaría sin comida._

_Durante la noche los rayos de la luna inundaron de luz (N.A.: sé que no hay SM en esta historia, ni monstruos…………pero quien se resiste a un poco de magia ^-^) el patio del orfanato e iluminaron completamente la enrejada de rosas.  Cualquiera hubiese visto en la palidez de esa luz, como un botón de rosa brillaba con luz propia al empezar a abrir sus pétalos._

_Continuará……………_

_N.A.: Pensé dejarlo hasta aquí…………pero me arrepentí.  Sigan leyendo aún hay más._

_A la mañana siguiente los niños pudieron ver como un hombre joven, en jeans y camisa, con un maletín llegaba al orfanato._

_"Quién será?"_

_"No sé………vendrá para llevarse a alguien?"_

_"Yo no quiero que me lleven sin ti Tai"_

_"No nos van a separar Kari, te lo prometo"_

_"Sabes ………ojalá y vengan por Amaltea.  Ella quiere mucho tener un papá y una mamá"_

_Dentro de la oficina de la directora de la institución._

_"Sra. Miyagi"_

_"Sr. Zafiro.........cierto?"_

_"Así es"_

_"Por favor, llámeme Rika.  Aquí le tengo toda la documentación que tenemos en el orfanato sobre Amaltea.  Si me permite unos minutos, mientras usted los revisa, iré a buscar las pertenencias con las cuales la niña entró a la institución."_

_"Muchas gracias, Rika,  me serán de gran ayuda"_

_Lo que Zafiro encontró, fue justo lo que Rika le había dicho, una simple nota con el nombre de la niña, pero sin apellido, la fecha de nacimiento y la solicitud de que se aislase la niña y se diese en adopción una vez cumpliese los 7 años.  La firma de la persona era ininteligible, si es que era una firma y no un garabato.  Luego venían las tarjetas de vacunación y registros médicos, así como las observaciones de la psicóloga del lugar, la Dra.  Rika Miyagi._

_"Me pregunto por qué esperar hasta que la niña cumpliese 7 años?" se preguntó Zafiro en voz alta_

_"ES simple.  De haberla adoptado de una vez la falta de papeles haría posible cualquier  reclamo del padre / madre biológico; al esperar 7 años, los reclamos se hacen nulos y la falta de documentación es irrelevante (N.A.: pura imaginación mía…………recuerden que no sé nada de leyes), incluso el padre biológico si está buscando al niño puede considerarlo como fallecido……………aunque nunca he visto el caso.  Conozco una mujer que lleva 12 años buscando a sus hijos que le fueron raptados cuando tenían 6 y 7 y no se da aún por vencida."_

_"Al parecer la persona que trajo esta niña, se tomó el trabajo de esconderla muy bien"_

_"Sí………yo también lo noté"_

_"Hay una observación que usted hace que me llama la atención.  Usted sugiere que la niña es gemela.  Por qué?_

_"Por su tamaño al llegar, sus hábitos alimenticios de bebé, sus comportamientos en la cuna.  Se abrazaba constantemente a otro objeto, y tenía luego la costumbre de llorar aparentemente sin motivo y calmarse de la misma forma. Muchas veces durante el sueño. A medida que fue creciendo, al estar aislada de los demás niños, desarrolló la figura del amigo imaginario, mucho antes de lo normal"_

_"Qué tanto?"_

_"A los 17 meses. Y la sostuvo hasta hace unos 6 o 7 meses.  Pero aún así se ha quejado de dolores en lugares que nunca se ha golpeado, y en los exámenes médicos no aparece nada.  Y hay teorías que dicen que los gemelos sienten lo que les ocurre el uno al otro, aunque estén separados."_

_"Comprendo"_

_"Ah!! Le traje las cosas de la niña"_

_Zafiro no pudo sino sorprenderse y a la vez alegrarse, en sus manos tenía no sólo el vestido que la propia Serena había tejido para su hija recién nacida, en color blanco y con pequeñas rosas rojas bordadas en el pecho, sino la sabanilla con la que Amaltea era acurrucada en el cunero, la misma que él como su padrino había mandado a bordar, con las iniciales de la niña, una A y una T, sobre una luna creciente._

_"Rika, creo que con estas cosas no tengo dudas de que Amaltea es la niña que busco.  Pero la madre sufrirá un dolor aún mayor que el que padeció cuando la robaron si yo me equivocara.  Sería posible que me dejarás practicarle unos análisis genéticos?"_

_"De ADN?"_

_"Sí"_

_"Claro, dónde tengo que llevarla?"_

_"Al laboratorio del Hospital General de Kyoto, con el DR. Kazuo Ikari, ningún otro.  Podría ver a la niña un momento.  No tiene que ser a solas, puede ser junto a los demás niños"_

_"Bien sígueme"_

_Zafiro vio a Amaltea sentada en el jardín con una muñeca de felpa, alejada de los demás niños.  Parecía estar recluida en sí misma, ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor._

_'No vas a tener más tiempo para estar sola, preciosa.  Entre tu hermano Helios y Rini, tu futura hermana mayor, no vas a poder saber lo que la tristeza y la soledad'_

_"Sucede algo Zafiro?"_

_"Sólo pienso que ese examen, ya es mera formalidad.  Tengo la impresión de tener a Serena frente a mí"_

_"Se parece a su madre?"_

_"Mucho…………me voy, quiero arreglar las cosas en el hospital"_

_"La llevaré esta misma tarde"_

_"Gracias"_

_"Bien te acompaño"_

_Esa misma noche Zafiro recibió una llamada al hotel._

_"Zafiro, soy yo, Kazuo"_

_"Dime………"_

_"Concuerdan en un 99%.  Esa niña es hija de Serena, no hay duda de ello"_

_"Gracias, Kazuo.  Iré mañana por los resultados en papel"_

_"Los tendré listos para ti"_

_"Bueno. Adiós"_

_"Adiós"_

_Zafiro colgó y sonrió.  Luego fue a cenar.  Una vez de nuevo en su habitación llamó  a Darien._

_"Darien, soy Zafiro"_

_"No esperaba tu llamada hasta mañana"_

_"Serena está contigo?"_

_"Sí………"_

_"Pon el alta voz. Acabas de cumplir tu promesa Darien"_

_"Oh Dios!!………un momento" se escuchó un murmullo, luego varias voces_

_"Hola Zafiro………sucede algo?"_

_"Serenity………será mejor que te sientes"_

_"Zafiro………ocurre algo malo? Dime por favor"_

_"Sólo siéntate"_

_"Está bien" se oyó el ruido de una silla corrida "Listo"_

_"Serenity…………Darien.  Necesito que vengan a Kyoto mañana mismo.  Encontré a Amaltea"_

_"Serena!!!"_

_"Darien, qué ocurre?"_

_"Se desmayó"_

_"Bueno.  Mira, estoy en el Hotel Marrito de Kyoto, los espero aquí a las 11:00 a.m. y Darien, todo concuerda, los análisis te aseguro se convirtieron en mera formalidad. Esa niña es una copia al carbón de Serena"_

_"Estaremos allá"_

_"Los espero. Adiós"_

_Darien colgó el teléfono y se dedicó a atender a Serena, quien despertó y luego de mirar a Darien a los ojos para confirmar que no había sido  un sueño, dio rienda suelta a las lagrimas._


	23. Familia al Completo: Finalmente!

**_Hola: _**

**_Supongo que la mayoría estaba esperando con ansias este capítulo.  Tenía todas las intenciones de subirlo el sábado 1 de Marzo, como les había prometido, pero parece que mi compañía de teléfonos decidió lo contrario.  Me dejaron sin línea, y por ende sin conexión hasta el 6 en la tarde!!!!_**

**_Espero que la larga espera haya valido la pena.  Este capítulo para mí ha sido el más fácil de escribir, pero el más difícil de terminar, y quizás por eso sea el más largo de todos.  Ojalá y llene todas sus expectativas como llenó las mías._**

**_Un abrazo a todos _**

**_Yavanna_**__

_PD.:  Dejen sus reviews!!!!!!! Y díganme que esperan para el próximo capítulo.  Y antes que se me olvide………………No soy propietaria de SailorMoon, ni de ninguno de sus personajes, así como de las canciones que en esta historia aparecen………pero sí soy dueña intelectual de esta historia._

_Capítulo 21: Familia al Completo: Finalmente!!!_

_Serena no pudo dormir esa noche......por fin podría tener a su hija en brazos nuevamente.  Recordó con lagrimas en los ojos la emoción que sintió al verla por primera vez, al abrazarla por primera vez.  La sensación de necesidad que emanaba ese pequeño ser, y el brillo de sus ojos cuando cantaba para dormirla a ella y a Helios.  Trató de imaginarla, se parecería a ella o a Diamante........ y de pronto sintió que su alegría le era arrebatada......Metalia.......seguro ya había hablado con Diamante.........y no podía negar que tenía miedo de encontrarse con el padre de sus hijos y..........no......no debía pensar en ello, el padre de sus hijos era Darien._

_Se levantó de la cama, aún a oscuras su cuarto, no necesitó encender la luz, la tenue luz lunar era suficiente para buscar lo que necesitaba.  Darien dormía a su lado.  Esa noche no había querido dejarla sola.........y la anterior.......y la anterior......sonrió, en realidad no se había mudado con Rini, sólo por terquedad, no era más lógico eso a todos los días cruzar el pasillo hacia el otro departamento para ducharse y vestirse? 'Hombres!!! no hay quien los entienda' pensó._

_Abrió su armario sin hacer ruido, y cuidadosamente sacó una caja.  Estaba sellada.  No la había abierto desde que empacara todo para salir de la casa de sus padres.  Rompió el sello y al hacerlo sintió un leve ruido proveniente de la cama, pero no le prestó atención y siguió con su tarea, pero no había terminado de levantar las tapas, cuando sintió como dos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura._

_"Deberías estar durmiendo"_

_"Lo sé, pero no puedo"_

_"Qué tienes allí?"_

_"Las cosas de bebé de Amaltea.........y otras que fui comprando a lo largo de estos años para cuando por fin estuviera conmigo"_

_Darien no dijo nada, la abrazó fuerte y le dio un beso en la frente.  no podía sino imaginar el dolor que debió sentir Serena al perder a su hija, 'Si Rei se hubiese llevado a Rini......yo me hubiera vuelto loco'.  Miró el contenido de la caja y sonrió._

_"Crees que le guste?" preguntó Serena de pronto levantando un hermoso vestido azul pálido._

_"Le va a encantar......pero creo que lo que más va a gustarle va a ser que su mamá vaya por ella"_

_"Y su papá" agregó Serena_

_"Su familia" completó Darien, luego recordó el comentario de Rini en la boda de Lita._

_"Sere......sabes a qué se refería Helios cuando mencionó que el hombre malo se lo quería llevar?"_

_"El hombre malo? No, no sé...... cuándo lo dijo?"_

_"En la boda, antes de ir a nuestra mesa le dijo a Rini que tenía miedo de que el hombre malo se lo llevara"_

_"Pero......no han estado solos......y no recuerdo que algún extraño se les haya acercado en estos últimos días......sería algún invitado?"_

_"No sé......pero será mejor que le preguntemos en la mañana.  Ahora ven a dormir, vas a necesitar estar descansada para mañana"_

_Darien la levantó del suelo y la llevó a la cama, la acomodó y luego se acostó a su lado.  Serena recostó la cabeza en su pecho, mientras él la abrazaba.  al poco tiempo estaban dormidos._

_El sol empezó a filtrarse por entre las persianas, anunciando la llegada del nuevo día, sus rayos iluminaron el rostro de Serena, quien lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos esperando que las últimas redes de sueño desapareciesen de sus ojos.  se levantó lentamente y entró al baño, se lavó el rostro y con el agua fría despertando su cuerpo en la ducha, retornaron también sus recuerdos del día anterior y el por qué se había levantado temprano._

_Salió del baño y se vistió rápidamente con un jeans y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas.  Se peinó igual que siempre, y en lugar de despertar a Darien como todos los días, con un beso, decidió jugarle una broma.  Fue al baño y se mojó las manos con agua fría, para luego sacudirse el exceso en la cara de Darien, quien despertó sobresaltado y al abrir los ojos se encontró a una Serena reída.  Pero antes de que pudiese poner en práctica su plan de venganza, ella ya estaba en la puerta._

_"Buenos días dormilón!!! Voy a despertar a los niños para desayunar.........te espero en el comedor" y dicho esto desapareció para luego asomarse nuevamente "Recuerda que colgaste tu ropa en el armario......no necesitas aventurarte al pasillo y tratar de evitar las exclamaciones de admiración de la Sra. Rumiko"_

_"No me lo recuerdes por favor.  Te alcanzo en 15" y desapareció en el baño, dejando una sorprendida Serena en la puerta._

_Serena despertó a Helios y a Rini y los llevó a la cocina donde empezó a preparar el desayuno.  Al rato llegó Darien, quien notando que Serena estaba de espaldas, le indicó con un gesto a los niños que hicieran silencio, para luego colocarse detrás de Serena y susurrarle al oído._

_"Buenos días, amor" con lo cual la asustó de tal manera que por poco deja caer la espátula con la que estaba volteando los pancakes, y los mismos en el proceso._

_"Darien!!!!"_

_Por toda respuesta el aludido la besó en el cuello, luego en el lóbulo de la oreja, lo cual ocasionó que serena se relajara recostándose a él._

_"Amor será mejor que te concentre en el desayuno, de lo contrario no saldremos nunca de aquí" indicó Darien, mientras los pancakes iban adquiriendo un aspecto poco menos que agradable._

_Serena despertó de su letargo, lo miró acusadoramente y luego colocó los dos pancakes ofendidos en un plato._

_"En todo caso, eran los últimos y los tuyos" dijo para luego entregarle el plato y sentarse en la mesa, ordenándole a los niños empezar a comer.  Darien suspiró y se sentó con su plato y su taza de café._

_"Mamá......mi hermana sabe que vamos a buscarla?" preguntó Helios._

_Él y Rini estaban emocionados, por no existir otra expresión que abarcase mejor la gama de sentimientos que la noticia había despertado en los niños._

_"No bebé, tu hermana Amaltea no lo sabe aún.  Va a ser una sorpresa"_

_"Mamá.........y cuando ella venga a vivir aquí.........dónde voy a dormir yo?" preguntó Rini_

_Darien y Serena se miraron, y quien contestó fue Darien_

_"En tu cuarto tesoro, pero sólo mientras arreglemos todo para mudarnos juntos a la nueva casa"_

_"Y vamos a estar todos junto?"_

_"Sí"_

_"Y puedo seguir llamándote mamá, ahora que ya tienes tu hijita?"_

_"Rini, siempre vas a poder decirme mamá, por qué tú también eres mi hija y nadie va a hacer que yo deje de quererte"_

_Rini abrazó a Serena, una vez que sus dudas fueron borradas._

_"Bien ahora, vamos.......a bañarse!!!"_

_Y mientras Serena arreglaba a los niños, Darien limpió la cocina.  Luego alcanzó a Serena en el cuarto de los niños.  Ayudó a vestir a los niños y aprovechó para preguntarle a Helios sobre el hombre malo._

_"Helios, quién es el hombre malo?"_

_"Es el que se llevó a mi hermana lejos de mamá.  Tengo miedo que venga por mí"_

_"Él no va a venir por ti Helios, por que ni tu papá ni yo lo vamos a permitir.  Ese señor se llevó a Amaltea, sólo por que mamá estaba muy débil en el hospital y papá aún no estaba con nosotros" le calmó Serena con lagrimas en los ojos.  Ella y Darien les habían contado sobre Amaltea un mes antes._

_"Entonces ya nadie nos va a llevar?"_

_"No, hijo, pero si alguien se acerca a ti y no lo conoces y te quiere llevar.  Tú grita y corre donde haya un policía o donde estemos mamá o yo.  Tú también Rini" agregó Darien_

_"Sí!!" contestaron ambos niños._

_Una vez listos los niños, Serena tomó las cosas para Amaltea y su bolso, mientras Darien tomaba las dos maletas de viaje, con ropa para los cuatro, en caso de que debiesen quedarse unos días más.  Rini tomó a su Sr. Bunny y Helios a BooBoo, su oso de felpa.  Los cuatro salieron, comprobaron que las puertas estuviesen cerradas y bajaron por un  taxi que los llevase a la estación del tren._

_Media hora después un hombre alto, atractivo, pero frío tocaba a la puerta de Serena.  La Sra. Rumiko, la vecina metiche, lo miró y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, no le agradó para nada y le dijo "Salieron de viaje hoy"_

_"Sabe cuándo regresan?"_

_"En un mes" y cerró la puerta en la cara del hombre, que simplemente la insultó por lo bajo y se retiró del lugar._

_*****************_

_Mientras tanto Serena y Darien con los niños ya iban en el tren rumbo a Kyoto.  Eran las 10:30 de la mañana cuando llegaron, tomaron rápidamente un taxi para que los llevase al hotel donde Zafiro los estaba esperando.  Una vez allí Darien pidió una habitación para los 5.  el encargado lo miró extrañado, pues sólo veía a 4 de ellos, Darien notó su desconcierto y sonriendo le dijo " Venimos a buscar a nuestra hija en casa de unos familiares" el hombre pareció conformarse con la explicación y le entregó la llave de la suite._

_"Estamos en el 8vo piso, habitación 820, por qué no te adelantas con los niños mientras yo busco a Zafiro?"_

_"Está bien…… en 15 minutos aquí en el lobby?"_

_"Sí"_

_Se separaron, Serena subió con los niños para dejar los maletines y arreglar los papeles que comprobarían que Amaltea era su hija.  Darien fue en busca de Zafiro, lo encontró en el restaurante, tomando su desayuno._

_"Zafiro"_

_"Darien………y Serena?"_

_"Subió un momento con los niños a refrescarse un poco.  Nos espera en 15 minutos en el lobby"_

_"Ya veo………un café?"_

_"Por favor"_

_El mesero trajo rápidamente un café para Darien_

_"Cómo está Serena?"_

_"Nerviosa, ansiosa, feliz......asustada"_

_"Y los niños?"_

_"Ellos bien, no ven la hora de estar con Amaltea"_

_"La niña es hermosa realmente.  Su sueño según Rika Miyagi, la directora, es tomar una familia"_

_"No sabe que venimos por ella?"_

_"No"_

_"Serena nos debe estar esperando impacientemente, mejor voy a calmarla.  Cuando termines alcánzanos"_

_"No hay problema.  No puedo comer de todas formas.  Estoy ansioso por ver reunidas a madre e hija y además Prisma me llamó, que uno de los niños está un poco enfermo"_

_""Qué tiene?"_

_"Fiebre……pienso que puede ser un simple resfriado, pero sólo llevan pocas semanas de nacidos.  En todo caso llamó al médico y me llama más tarde para avisarme."_

_Se dirigieron al lobby donde se encontraron con Serena y los niños.  Zafiro había alquilado un auto, así que los 5, se acomodaron y partieron rumbo al orfanato._

_Mientras Amaltea paseaba por el jardín junto a Tai y a Kari, los únicos amigos que tenía en el orfanato, y llegaron junto al enrejado de rosas._

_"Kari mira!!!!" exclamó Amaltea_

_"Qué??"_

_"El botón que vimos ayer ya abrió!!!!!!!" 'Será que mi deseo se hará realidad?'_

_"Es cierto…………es muy bonita no crees Tai?"_

_"Sí………y dime Amaltea, pediste un deseo?"_

_"Uhu"_

_"Entonces se hará realidad………pero no le cuentes a nadie qué es"_

_"Hey miren………es ese Señor de ayer……viene con más personas"_

_"No los veo bien"_

_"Hay dos niños"_

_"Deben ser nuevos, vayamos adentro, seguro habrá que darles la bienvenida"_

_Y los tres niños se apresuraron a entrar._

_La directora Rika quedó asombrada al ver a Serena y no pudo contener un gesto de estupor._

_"Oh Dios!!!"_

_"Sucede algo sra.?" Preguntó Serena extrañada_

_"Nada es que es usted idéntica…………bueno la niña a usted realmente.  Por favor sigan a mi oficina"._

_Los cinco siguieron a la directora, una vez dentro de la oficina y haberles ofrecido asiento le preguntó a Serena_

_"Usted disculpe, pero cómo perdió a la niña"_

_"La perdí a los 4 días de nacida.  Aún estaba en el hospital, débil por el parto.  Una noche vino la enfermera de guardia para llevarse a los niños al cunero luego de haberlos alimentado.  Ocurrió un apagón en el trayecto y no sé que otra confusión, nunca me lo explicaron realmente sólo que cuando regresó la luz se habían llevado a mi hija y nadie sabia nada"_

_"Comprendo"_

_"Inmediatamente se dio parte a la policía, y Zafiro empezó la búsqueda pero, nunca la encontramos" terminó Serena._

_"Es extraño sabe, yo estoy aquí hace años y estuve cuando llegó Amaltea, pero no era la directora ni recuerdo quién trajo la niña.  La directora, prohibió a todo el personal hablar de ello.  Quizás ella sepa quien sustrajo la niña.  Se jubiló hace 7 meses y yo ocupé su kugar, fue cuando me propuse encontrar datos sobre la niña y así localicé al Sr. Zafiro.  Ya le dí la dirección de la ex directora, espero que ella los quiera colaborar"_

_"Mamá…………cuándo vamos a ver a mi hermana?" interrumpió Helios_

_"Quieres conocerla?" preguntó Rika_

_"Sí……quiero que vaya a la casa, así podemos jugar los 3, verdad Rini?"_

_"Sí, y vamos a ir al parque, donde el tío Andrew, y la tía Lita nos hará muchos dulces y galletas"_

_"Parece que ya lo planearon todo no?" sonrió la directora "Síganme por favor"_

_Darien tomó a Helio y Rini de la mano, dándole libertad de movimiento a Serena, sin embargo Zafiro pronto lo relevó pues ambos notaron el estado de Serena; debían estar preparados para un colapso.  Llegaron a un gran salón en donde los niños estaban ocupados en varias actividades manuales._

_"Le llamamos nuestro salón de arte" explicó Rika "Srta.  Rioko, llámeme a Amaltea, por favor"_

_"Enseguida"_

_Minutos después la mujer apareció con una niña en su uniforme verde, su cabello rubio trenzado y unos ojos claros como el cielo.  Serena sólo necesito verla a los ojos y la pequeña marca en forma de luna en la pierna izquierda para comprobar en su mente lo que su corazón le decía a gritos.  Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la niña entre sus brazos y la abrazó, llenándola de besos y mojando sus cabellos con las lágrimas de alegría que no paraban de fluir de sus ojos._

_"Mi bebé………mi bebé" era todo lo que se oía de Serena "Gracias Señor……gracias por devolverme a mi bebé"_

_"Señora quién es usted?"_

_Serena le iba a contestar cuando la directora interrumpió "Será mejor que vayamos a mi oficina" _

_Y el grupo regresó, la única diferencia era que Serena no soltaba a la niña, no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello y de besar su frente.  Amaltea no entendía quienes eran esas personas, y quién era esa señora que la abrazaba tanto………no es que le desagradase, al contrario le gustaba.  La señora olía como a flores de campo, y sus abrazos no le dolían, realmente se sentía muy feliz, como si nada malo le fuera a ocurrir mientras estuviera con ella._

_Serena se sentó con Amaltea en brazos, un poco más calmada, Darien sonrió mientas Rini y Helios corrían a sentarse en sus piernas, esperando pacientemente a que su mamá les dijese que podían saludar a su hermana._

_"Amaltea quiero que sepas que tú no fuiste abandonada por que tus papás no te querían o no podían cuidarte, tampoco murieron.  Cuando eras muy bebé alguien te alejó del lado de tu mamá y te escondió aquí para que no te encontraran"_

_"Y dónde está mi mamá entonces? Quiero ir con mi mamá!!!" gritó la niña, mientras trataba de soltarse del abrazo de Serena._

_"Estas con ella ahora cariño" le contestó la directora con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Amaltea se quedó quieta y volteó a ver por primera vez a Serena.  Tocó sus manos, su cabello, sus párpados, su nariz, su boca……como asegurándose de que era real._

_"Mamá????" murmuró tímidamente, insegura aún de que su deseo se hubiese hecho realidad_

_"Sí Amaltea, soy tu mamá y no tienes idea cuánto te he extrañado mi bebé" le dijo Serena mientras la abrazaba nuevamente y se recreaba en la alegría de sentirse abrazada por su hija.  _

_Darien decidió terminar con el papeleo, mientras Serena se recomponía._

_"Sea.  Rika, podemos llevarnos a la niña hoy mismo?"_

_"Claro que sí, sólo necesito una constancia del certificado de nacimiento y una declaración de lo ocurrido en el hospital y con eso pueden llevarse a la niña"_

_Zafiro sonrió y Darien también entregando cada uno, uno de los documentos solicitados._

_"Ahora sólo necesito la firma de la señora y un testigo que no sea su abogado, o familiar.  Dónde?"_

_"Yo lo haré………aún no estamos casados" aclaró Darien_

_"No?……Yo creí"_

_"No, le prometí que antes encontraríamos a Amaltea, luego fijaríamos fecha"_

_"Pues me alegro que lo decidiera así…………de lo contrario encontrar un testigo no hubiera sido fácil.  Ninguno de los que trabajamos aquí, hubiese podido ayudar"_

_"Serena" la llamó Darien "Amor, necesito que firmes este documento para que podamos llevarnos a Amaltea a casa"_

_Serena sonrió entre lagrimas y con mano temblorosa tomó la pluma, firmó el papel y abrazó nuevamente a su hija, quien tampoco daba muestras de querer soltarse._

_"Mami………" intervino Helios_

_Serena lo miró y sonrió soltando un poco de su abrazo a Amaltea, extendió un brazo hacia Helios para que se acercase, acomodó a ambos en su regazo y luego de besarlos a ambos en la frente miró a sus dos hijos y sonrió._

_"Amaltea, bebé………" empezó "cuando naciste no estuviste sola, contigo ese mismo día nació tu hermano Helios, quien desde hace tiempo no hace otra cosa que preguntarme cuándo vas a venir a casa con nosotros"_

_"Tengo un hermano? Cómo Kari y Tai?"_

_"Sí Amaltea" contestó la directora "sólo que Helios y tú tienen la misma edad…………como Minmey y Meilyn"_

_Amaltea miró a Helios y cuando éste le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa_

_"Hola! Soy Helios"_

_"Hola! Soy Amaltea"_

_"Te gustan las fresas?"_

_"Sí, y  a ti?"_

_"Yup"_

_"Te gustaría ir a jugar conmigo al parque?"_

_"uhu"_

_"Viva" y Helios abrazó a Amaltea ante la sorpresa de los presentes, excepto de Serena, quien sonreía ante las muestras de afecto de sus hijos, pues Amaltea devolvió el abrazo._

_"Será mejor que nos vayamos"_

_"Amaltea, quieres despedirte de Kari y Tai?"_

_"Sí………mamá tú me esperas?" preguntó Amaltea asustada_

_"Sí bebé…………quieres que te acompañe?"_

_"Sí. Por favor"_

_"Bueno…………Helios, quédate aquí con papá sí?"_

_"Está bien mamá"_

_Serena salió con Amaltea rumbo al patio_

_"Kari!!!!!!"_

_"Amaltea qué sucedió?"_

_"Mi mamá vino por mí!!!!!!"_

_"Tu mamá????"_

_"Sí y vino con mi hermano también!!!!!"_

_"Qué bueno!!!"_

_"Sí…… es ella………no es bonita?"_

_"Sí, sí lo es"_

_"Me voy con ella"_

_"Entonces ya no podremos jugar juntas………"_

_"No………pero siempre seremos amigas………prometido?"_

_"Prometido" y se abrazaron, mientras Serena las veía de lejos_

_"Adiós Tai"_

_"Adiós 'Tea"_

_Después de despedirse Amaltea fue corriendo al encuentro de Serena, quien le preguntó si quería ponerse un vestido nuevo.  Amaltea asintió feliz.  Serena bañó la niña y la vistió con el traje azul que le había llevado y que le quedaba como anillo al dedo.  El cabello lo soltó y lo peinó en dos trenzas que caían sobre los hombros.  Luego alcanzaron a los demás en la entrada, no sin antes buscar a la Sra. Rosa, la muñeca de trapo de Amaltea._

_"Amaltea ves ese señor con la niña que está al lado de Helios?"_

_"Sí"_

_"Ese va  a ser tu papá" dijo ya cerca del grupo, y dejando que Darien y los demás, escuchasen_

_"Mi papá?"_

_"Sí.  Y la niña, Rini, es su hija, y opr eso va a ser tu hermana. Además yo también la quiero mucho"_

_"Entonces tengo mamá, papá, hermano y hermana?"_

_"Sí hija"_

_"Y muchos tíos" agregó Rini_

_"Uhu" confirmó Helios_

_"Somos una familia y muy feliz ahora que por fin estás con nosotros princesa" le dijo Darien tomando en brazos a Amaltea y dándole un beso en la frente, a lo que la niña contestó con un abrazo.  Todos subieron al auto y se dirigieron al hotel.   _

_En el orfanato Kari veía como la rosa, la única del enrejado, brillaba con la luz del sol reflejada en las gotas de rocío atrapadas en los pétalos en la mañana, mientras lloraba por la pérdida de su amiga._

_"Vamos Kari………" dijo Tai tomando de la mano de su hermana y entrando al edificio mientras el auto donde Amaltea viajaba, se alejaba rápidamente._

_"Yo los dejo.  Ya todo está en regla, no tendrán ningún problema.  En cuanto a los papeles para que Darien adopte a Helios y Amaltea, y Serena a Rini, los entregaré al juzgado apenas llegue……"_

_"Bien………" dijo Serena "mientras más rápido mejor"_

_"Estoy de acuerdo" secundó Darien_

_"Me voy……no quiero dejar a Prisma más tiempo sola con el niño enfermo"_

_"Adiós entonces, y gracias" dijo Serena, mientras lo abrazaba_

_"Dile a Prisma que esperamos que el pequeño campeón se mejore pronto" agregó Darien mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta._

_"Gracias………le diré………Adiós" y se fue._

_Una hora después los cinco bajaron al restaurante del hotel para comer algo antes de ir al centro comercial para comprarle ropa a Amaltea_

_"Mamá cuándo regresamos a casa?"preguntó Rini_

_"No sé amor………Darien, qué opinas, nos quedamos el fin de semana?"_

_"Sí, pero necesito que regresemos el domingo en la noche.  El lunes tengo una junta en la oficina, y si falto no creo que a tu abuelo le haga gracia"_

_"Entonces, podemos ir a comprar las cosas hoy………y quieren ir al cine?"_

_"Sí!!!!" gritaron los 3 niños en coro_

_"Ok……Ok……" comentó Darien "……y mañana podemos ir a……? No sé, no conozco Kyoto………Sere, amor, qué sugieres?"_

_"Mmmm……el parque temático………el zoológico………los templos…………aunque creo que mañana se celebra un festival………así que deben haber instalado una feria"_

_"Mami y ´podemos ir a pasear también al bosque?"_

_"Sí………y podemos hacer un picnic les parece?"_

_"Sí……"_

_"Bien entonces, mañana vamos al zoológico y a la feria, y el domingo podemos ir a hacer nuestro picnic" dijo Darien, planeando las mini vacaciones, para poder aprovechar el tiempo y no agotarse en exceso._

_Minutos después estaban todos en el centro comercial más grande de Kyoto._

_"Niños, no se alejen de nosotros y no se suelten de las manos………no quiero perder a ninguno de los 3" advirtió Serena, quien tomó a Amaltea y a Helios, cada uno de una mano, mientras Darien agarraba a su hija._

_Unas 2 horas después habían visitado varias tiendas y los paquetes aumentaban peligrosamente, hasta el punto que Darien no sabía si habían comprado toda la mercancía de cada tienda a la que habían ido.  Iban rumbo a la fuente de sodas por un helado, y podía notarse que Amaltea parecía haber dejado atrás el miedo, y se mostraba más alegre y comunicativa.  Tanto ella como Helios, habían empezado a tratarse  familiarmente y en pocas horas parecía que nunca se hubiesen separado.  Serena se veía feliz, no se necesitaba conocerla para darse cuenta de ello, y Darien se recreaba al ver a su futura esposa con esa sonrisa que le iluminaba todo el rostro.  La que quizás no era muy feliz en esos instantes era Rini, de momento ya no tenía la atención de Serena, y si bien estaba feliz de que Amaltea hubiese aparecido, sentía como si nuevamente se hubiese quedado sin mamá._

_Cuando llegaron a la fuente de sodas, buscaron rápidamente una mesa, Amaltea y Helios tomaron rápidamente asiento al lado de Serena, Rini se sentó al lado de Helios, y Darien puso los paquetes entre el pié de la mesa y su asiento que estaba entre Amaltea y Rini._

_"Buenas tardes.  Mi nombre es Takeshi, qué desean tomar?"_

_"Hola Takeshi, mira queremos 3 copas pequeñas de helado de ………?_

_"Fresa con chocolate!!!" __dijo Helios_

_"Vainilla con chocolate!!!!" __Amaltea_

_"Chocolate " dijo Rini sin mucha emoción, lo que llamó la atención de Serena y Darien, quienes la miraron preocupados, y ella sintiéndose observada, agregó con una alegría que realmente no sentía " y Choco almendra!!!!" lo cual tranquilizó a Serena y a Darien._

_"Muy bien. Y ustedes señores?"_

_"Dos copas medianas de chocolate" respondieron Serena y Darien al unísono, sorprendiendo al mesero, para luego mirarse a los ojos y empezar a reír._

_"Bueno después del helado vamos al hotel o nos vamos directamente al cine" preguntó Serena a Darien_

_"Si quieres dejamos los paquetes en el baúl del auto, y vamos directo al cine y cuando termine la película podemos ir a cenar al restaurante del hotel o pedimos servicio a la habitación"_

_"Me parece bien………… qué bueno que Zafiro nos ayudó con lo del auto"_

_"Así es"_

_El mesero regresó con las órdenes, y como no deseaban nada más, Darien le dio su tarjeta de crédito para pagar._

_Rini en silencio terminó su helado, y sintiéndose olvidada por Serena, se levantó y dijo que iba la baño._

_"Espera Rini, yo te llevo" le dijo Darien_

_"Papi, pero yo ya tengo 6 años………soy grande" reclamó Rini "además el baño está allí………ves y no hay nadie, y si un extraño me quiere llevar, yo grito fuerte y vengo corriendo"_

_"Bueno, ve………" dijo Darien, sin embargo no le quitó la vista hasta que no la vio entrar a la baño.  En eso Helios, lo distrajo._

_"Papi………me llevas al baño"_

_"Bueno vamos" le dijo, se levantó y fue con él al baño.  En lo que él y Helios entraban, Rini salía al ver que su papá no estaba en la mesa y Serena distraída con Amaltea, en lugar de regresar a la mesa, salió y se metió en la juguetería que quedaba enfrente de la fuente de sodas, sin que nadie lo notara, excepto el mesero._

_Cuando Darien egresó a la mesa y no vio a Rini se preocupó._

_"serena, Rini no ha regresado del baño aún?"_

_"No, cariño, no he notado siquiera que…………Oh Dios!!!" exclamó Serena "La he ignorado por completo……" y se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose al baño.  Al salir estaba tan pálida como un cadáver._

_"Darien………Serenity no está en el baño!!" le dijo, llamando a Rini por su nombre y no el diminutivo_

_"Qué? Pero cómo?"_

_"Es mi culpa………sé que es mi culpa" le dijo Serena en lágrimas_

_"Claro que no cariño………es normal que le dedicases más tiempo a Amaltea"_

_"Sí, pero Rini debe haber sentido que ya no la quería"_

_"Cariño cálmate, no puede estar muy lejos"_

_Amaltea y Helios miraban a Serena y Darien sin entender qué ocurría._

_"__Mami__……__qué__ le __pasó__ a Rini?"_

_"__Está__ enferma?"_

_"No hijos……no le ocurre nada……" empezó Darien, pero fue interrumpido por el mesero_

_"Señor, la niña cruzó hacia la juguetería que está aquí enfrente.  Iba llorando"_

_"Está seguro?" preguntó Serena aferrándose al brazo del joven con desesperación_

_"Sí, está allí desde hace unos 15 minutos, y aún no ha salido"_

_Antes de que Darien pudiese decir algo, Serena salió como bala disparada por un cañón hacia la juguetería._

_"Helios, Amaltea, no se preocupen su mamá va a regresar con Rini.  Ahora vamos, terminen sus helados" les ordenó Darien._

_Serena entró en la juguetería y empezó a buscar a Rini en todos los pasillos.  Después de unos minutos de buscarla y no encontrarla se sentía sumamente desesperada.  Iba a pedir ayuda, cuando de momento se encontró frente a la sección de juegos al aire libre, entre los cuales había una serie de casitas de plástico (N.A.: ya saben de cuáles les hablo no?), de donde se oía venir el sonido apagado, aunque inconfundible de alguien llorando.  Sin hacer ruido, Serena se dirigió hacia una de las casas, de donde provenía el ruido, se agachó y entró. 'Qué bueno que eligió la más grande'._

_"Rini, tesoro"_

_"Vete!!!"_

_"Cómo voy a irme sin ti bebé?"_

_"Tú no me  quieres…………sólo te importa Amaltea……eres igual que mi mamá!!"_

_"Eso no es cierto Rini.  Tú eres tan importante para mí, como Helios y Amaltea"_

_"No es verdad!!!"_

_"Rini, escúchame" le dijo Serena, con un tono de voz más serio, mientras se acercaba a la niña, prácticamente gateando.  Se sentó a su lado, y antes de que Rini se alejase la tomó en brazos. "Aunque hoy haya estado prestándole más atención a Amaltea que a ti, no significa que yo no te quiera.  Es sólo que nunca había podido abrazarla, o hablarle o cantarle o comprarle las cosas que a ella le gustan, por que me la robaron.  Pero nunca creas que yo no te quiero, tú eres mi pequeña princesa"_

_Terminó Serena mientras abrazaba a Rini, la volteó para verla y sonriendo le secó las lagrimas.  Rini miró a Serena a los ojos y se lanzó a darle un abrazo colocando sus manos detrás del cuello de Serena, de tal forma que su cabeza descansaba en los hombros._

_"Mami, te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho"_

_"Yo también te quiero mucho, princesa.  Ahora vamos por papá y tus hermanos que deben estar preocupados.  Y cuando veas a papá, pídele perdón por haberte alejado sin permiso.  Fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste Rini.  Qué hubiera pasado si alguien te aleja de nosotros y si te pierdes?"_

_"Lo siento mami"_

_"Está bien vamos"_

_Llegaron a la fuente de sodas donde Darien estaba intranquilo, cuando vió a Rini en frente de él, la tomó en brazos inmediatamente, llenándola de besos._

_"Lo siento, papi.  No debí irme"_

_"Está bien princesa, pero no vuelvas a asustarnos a tu mamá y a mi de nuevo de esa forma"_

_"Lo prometo papá"_

_"Rini, estás bien........no te asustaste sola?" preguntó Amaltea_

_"Uh……Uh, no………sabía que papá o mamá iban a ir por mí"_

_"Por qué te fuiste……no te gustó tu helado?" le cuestionó Helios_

_"Claro que me gustó.  Saben que vi muchos juguetes…………"_

_Y mientras Rini y Amaltea hablaban de muñecas y demás juegos con Helios, Serena y Darien también conversaban._

_"Darien, lo siento, realmente fue mi culpa"_

_"Amor, no te culpes.  Rini es una niña y no entiende muchas veces qué ocurre a su alrededor.  Además es normal que te sientes abstraída por tu hija, la acaba de recuperar"_

_"Es sólo que debí pensar e ella también………y lo olvidé……"_

_"Dejemos este incidente atrás y concentrémonos en el futuro sí?"_

_"OK.  Estoy pensando que quizás debemos pensar en mudarnos antes de lo planeado"_

_"Lo crees………"_

_"Sí"_

_"Después de la reunión del lunes en la mañana voy a hablar con mi padre.  Me dijo que nos iba a hacer una propuesta interesante y que no la podíamos rechazar"_

_"Sabes sobre qué es?"_

_"No.  Pero creo que tiene que ver con la casa"_

_"Ya veo"_

_"Serena, haz pensado cómo decirle a nuestros amigos sobre Amaltea?"_

_"No.  Pero supongo que les diré a cada uno cuando la vean"_

_"Amor, eres una caja de sorpresas.  Te amo"_

_"Y o a ti.  Gracias por querer formar una familia conmigo"_

_"No, cariño, gracias a ti por dejar que Rini y yo entráramos en tu vida" le dijo Darien besándola._

_"Aw!!! Siempre son así?" preguntó Amaltea_

_"Sí………y a veces hasta nuestros tíos se ponen a hacer lo mismo" contestó Rini "Mamá………quiero ir a ver Harry Potter!!!" suplicó un rato después._

_"Bueno, vamónos"_

_Tomaron los paquetes y se fueron, no sin antes dejar una buena propina para el mesero, Takeshi, que los había atendido tan bien._

_******************************_

_En el hotel esa noche, Serena se recostó cansada a uno de los sillones de la pequeña salita que tenía la habitación.  Tener dos niños muy activos era difícil, pero tres eran un reto, había pasado casi una hora cantando y contando cuentos hasta que finalmente se durmieron.  Darien, había llamado a su padre y luego había entrado a ducharse, cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con Serena recostada en el sillón y prácticamente dormida._

_"Sere?"_

_"Mmmm……"_

_"Hablé con mi padre……"_

_"Qué te dijo?" preguntó Serena con los ojos cerrados_

_Darien se sentó al lado de ella "Recuerdas la casa que vimos en las afueras?"_

_"La casa de 6 habitaciones? O la mansión de 10?"_

_"La de 6"_

_"Qué con ella? Decidimos comprarla no? El vendedor de bienes raíces dijo que esperaría a que el cheque estuviera listo el lunes para firmar los papeles"_

_"No sé cómo pero Endymion y Gaia Chiba se enteraron de que queríamos comprar la casa. Y……"_

_"Darien, dime de una vez qué ocurre?" le solicitó Serena, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo seriamente._

_"Compraron la casa para nosotros.  Es su regalo de bodas"_

_"Pero……………"_

_"Y no aceptan devoluciones………mi madre fue muy clara.  Los papeles los podemos firmar el lunes.  Pero la casa ya es nuestra"_

_"Bueno………me hubiera gustado que la comprásemos nosotros mismos…………pero……en fin……A qué hora sales el lunes del trabajo?"_

_"Eso es otro comentario………la reunión se pospuso hasta el próximo mes"_

_"Entonces………mudémonos el lunes mismo"_

_"Pero debemos empacar todo"_

_"Podemos llamar a una compañía………la Magic Star es muy buena, y le pedimos a Ami, Mina, Andrew, Greg y Zafiro que nos ayuden.  Así el lunes nos vamos directo a la nueva casa a desempacar y  Rini no sufrirá por tener que esperar más tiempo"_

_"Bueno, no veo por qué no.  Yo llamo a Andrew y Greg, mientras tú ve y date  una ducha, creo que necesitas relajarte un poco"_

_"Sí………acuérdate de llamar a Zafiro para lo de la compañía, que se ponga de acuerdo con los chicos…………pero que no diga nada de Amaltea"_

_"Bien………"_

_Mina y Andrew aceptaron empacar las cosas de Darien y Rini; mientras que Ami y Greg se ocuparían de todo lo de Serena y Helios.  El domingo en la tarde, Zafiro guío el equipo de mudanza a la nueva casa de Serena y Darien donde los esperaban Endymion y Gaia.  Colocaron todo en un cuatro habitaciones distintas, sin embargo dejaron libre la principal.  Las cosas de Rini y Helios en dos habitaciones fronteras a la principal, la que quedaba al lado de la de Helios, se dejó vacía, prefiriendo ocupar las adyacentes a la de Rini y la principal._

_"Estoy segura de que querrán comprarse un nuevo juego de recámara, que sea del gusto de ambos" explicó Gaia._

_Los demás muebles los dejaron en la sala, de allí los moverían los propios Serena y Darien hacia donde ellos quisieran.  Cuando llegaron el lunes a Tokyo, se fueron directamente hacia la nueva casa sin decirle nada a los niños._

_"Mami………dónde estamos?"_

_"Quién vive aquí?"_

_Preguntaron Helios y Rini._

_"Aquí es donde vamos a vivir todos juntos.  Vamos a entrar, para que vean sus nuevos cuartos"_

_"Yupi!!!!!" gritó Rini quien empezó a subir las escaleras corriendo seguida por Helios y más atrás Serena, Darien y Amaltea en brazos de éste.  Una vez vistas las habitaciones salieron a comprar las cosas para Amaltea y para la recámara principal decidieron usar la cama de Serena por ser más grande.  _

_Dos días después la casa estaba lista.  La casa era muy hermosa, de dos plantas; en el piso inferior apenas se abría la puerta principal podía apreciarse un amplio recibidor que habían pintado de amarillo, a la derecha estaba la puerta de dos paneles de vidrio,  que conducía al salón, decorado en tonos rosa y blanco.  En lugar de gastar trataron de complementar los muebles que tenían, así decidieron utilizar el juego en cuero negro de Serena, con lámparas de pié y mesas en metal, dándole un estilo moderno, además de un tapiz blanco y el piano en una esquina.  Frente a la entrada principal se apreciaba las escaleras, y a su izquierda un pasillo, que conducía al jardín, y a cuya izquierda se abrían tres puertas más: la del comedor, con un juego en nogal negro tallado con 2 vitrinas y una mesa redonda que podía albergar de 8 a 12 comensales; la siguiente, era la puerta de la sala familiar, pintada en verde, allí habían colocado el antiguo sofá de Darien y los varios beans bags que tenía Serena, además del centro de entretenimiento que ella tenía, la TV y VHS de Darien los colocaron en la recámara principal; la siguiente era la cocina, totalmente modular en madera de teca barnizada.  Las habitaciones estaban en el piso superior, además de dos baños más, el baño de visitas quedaba debajo de la escalera.  Las recámaras de Rini y Helios fueron decoradas iguales a las anteriores de tal forma que no notasen tanto el cambio.  La de Amaltea fue todo un reto, pero Serena lo logró.  Las paredes se pintaron en color durazno y sobre ellas se hicieron aplicaciones en esténcil de flores, específicamente margaritas y lirios, la cama era de esas que tienen un segundo colchón debajo que se abre como una gaveta, cuando se le necesita, en madera de roble; los cobertores en blanco, las almohadas igual a excepción de unos pequeños bordados de flores.  Las ventanas tenían cortinas en tul blanco, sin aplicaciones.  En una esquina había una mesita con varias sillas, igual que la de Rini, y un baúl de madera para guardar juguetes………Serena y Darien compraron 4 de esos baúles, uno para cada recámara, Rini y Helios ya tenían los de ellos.  La recámara de Serena y Darien era la más grande, y pues decidieron quedarse con la cama de Serena, pero las paredes las pintaron en celeste con un efecto de manchado en blanco, que daba la impresión de un cielo de verano.  Serena instaló una peinadora nueva y más grande con un espejo oval en la esquina adyacente a la entrada, la cama cerca de los ventanales, en la otra esquina la butaca con cojines y a su lado la entrada al baño y el vestidor con armarios de la pareja.  Todas las recámaras tenían vestidor incorporado, pero sólo esa baño incorporado.  Las dos recámaras restantes se convirtieron en estudio, combinando los muebles de Serena y los libreros de Darien, y en un cuarto de visitas con los muebles viejos de las recámaras de Serena y Darien._

_El  viernes ya todo estaba listo y para sorpresa de Darien y Serena, no sólo se sentían como si siempre hubiesen vivido en la casa, sino que Amaltea, Rini y Helios estaban más unidos que nunca._

_"Ahora, hay que presentarle a los chicos a Amaltea"_

_"Lo sé………y a tus padres también"_

_"Podemos ir mañana donde mis padres, y les presentaremos Amaltea a los demás el día que nos reunamos para recibir a Lita y Ken"_

_"Me parece bien.  Llamaré a los demás………nos reuniremos aquí"_

_*************************_

_"Usted aquí de nuevo?………ya le dije que se fueron"_

_"Mire Señora, yo necesito hablar con Serena"_

_"Sólo puedo decirle que se mudaron de aquí y no sé adónde"_

_"Serena y el niño se mudaron……..por qué?"_

_"No……………ella, el marido y sus dos hijos………se fueron los cuatro"_

_"El marido?………..Se casó?"_

_"No sé…………supongo que se cansaron de vivir separados.  Ahora si me disculpa estaba viendo mi programa favorito cuando usted llegó.  Adiós" y nuevamente le cerró la puerta en la cara._


	24. Sorpresas y Sorprendidos

_IMPORTANTE……………IMPORTANTE…….._

_N.A._

_Hola………no, no es un nuevo ni el mismo capítulo reescrito……………es el capítulo 23 completo!!!! Finalmente pude terminar de transcribir todo.  Disculpen la demora………realmente quisiera haberlo hecho antes._

_Quizás me demore más con el siguiente, pero ya está listo, sólo debo pasarlo a la PC…………ténganme un poquito de paciencia y espero que lo que les quedé debiendo anteriormente en este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo._

_Un abrazo_

_Yavanna_

_PD.  Sailor Moon no me pertenece………….aunque ya quisiera…………….por lo menos sería millonaria……………. ;)___

_Capítulo 22: Sorpresas y Sorprendidos_

_ "Hey!! Lita!!!"_

_"Mina!! Ami!!"_

_"Amigas cómo están?"_

_"Nosotras muy bien………pero tú te ves radiante"_

_"Bueno creo que es normal no?"_

_Y las tres amigas rieron, Ken en tanto saludaba a Greg y Andrew._

_"Oigan y Serena y Darien?"_

_"Los Chiba están en casa de los otros Chiba………" explicó Andrew_

_"Se casaron?"_

_"No, están viviendo juntos.  Se mudaron la semana pasada y nos esperan a todos mañana en su casa."_

_"Ya veo……bueno así les entregaré a todas juntas sus regalos"_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_"No pueden haberse desaparecido así por así…………alguien debe saber de ellos"_

_"Lo siento jefe…………pero no los hemos encontrado aún"_

_"Metalia……no sabes el nombre del tipo con el que Serena se casó?"_

_"No y tampoco me importó realmente……además cuando la vi, estaba sola con dos niños.  Cuando me fui aún estaba sola"_

_"Tienen que encontrarla.  No puedo exponerme a que la policía me encuentre.  Tienen una semana de plazo"_

_El hombre se quedó solo……"Si crees que podrás ganarme Serenity Tsukino te equivocas…te voy a encontrar y me llevaré lo que es mío"_

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_"Hola!!!"_

_"Serena, tu casa es hermosa"_

_"Gracias Lita, me alegro que les guste……sigan por el pasillo después de la cocina, hay una puerta que conduce al jardín……los demás los están esperando"_

_"Me imagino que sí" comentó Ken_

_"No lo imaginas……y aparentemente Mina tiene una gran noticia" les dijo Serena mientras los guiaba hacia el jardín._

_El jardín era hermoso, colindaba con un bosque de pinos y a su vez era separado de este y de las demás casas por una alta valla, lo que le daba más seguridad y privacidad a la casa.  Tenían una amplia terraza y una piscina, no muy profunda; además de un pequeño gazebo en un ángulo del jardín._

_"Serena, ese árbol no es un………?" preguntó Ami al observar un árbol en el ángulo contrario al gazebo._

_"Sí, es un cerezo.  No sabes cómo quiero verlo en flor.  Darien decidió colgar un columpio de una de sus ramas más bajas" le contestó Serena_

_Todos estaban en la terraza, la decoración era muy veraniega y de estilo tropical, con hamacas y sillas o butacones grandes de mimbre, al igual que el pequeño bar._

_"Lo cierto es que la casa te quedó hermosa" volvió a felicitarla Lita_

_"Es cierto………tiene un estilo muy occidental" agregó Mina_

_"Sí……pensamos que sería más fácil……aunque mantuvimos la entrada en el estilo tradicional"_

_"Y los niños Serena………………no los he visto en el jardín……ni tampoco con Darien"_

_"Deben estar arriba jugando……dentro de un rato voy por ellos"_

_En tanto Darien, Greg, Ken y Andrew se ocupaban de la barbacoa, en efecto Serena y las demás ya tenían todo listo._

_"Bueno, Darien, te felicito.  Vives junto a la mujer que amas en una casa y ella adora a tu hija"_

_"Gracias Ken. Soy muy feliz"_

_"No lo dudamos.  Pero, se van a casar, no?"_

_"Sí, pero aún no hemos puesto fecha, Greg.  Estábamos esperando a que tú y Ami aten el nudo" dijo Darien guiñándole un ojo "Además, si mal no recuerdo el próximo en casarse siempre es quien atrape el ramo………o en tu caso, ……"_

_"Ya entendí………ya entendí"_

_"Oigan muchachos las chicas nos llaman" interrumpió Andrew_

_Se reunieron todos alrededor de la mesa._

_"Sucede algo?" preguntó Darien parándose al lado de Serena y rodeando su cintura con un brazo._

_"Mina nos quiere decir algo" le contestó Ami_

_"Bueno Andrew y yo, sentimos realmente no haberles avisado de nuestra boda……pero todo tuvo que ser muy rápido……o ahorita estaría en Londres para no volver………"_

_"Por eso decidimos celebrar nuestra boda religiosa………después y…"_

_"Con todos ustedes" terminó Mina_

_"Qué!!!!!!!!" gritaron todos_

_"Así como lo escuchan……será sencilla, sin embargo" aclaró Andrew_

_"Y cuándo?" preguntó Lita "Necesito tener listo el pastel"_

_"Lita……pero……"_

_"Nada de peros………ese será nuestro regalo.  Cierto Ken?"_

_"Así es"_

_"Gracias……La boda será el 8 de marzo"_

_"En dos semanas?????" preguntó Ami_

_"Sí.  Después tendremos un almuerzo con los invitados" contestó Andrew_

_Serena le murmuró algo a Darien, éste sonrió y le asintió.  Serena se alejó hacia el interior de la casa._

_"Darien, y Serena?" preguntó Mina_

_"Fue a ver a los niños"_

_"Ya………y Ami, ya tienen fecha tú y Greg?"_

_"Sí…………decidimos hacerlo el 13 de Septiembre, y sólo será por lo civil"_

_"Por qué?" preguntó Lita_

_"Es que……"_

_"Nada de peros.  Pueden celebrarse ambas ceremonias juntas.  Sólo tienes que hablar con el pastor y con el juez" agreg´r Serena entrando en ese momento._

_"Pero Serena, no sé…………organizar una boda religiosa ocupa tanto timepo"_

_"No………Serena tiene razón……y además nosotras podemos ayudarte"_

_"Gracias mina" le dijo Greg, miró a Ami y le sonrió_

_"Está bien………la celebraremos el mismo día"_

_"Serena, Darien………ocurre algo? Los veo muy pensaivos" preguntó Andrew_

_"Nada Drew,………realmente……" Darien calló cuando Serena le colocó dos dedos sobre sus labios, silenciándolo. "Segur?" le preguntó.  Ella sólo asintió, y Darien la abrazó por detrás, recostándola a él, y luego dirigiéndose a los demás "Amigos, por favor siéntense.  Hay algo que Serena y yo queremos compartir con ustedes"_

_"Pero qué ocurre?"_

_"Estás enferma?"_

_"Embarazada????"_

_Serena estaba roja y ante la interminable lluvia de preguntas era incapaz de empezar a hablar._

_"Por favor, déjenme hablar sin interrumpirme.  Luego me preguntan"_

_Todos entendieron en ese momento que fuese lo que fuese, era muy importante; se acomodaron y esperaron pacientes a que Serena empezase._

_"Cuando Darien me pidió que nos casáramos, decidimos hacerlo en mayo, pero también me prometió encontrar algo muy importante para mi, y decidió que antes de casarnos cumpliría con esa promesa.  Y fue así que pospusimos todo"_

_"Y cuál es la promesa? O más bien cuál era?" pregunta Ami_

_Serena suspiró, miró a Darien a los ojos, y luego volteó nuevamente hacia los demás._

_"Darien prometió que primero encontraría a Amaltea, para cuando nos uniésemos en matrimonio, nos convirtiésemos en un verdadero hogar……sin secretos……sin vacíos"_

_"Amaltea??"_

_"Es la hermana gemela de Helios.  Yo dí a luz a gemelos fraternos (mellizos), pero Amaltea la robaron en el hospital a los 4 días de nacida"_

_"………………" El grupo al completo quedó al silencio, y Darien decidió continuar por Serena._

_"Zafiro se encargó desde siempre por encontrarla, pero al Serena no tener los fondos necesarios, la búsqueda se veía limitada.  Hace mes y medio me reuní con Zafiro y ampliamos la búsqueda no sólo en Kyoto, sino a nivel a regional.  Y dio resultado, pues desde hace 2 semanas, Amaltea Sophie Tsukino, está con nosotros."_

_"La encontraron??"_

_"Sí……...y hoy queremos hacerlos partícipes de nuestra felicidad" agregó Serena "Niños!!!!"_

_Se escuchó el ruido de alguien corriendo en el piso superior y luego bajando las escaleras y de momento en la terraza frente a las 3 parejas sorprendidas, aparecieron Helios, Rini y Amaltea._

_"Amaltea, tesoro, ellos son tus tíos Ami y Greg, Lita y Ken y Mina y Andrew" dijo Serena poniéndose de pié._

_"Ellos también??"_

_"Sí cariño.  Ya conociste a tu tío Umino y la tía Molly, en casa de los abuelos, a Seyya y Haruka, Setsuna y Taiki y Yaten y Michiru por teléfono" le dijo Serena._

_"Pero te falta conocer al tío Sammy………él y la tía Mika son muy buenos" agregó Helios._

_"Ah……" fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras les sonreía a todos y luego con un poco de temor fue a refugiarse entre los brazos de Darien._

_"Se parece sorprendentemente a ti" exclamó Mina_

_"Es cierto………y le gustan las galletas y los dulces como a ti?" preguntó Lita_

_"No puedo creer que hayas guardado un secreto como éste durante tanto tiempo.  Cómo pudiste hacerle frente a un dolor tan grande?  Cómo lograste seguir sonriendo y………" preguntó Ami_

_"……y aparentar que todo seguía igual?" terminó Andrew_

_"No fue fácil.  Cuando perdí a Amaltea en el hospital, caí en una severa depresión……no salí en un mes……pero así mismo no dejé que se volviesen a llevar a Helios al cunero.  No quería ver ni las enfermeras ni los médicos.  Cuando salí, bauticé a Helios con Umino y Molly de padrinos."_

_"Vaya ironía" dijo Ken_

_"Es cierto…………ahora son sus tíos………bueno, técnicamente no………pero"_

_"lo sé" sonrió Serena_

_"Y quiénes son los padrinos de Amaltea?" preguntó Mina_

_"Zafiro y Prisma" contestó Serena "pero no he llevado a cabo aún la ceremonia.  Prisma está muy ocupada con el bebé enfermo……bueno los bebés.  Yo………lamento no haber escogido a alguno de ustedes……pero cuando todo ocurrió, eran ellos los que estaban allí………sé que fue mi decisión esconderles a ustedes todo, pero…."_

_"No te preocupes Serena………pero del próximo quiero ser su madrina" dijo Mina_

_Serena se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada._

_"Bueno Mina…………si aceptas podrías ser la madrina de Rini……" le dijo Darien._

_"Rini no ha sido bautizada?" preguntó Ami sorprendida_

_"No…………Rei nunca le halló importancia………es más nunca realmente tuvo a alguien en mente para ser madrina de Rini" contestó Darien._

_"Pues en ese caso………acepto!!!!!!!" exclamó Mina_

_"Lo que yo quiero saber…………es cuando se van a casar?"_

_"Es cierto…………por cierto, el asado ya está listo" agregó Ken_

_"Pues en realidad……………tenemos casi todo listo" dijo Darien_

_"Qué!!!!!"_

_"Sí………… decidimos casarnos en la casa que tienen los padres de Darien en Kashima, frente al lago donde Darien me declaró su amor………" contestó Serena sonriéndole a Darien._

_"Así es…………además mi madre ya tiene listo todo con el juez de paz y el padre Taro"_

_"Va a ser una ceremonia sencilla…………o eso espero"_

_"Eso esperas?" preguntó Mina_

_"Gaia y Molly decidieron encargarse de la ceremonia.  Yo sólo debo preocuparme por mi vestido, y el de mis damas"_

_"Ya veo………y cuándo es la boda?" volvió a preguntar Mina_

_Serena miró a Darien, quien contestó "El 27 de Mayo"_

_"El 27 de Mayo!!!!!!"_

_"Si sólo faltan dos meses y medio!!!!!!!"_

_Después de eso la conversación giró en torno a trajes, ajuares y lugares para la Luna de Miel.  Al despedirse Lita, llevaba el número de Gaia, pues como la chef del grupo pensaba encargarse de todo lo referente al buffet…………y claro el pastel._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_En el centro comercial un sábado, un hombre hablaba por su celular._

_"Señor, los encontramos"_

_"Dónde están?"_

_"En el centro comercial de Juuban………Está ella, el niño y dos niñas más"_

_"Bien voy para allá.  No dejen de seguirla"_

_"Sí, señor"_

_Una media hora después, un hombre alto se acercó al primero._

_"Dónde?"_

_"Allí…………en el restaurante……aún no ordenan nada"_

_"Gracias………Vigila que no vengan policías"_

_"Como guste……" y se alejó, mientras el hombre se dirigía a la mesa donde Serena con sus hijos esperaba a Darien._

_"Serenity"_

_"Diamante!!!!!!!! Qué quieres? Me parece que fui bastante clara la última vez" le dijo ella enviando los niños al parque de juegos del restaurante._

_"Serenity, yo sé que aún me amas.  Y me equivoqué al casarme con Esmeralda………nunca debí hacerle caso………por favor, por nuestro hijo, por lo que tuvimos hace años.  Dame otra oportunidad"_

_"Diamante………yo me cansé de darte oportunidades, o no lo recuerdas?"_

_FLASH BACK_

_"Sere por favor, dame otra oportunidad…………no sabes lo mal que la pasé con Esmeralda………yo desee toda la noche poder estar contigo………. Y, tienes razón me he portado como un niño que no sabe lo que quiere…………tú eres todo lo que tengo…………por favor"_

_"Diamante…………no sé……yo aún te quiero………pero me dolió mucho verte con ella y más lo que dijeron de mí"_

_"Por favor……yo jamás creí ni creo que eso sea cierto……Tú eres la mujer que amo……mi mujer………Serena……"_

_"Está bien………pero si por casualidad descubro que me eres infiel fe nuevo no te daré más oportunidades ni ahora………ni nunca!!!"_

_"Acepto tus condiciones………belleza………verás que no te fallaré"_

_/-/-/_

_"Diamante!!!!"_

_"Serenity!! Amor, no es lo piensas………"_

_"Encontrarte con Esmeralda, ambos desnudos en la cama no es lo que pienso que es………por favor, no soy ciega ni tonta…………acepta que eres un bastardo, inútil y doble cara………No quiero verte………ni mi hijo ni yo te necesitaremos nunca, adiós…………"_

_"Serenity…………espera………cómo que hijo?"_

_"Olvídalo………no es nada……es más haz de cuenta que jamás dije nada"_

_"Estás embarazada?? Si lo estás, nos casaremos mañana mismo"_

_"No, no lo estoy…………y si lo estuviera tampoco me casaría"_

_"Pero dijiste…………"_

_"Sólo tuve un leve retraso………olvídalo.  Adiós y hasta nunca!!!!"_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACH_

_"Es cierto que me equivoqué………pero tú también me mentiste……tuviste a mi hijjo y nunca me lo dijiste" le contestó Diamante arrodillándose frente a Serena y tomándola de las manos_

_"Diamante………no quise ni quiero tener nada que ver contigo………y tú y yo nunca tuvimos un hijo"_

_"No me lo niegues Serenity!!! Tu padre me llamó y me dijo que tenía un hijo.  Que tenía que reconocerlo y hacerme responsable de él y de ti"_

_"De veras? Y qué pasó?"_

_"No le creí………pero luego, indague y descubrí que sí tenía un hijo contigo"_

_"Indagaste?? Hace cuánto……un mes……dos meses………un día?"_

_"Admito que me demoré 3 años en creerlo………pero, por favor……"_

_"vete Diamante, no tienes nada que buscar aquí……Vete con Esmeralda……ella seguro estará feliz de darte un hijo"_

_"Ella no puede………por eso……"_

_"Por eso vienes por mí……………VETE!!!!!!!"_

_"No, no me iré………o vienen conmigo voluntariamente o me llevaré a mi hijo a la fuerza" le dijo Diamante poniéndose de pié y acercándose a lugar donde estaba Helios._

_"Yo no me acercaría más a ese niño si fuera usted" una voz intervino, rompiendo el efecto de las palabras de Diamante._

_"Darien!!" exclamó Serena aliviada_

_"Es mi hijo, tengo todo el derecho"_

_"Te equivocas………es mi hijo………y tengo todos los papeles para demostrarlo"_

_"Eso………no puede ser cierto"_

_"Lo es Diamante………por favor…… Vete!!!"_

_"Esto no se va a quedar así………no tendré a mi hijo………pero sí a mi hija"_

_"Cómo sabes?"_

_"Lo sé………Fue Esmeralda quién te la quitó………y la llevó donde tú jamás vas a encontrarla"_

_"Esmeralda, pero………… por qué?"_

_"Me dijo que supo que habías dado a luz gemelos, y cómo ella no podía tener hijos, se la llevó, así podríamos adoptarla…………"_

_"No puedo creerlo…………Durante años sufrí la angustia de no saber dónde estaba mi hija………y tú……tú sabías dónde estaba…………tú y la **** de tu mujer me destruyeron mi vida………y la de mis hijos……"_

_"Sí………es probable, pero ahora nunca la verás"_

_"Te equivocas Diamante.  Serenity y yo, ya recuperamos a mi hija.  Y si no quieres que llame a la policía, será mejor que te vayas.  Crees que no me di cuenta de los hombres que nos han estado siguiendo hoy, a mi familia y a mi? Además los cargos por estafa, narcotráfico y lavado de dinero que pesan sobre tu familia, te involucran a ti también…………de encontrarte la policía, tú pagarías por todo, o no?"_

_"Si creen que se han librado de mi se equivocan………nos volveremos a ver……se los juro"_

_"No, Diamante…………no nos volveremos a ver………porqué si te acercas nuevamente a mi mujer y a mis hijos………terminarás en la cárcel y con mucha suerte saldrás antes de los 70 años"_

_Diamante supo que no podía obtener nada de ellos……no lograría recuperar a sus hijos, los miró tan ajenos a todo………pensó en raptarlos………pero el riesgo de lo atrapasen era muy alto y se fue._

_Serena miró a Darien, y luego de que Diamante desapareciera del lugar, dejó que las lágrimas de rabia y temor, que había retenido, fluyesen por sus mejillas mientras era abrazada por Darien.  Darien tampoco estaba tranquilo… nunca creyó que ese encuentro pudiese realizarse alguna vez; sólo agradecía que los papeles de adopción hubiesen salido rápidamente._

_El latido del corazón de Darien fue calmando a Serena lentamente, quien poco a poco fue recuperando el control de sus emociones._

_"Sere………amor, quieres que regresemos a casa?"_

_"No………les prometí a los niños que hoy iríamos al McDonald………y además no quiero ir a casa aún"_

_"Bueno voy por los niños……………por suerte estaban entretenidos en el castillo inflable (N.A.: esos juegos inflables donde saltas y saltas………………espero no estar tan vieja para ser la única que los recuerde ;)……..todavía existen………cierto?)"_

_Darien fue por los tres terremotos y los cinco caminaron hasta el McDonald más cercano; esta vez nadie los siguió._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_El día del matrimonio de Mina, Serena se levantó a las 6 de la mañana.  La ceremonia era a las 11, pero con tres niños por arreglar y alimentar, lo mejor era empezar temprano.  Preparó un baño para ella, conciente de que no tendría tiempo más tarde; no llevaba ni 10 minutos  en el agua con los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió que algo delicado y suave rozaba su rostro.  Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los petalos de una rosa roja……_

_"Mmmm………Buenos días!!"_

_"Buenos días, mi reina"_

_"Estamos muy románticos hoy…………"_

_"Se queja usted, mi bella dama?" preguntó Darien con un puchero._

_"No………me encanta!!!" y con eso, Serena atrajo el rostro de Darien y lo besó._

_Pronto el simple beso, se tornó en un volcán y antes de poder evitarlo, y realmente no es que quisiese hacerlo,  Serena se encontró nuevamente entre las sábanas.  Una hora después, luego de una ducha juntos, Darien fue a preparar el desayuno y Serena despertó a Rini primero._

_"Buenos días papi……" dijo la niña ya bañada, peinada como siempre, excepto por unas cintas de color verde, y vistiendo una bata de baño._

_"Buenos días princesa"_

_Quince minutos después apareció Amaltea, igualmente ataviada, pero con el cabello en una sola cola alta y rizada. "Buenos días, papá"_

_"Buenos días muñeca"_

_Terminaba Darien de poner la última omelet en la mesa, cuando apareció Serena en el umbral._

_"Darien, por favor ve tú con Helios……"_

_"Está bien……"_

_Serena con un suspiro de resignación, se sentó con las niñas en la mesa y fue sirviéndole un vaso de leche a cada una mientras esperaba a Darien y a Helios, quienes llegaron al rato.  Helios igual que Darien, sólo con el pantalón de vestir, medias, zapatos y la bata de baño cubriéndole el torso._

_Serena arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada.  Darien le trajo una taza de café y pronto estuvieron todos desayunando._

_Cuando terminaron Serena se llevó a Amaltea y a Rini, y Darien a Helios.  Rini llevaría un vestido en color verde esmeralda, parecido al rojo que había utilizado en año nuevo.  Amaltea en cambio, llevaría uno en color rosado.  Las dos tenían una cadena de oro con un dije con su inicial y argollas de oro._

_"Ya están listas.  Se ven hermosas.  Ahora vayan a la sala, pueden prender el televisor, pero no corran ni peleen"_

_"Sí, mamá"_

_Y las niñas bajaron al salón, donde se encontraron con Helios viendo "Hamtaro".  Helios tenía puesto un pantalón caqui y una camisa blanca._

_"Ya está listo Helios?"_

_"Sí, amor………qué ocurrió esta mañana?"_

_"Me dijo que él era un hombre y que se podía vestir solo…………además como yo era niña, no sabía lo que a él le gustaba……" explicó Serena con un suspiro._

_"Mmmmm…………parece que Helios ya no quiere estar pegado de las faldas de mamá" le dijo Darien riendo._

_"Darien Mamoru Chiba me estás diciendo que soy una madre sobre protectora???"_

_"Claro que no………" le dijo él besándola "Pero es normal que los niños crezcan"_

_"Lo sé………es sólo que a veces desearía que aún tuviese meses de nacido"_

_Después de eso ambos se vistieron rápidamente.  Darien fue el primero en alcanzar a los niños, llevaba una camisa azul marino, sobre su pantalón caqui.  Al rato bajó Serena, con un vestido color lavanda, sencillo en corte recto con el frente tipo halter y la espalda descubierta hasta media altura.  Una cadena de oro con una lagrima de amatista, aretes de la misma piedra, y sandalias de tiras en el mismo tono del vestido de tacón alto.  El cabello recogido en su estilo de siempre, y el maquillaje natural._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_La boda transcurrió tranquila, sin interrupciones y a pesar de que no estaban de acuerdo con la elección de su hija, los padres de Mina se presentaron, ella tan solo les sonrió.  No hubo cortejo nupcial, tan sólo intercambio de votos, promesas y anillos._

_Al final de la ceremonia se reunieron todos en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Tokio para brindar por Mina y Andrew Furuhata._

_Mina estaba radiante tanto así que decidió quedarse con su vestido puesto, a parte de que era muy cómodo, ya que no era un diseño tradicional.  Era un vestido en corte A, ceñido al cuerpo en el torso, de escote cuadrado y tirantes gruesos, la falda llevaba pequeños pliegues que le daban más vuelo, el borde de la misma estaba bordado en punto de colmena.  Llegaba hasta 2cm antes de las rodillas y sin abertura de paso.  El modelo, por supuesto, de Setsuna.  Los padrinos de la boda fueron Greg y Ami, los cuales hicieron reír a los invitados con sus brindis por los novios._

_"Yo quiero proponer un brindis por Andrew y por Mina……… pero creo que mejor lo haré por la paciencia………y es que no sé cómo Mina pudo esperar tanto tiempo a que Andrew se decidiera a……, no, no a pedirle matrimonio……sino a que fueran novios.  Nuestro querido Drew nos estaba volviendo locos a todos, preguntándose una y otra vez si Mina sentía interés por él…………al finalno sé qué le dijo Darien, pero se decidió……Y suponemos que lo que le dijo, debió ser muy fuerte por que ese día salió asustado del apartamento de Darien y, al día siguiente…………boom!!!! Él y Mina eran novios.  En fin, Andrew………ya todos entendimos que la paciencia paga…………y quiero desearles a Mina y a ti, que eres como mi hermano…………que sean muy felices………que tengan una gran familia (Drew……y aquí es bueno no tener paciencia!!!)" risas del auditorio, incluyendo los novios "y que por sobre todo, siempre estén llenos de ese amor que los une.  Salud!!!"_

_"Salud!!" contestaron todos_

_"Es mi turno………y no, no traje diccionario así que si no saben a qué me refiero, tomen apuntes y luego culturícense!!!!!!" empezó Ami, sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo a la audiencia "Mina y Drew…………Drew y Mina……………Uao!!! Quién lo hubiera pensado………la respuesta es simple……TODOS!!!!!! Y es que desde el principio pudimos ver que eran el uno para el otro………desde la forma en que se unieron para lograr que Greg y yo fuéramos pareja…………hasta los planes fallidos para lograr que Darien y Serena se unieran……………lo que al final produjo dos parejas………una por cansancio………hey!!! Amo a Greg, pero ya no aguantaba tantos encuentros casuales en la biblioteca…………y la otra por crecimiento natural…………Con lo cual, establecemos que su capacidad de lograr emparejamientos es del 0.0009%..........Pero, así y todo son tan felices que……………nos comparten ese amor……esa felicidad…………y nosotros les agradecemos por permitirnos estar con ustedes…………aunque sea la segunda ceremonia………………oigan son caras las capillas en Nagano????? Bueno, yo quiero brindar por su amor……………su felicidad…………su familia…………pero por sobre todo por su amistad…………por que son uno………Salud!!!!"_

_"Salud!!!"_

_Después del almuerzo, los invitados despidieron a los novios quienes se irían la semana a Paris, como regalo de bodas de los padres de Mina………quienes la sorprendieron al decirle que estaban sumamente felices de que se casase por amor._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_"Mamá!!" llam{o Amaltea_

_"Sí muñeca"_

_"Cuándo papá y tú se casen…………Rini, Helio y yo vamos a viajar con ustedes?"_

_Serena miró a los ojos a su hija y le sonrió, Darien que se había acercado en ese momento con Helio y Rini, escuchó la respuesta de _

_Serena._

_"Si quieren……además nos vana  atener que ayudar a escoger adónde vamos a ir"_

_"Podemos ir a la playa?" preguntó Rini_

_"No, a la nieve………" reclamó Helios_

_Serena y Darien se miraron…………no es que no prefiriesen estar solos en su luna de miel; pero a quién podrían confiarle esos 3 terremotos?_

_"Tengo una mejor idea" dijo de pronto Darien, interrumpiendo la discusión_

_"Cuál, papá?"_

_"iremos a los dos"_

_"Darien no creo que sea………………"_

_Darien sólo la calló con un beso y luego le sonrió "A menos que quieran quedarse con sus abuelos Endy y Gaia?"_

_"Con los abuelos?" preguntó Amaltea "Pero van a regresar?"_

_"Claro que sí!!! No podría estar mucho tiempo lejos de ti muñeca" le contestó Darien dándole un beso en la frente._

_"Y qué haríamos dónde los abuelos?" preguntó Helios_

_"Montar a caballo, nadar en el lago, pasear en el bosque………y su tío Umino con la tía Molly seguro encontraría algo divertido que hacer" contestó Darien._

_Serena miró sorprendida como sus 3 hijos pensaban sobre lo dicho por Darien………al final la primera en hablar fue Rini._

_"Yo me quedo con los abuelos…………así la abuela me enseña a hacer galletas de coco y nueces.  Además quiero ver mi pony nuevo"_

_"Yo también…………mi tío Umi me dijo que me iba a llevar a pescar"_

_"El abuelo Endy me prometió enseñarme a montar a caballo y nadar" dijo Amaltea "Me puedo quedar con los abuelos"_

_"Claro que sí muñeca…………además los llamaremos todos los días" le dijo Serena sonriendo y mirando a Darien, quien tan sólo le guiñó un ojo._

_Ahora sólo faltaba enfrentar al "Dragón" antes de la boda, y no sería nada fácil………nada fácil._


	25. Reconciliación y Presentaciones

_Capítulo 23: Reconciliación y Presentaciones_

_Los planes para la boda de Serena y Darien, y para la de Ami y Greg que sería el 14 de julio, dos semanas después del cumpleaños 23 de Serena (N.A.: sé que no lo dejé muy claro, pero si recuerdan en el capítulo del juicio, si mal no recuerdo puse que Darien había conocido a Serena en Febrero, el juicio fue después del cumpleaños de Serena, en julio, y aunque nunca lo mencioné…………es más en el capítulo "después de la tormenta viene la calma" menciono que mes y medio después del juicio, Lita y Ken se mudaron juntos y se casarían en febrero del año siguiente, para lo cual faltaban 7 meses…………As{i que esta historia transcurre en un lapso de año y medio………bueno de vuelta a la historia.) y el 7 de Rini, que estuvo muy feliz al saber que cumplía el mismo día que su mamá, avanzaban bien sin tropiezos en el camino (los planes de boda, claro……)._

_Sin embargo a medida que los días pasaban, Darien empezó a notar una sombra en el rostro de Serena, pero antes de que pudiese indagar más, una sonrisa la borraba y le quedaba la duda de si realmente había algo por lo que preocuparse._

_Las clases habían empezado unos días antes de la boda de Mina, y por ello Serena se encontraba ajustándose  a la rutina de ama de casa………con Rini en la escuela, en segundo grado, y Helios y Amaltea ya con 4 años en preescolar, tenía que ocuparse de los oficios, tales como limpiar, sacudir y, lavar en la mañana, mientras los terremotos no estuviesen y preparar el almuerzo; y es que aunque podría trabajar, realmente disfrutaba más la vida de ama de casa.  Al mediodía recogía a los tres, pasaba por el supermercado por si necesitaba algo para la cena, o simplemente iban al centro comercial por un helado para comer de postre o un día de comer fuera.  En la casa, luego de almorzar ayudaba a los tres con la tarea, de allí continuaba con las lecciones de piano de Helios.  Después de ver a Helios y escuchar a Serena, Rini quiso aprender también, pero violín………Amaltea prefirió aprender ballet, por lo que después de una siesta, cuando Darien llegaba a las 5:00 (había extendido su horario 1 hora) él llevaba Amaltea y Rini al ballet y Helios a sus clases de karate, y los esperaba.  Serena, normalmente permanecía en casa preparando la cena o los acompañaba si decidían cenar fuera o quería dar una vuelta por los almacenes, o Darien tenía una reunión de negocios._

_Al principio para todos fue difícil, sobre todo coordinar las actividades, además de que Serena, al igual que su suegra, no quería ningún tipo de empleada doméstica en la casa………lo único que había aceptado era una compañía de jardinería que venía una vez a la semana, los sábados y eran dirigidos y vigilados por Darien, además de la compañía que una vez cada 6 meses limpiaría la piscina._

_Las mañanas siempre eran iguales, despertar a todos, y luego arreglar a los niños, mientras Darien, preparaba el desayuno para  luego llevarse a los niños camino al trabajo.  En la noche cuando ya dormían, los dos intercambiaban relatos del día.  Pero Darien tenía planeado llegar al fondo esa noche, no podía dejar de preocuparse._

_"Sere, amor, hace días que noto una sombra en tu mirada.  Ocurre algo?"_

_"No……nada……" le contestó Serena_

_"Sere,………no finjas"_

_Serena lo miró y supo que no podría seguir escondiéndose detrás de su máscara; Darien la conocía muy bien, era quien la había roto, quien la había vuelto a hacer sentir y para quien ella era un libro abierto._

_"Pensaba en mi padre"_

_"Quieres que esté presente en nuestra boda cierto?"_

_"Sí,………pero no es sólo eso……quisiera que me perdonara………que se diera una oportunidad de conocer a sus nietos……"_

_"Sé lo que sientes cariño………si quieres podemos ir el próximo fin de semana a verlos……"_

_"Me acompañarías?"_

_"Claro……y ahora, qué más te preocupa?"_

_Serena se sonrojó, realmente no podía esconderle nada._

_"Es que…………extraño un poco las chicas…………me acostumbre a verlas todos los días y ahora………ya casi ni nos vemos" suspiró_

_"Sí………me ocurre lo mismo con los demás………quizás deberíamos invitarlos un día a cenar"_

_"Sí………pero primero iré a ver a mi papá……" 'sola' lo último sólo lo pensó 'es preferible que hable con él primero antes de enfrentarlo a todos'_

_Al día siguiente después de que Darien se llevará a los niños, Serena se arregló y tomando las llaves de su auto y su bolso con sui celular, salió de la casa rumbo al edificio de R.O.S.A., en donde se reuniría con su padre._

_Llegó a las 9, una hora antes de la junta de accionistas, cuando la secretaria de la presidencia la vio, al ser nueva, no la reconoció._

_"Buenos días, puedo ayudarle?"_

_"Buenos días………el Sr. Tsukino Kenji está?"_

_"Tiene cita?"_

_"No,…..no la necesito, sé que me recibirá" 'por lo menos para no armar un escándalo'_

_"Señorita mire………no sé quien sea, pero para ver al Sr. Tsukino, necesita de una cita"_

_Serena no dijo nada, tan solo suspiró al notar en ese momento que la secretaria era otra y no  Ukyo, y por tanto deseaba realmente sorprender al jefe con su eficiencia.  En eso apareció Zafiro._

_"Serenity………qué haces aquí??"_

_"Hola Zafiro,………vine a ver a mi padre………supe que estaba en la ciudad"_

_"Y aprovechaste la reunión de accionistas." Le dijo guiñándole el ojo_

_"Así es"_

_Mientras la secretaria los veía con la boca abierta._

_"Kagami (N.A.: significa espejo), por favor, deja pasar a la Señorita.  Ella es…"_

_"Zafiro, no………"_

_"Pero Serenity………"_

_"No, está bien………en serio" y con eso, sin decir nada más abrió la puerta de oficina presidencial y cruzó el umbral, cerrándola tras de sí._

_"Pero……" dijo la secretaria poniéndose de pie.  Zafiro la detuvo, sin embargo._

_"Kagami, avísale a los accionistas que la reunión se retrasará hasta después del almuerzo.  Y no le pases ninguna llamada al Sr. Tsukino………Ah, no entres, escuches lo que escuches."_

_"O.K." dijo la secretaria aún extrañada ante los sucesos._

_No había transcurrido 1 minuto cuando Sammy apareció con unos papeles y se encontró a Zafiro, realizando una cuenta regresiva con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_"Zafiro??" lo miró interrogante_

_"5…4…3…2…1"_

_Y de momento de la oficina se oyó un grito._

_"QUÉ HACES AQUÍ????? Pensé que había sido claro.  Estás muerta para mi………muerta!!!!!!" Ken Tsukino gritó._

_La respuesta de Serenity no se oyó.  Pero Sammy arqueando una ceja, miró a Zafiro, quien asintió con un gesto de la cabeza._

_"Será mejor avisarle a Darien que Serenity está aquí.  Me había dicho que pensaban buscarlo el fin de semana…._

_…"_

_"Pero tu hermana decidió hacerlo antes."_

_La secretaria al escuchar la palabra hermana no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa._

_"Ella es la………la Srta. Tsukino??"_

_"Sí, Kagami" contestó Zafiro_

_"No dio su nombre?" preguntó Sammy, al recibir una afirmación por parte de los dos,  sonrió "típico de ella"_

_"Vas a ir a la boda, Sammy?"_

_"Sí………aunque espero que papá acepte las cosas de una vez.  Sé que ella quiere que él la entregue"_

_"Es muy terco………aún sabiendo todo lo que le hizo Diamante, no quiere dar su brazo a torcer"_

_"Así es.  Bueno, te invito a un café, esta reunión no terminará hasta después del almuerzo seguramente.  Apuesto 100 $a que mi hermana lo convence de ir a la boda"_

_"No……ni loco apuesto en contra de esto" contestó riendo Zafiro, mientras se alejaban hacia la cafetería de la empresa._

_Dentro de la oficina parecía que hubiese estallado la 3era guerra mundial……aunque sólo una de las partes parecía estar interesada en la batalla._

_"Padre, por favor, cálmate……no ganas nada exaltándote……excepto un escándalo" le contestó Serena al primer exabrupto._

_Ken Tsukino, respiró profundamente e intento calmarse, podía querer negarlo, pero su hija tenía razón.  Lentamente contó hasta 10 para calmar su ira y luego se dirigió nuevamente a Serena._

_"Qué haces aquí?"_

_"vine a invitarte a ser parte de mi vida"_

_"Serenity……me parece que fui muy claro……"_

_"Sí………ahora yo te pregunto……te gustaría estar relacionado con lavado de dinero, estafa y perder la empresa en la que has invertido toda tu vida?"_

_"A qué te refieres??"_

_"Diamante y su familia……están acusadas de todo eso.  Es por ello que están fuera del país……no pueden entrar a Japón, hay una orden de captura"_

_"Por Dios…………no lo sabía"_

_"Yo tampoco……siempre sentí extraña  la relación de la familia de Diamante……pero nunca lo imaginé" le dijo Serena, poniéndose de pié y acercándose a la ventana.  "Fue a buscarme hace unas semanas……quería que le entregara a mi hijo……………y resulta que él sabía dónde estaba mi hija………sí papá, tuve gemelos, y una me la robaron al nacer………fue él junto a Esmeralda, su mujer……pero no la crió, se limitaron a colocarla en un orfelinato………en un orfelinato PAPÁ!!! Y yo sufriendo por mi hija" Serena no aguantó, sintió nuevamente como las lagrimas inundaban su rostro._

_Ken escuchó atento……había querido durante mucho tiempo corregir el error de su hija, y de momento se enteraba que el remedio, que él quería,  hubiese sido peor que la enfermedad.  Se levantó, y lo que durante más de 4 años se había negado a realizar lo vio tan claro como el sol, abrazó a su hija expresándole en ese momento todo el cariño que sentía por ella._

_Serena se aferró al abrazo de su padre, lo había necesitado tanto……pero por fin lo tenía de vuelta.  Tenía a su padre y sus hijos un abuelo._

_No hablaron durante unos 10 minutos, y luego fue Ken quien rompió el silencio._

_"Y Darien Chiba, sabe lo de tu hija?"_

_"Amaltea, papá ese es el nombre de tu nieta.  Y sí, Darien lo sabe, y no sólo eso………fue él quien la encontró………junto a Zafiro."_

_"Por lo que veo es fiel a lo que promete.  Siguen juntos?"_

_"Sí papá.  Adoptó a los niños, a Helios y Amaltea, como yo adopté a su hija Serenity"_

_"Se llama igual que tú??"_

_"Sí.  Además vamos a casarnos el 27 de mayo"_

_"En 2 semanas!!!!!!!!!!!" gritó Ken_

_Eran las 11:45 y aún nadie salía de la oficina, Zafiro y Sammy habían pasado varias veces frente a la puerta, pero su curiosidad no tuvo respuesta al no poder escuchar ningún sonido proveniente de la habitación.  En una de esas ocasiones estaban, cuando la puerta se abrió y de la sala salieron Serena y su padre sonriendo._

_"Entonces le diré a tu madre que vendrán  a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros……"dijo Ken ante los asombrados ojos de varios trabajadores, quienes desde hacia años habían tenido que lidiar con un jefe gruñón e impulsivo a dejarse llevar por ataques de ira inesperados._

_"Ok……papá" le contestó Serena abrazándolo "Ahora me voy, tengo que recoger a los niños en la escuela" le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue; no sin antes sonreírles a Sammy y Zafiro._

_"Espera Sery!!" le gritó Sammy, quien la alcanzó en la puerta del elevador._

_"Qué ocurre??"_

_"Es que……Darien, te debe estar esperando abajo"_

_Serena palideció………"L-……lo llamas…te?"_

_"Bueno sí………es que él me había dicho que se iban a enfrentar al "dragón" el sábado……todos juntos………no hoy"_

_"Está bien Sammy……no hay problema……" le contestó Serena, luego desarreglándole el cabello en un gesto de cariño, se despidió "Adiós, nos vemos el sábado"_

_"No vas a quedarte a para la junta………estás aquí?"_

_"No, dile a Zafiro que confió en él. Adiós!!" y se fue._

_Serena llegó al lobby del edificio y le sonrió a la recepcionista, a quien conocía desde hacía años._

_"Domado el toro??" le preguntó guiñándole un ojo_

_"Sí………hasta luego Ryoko"_

_"Hasta luego señorita.  Por cierto la están esperando"_

_"Lo sé………Gracias"_

_Serena caminó hasta una figura sentada frente a la pintura que retrataba toda la familia, cuando ella tenía 6 o 7 años._

_"Pensé que la había mandado a quitar………" murmuró más para sí misma que para nadie._

_"Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías hoy??"_

_"Por qué sabía que te preocuparías e insistirías en acompañarme.  Necesitaba verlo a solas………sin presiones…"_

_"Lo sé……….lo hubiera entendido.  Pero igual no dejo de preocuparme, amor"_

_"Tranquilo………todo salió bien………y nos esperan el sábado.  Quiere pasa el fin de semana en 'familia'……….y eso incluye más de lo que esperábamos"_

_"Cómo así???"_

_"Mira el cuadro" fue la respuesta de Serena.  En el mismo había once personas."Ese del saco negro sentado, es mi abuelo Kaemon (N.A.: significa alegre), a su lado está mi abuela Kaiya (N.A.: significa perdón), ambos fallecieron hace unos años.  El del saco gris a la derecha del abuelo es mi papá, y mi mamá, Ikuko, con el traje blanco, mi hermano de 5 y yo de 6.  El del saco negro a la izquierda es mi tío Toshio, junto a su esposa Patricia, la hermana de mi papá, y sus hijos Ryoko, Sayo y Keitaro (N.A.: bendecido)."_

_"Los cuales estarán el sábado cierto?"_

_"Cierto…………y, aléjate de Sayo"_

_"Por qué?"_

_"Estaba enamorada de Diamante, pero él nunca le hizo caso, y sintió que yo le habúia quitado su oportunidad cuando empecé a salir con él.  Cuando lo supo, juró que si algún día yo terminaba con él y empezaba a salir con alguien más…………haría lo mismo que yo le hice………entrometerse en mi relación hasta separarnos………No sé si lo recuerde, pero sé que es peligrosa……muy peligrosa………por qué además ninguna de ellas me perdona, en especial mi tía, que sea dueña del 50% de las acciones de la empresa"_

_"Vaya………bueno te prometo no hacerle caso a Sayo………pero tú prométeme hacerme caso sólo a mi……………acompañándome a almorzar"_

_"Darien,…………pero……los niños, ya deben estar por salir………"_

_Por toda respuesta Darien la besó. "Le pedí a Lita y Mina que fueran por ellos y aceptaron encantadas………sé que no lograré que lo vuelvan a hacer……pero quiero estar sólo con mi hermosa prometida."_

_"Darien" suspiró Serena, dejándose llevar hacia el auto de él_

_"Vendremos luego por el tuyo"_

_Esa noche cuando Serena llegó a su casa a preparar una cena ligera para su familia, no pudo sino sonreír……sentía que su vida estaba encaminándose hacia donde siempre había querido llevarla……havia la felicidad……y si de algo estaba segura era de que esa felicidad sólo podría alcanzarla al lado de Darien._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* _

_Serena estaba sumamente nerviosa, no quería admitirlo, pero temía la reacción de sus primas Ryoko y Sayo, y de esta última especialmente. Darien tomó su mano, lo que logró calmarla mientras caminaban el trayecto del taxi al umbral de la casa Tsukino en Okinawa._

_La puerta se abrió y un mayordomo los recibió mientras, dos sirvientes se ocupaban de las valijas._

_"Colóquenlas en la recámara de mi hija, Eriol" se oyó la voz de Ikuko "Bienvenidos, hijos.  Serenity, cielo……estoy tan feliz de verte"_

_"Y yo a ti mamá" le contestó Serena abrazándola._

_"Darien"_

_"Ikuko" saludó este, un poco restringido, por los dos pares de brazos que le imposibilitaban moverse.  Tanto Rini como Amaltea, se habían apoderado de una pierna y no daban señales de querer soltarse._

_"Abu!!!" saludó Helios corriendo a abrazarla_

_"Mi pequeño" sonrió Ikuko._

_Serena fue por Amaltea, a la cual tomó en brazos_

_"Mamá, quiero presentarte a tu nieta, la hermana gemela de Helios"_

_"Oh Dios!!! Entonces lo que tu padre me dijo es cierto……" Ikuko sonrió y besó a la niña que temerosa permanecía en brazos de Serena._

_"Y esta, de acá, es mi princesa, Serenity Chiba, pero le decimos Rini.  Tesoro, saluda a tu abuela" dijo Serena.  Rini le sonrió a Ikuko, quien la besó en la frente._

_Ikuko miró a su hija, al joven que estaba con ella y los niños, y sintió que el corazón le daba un salto.  Su hija era feliz, realmente feliz.  Bastaba ver en los ojos de Darien para notar el amor que sentía por Serena y sus hijos, y viceversa.  Y como los niños se portaban como verdaderos hermanos, como si nunca hubiesen estado separados._

_"Serena, hija se quedarán todos en tu habitación, hice colocar una cama castillo en el cuarto, y si mal no recuerdo uno de los sofás es cama, por lo que no deben tener problemas de espacio"_

_"Gracias mamá.  Iré a acomodar las cosas y poner a los niños a dormir una siesta.  El viaje, aunque no fue largo, fue algo incómodo para ellos, sobretodo por la hora tan temprana en que se tuvieron que levantar"_

_"Entiendo.  Le avisaré a los demás que llegaron"_

_"Mamá…………Ryoko y Sayo………vinieron???"_

_"No, sólo Keitaro.  Tus primas están en París.  No regresan hasta Septiembre.@_

_"Ah……Ok"_

_       Y así Serena los guió a través de una escalera de mármol blanco hasta el tercer piso, donde cuadros de hermosas escenas campestres adornaban las paredes.  Legaron a una puerta, de doble hoja casi al final del ala izquierda, donde Serena se detuvo un momento.  Sonriendo, abrió la puerta._

_"Todo sigue igual" fue su único comentario al pasar sus ojos por la habitación.  La cama doble, en madera de roble, con tallados en forma de rosas, y sus sábanas y colchas en blanco con tapizado de rosas, al igual que los cojines blancos con encaje.  Las cortinas de los ventanales en tul blanco hasta el piso.  Una repisa con fotos y muñecas de colección a un lado de la puerta de entrada, en otra pared frontera a la cama habían colocado la cama castillo, las sábanas blancas con colchas en color rosa.  En una esquina en frente de un ventanal, dos sofás y una mesa con un juego de té en porcelana y algunas revistas.  En el centro de la recamara había un tapiz redondo y allí estaban las maletas.  En una pared una puerta, casi escondida a un costado de un armario enorme estilo siglo XVIII, conducía al baño, el cual era en mármol blanco con vetas rosadas._

_Serna no dijo mucho, pero antes de que Darien o los niños pudiesen ver más de las fotografías, tomó 3 marcos y los llevó al baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_"Papi………qué le ocurrió a mamá??" pregunto Rini_

_"No sé, princesa…………no lo sé"_

_Al rato salió Serena, quien volvió a colocar los marcos vacíos en su lugar.  Darien la miró arqueando una ceja, pero ella sólo le sonrió._

_Abrió el sofá convirtiéndolo en una cama y le colocó un juego de sábanas en tono beige que encontró en el baúl a los pies de su cama.  Con la ayuda de Darien bañó y arregló a los tres niños con ropas más livianas y frescas; colocó a Rini y Amaltea en la cama castillo, Rini arriba y Amaltea abajo y a Helios en el sofá, donde tocaron sus cabezas las almohadas se quedaron dormidos.  Mientras Serena terminaba de guardar la ropa, Darien se dio un baño.  Cuando salió de la ducha, encontró a Serena revisando el pequeño gabinete del baño._

_"Amor………qué ocurre??"_

_"Mmmm………nada"_

_"Sere………por favor?"_

_"Es sólo………que todavía hay tantas cosas que me recuerdan a Diamante………y sólo quiero eliminarlas…………sacarlas de mi vida, para no tener que recordar mi pasado" le contestó ella con lagrimas en los ojos_

_"Mi amor" dijo Darien mientras apretaba su frágil figura contra su torso desnudo. "El que elimines objetos, no significará que lo olvides…………pero puedes recordar lo bueno, además tienes dos razones muy importantes por las cuales agradecer que hayas conocido a Diamante.  Y puede que algún día los niños pregunten………y entonces querrás algo que mostrar, algo sólido con que contestar, aunque sea una foto………"_

_"De verdad lo crees??"_

_"Lo creo.  Sé que Rini ya no menciona a Rei………pero en algún momento cuando sea mayor me preguntará por ella; querrá recordar cómo era su madre biológica……y es por eso que guardó algunas fotos de ella"_

_"Y no te molestará que guardé fotos de Diamante en nuestra casa?"_

_"Tanto como te molestan a ti las de Rei, seguramente" contestó Darien.  Serena sonrió y lo besó largo en los labios._

_"Será mejor que me de una ducha y me arregle.  Dentro de poco, si no bajamos vendrán a a buscarnos"_

_Darien por toda respuesta la besó nuevamente, y despojándola de su ropa y  a sí mismo de su toalla la llevó a la ducha._

_Media hora después, ambos con el cabello húmedo y vestidos con jeans, y un sweater polo blanco él, y un top de tiras cruzadas en la espalda en color durazno ella, y su cabello en una cola alta, alcanzaron a los demás adultos en la terraza._

_"Serenity, Darien………" saludó Ikuko_

_Serena se tensó al oír su nombre._

_"Mamá, por favor…………dime Serena como todos……"_

_"Nunca he podido entender por qué no te agrada tu nombre" comentó Ikuko_

_"Mamá………"_

_"Ok……Ok"_

_"Naru, está aún con su padre?"_

_"Sí, el señor está muy enfermo.  Tiene cáncer de hígado y está en fase terminal.  Y no me cambies el tema, Serenity."_

_"Lo lamento por ella……………"_

_"Bueno, Serenity" interrumpió una voz acentuando el nombre con una nota de disgusto en él "por qué no nos presentas a tu novio? marido? amante?" preguntó la misma voz, que no era más que Patricia, con toda la malicia intentando indisponer a Serena, quien acostumbrada a las artimañas de su tía, le contestó tranquilamente._

_"Todo lo que mencionaste, excepto por uno que olvidaste.  Darien Mamoru Chiba, mi prometido" calló por un momento para dejar que sus palabras hicieran efecto, y luego continuó "Cariño, te presento a mi tía Patricia, a su esposo Toshio Hua, y su hijo mayor Keitaro……………lamentablemente Sayo y Ryoko, mis primas no están" luego al oído de él "Y no te pierdes de nada"_

_"Mucho gusto Darien……… Serena, tenía tiempo de no verte" le saludó Keitaro, al tiempo que estrechaba su mano con la de Darien._

_"Casi 5 años………cómo has estado?"_

_"Bien supe por Sayo lo de Diamante…………lamento lo ocurrido, realmente………"_

_"Gracias………y aunque todo terminó mal entre él y yo……no lo lamento tanto……de no haber hecho lo que hice, ahora no sería tan feliz"_

_"Y cómo puedes ser feliz siendo madre soltera?? Casándote con un empleado cualquiera de tu propia empresa………sin futuro y además de todo divorciado??" preguntó Patricia_

_"Patricia!!!!!!" exclamó Ken, mientras Serena la miraba no sabiendo si compadecerla o enojarse._

_"Mi querida tía………cuál es su problema con el hecho de que y sea feliz?? Qué le molesta realmente?? Qué me case?? O qué sea dueña de la mitad de las acciones??"_

_"Que te cases y no conozcas el pasado de tu prometido.  Seguramente es un vividor……se va a aprovechar de ti………de tu 'inocencia' y te vas a quedar sin nada………y de paso nos arruinarás a todos……"_

_En ese instante sonó el celular de Darien._

_"Disculpen……" y se alejó unos pasos para contestar "Moshi moshi? Ah………hermano……no, no creo……probaste en Filipinas? Es un buen mercado……el nombre del contacto……espera déjame recordar……Esteban…… Álvarez o Cruzada………dile a Sakura que te de el nombre el lunes o si quieres llama a la misma empresa…………se llama TOKI, si mal no recuerdo……S{i, estamos bien……está perfectamente bien, por cierto te recuerdo que le prometiste llevarlo de pesca………si, en dos semanas.  Saludos a Molly………ok……ja ne" apagó el celular "lo siento, era mi hermano Umino…………cariño, voy a ver a los niños, ya ha pasado casi una hora y deben estar por despertar.  Señores" y sin decir más, besó a Serena y se fue a ver a sus hijos.  En realidad también quería evitar rebajarse a entablar una discusión con la tía de Serena._

_Serena suspiró al verlo entrar a la casa, volteó hacia su tía, la cual dio un paso atrás al ver la furia contenida en esa mirada.  Ken e Ikuko miraron a su hija, pensaron en intentar calmarla, pero prefirieron no intervenir, después de todo Patricia había empezado las ofensas; además de que era la única en sembrar discordias.  Keitaro no dijo nada, conocía de sobra a su madre, la quería pero ella solo se metía en problemas por no pensar antes de hablar; miró a Sammy y a Mika, la novia de éste, se encogió de hombros y siguieron conversando.  Toshio simplemente, dejó que su esposa hablara, mientras él fue por un trago._

_"Qué, te molesta la verdad Serenity??"_

_"No………me molesta la hipocresía………por qué no mejor dices de una vez que lo que te molesta es que mis abuelos me hayan heredado a mi y no a Sayo o Ryoko………lo que en realidad te molesta es que del 75% de las acciones que le pertenecen a la familia, el 50% sea mío, 15 de de mi hermano y 10 de Keitaro.  Eso es lo que te carcome viva"_

_"Cómo te atreves!!!"_

_"Me atrevo, de la misma forma como te atreviste a insultar al hombre que amo, al padre de mis hijos………o no lo sabes??.......adoptó a mis hijos……sí tengo 2, mellizos Helios y Amaltea, y ambos son de Diamante…………el hombre que tu hija adoraba, pero que nunca la quiso, y lo peor es que deberías de agradecérmelo, de lo contrario ella estaría ahora fuera del país y no podría regresar………………por la expresión de tu rostro deduzco que te enteraste……"_

_"Pero eso no quita, que el tal Darien sea un muerto de hambre………sin pasado ni futuro……acaso crees que no s{e que esa llamada era fingida?? Por favor!!..."_

_Serena, ya no aguantó "ES QUE ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE SU NOMBRE CUANDO LO PRESENTÉ!!!!!" gritó Serena al borde de un ataque de ira_

_Toshio dejó caer el vaso que sostenía al darse cuenta de quién era Darien "Oh por Dios!!! Patricia, ya cállate………no ves que estás haciendo el ridículo"_

_"Pero………cómo me dices eso??"_

_"Patricia, el nombre del joven es Darien Mamoru CHIBA!!!!!!El hijo mayor de Endymion y Gaia Chiba"_

_"Eso no es posible………Sayo me dijo que estaba casado, en Sapporo con una tal Rei Hino" dijo Patricia confiada._

_"Estaba………señora………tengo más de un año divorciado" la interrumpió Darien entrando en ese momento con Amaltea en brazos y Helios y Rini a sus costados.  Patricia no dijo nada más, pero recogió sus cosas y se fue junto a su marido, Keitaro se quedó.  Serena no dijo nada más. Se tomó un vaso de agua, y luego de respirar profundo varias veces y sentir que sus emociones regresaban a un equilibrio, tomó a Amaltea de brazos de Darien y Helios de la mano y se acercó a su padre._

_"Papá, quiero presentarte a tus nietos, Helios y Amaltea………"_

_Ken miró a los niños y sonrió "Pensé que tenía 3 nietos, hija" dijo tomando a Amaltea en brazos.  Serena lo miró, lo abrazó, y extendió su mano para que Rini se acercara._

_"Es cierto, ésta es tu otra nieta, Serenity Chiba"_

_Ken quien había puesto en tierra a Amaltea se arrodilló hasta nivelar sus ojos con los tres niños, los abrazó a todos y les dio un beso en la frente. "Soy su abuelo Ken, y si alguna vez su mamá los regaña muy feo, me llaman para yo regañarla a ella" dijo guiñándoles un ojo._

_Los tres niños asintieron, mientras devolvían el abrazo, y los demás adultos reían._

_El fin de semana transcurrió sin mayores dificultades.  Keitaro prometió asistir a la boda y no decirle nada a su madre hasta el mismo día, de tal forma que Sayo y Ryoko no tuviesen oportunidad de llegar en un vuelo rápido.  Adoraba a su prima, no sólo por su forma de ser, sino porqué siempre lo había visto como un hermano más.  Tenían la misma edad, con meses de diferencia, Serena había nacido el 30 de junio, y él el 10 de septiembre.  Conocía a Darien de la empresa, y pronto él, Sammy y Darien junto a Ken conversaban sobre negocios, mientras Serena, Mika, Ikuko y Rika, su novia, los miraban exasperadas; hasta que Serena, el domingo en la mañana no pudo más._

_"Darien, vine a pasar un fin de semana con mi familia y mostrarle a los niños Okinawa………será posible que olvides tu saco y tu corbata hasta el martes cuando regresemos y me acompañes………" le dijo muy seria mirándolo a los ojos._

_"Cariño………yo……" empezó Darien, pero con la intensidad de esa mirada sobre él, y que con justa razón le reclamaba, no pudo sino ceder "Lo siento.  Si quieres podemos salir todos a algún restaurante, e invitamos nosotros…"_

_"Me parece bien.  Ahora acompáñame………necesito arreglar a los niños, y debemos hablar……"dijo, dando media vuelta, llamando a los niños y avisándole a las demás mujeres de los planes.  "Mamá, el restaurante del Hotel Cristal, sigue funcionando??"_

_"Sí hija, quieres que le diga a Erial que haga la reservación allí??_

_"Sí, y dile que seremos 11, y a nombre de Chiba.  Darien y yo invitamos"_

_"Ok…………y no le aviso a tu tía??"_

_"No por favor………si la veo estallaré…………además ya viste por qué no me gusta que me llamen Serenity………cada vez que lo oigo me acuerdo de ella………"y con eso subió con Darien y los niños._

_"Bien, ahora que por fin dejaron de hablar de negocios…………será que nos acompañan a nuestras casas para cambiarnos??" preguntó Rika, a lo que Keitaro y Sammy se pusieron de pie inmediatamente._

_"Qué piensas Ken??" preguntó Ikuko, riendo al ver a los jóvenes salir corriendo a cumplir los deseos de sus novias._

_"A que Serenity demoró menos que tú en llamarle la atención a Darien por ignorarla…" comentó divertido_

_"Sí y sólo le tomó un día y medio…………supongo que la eduqué muy bien!!!!" dijo ella guiñándole un ojo._

_"Ya lo creo………ya lo creo" contestó Ken mientras reía._

_N.A.:_

_Hola a todos!!!!_

_Realmente lamento la demora en actualizar esta historia, pero he estado muy pero muy enredada entre mi tesis y otros problemas personales……………de todas formas quiero informarles que ya falta poco para que esta historia termine…………por lo menos en lápiz y papel…………_

_Espero les haya gustado este capítulo………………de aquí en adelante ya es cuenta regresiva y atando cabos sueltos…………_

_Un abrazo a todos_

_Yavanna_

_Pd: para lo que se preguntan de donde obtuve los nombres en japonés………vayan a la página www.babynames.com hay para todos los gustos!!!!_


	26. Momentos Inolvidables

_Hola a todos…………en serio discúlpenme la demora de este capítulo, tuve algunos nconvenientes para poder terminar de redactarlo………espero sin embargo que les guste.  No es muy largo, pero sí muy significativo y como notaran no falta mucho para que termine la historia, sólo 3 capítulos más, de los cuales sólo falta uno.  Dejen sus reviews……….y si quieren que ocurra algo en especial antes del final…………háganmelo saber y con gusto si es posible lo incluiré en la historia._

_Un abrazo_

_Yavanna___

_Capítulo 24: Momentos Inolvidables_

_Habían pasado ya las dos semanas y por fin había llegado la fecha más anhelada por Serena y Darien. _

_Serena despertó en la casa de los Chiba, en la habitación que para Navidad había compartido con Helios.  Rini, Amaltea y Helios tenían sus propias habitaciones decoradas por la propia Gaia, a quien se le veía feliz en su papel de abuela y parecía competir con Ikuko por la atención de los niños, mientras Endymion y Ken se mantenían al margen discutiendo de negocios.  Iba a despertar a los niños y arreglarlos cuando Mina entró junto a Lita y Ami._

_"No te preocupes por los niños……tu mamá y Gaia se están ocupando de ellos" le dijo Mina notando sus intenciones_

_"Pero…………"_

_"Pero nada………es hora de arreglarte.  El baño ya está listo" interrumpió Ami regresando del baño._

_"Yo traeré el desayuno" dijo Lita_

_"No creo que pueda probar bocado Lits…" comentó Serena "no me siento, exactamente bien"_

_"Estás embarazada???" preguntó Mina_

_"No!!! Bueno, aún no……" se sonrojó Serena " es sólo que los nervios me tienen con un nudo en el estómago"_

_Las cuatro rieron, pero igual se dieron prisa por arreglar a la novia, quien después de un baño con agua de rosas y aceite perfumado, sintió su piel como nueva.  Después de desayunar una ensalada de frutas, un jugo de naranja y unos pancakes, se dedicaron al maquillaje, bueno, Mina la maquilló, mientras Molly quien llegara después del baño, y Ami se encargaron de pintarle las uñas y Lita una vez terminado el desayuno se ocupó de peinar el largo cabello de Serena.  Lo recogió en varios mechones, los cuales trenzó hasta formar una corona de dos capas, y el cabello restante lo hizo caer como una capa dorada y rizada en la espalda._

_Las uñas estaban pintadas en un tono rosa nacarado, casi metalizado lo que acentuaba la blancura y tersidad de su piel. El maquillaje, casi nulo, acentuaba sus ojos azules, y resaltaba sus facciones delicadas. Los labios con un rojo coralino, destacaban aún más su belleza natural._

_"Darien va a desmayarse de la impresión cuando te vea" le dijo mina_

_"Yo tengo miedo de que se arrepienta"_

_"Arrepentirse????Serena estás loca??? Ese hombre te adora………es más, lo más seguro es que sea él quién piense no estar a tu altura"_

_"Lo crees realmente Ami??"_

_"Sí mujer………parece ser un rasgo común en los hombres asustarse antes de la boda" dijo Lita "Ken me dijo que él casi sufre un infarto y que se tranquilizó sólo cuando Darien lo sentó y amenazó con golpearlo.  Así que supongo que el que debe estarse  riendo hoy es él"_

_"Serena, esos aretes son hermosos" comentó Molly_

_"Eran de  mi abuela, los mismos que usó en su boda" dijo Serena colocando el segundo pendiente en forma de racimo de uvas de diamantes._

_"Y el collar a juego" preguntó Lita indicando la hermosa gargantilla con el pendiente en forma de bola que colgaba del cuello de Serena._

_"Es de mi madre, se lo regaló mi papá después de su luna de miel.  Me lo prestó, por que siempre le dije que quería uno igual para mi"_

_"Ahora, ya tienes lo viejo y lo prestado.  Y lo nuevo y lo azul??" preguntó Ami_

_"lo nuevo, es esta pulsera de oro y diamantes que me regalo Darien ayer, y lo azul………pues……el liguero" sonrió Serena_

_En eso tocaron a la puerta._

_"Permiso, hija estás preciosa" dijo Ikuko_

_"Gracias.  Sucede algo mamá??"_

_"Pues es que………ni Amaltea, ni Rini ni Helios se dejan vestir.  No hemos podido terminar con ellos"_

_"Entiendo.  Tráiganme a las niñas y llevénle a Helios a Darien.  Ustedes vayan cambiándose ya tan sólo falta una hora.  El velo me lo colocas después Lita"_

_"OK…" y mientras Ikuko iba por las niñas, las demás dejaron sola a Serena._

_"Mami………" la voz temblorosa de Amaltea la sacó de sus pensamientos._

_"Si tesoro??"_

_"Tú y papá van a volver verdad??"_

_"Claro que sí mi amor.  Vengan aquí las dos." Les dijo abriéndoles los brazos a ambas.  Después de abrazarlas, procedió a vestirlas y peinarlas.  Ambas irían de blanco, esta vez con el mismo peinado, dos coletas con cintas y flores color rosa pálido._

_Un rato después llegó Lita, quien le colocó el velo a Serena, dejando despejado el rostro y con el tul cayendo sobre la  espalda y ocultando parte de la larga cabellera dorada.  Una corona de rosas blancas y azahares rodeaba las sienes de Serena._

_"Es hora" anunció Ami, asomándose._

_Ikuko__ se había llevado a las niñas minutos antes, pues eran las niñas de las flores y Helios el paje de los anillos.  Serena se puso de pié.  Sacudió su vestido para eliminar cualquier arruga o pliegue que se hubiera formado, y se encaminó junto a sus amigas hacia el jardín………hacia el lago………hacia el altar._

_Darien esperaba pacientemente frente al altar coronado por un arco de rosas blancas, rojas y mirto.  Junto a él estaba Umino, su hermano y padrino de bodas._

_Decir que estaba nervioso era, sencillamente, poco.  El pobre estaba sudando la gota fría.  Desde la noche anterior, no había podido dejar de pensar un minuto en la mujer que en unos momentos sería su esposa.  Realmente agradecía que Rei no hubiese querido casarse por la Iglesia, dejándole así disfrutar de esa dicha con Serenity, su Serena._

_La verdad es que incluso Ken había podido desquitarse…………con la diferencia de que literalmente lo tumbó sobre el sofá para que  dejase de dar vueltas como animal enjaulado.  Luego había tenido que vestir a Helios…….y tan sólo con ese detalle fue que vino a calmarse; ese era su hijo y su madre jamás se iría sin él………de dónde tuvo la idea de que ella había huído, no sabía…………probablemente de la película que los chicos habían insistido en ver para relajarse la noche anterior………'Novia Fugitiva'………_

_'Realmente muy interesante y divertida, pero pésima idea para el día anterior a tu propia boda' pensó_

_Dejó de pensar cuando escuchó a Michiru y Haruka junto a Seiya y Yaten empezar a tocar la marcha de entrada._

_Allí venían Amaltea y Rini, sembrando el camino de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas.  Detrás Helios con el cojín de los anillos y un sobrino de Molly llevaba las arras._

_Luego venían las damas, Ami, Molly, Reika, Mina y Mika………la última era Lita, la dama de honor de Serena.  Si bien estaba casada, ese había sido el deseo de Serena, pues quizás nadie mejor que ella conocía todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida desde que se separara de Diamante._

_Cuando empezó la marcha nupcial todos se pusieron de pié.  Allí estaba Serena del brazo de su orgulloso padre._

_Darien se perdió en la visión que se acercaba a él.  Estaba hermosa, era la figura de un ángel……de una diosa la que caminaba hacia él._

_El traje la rodeaba con un halo de inocencia y pureza, pudiera ser que para algún critico fuese demasiado, pues ya tenía dos hijos, peor para Darien eran las características  del alma de la mujer que amaba._

_El vestido estaba diseñado en capas sobrepuestas de tres telas: la primera capa blanca es de seda, la segunda en blanco marfil es organiza para darle mayor caída, y la última es gasa, una tela muy liviana bordada en hilo de plata con motivos florales, e incrustaciones de cristal, que lo hacen brillar por el reflejo del sol de la mañana. Es un traje sin tirantes, en el escote se encuentra bordada una cinta en color plata, y con diamantes. (N.A.:  El diseño del traje es de Luzem, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.  Si quieren ver el fanart me avisan y se los envío.  Yavanna)_

_"Darien te entrego a mi mayor tesoro, guárdalo y cuídalo………ámalo y respétalo" le dijo Ken a Darien al entregarle la mano de serena para empezar la ceremonia.  Serena besó a su padre, y luego volteó junto a Darien hacia el sacerdote y el juez de paz._

_El juez de paz fue el primero, sin embargo a pesar de haberlos declarado marido y mujer, ni Darien ni Serena se besaron, sino que esperaron la ceremonia religiosa._

_"No se supone que debieron besarse??" le preguntó Ken a Greg _

_"Sí………quizás estén muy nerviosos……"_

_La ceremonia empezó sin interrupciones._

_"Si existe alguien que sepa de algún motivo o impedimento por el cual este hombre y esta mujer no deban unirse en el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio, que hable ahora o callé para siempre" el sacerdote amonestó._

_Nadie dijo nada, y así la ceremonia siguió su curso, hasta que llegó el momento de los votos._

_"Serenity Usagi Tsukino, aceptas tú a Darien Mamoru Chiba por tu legitimo e único  esposo?"_

_"Acepto"_

_"Darien Mamoru Chiba, aceptas tú a Serenity Usagi Tsukino por tu legitima e única esposa?"_

_"Acepto"_

_"Por favor los anillos……………Serenity, repite después de mi: Yo Serenity Tsukino, te tomo a ti Darien Chiba, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad, y prometo serte fiel todos los días de nuestra vida hasta que la muerte nos separe"_

_"Yo Serenity Tsukino, te tomo a ti Darien Chiba, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad, y prometo serte fiel todos los días de nuestra vida hasta que la muerte nos separe" una vez dicho esto Serena le colocó el anillo a Darien._

_"Darien, repite después de mi………… Yo Darien Chiba, te tomo a ti Serenity Tsukino, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad, y prometo serte fiel todos los días de nuestra vida hasta que la muerte nos separe"_

_"Yo Darien Chiba, te tomo a ti Serenity Tsukino, como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte en la salud y la enfermedad, y prometo serte fiel todos los días de nuestra vida hasta que la muerte nos separe" colocándole así el anillo a Serena._

_(N.A.: No sé si de esa forma vaya los votos y la ceremonia…………pero bueno………hace tiempo que no voy a una boda…………espero en todo caso haber logrado que se vea normal)_

_Pronto llegó el final de la ceremonia._

_"Que lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre.  Yo los declaro marido y mujer.  Puede besar a la novia.  Ante ustedes hermanos y ante los ojos de Dios, les presento a Darien y Serenity Chiba._

_Mientras todos en la Iglesia aplaudían, Darien besó a Serena, quien tenía lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_Pronto todos estaban sentados en las mesas que Gaia había colocado en el jardín, no muy lejos del lago, rodeando el altar donde se había llevado a cabo la ceremonia y que se había convertido ahora, en la mesa principal_

_Los invitados no eran muchos, pero sin embargo por el bullicio parecía que una multitud se hubiese reunido._

_Darien y Serena no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, pero sin dejar de ver ocasionalmente a los niños._

_"Bueno como saben me costó mucho trabajo reconciliarme con mi hija" dijo Kenji Tsukino, Ken para todos (N.A.: Había olvidado aclararlo………) al empezar su brindis y discurso "pero cuando pude ver mi error no pude sino darle gracias a Dios por permitir que ella no hubiese perdido las esperanzas de reconciliarse con este cascarrabias y tener la voluntad de perdonarme.  Estoy sumamente orgulloso de ella.  No sólo fue capaz de afrontar una decepción, sino que la convirtió en algo maravilloso, y sin perder nunca su alegría y esperanza.  Hija, no sabes lo feliz que soy por ver que has ido realizando tus sueños, pero lo más importante es que has encontrado a alguien deseoso de compartir contigo los caminos de la vida._

_Darien, tú y mi hija son el ejemplo que tenemos todos de que el verdadero amor puede romper cualquier barrera, sobrepasar cualquier obstáculo sin importar lo difícil o imposible que parezca.  El día de hoy te entregué a mi hija, pero ella fue tuya desde antes, sus corazones han estado latiendo juntos desde el instante en que se cruzaron sus miradas………estoy seguro de ello, pues lo demuestran a cada instante.  Les deseo que su matrimonio este lleno de todo el amor y la felicidad que se merecen…………y claro no me molestaría tener un par de nietos más" Serena no pudo sino sonrojarse, y Darien miró al suelo……"pero no tienen por qué apenarse………digo, es normal desear tener hijos………ustedes son jóvenes, enamorados, con los medios y con muchos posibles candidatos a niñeros o niñeras…………además no quiero perderme la dicha de ver nacer un nieto mío………ya me perdí 3!!!!_

_Para concluir, les pido a todos que levanten sus copas, y brindemos juntos por Darien y Serenity, para que su vida matrimonial esté siempre llena de amor, salud y felicidad. Salud!!!"_

_"Salud!!!"_

_Después del brindis, Serena abrazó a su padre._

_Sirvieron luego el almuerzo, una maravilla culinaria obra de  Lita y Ken, quienes junto a Gaia y varios empleados se encargaron de todo._

_Después del vals tradicional, le tocó a Serena arrojar el ramo, para ello se alistaron Molly, Ami (quien realmente fue empujada por las demás, ella no veía la necesidad de participar después de todo ya estaba comprometida y se casaría en unos cuantos meses) y Mika entre otras varias amistades, entre las cuales estaban las tres hermanas de Prisma, Berjerite, Kalaberite y Karmesite.  Para sorpresa de todos, el ramo lo atrapó Molly, quien feliz le guiñó un ojo a Umino, el cual rojo como una grana no pudo sino sonreír, mientras su padre y hermano reían de las expresiones de asombro, miedo y aceptación que se veían en su rostro.  Seguidamente fue el turno de Darien, quien al tener el liguero en mano río al ver que los únicos solteros en la fiesta eran Umino, Samuel, Hiroshi y Grez, quien al igual que Ami se encontraba obligado por los demás a participar.  De todas formas, lanzó el liguero y quien lo atrapó fue Samuel el cual después de unos minutos de ver el objeto en sus manos, como no queriendo creerlo, se sonrojó para luego guiñarle un ojo a Mika. _

_La fiesta progresaba alegremente, cuando de pronto se oyó el ruido de algo que se caía.  Al voltear a ver de dónde provenía el ruido, encontraron a Helios y al sobrino de Molly, bañados en ponche._

_Serena rió y tomando de la mano a su hijo, lo llevó a la casa para cambiarlo, seguida por Molly y su sobrino. El tiempo que estuvieron ausentes lo aprovechó Darien  para preparar la sorpresa que le tenía lista a Serena.  Cuando regresaron, ambos niños volvieron a empezar a correr, evitando esta vez acercarse a las mesas del buffet._

_Serena buscó a Darien con la mirada y se sorprendió al no encontrarlo, se sentó en su puesto y de pronto escuchó la voz de éste._

_"Sr. Y Sras.  La verdad no soy muy amante de exhibirme en público, peor lo que quiero decirles es que por favor, tomen asiento.  Serena mi amor, éste es mi regalo sorpresa para ti, es mi forma de decirte lo feliz que soy de que seas parte de mi vida" inmediatamente se escuchó la música empezar nuevamente, y al rato la cálida voz de Darien entonando una canción. (N.A.: _Luna de  Alessandro Safina  en la Telenovela El Clon, me fascina la canción en italiano, pero aquí está en español. Yavanna)  
" (Only you can hear my soul) x2  
Luna tu  
cuantos son los cantos que escuchaste ya  
cuantas las palabras dichas para ti  
que han surcado el cielo solo por gozar  
una noche el puerto de tu soledad__

_  
Los amantes se refugian en tu luz  
sumas los suspiros desde tu balcón  
y enredas los hilos de nuestra pasión  
luna que me miras ahora escúchame  
(Only you can hear my soul)_

_Luna tu,   
sabes el secreto de la eternidad  
y el misterio que hay detrás de la verdad  
guíame que a ti mi corazón te oye  
me siento perdido y no sé..  
  
No sé que hay amores   
que destruyen corazones  
como un fuego que todo lo puede abrazar  
  
Luna tu,  
alumbrando el cielo y su inmensidad  
en tu cara oculta que misterio habrá  
todos escondemos siempre algún perfil  
  
Somos corazones bajo el temporal  
ángeles de barro que deshace el mar  
sueños que el otoño desvanecerá  
hijos de esta tierra envuelta por tu luz  
hijos que en la noche vuelven a dudar  
  
Que hay amores   
que destruyen corazones  
como el fuego que todo lo puede abrazar  
Pero hay amores  
dueños de nuestras pasiones  
que es la fuerza que al mundo  
siempre hará girar  
  
(Only you can hear my soul) x2"_

_Cuando terminó miró a Serena, quien con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se acercó a él, para luego besarlo._

_"Yo también te amo" le susurró._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_Unos dos días después, Serena y Darien se despedían de los niños, quienes se quedarían con Gaia y Endimión en la casa de campo._

_"Pórtense bien…………obedezcan a sus abuelos"_

_"Sí mamá" contestaron en coro los tres"_

_"Los voy a extrañar mucho…………" les dijo Serena, abrazándolos y besándolos._

_Darien quien había terminado de colocar las maletas en el auto apareció en ese momento._

_"Sere………amor, ya está todo." Luego arrodillándose frente a los tres niños" Hijos, los quiero mucho.  Pórtense bien, traten de no hacer muchas diabluras………no peleen entre ustedes…………" les recomendó mientras los abrazaba y besaba  uno a uno. "princesa, tú eres la mayor, así que cuida de tus hermanos………los llamaremos para saber cómo están………y sí muñeca, vamos a regresar"dijo por último al notar la mirada interrogante en el rostro de Amaltea._

_"Helios, tesoro, cuida mucho a tus hermanas, sé mi niño valiente y no salgas a nadar solo al lago…………" le dijo Serena_

_Ya váyanse hijos………o perderán el avión…………no les va a pasar nada a los niños" intervino Gaia_

_"Es sólo que………"_

_"Nada………Ve hija, todo va a estar muy bien.  Disfruten su viaje" la cortó Endimión._

_Y así ambos se fueron finalmente.  Umino los llevó a la estación del tren, donde abordaron hacia Tokio.  En unas pocas horas estuvieron en la ciudad y de allí tomaron un taxi al aeropuerto donde tomaron su avión hacia Bali._

_N.A__.: El próximo capítulo: La entrega Total……………………a ver si adivinan a qué me refiero._

_Dejen reviews……………adoro recibirlas!!!!!_


	27. La Entrega Total

_Hola a tod@s!!!!_

_Lamento la demora de este capítulo…………estuve enferma y enredada y luego de nuevo enferma…………parece que ahora que no tengo que asistir a clases es cuando el resfriado se está descobrando conmigo de esos años en que nunca me rozó._

_Este capítulo en realidad no pensaba incluirlo, es más no lo tenía siquiera planeado………y como responde a una petición especial…………lo dedico a mi querida cuñis, Serekino!!!!!!! Espero que te mejores y ojalá este pequeño capitulo púeda alegrarte un poco._

_Un abrazo_

_Tu cuñis_

_Capítulo 25: La Entrega Total_

_"Abuela!!"_

_"Amaltea, cariño, qué ocurre?" preguntó Gaia al ver venir corriendo una visiblemente perturbada Amaltea._

_"Hay un señor de saco en la sala, y le está diciendo a mi abuelo que mi papá no es mi papá………y quiere llevarse a Helios y a mi a otro lado"_

_"Pero……ve con Rini y Helios, y dile a tu tío Umino que venga"_

_Mientras Amaltea corría a buscar a su tío, Gaia se dirigió al salón donde encontró a Diamante con su abogado y su esposo._

_"Caballeros………"_

_"Sra. Chiba………Buenas tardes"_

_"Dígame qué desea?"_

_"Le decía a su esposo que mi cliente, el Sr. Diamante Black, desea recuperar a sus hijos Helios y Amaltea……… y, en vista de que la madre no se encuentra en el país, el Sr. tiene  derecho a la custodia de éstos mientras ella regrese."_

_"Me parece Sr. que se equivoca.  El padre legal, moral y efectivo de mis nietos es mi hijo, Darien Chiba.  El Sr. Diamante no posee ningún derecho"_

_"Sra. Por favor………" intentó volver a hablar el abogado_

_"Ya escuchó a mi esposa…………es lo que he estado tratando de decirle en los últimos 5 minutos antes de que ella llegara" dijo Endymion "además, si no se retiran llamaré a la policía"_

_"Sr. Chiba, usted no entiende.  Yo quiero a mis hijos………"_

_"De verdad Diamante?? ……… y por eso separó a Amaltea de su madre y durante 3 años la dejó abandonada en un orfanato e ignoró a su otro hijo?"_

_"Sres.  Todos cometemos errores y yo quiero remediarlos" dijo Diamante tratando de convencerlos._

_Sin embargo ni Gaia ni Endymion se inmutaron.  Permanecieron firmes en sus convicciones e indicaron la salida sin pensarlo dos veces._

_Minutos después apareció Umino, quien con una expresión muy seria se dirigió al abogado._

_"Llamé a Zafiro Blue, el abogado de Serenity y Darien, y me dijo que Diamante no posee derecho alguno de reclamar los niños.  Para tenerlo debió poner una queja cuando se estaba tramitando la adopción, al no contestar las citaciones que se le hicieron se asumió que negaba sus derechos, y al estar fuera del país y con problemas legales, los del Ministerio de Familia y el juzgado de Familia anularon sus derechos. Para los niños no existes." Dijo Umino._

_Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando dos autos de la policía aparecieron en la entrada de la mansión._

_"Sr. Diamante Black…………soy el inspector Himura………y usted está bajo arresto.  Por favor no se resista."_

_"Bajo qué cargos arresta usted a mi cliente?"_

_"Lavado de dinero, robo, secuestro, asesinato en primer grado del Sr. y la Sra. Saito y evasión fiscal" dijo el inspector Himura luego de esposar a Diamante._

_Gaia y Endymion vieron como éste era llevado al auto del inspector, para luego desaparecer para siempre de sus vidas.  Un vistazo al otro auto permitió ver la figura de una mujer de larga cabellera quien intentaba retener las lágrimas, Esmeralda levantó la vista una última vez para ver como la mansión de los Chiba desaparecía de su vista.  El abogado de Diamante, no dijo nada, sencillamente siguió a su cliente en su auto._

_"Abuela Gaia………ya se fue el Sr. extraño??"_

_"Sí, Amaltea…………ya se fue"_

_"Abue……por qué dijo que mi papá no era mi papá?"_

_"Mamá y papá van a regresar verdad??"_

_"No nos van a dejar solos cierto??"_

_Gaia miró a Endymion, los tres niños estaban sumamente asustados con la idea de que Serena o Darien no regresaran.  Justo en ese instante sonó el teléfono._

_"Sra. Gaia, el joven Darien" dijo el mayordomo pasándole el teléfono._

_"Gracias" dijo ella "Hijo………si estamos bien.  Por cierto hoy vino Diamante tratando de llevarse a los niños………no, no hubo problemas………tu hermano llamó a la policía……sí, no los molestará más.  Salúdame a Serena………ya les paso a los niños………esperen, no cierren……los colocaré en el micrófono para que hablen más tranquilos" y con eso Gaia colocó el teléfono en su base y apretó el botón, dejando luego a los niños en la sala para que hablasen con sus padres._

_Media hora después en la suite 302 de un hotel en Bali, Serena colgaba el teléfono después  de que ella y Darien se habían despedido de sus tres hijos._

_"Amor me quedé preocupada"_

_"pero Diamante fue arrestado, y dudo que cuando salga tenga deseos de volver a buscarnos"_

_"Quizás…………pero lo que me preocupa es lo que los niños pueden estar sintiendo………en especial Amaltea"_

_Darien miró a Serena y ella vio como el rostro serio de su marido indicaba también su disgusto con los sucesos ocurridos en Japón, su impotencia al estar a millas de distancia y su enojo hacia Diamante por tratar de llevarse a los niños mientras ellos no estaban._

_"Sere……no podemos hacer nada mientras no regresemos………los niños están bien, no les va a ocurrir nada……tan sólo nos queda una semana más………dejemos transcurrir este tiempo y llamemos todos los días a casa de mis padres para saber por los niños………y cuando lleguemos, decidiremos qué hacer………te parece??"_

_Serena asintió incapaz de decir nada._

_"Por qué no nos arreglamos y comemos en un restaurante de los que vimos hoy?  O vamos a lograr nada aquí encerrados enojándonos y preocupándonos más" dijo Darien._

_"Tienes razón………ni crea Diamante que va  arruinar mi Luna de Miel" dijo besando luego a Darien, antes de entrar a arreglarse al baño._

_Darien decidió salir al balcón unos minutos mientras esperaba.  Se recargó al barandal, su mirada pérdida en el horizonte, viendo como el sol poco a poco desaparecía entre las olas del mar, y el cielo antes celeste como los ojos de su amada, se teñían primero de tonos anaranjados y rojos, para luego dar paso al negro azul de la noche.  En esa posición lo encontró Serena envuelta en su bata de baño, y al ver como empezaban a brillar las estrellas se recargó en su espalda y en un susurro le advirtió de su presencia._

_"Amor………"_

_"Hey!! Lista??" preguntó Darien volteándose y encerrándola entre sus brazos, dándole la espalda al paisaje, pero aún recostado al barandal._

_"Casi………" dijo ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pecho. _

_Darien besó su cabeza con ternura, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza._

_"Será mejor que me vaya a arreglar, de lo contrario esta noche no cenaremos………" dijo después de unos minutos_

_"No es mala la idea…………pero me estoy muriendo de hambre……así que Sr. Chiba arréglese por que no pretendo no probar la comida de ese restaurante" dicho esto Serena lo besó en los labios y desapareció en el vestidor de la habitación._

_Con un suspiro Darien entró al baño, y a la ducha, notando que Serena había utilizado la tina, por el olor a lavanda que había quedado impregnado en el lugar.  En una esquina estaba el jacuzzi, al cual le habían dado uso la primera noche que llegaran al hotel………entre rosas………champagne………y burbujas……_

_"Una noche memorable" recordó Darien con una sonrisa._

_En el vestidor Serena terminaba de colocarse su top en tubo color rosa, sobre su falda negra, larga hasta los tobillos en corte asimétrico.  Unos zapatos de tacón alto en punta cuadrada abiertos desde el puente hasta el talón, una gargantilla de perlas y aretes iguales, además de un brazalete simple de oro y sus anillos de compromiso y matrimonio completaban su atuendo._

_Justo terminaba cuando entró Darien, cubierto únicamente por una toalla en la cintura (N.A.: A ver chicas cuántas de ustedes desearían ser Serena en este momento???)._

_Serena sonrió y se dirigió al baño para maquillarse, cuando salió luego de aplicarse sus polvos, un poco de rubor y sombras en tono rosa con un poco de brillo en los labios, Darien  estaba vestido con un pantalón caqui y una camisa azul, del mismo tono que sus ojos.  Serena tomó su bolso y Darien su billetera y las llaves de la habitación._

_"Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves?"_

_"No………no desde esta mañana" le contestó Serena sonriendo_

_Cuando salieron del hotel tomaron un taxi hacia el restaurante que se encontraba unas millas más abajo a lo largo de la costa._

_El restaurante era un bungalow lleno de plantas ornamentales y una hermosa vista a la playa.  Se sentaron en una mesa con vista panorámica y le pidieron a la mesera que les trajera la especialidad de la casa y dos ensaladas como aperitivos.  Mientras esperaban que les trajesen la comida, su conversación se dirigió hacia los planes a futuro de su "pequeña" familia._

_"Darien, amor, sé que no hemos hablado del tema, es más lo hemos hasta obviado ambos………pero, qué voy a hacer con el 50 % de las acciones de la empresa de papá?"_

_"Pues lo lógico sería que siguieras como hasta ahora, con Zafiro como representante legal tuyo si no deseas trabajar directamente.  A final de cuentas, es tu herencia para Helios y Amaltea………y bueno……"_

_"Nuestros hijos………sí, Darien………tenía miedo de abordar el tema, ahora…………sé que debimos discutirlo antes………pero, quieres tener hijos conmigo??"_

_"Amor………nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo que sea parte tuya y parte mía………y no por ello dejaría de amar a Helios y Amaltea……los quiero, no sólo porque son tus hijos, sino por que al verlos decirme papá, siento que soy la diferencia en sus vidas………soy alguien en quien ellos tienen un apoyo, un amigo y un ejemplo.  Además puedo no haberlos engendrado, pero quien estará a su lado en los momentos más importantes de su vida, seré yo.  Yo quien los acompañe cada primer día de escuela, a cada evento escolar, quién estará en su graduación, su primera comunión, quien estará presente el día que presenten sus primeros novios y novias…………cuando sufran su primera decepción………cuando encuentren su primer trabajo……cuando se enamoren y se casen y será a mi a quienes sus hijos llamen abuelo…………y créeme que todo eso vale más que cualquier otra cosa"._

_Serena, que en ese momento tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, no dijo, o más bien no pudo decir nada, no sólo por el nudo que tenía en la garganta, sino por que en ese momento había llegado la mesera con sus ensaladas._

_Después de secarse las lágrimas y comer ambos sus ensaladas, Serena tomó el valor necesario para continuar la conversación._

_"Darien, sé que amas a mis hijos, lo veo en cada momento que compartes con ellos, en cada detalle, en cada gesto de tu rostro……es sólo que de alguna forma, necesitaba oírlo, cómo sé que tú también te preguntas si Rini es una carga para mí"_

_"Sere, amor………sé que la amas"_

_"Lo sé, pero igual necesitaba decirlo………Diamante y Rei han estado muy cerca de alejarlos de nosotros………demasiado" dijo Serena, después de una pausa en la que trajeron el resto de la cena. "el día que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti, sentí que tenía no sólo la oportunidad de ser feliz, sino de tener la familia que siempre quise tener y de recuperar a mi hija, aunque no fuese mía  Rini necesitaba una madre tanto como yo a mi hija, quizás por eso fue más fácil nuestro acercamiento.  Empecé a quererla y cada día le veía más parecido a ti que a Rei…………su curiosidad, su inteligencia, su silencio ante los demás cuando le dicen algo importante, sus expresiones, sus gestos, eres tú en cada detalle.  No te dije pero la noche antes de la boda, le canté a los tres una nueva canción………era para ellos, les dije que le prestaran mucha atención y que la recordarán siempre, por que a medida que crecieran entenderían lo importante de encontrar lo que nos completa el alma, para que pudiesen ser felices como nosotros. "_

_"Serena, amor, me cantarías esa canción?" preguntó Darien mientras caminaban por la playa después de dejar el restaurante._

_"Claro" dicho esto Serena se sentó en la arena frente al mar y Darien junto a ella._

_(N.A.: Es Flying Without Wings de Westlife…………me encanta el mensaje que da la canción por eso la incluí………no encontré una traducción al español que me dejara satisfecha, por lo que la dejé en inglés………ojalá y ustedes también concuerden conmigo en cuanto a su significado en lo que Serena quiso explicarle a los niños…………Yavanna)_

_"__Everybody's looking for that something__One thing that makes it all complete__You find it in the strangest places__Places you never knew it could be__ _Some find it in the face of their children___Some find it in their lover's eyes__Who can deny the joy it brings__When you've found that special thing__You're flying without wings__ _Some find it sharing every morning___Some in their solitary lives__You'll find it in the works of others__A simple line can make you laugh or cry__ _You'll find it in the deepest friendship___The kind you cherish all your life__And when you know how much that means__You've found that special thing__You're flying without wings__ _So, impossible as they may seem___You've got to fight for every dream__Cause who's to know which one you let go__Would have made you complete__ _Well for Me, It's waking up beside you___To watch the sunrise on your face__To know that I can say I love you__In any given time or place__ _It's___ little things that only I know__Those are the things that make you mine__And it's like flying without wings__Cause you're my special thing__I'm flying without wings__ _And you're the place my life begins___and__ you'll be where it ends__I'm flying without wings__And that's the joy you bring _

_        I'm flying without wings"_

_Cuando la última nota de la canción se perdió en el silencio de la noche, Darien sentía como las lágrimas, reprimidas desde su separación por ver a su hija sufrir, surcaban sus mejillas.  Lentamente atrajo a su mejor hacia él.  Serena sin decir nada, dejó que la estrechase entre sus brazos, no había necesidad de palabras entre ellos._

_Una hora después cuando ya la luna brillaba alta en el cielo nocturno, dejando su reflejo en el océano crear un juego de luces en su superficie, y el viento junto al compás de las olas, parecían entonar su propia canción, Darien y Serena se dirigieron hacia la avenida principal donde tomaron un taxi que los llevó de regreso a su hotel._

_Ni bien habían llegado a la habitación, cuando Darien  tomando a Serena de la cintura, le dio la vuelta y la besó, cerrando la puerta son un golpe de su pie derecho._

_El beso, al principio dulce, se fue convirtiendo en un pequeño fuego, que poco a poco, como un incendio, empezó a consumir a ambos.  Cuando se separaron, debido a la falta de aire, Serena sintió como su cuerpo respondía a los estímulos de Darien, y  ala vez se deleitaba en ver las reacciones de él a sus caricias._

_Esa noche la entrega fue total, sus almas se unieron, el abrir sus corazones a sus más grandes temores, les permitió encontrar un nuevo catalizador para su pasión y su amor.  Ya no eran dos seres compartiendo una vida, eran un solo ser caminando por las sendas de su felicidad._

_El resto de la semana transcurrió igual, su entrega era tal, y su amor tan evidente que contagiaban su estado de ánimo a todos los que los miraban._

_La última noche estuvieron presentes en uno de los festivales nativos, al verlos uno de los bailarines del Templo, los llevó ante el sacerdote quien sonriendo les indicó que se tranquilizasen, que tan sólo les iba a otorgar una bendición especial (N.A.: no sé si esto realmente exista………nunca he ido a Bali………sin embargo si sé que es un lugar bastante místico……podría decirse…………además me gusta la idea de un ritual especial, hace tiempo leí algo parecido en un fanfic en inglés………"All my brothers" de Reba Jean………aunque la intención era distinta)._

_Al poco tiempo ambos fueron coronados con flores blancas, parecidas a los lirios, y hojas de laurel, el cual era utilizado por los griegos para distinguir a personajes ilustres, el sacerdote empezó un canto mientras los bailarines lo acompañaban, de momento se detuvo para permitir que Darien bebiese de una copa, un líquido color ámbar, y Serena  comiese un dulce del tamaño de una moneda.  Tanto el contenido de la copa como el dulce tenían un sabor agridulce.  El sacerdote continuó con los cantos y oraciones, para luego tomar las manos derechas de ambos, unirlas y atarlas con una cinta roja, luego una blanca y por último una celeste.  Con eso terminó la ceremonia, mientras los asistentes, tanto turistas, quienes no entendían lo que había ocurrido, como los bailarines y demás nativos de la isla aplaudían._

_"Este tipo de bendición" empezó a explicar el sacerdote "es más que sólo desearles amor y felicidad. Es unir lo dulce a lo amargo, es la promesa a la Madre Tierra de que su unión no es producto del fuego de la pasión.  Las cintas roja, blanca y azul, representan unión almas, la roja en el presente y la blanca en el futuro, mientras que la azul representa la unión a través de su descendencia………es el deseo de que sus hijos sean capaces de encontrar lo mismo que ustedes"._

_"Muchas gracias" dijo Serena realmente conmovida_

_"Cómo podemos mostrarle nuestra gratitud?" preguntó Darien_

_"Siendo felices………hace años que buscaba una pareja para la cual llevar a cabo este antiguo ritual………ustedes han  hecho posible mi sueño" y con  eso el anciano sacerdote se fue_

_"Darien, por qué no dejamos una donación al templo?" sugirió Serena_

_"Ok" después de preguntarle a un bailarín el nombre del templo al cual pertenecía el sacerdote, que en ese momento estaba hablando con otra pareja, firmaron el cheque y lo entregaron._

_Llegaron al hotel, terminaron de empacar y luego de una ducha, pidieron servicio a la habitación._

_Después de comer se sentaron en el balcón a ver las estrellas._

_"Entramos" susurró Darien, minutos después al notar cómo enfriaba poco a poco el ambiente. Serena, ya en sus brazos tratando de repararse del frío, solamente asintió._

_Una vez dentro besó a su marido con todas sus ansias, mientras lo despojaba de su camisa, casi arrancando uno a uno los botones.  Darien no sin sorprenderse por su ímpetu, empezó a besar su cuello y luego bajar por su escote, una vez que logro eliminar las prendas que ocultaban de su vista y de sus labios la piel suave y delicada de su esposa.  La pasión de ambos fue creciendo cada vez más, hasta que explotó como los miles de fuegos artificiales que iluminaban el cielo esa noche, y cuyo resplandor jugaba con las sombras de los dos amantes en la habitación._


	28. Nota de Autor: Agradecimientos de aniver...

Hola:  
  
Es muy difícil para mi expresarles en pocas palabras todo mi agradecimiento por haber estado acompañandome durante todo un año con las peripecias de Darien y Serena en Mi Corazón Tu Hogar..........y aunque falte poco para el final, soy honesta con ustedes el capitulo que sigue aún no está listo y los dos que faltan etán en mi cabeza sólo falta que escriba......  
  
Sé que me he demorado con los capítulos....algunos han sido alegres (o eso he intentado) otros no tanto.........y la verdad es que incluso he tocado temas que no conozco..........el que estudia leyes sabe a qué me refiero...........pero al final siento que tanto esfuerzo a valido la pena.....a lo largo del camino he encontrado grandes amistades y eso es un mayor premio que cualquier otra cosa.  
  
Sepan que los llevo a todos en mi corazón, y que escribo cada capítulo pensando en ustedes.  
  
Serekino Kaoru: Cuñis!!!! Qué puedo decirte que ya no sepas..........tu apoyo y tu aliento son gran parte del mecanismo que mantiene vivo este fic..........  
  
Mer: gracias por ser la primera en dejarme un review y nunca dejar de hacerlo. Valoro cada una de tus palabras.  
  
Serena7: por ser mi primera crítica......al final no sé si te terminó de gustar el fic??? me dejarías otro review??  
  
Irem/ Meri: por ser fiel a cada uno de los capitulos  
  
Kero-chann: Amigo mio, gracias por que cada vez que leo un review tuyo me haces sentir especial.......  
  
Selene (vidaamor27@hotmail.com): Por pedirme el permiso para publicar mis fics en su página.........la primera en brindarme esa oportunidad  
  
Neo cristal Serenity: por tomarte el trabajo de traducirlo al inglés........y por cierto ya están reclamando más capítulos  
  
Sailor Aoi y Selene (selene_silverymoon@yahoo.com.mx): Gracias por invitarme a formar parte de la familia de Resplandor Lunar..........y por apoyarme durante todo este tiempo  
  
Mitsu Yoshino: Gracias!!!! Me encantó ese hermoso shot que me dedicaste en tu fic.........no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho!!!!!  
  
selene (espia40@hotmail.com): Gracias por tu apoyo, y por tus palabras de aliento cada vez que nos vemos en MSN  
  
Fernanda  
  
Seishiro   
  
Patri  
  
yui  
  
hatami  
  
Usako  
  
ALEJANDRA (sussy_ale23@yahoo.com)   
  
sailor angel  
  
Sole   
  
smcg2   
  
Juli3ta  
  
Tamara  
  
amery (amery_ia@hotmail.com)   
  
Serv (clausalem@hotmail.com)   
  
samantha (sam_gtz@hotmail.com)   
  
Rocio   
  
La Vito (la_vito@hotmail.com)   
  
Lo-chan (yenetlehen@hotmail.com)   
  
Bra1   
  
andrea   
  
Carrie  
  
Kaori   
  
RinaLina  
  
MGA FGA  
  
CaTa  
  
Ale (ale_isa23@hotmail.com)   
  
kaori18  
  
XIOMARA M  
  
Fuu   
  
Atenea  
  
Silver Moonlight (evacast@hotmail.com)   
  
asuka (asukaasuka92@hotmail.com)   
  
Bunny (Lluna_XX@msn.com)   
  
moonlight8  
  
loyda (loydota@hotmail.com)   
  
erika   
  
Rosalynn (ginna3525@yahoo.com)   
  
Sora Kinomoto (ramma_evangelion@hotmail.com)   
  
cristalgirl 


	29. Síntomas?

_Capítulo__ 26__: Síntomas???_

_"Abuelita, mamá y papá ya llegaron??" preguntó Helios_

_"Sí, Helios; la señorita del aeropuerto dijo que el avión ya llegó.  Dentro de unas horas tus papas ya estarán aquí" contestó Gaia sonriendo._

_"Entonces voy con 'Tea y Rini a terminar de preparar su sorpresa!!!!!!" y Helios salió corriendo de la habitación, tropezando con Endymion en la puerta. "Lo siento, abu…." Y resumió su carrera._

_"Le ocurre algo?"_

_"Va a terminar la sorpresa para Serena y Darien" dijo Gaia riendo_

_"Ya veo"_

_"Umino ya salió?"_

_"Sí, los espera en la estación……… el tren no debe demorar ya más de ½ hora.  En una hora habrán llegado"_

_"Entonces voy a arreglar a los niños.  Me tomará exactamente una hora bañarlos y vestirlos a los tres……"_

_"Querida, después de esto ten por seguro que no me ofrezco más a quedarme con ellos por más de un fin de semana.  Necesitaré vacaciones para reponerme de estas vacaciones"_

_"Vamos cariño……no fue tan malo………"_

_"Lo dices porqué no te tocó correr detrás de un caballo desbocado……"_

_"o mantener el equilibrio de un bote" agregó Molly riendo al recordar el rostro de Umino al contarle su aventura con Helios en el lago._

_"Bueno………y al fin y al cabo………no son ustedes quienes tienen que pelear con ellos para que coman, duerman, se bañen o hagan sus deberes……" dijo Gaia ,muy tranquila al cerrar la puerta tras de sí al salir del estudio._

_"Le concedo la victoria………ella es quien más se ha dedicado a los niños" murmuró  Endymion._

_Una hora y media después tres pares de ojos ansiosos escudriñaban cada rincón de la entrada por la ventana del estudio, mientras esperaban ser los primeros en avistar el auto de su tío con sus padres._

_"Niños ya no falta mucho, por qué no vienen a ver televisión?"_

_"No………quiero ver a mi mamá" dijo Helios sin dejar su puesto frente a la ventana_

_"Quiero enseñarle a mi papá mi nuevo vestido" agregó Rini en igual postura_

_"Y tú Amaltea??" preguntó Endymion_

_"Quiero que mamá y papá vean como me hago yo misma el lazo de mis tennis" dijo la niña orgullosa de haber conseguido dicha tarea tras todo un día de practica con Gaia._

_"Llegaron!!!!!!" gritó Helios al ver estacionarse frente a la puerta de entrada la Ford Expedition negra de Umino._

_Sin dar tiempo a nada los tres niños salieron corriendo de la habitación y en poco tiempo estaban en la entrada._

_Serena no había terminado de salir del auto, cuando se encontró prisionera del abrazo de sus gemelos en sus piernas, que le impedían ponerse de pie.  Darien por otro lado, cuando salió del auto sintió como algo se catapultaba en sus brazos, para encontrarse frente a frente con los ojos de su hija._

_"Papá, te extrañé mucho"_

_"Y yo a ti, princesa" y así luego de besar a su hija dio la vuelta al auto para encontrarse a Serena tratando de salir del auto, inútilmente._

_"Helios, Amaltea…………hijos, por favor, déjenme salir del auto para poder abrazarlos yo también, los extrañé mucho" dijo Serena, a lo que ambos niños se separaron de sus piernas el tiempo suficiente para permitirle ponerse de pie; cuando por fin pudo salir del auto y alejarse unos pasos, Serena se agachó y recibió en sus brazos a los gemelos._

_Al rato, Rini bajó de los brazos de su padre y abrazó a Serena, mientras Helios y Amaltea saludaban a Darien, de la misma forma 'asfixiante'._

_"mis niños, los extrañamos mucho" dijo Serena, mientras abrazaba a Rini_

_"De verdad mamá???"_

_"Claro princesa" dijo Serena muy seria dándole un beso en la frente_

_"Papá………el tío me llevó a pescar y yo saqué el más grande!!!!" le dijo Helios a Darien._

_"Y nos llevaron al bosque………y vimos conejos………y muchas flores……"_

_"Y el abuelo y la abuela nos llevaron de día de campo, y fuimos con el abuelo Ken al circo………"_

_Mientras continuaban las narraciones de lo que había hecho, los niños llevaron a sus padres al salón donde tenían lista la sorpresa. Umino ordenó en tanto que llevaran las maletas a la habitación, y luego siguió a la comitiva, mientras una Molly sonriente lo esperaba en la entrada.  Serena y Darien apenas habían podido saludar a Gaia y Endymion, lo mismo que Molly, pues eran literalmente arrastrados._

_Cuando llegaron al salón, la sorpresa de los niños estaba en plena vista.  Serena sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y buscó a tientas la mano de Darien, la cual sintió temblorosa, y al ver a los ojos de su marido, entre las nubes acuosas que cubrían su vista, vio los ojos azules de él oscuros como la noche y brillosos de lagrimas._

_En el centro del salón los niños habían colocado un cartón enorme en el cual había pintado las palabras 'Bienvenidos a casa', pero no era eso lo que había conmovido a sus padres, sino el dibujo de los 5 frente a la casa tomados de la mano._

_"Hijos, es hermoso" murmuró Serna entre sollozos.  Darien no dijo nada, abrazó a Rini y luego a los gemelos._

_Sin embargo ninguno de ellos  notó las dos pequeñas figuras que estaban frente a Serena, hasta que Molly se dio cuenta._

_"Rini, y esos quienes son??"_

_"Esos son los hermanitos que vamos a tener" contestó Amaltea_

_"Uhu!" confirmó Helios_

_"Sip………íbamos a poner más, pero no cabían en el dibujo" terminó Rini, ajena al sonrojo de sus padres y extrañada como sus hermanos por la risas de los demás adultos._

_Después de acomodar los niños para la noche, ambos se reunieron con Gaia y Endymion en la biblioteca._

_"Cómo fue que Diamante pudo encontrarlos??" preguntó Serena_

_"No lo sé hija, pero supongo que hizo sus averiguaciones" le contestó Gaia_

_"Hubo más complicaciones??"_

_"No Darien, luego que lo arrestaran no tuvimos más problemas.  El juicio será pronto según las noticias.  Creo que las autoridades están tratando de dar un ejemplo……incluso escuché que quieren extraditar al resto de la familia Black…………" agregó Endymion_

_"Y los niños………no han hecho preguntas??" lo que sea que le ocurra a Diamante y al resto de su familia me tiene sin cuidado, no me importa" dijo Serena_

_"La única en hacer preguntas fue Amaltea…………le contestamos lo mejor que pudimos………pero volverá a hacerlas……es quien más se vio afectada por la llegada de Diamante"_

_"lo sabía…….lo sabía" murmuraba Serena_

_"Tendremos que hablar con ellos, cariño" dijo Darien_

_"Lo sé……pero pensé que sería más adelante, cuándo fuesen mayores, no ahora………no ahora"_

_"No puedes evitarlo hija, y es mejor decirles la verdad" le dijo Gaia_

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

_Junio pasó dándole paso al mes de julio y dos fines de semana antes de la boda de Ami se reunieron para celebrar el cumpleaños de Endymion.  La mañana después de la fiesta el cielo estaba nublado y el gris del día parecía haber calado en el ánimo de Serena.  Se movía por la casa con un aire lúgubre, casi sombrío.  Darien estaba con sus padres y los niños en la terraza decidiendo qué hacer para pasar el día, cuando Serena apareció en el umbral de la puerta._

_"Ahh!!!" gritó Gaia asustada al ver a Serena pálida y ojerosa, y en su estado lúgubre con un camisón blanco, parecía un fantasma. "Serena, hija, qué ocurre??"_

_"Simple estoy esperando" dijo ella sentándose en la mesa, aún adueñada._

_"Esperando??" preguntaron los tres adultos sin entender_

_Serena los miró, y luego apartó las tostadas del plato, dirigiendo su mirada a la ayudante que habían contratado "me traerías un té verde y unas galletas de soda, por favor Umeko…………sólo eso………ya hablaremos para el almuerzo, aunque creo que será mejor que evite lo que sea que contenga huevo o zanahorias………no, sabes que……mejor yo cocino"_

_"Pero hija………….ya cocinaste ayer" dijo Gaia "y estás muy pálida"_

_"No te preocupes, en una hora estaré bien"_

_"Segura amor??" preguntó Darien_

_"Si" contestó Serena sorbiendo lentamente el té._

_"A qué te refieres con que estás esperando??"_

_"A que Ami me llame…………se supone que mañana es la última prueba de su vestido……quiere que la acompañe………pero no sé si sea buena idea……Zafiro no me ha llamado, aparentemente necesitan que testifique en contra de Diamante……pero pedí una reunión con el fiscal antes………lamentablemente nunca supe nada de los negocios de su familia hasta después de que nos separamos………y no creo que eso les sirva de mucho"_

_"Y para cuando te dieron la cita?"_

_"Para esta tarde………Mañana después del almuerzo recogerías a los nilños en la escuela, amor"_

_"Claro no hay problema…………pero si algo ocurre con lo de Diamante hoy, me avisas enseguida"_

_"Ok"_

_El resto del día lo transcurrieron en paz y tranquilidad, aunque Serena no dejó de verse pálida y ojerosa, a pesar del maquillaje._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_       La mañana siguiente Serena se levantó aún con una palidez notoria en el rostro y nauseas que la obligaron a refugiarse en el baño durante una media hora.  Después de recomponerse y arreglarse para el día despertó a Darien y fue a arreglar a los niños para la escuela.  Las vacaciones habían terminado._

_Cuando Darien llegó a la cocina encontró a los tres niños desayunando y Serena al teléfono, ésta colgó al poco tiempo y lo saludó con un beso antes de servirle su taza de café mientras Umeko le presentaba un plato con waffles y mermelada de fresa._

_"Serena amor, no vas a desayunar??"_

_"Uh?...Sí, después, parece que aún no estoy del todo bien. Quizá no deba ir con Ami hoy"_

_"Ahora que lo dices, llevas varios días enferma"_

_"No te preocupes, seguro es un simple virus estomacal, no sería la primera vez…."_

_"Bueno, pero si sigues enferma mañana, iremos al médico" dicho esto Darien se levantó, la besó y con los niños salió de la casa dejándola sola con Umeko para organizar la casa._

_Serena terminó de arreglarse y salió en su auto a media mañana hacia el punto de reunión con Ami y las demás._

_"Serena………aquí!" gritó Lita al verla_

_"Hola…………cómo están?"_

_"Bien, aunque Ami, nerviosa" dijo Mina_

_"Mina!!! Si mal no recuerdo tú estabas peor que yo" reclamó Ami_

_"Oigan no discutamos………vamos a ver lo del vestido y luego el florista y terminar de abonar el fotógrafo" intervino Serena_

_"Sí, luego hay que ir a ver al Padre Keitaro, para los últimos arreglos en la Iglesia" dijo Ami_

_"Y al mediodía nos detendremos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Serena!!!!" exclamó Mina_

_"Mina………" suspiró Serena "Esta noche irán todos a la casa, recuerdas?………Por favor no te olvides que también estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Rini………aunque sea dos semanas después de la fecha actual."_

_"Ya le tienen su regalo Sere??" preguntó Lita_

_"Sí……Darien lo pasó a recoger ayer…………será una sorpresa………aunque la muñeca que le dimos el 30, le encantó"_

_"Es a nombre de los dos??" intervino Mina siempre curiosa_

_"Claro………y pues me falta el de Helios y Amaltea………así que pasaré un momento a la juguetería antes de ir a almorzar"_

_"Me parece buena idea………aunque ya quiero ver el rostro de Rini cuando vea su regalo" dijo Ami dirigiendo la comitiva a lugar donde le esperaban para probarse su vestido por última vez antes de la ceremonia._

_Una vez terminadas todas las diligencias y Serena con un hermoso paquete forrado, entraron al restaurante La __Novelle__Cuisine __para almorzar. Cuando ya eran casi las 3 de la tarde.  Se despidieron una hora después.  Serena recogió a sus hijos en la casa y los llevó a comer algo al McDonald® a sabiendas de que esa noche comerían tarde en casa debido a la fiesta.  Cuando regresaron, Serena se dispuso a terminar de arreglar la casa con Umeko, cuando un súbito mareo la obligó a detenerse._

_"Esta ya es demasiada coincidencia.  Umeko voy a salir unos minutos, no le abra a nadie y vigile a los niños en el patio trasero por favor."_

_"Serena tomó el auto y fue a la farmacia que quedaba a unos 3 bloques de su casa.  Compró una prueba de embarazo casera y regresó a casa.  Por suerte Darien aún no había llegado del trabajo._

_Controló que todo estuviera bien, y le ordenó a Umeko que empezará a arreglar a los niños, mientras ella en su cuarto de baño realizaba la prueba.  Al ver el resultado palideció._

_"Tendré que ir al médico.  Necesito confirmar el resultado.  No sería la primera vez que me da un falso positivo, y no quiero preocupar a Darien antes de tiempo.  Aunque si no es un embarazo, entonces no sé lo que tengo."_

_Afortunadamente pudo dedicarse a descansar lo que quedaba de la tarde, pues Darien había sugerido a los amigos que todos aportasen algo para la fiesta, de esa forma ni ella ni Umeko se pasarían todo el día en la cocina._

_Los primeros en llegar fueron Endymion y Gaia, luego Ikuko y Kenji, Umino y Molly y Samy con Mika.  Al rato aparecieron Prisma, sus hermanas y Zafiro con los trillizos que ya tenían un año._

_Ami__, Lita y mina con Grez, Ken y Andrew fueron los últimos.  Poco después llegaron los amigos de Rini de la escuela._

_La fiesta duró hasta tarde.  Serena y Darien sin embargo se sintieron completamente emocionados y felices al ver a Rini tan feliz por la casa junto a sus amigos y hermanos, y mostrándole al que lograse acorralar la foto del potrillo que sus padres le habían comprado para que aprendiese a montar._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Pocos días después, el 14 de Julio Serena levantó a todos temprano, y tras protestar un poco, pues era sábado empezaron a arreglarse para la boda de Ami._

_Serena vestía de amarillo, un conjunto de falda con top sin mangas de tiras anchas y escote cuadrado.  Un pequeño collar de oro con un dije en forma de rosa, aretes y un maquillaje sutil, además de sus sandalias favoritas completaban su arreglo.  Amaltea y Rini vestían trajes de verano en tonos enteros celeste y malva, peinadas igual que Serena, en sus clásicas coletas.  Helios y Darien, ambos con pantalones negros y camisa blanca._

_Al llegar a la iglesia se sentaron, Serena sin embargo no se sentía bien, había pospuesto la visita al médico y calor parecía haberla afectado.  Para evitar un desmayo se recostó lentamente al hombro de Darien, y cerró por unos minutos los ojos. Darien un poco preocupado la veía de soslayo, mientras intentaba no perder de vista a los niños._

_A los pocos minutos empezó la ceremonia, la cual fue bastante corta, pues como Ami no había tenido cortejo nupcial las cosas se dieron más rápido.  Al terminar la ceremonia se reunieron en el Hotel Casablanca._

_La fiesta llevaba ya dos horas cuando Grez, pidió silencio para hacer el brindis._

_"Sé que no es mi lugar hablar, pero ni Ami ni yo hemos querido atenernos a lo tradicional.  Simplemente queremos darles las gracias por compartir con nosotros este moemento, esperamos que disfruten junto a nosotros.  Salud!!!"_

_"Salud!!" contestaron todos._

_A la media hora, Darien vio que Serena parecía no recuperarse del estado súbito de fatiga.  Sin pensarlo dos veces buscó a los niños, se despidió de Ami y Grez, y le avisó a los demás que se iban._

_Ni bien habían salido del hotel, cuando Darien sintió como Serena perdía el conocimiento. La tomó en brazos y con los niños detrás de él, se dirigió a su auto que el valet acababa de traer a la entrada._

_"Papá……qué le ocurre a mamá??" preguntó Rini asustada_

_"No sé princesa.  Vamos al hospital, por favor se portan bien los tres y no se alejen de mi lado"_

_"Sí papá"_

_N.A__._

_Hola a todos!!!!!_

_Gracias por sus palabras a todos los que me acompañaron en mi Aniversario en Ffnet.  _

_Ya faltan un capítulo y el epílogo, el capítulo 28 este sábado, y el epílogo el día de mi cumpleaños, este 2 de diciembre._

_Para los fanáticos de Eclipse Lunar, el fic cumple un año este 29 de noviembre………y les prometo que tendrán un capítulo para celebrarlo._

_Los quiero mucho a todos_

_Yavanna___


	30. Milagros de Amor

_Capítulo 27: Milagros de Amor_

_Darien permaneció absorto en sus pensamientos mientras esperaba que el Dr. Que atendía a Serena le explicase qué ocurría con ella.  Rini, Helios y Amaltea se habían dormido en las sillas de la sala de espera, no lejos de él.  Aún preocupado no perdía de vista el mayor tesoro que la vida le había dado._

_Una voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones y despertó a los niños de su siesta; muy preocupado para alterarse porque habían despertado a los niños, Darien dejó que el médico hablase._

_"Sr. Chiba, su esposa se encuentra estable.  Su desmayo se debió a una falta de azúcar, y consiguientemente junto al calor del ambiente, provocó un descenso de la presión sanguínea, que en su estado debe ser tomado en cuenta como situaciones de riesgo."_

_"Su estado?? A qué se refiere??"_

_"Uh……Ahhhh…… bueno eso debe informárselo su esposa.  Pero no se preocupe no es nada grave.  Voy a firmarle la salida.  Lo ideal será que descanse unos días, y que limite sus actividades"_

_"Correcto.  Otras indicaciones??"_

_"No.  Pueden pasar a verla.  Habitación 223" y con eso el Dr, se retiró y Darien junto a los niños se dirigió a ver a Serena._

_Serena se encontraba reclinada en una cama mirando por la ventana, ajena al ruido del televisor o a la discusión de un paciente con una enfermera en el cuarto vecino._

_"Mamá!!!" gritaron los tres niños en coro al verla_

_"Mis amores.  Ya estoy bien, no se preocupen" dijo esto a la vez que besaba a cada uno en la frente y miraba hacia la figura de Darien inmóvil en la puerta de entrada de la habitación._

_"Se portaron bien?"_

_"Sí, mamá………ahora vamos a casa verdad??" preguntó Amaltea_

_"Sí muñeca……Rini, princesa no llores, no me pasó nada………por qué no me ayudan a arreglarme para irnos a casa……"_

_Los niños no se lo dejaron decir dos veces, rápidamente buscaron la ropa de Serena en la habitación.  Serena se cambió rápidamente y se sentó en la cama junto a los niños mientras esperaba la orden de salida firmada por el Dr._

_Darien sin decir nada se sentó al lado de ella y aprovechando que los tres niños estaban inmersos en los dibujos animados que se trasmitían en la televisión que la habitación tenía._

_"Serena??"_

_"Podemos hablar en casa, por favor??" le dijo ella con mirada suplicante_

_Darien asintió, en ese instante llegó el médico_

_"Aquí está su orden de salida firmada, Sra. Chiba"_

_"Gracias Dr. Matéu"_

_"De nada,  aquí hay una lista de colegas capacitados.  Todos son excelentes profesionales.  Me avisa a quién escoja para enviarle su expediente"_

_"Sí claro" y con eso el doctor salió de la habitación dejando a un Darien intrigado y a una Serena aún más pensativa "Niños, nos vamos" dijo Serena apagando la televisión._

_Llegaron pronto a su casa, Darien esperando que Serena le dijese qué ocurría con ella, y Serena buscando las palabras exactas para darle la noticia a Darien._

_Esa noche después de acostar a los niños y contestar las llamadas de Lita y mina, preocupadas por Serena, Darien preparó un té y lo llevó a la sala familiar donde Serena estaba escuchando música de Celine Dion (N.A.: específicamente para esta escena __To love you__ more)._

_"Y, ahora, ya me vas a decir qué te ocurre??"_

_"Serena aceptó la taza de té, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados, meciéndose en su puesto al ritmo de la música._

_"Darien, te amo con todo mi corazón, y desde que estamos juntos he sentido como, poco a poco nos hemos unido como familia; y los tragos amargos de Rei y Diamante los hemos superado………sin embargo, la vida siempre se encarga de ponernos nuevos retos"_

_"Serena, amor, no te entiendo…………" dijo un Darien ya muy preocupado y perplejo_

_"La verdad es que no pensé que fuera a ocurrir tan pronto, pero aparentemente…………mis planes nunca coinciden con lo que el destino me tiene preparado.  Pensaba aplicar para dar clases el próximo periodo escolar, pero tendré que retrasar los planes por lo menos uno o dos años más"_

_"Serena, por favor…………me puedes decir qué ocurre??? No des tantos rodeos………me estás asustando!!!"_

_"Lo siento, quizás lo mejor sea que deje de dar vueltas…………Darien, amor, estoy embarazada…………tengo tres semanas de embarazo"_

_Darien simplemente se desmayó._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ _

_Pasaron 6 meses y Serena empezaba a mostrar más signos físicos de su embarazo..  llegaba de un control médico de rutina, al cual Darien no había podido asistir por tener una reunión con unos inversionistas extranjeros, cuando en la puerta de su casa encontró a Mina nerviosa._

_"Mina!!!! Estamos a 15 de diciembre!!!! Está helando…………por qué no tienes un abrigo puesto?? Qué ocurre??"_

_"Serena………Andrew y yo………" Mina no pudo terminar la frase, pues se encontró ahogada en llanto._

_Serena preocupada la hizo pasar a la cocina donde preparó un té, mientras le indicaba que se sentase en una de las sillas del desayunador._

_"Qué ocurre Mina? Discutieron?"_

_"No……Bueno, sí…………a Andrew le ofrecieron ir a Los Ángeles a estudiar un Phd. en Administración de Negocios, y…………él aceptó………sin consultármelo………tenemos que mudarnos en enero"_

_"Y el problema cuál es?  Por lo que veo pueden irse juntos y tú puedes aprovechar para mejorar tus dotes de actriz, tomando cursos y clases………"_

_"Es que………estoy embarazada"_

_"Mina!!!! Pero eso es magnífico!!"_

_"Sí, pero serán tres años fuera………y estaré sola mientras él no esté"_

_"Pero, harás amigos y además…………siempre están las vacaciones para ir o venir……"_

_"Sí, no?"_

_"Y cuánto tiempo llevas? Y Andrew lo sabe?"_

_"Tengo 3 meses y no aún no se lo he dicho"_

_"pues te aconsejo que se lo digas antes de que se note.  Además seguro estará feliz…………ya ves a Darien" dijo Serena sonriendo._

_"Y ya terminaron los arreglos de la casa?"_

_"Sí ya"_

_"Y qué fue lo que hicieron?"_

_"Bueno, el sótano lo dividimos en dos habitaciones: la primera se convirtió en una recámara de visitas con baño y ducha, moviendo los muebles de la habitación de visitas que teníamos arriba, la segunda la convertimos en el estudio"_

_"Y así ahora tienen dos habitaciones más cerca de ustedes………pero por qué dos?"_

_"Bueno, yo insistí………ya que cuando tuve a Helios y Amaltea, no supe que serían gemelos hasta el día del parto"_

_"Y eso??"_

_"En el ultrasonido, Helios ocultaba a Amaltea, y pues algo me dice que más vale prevenir que lamentar"_

_"Y Darien que opina?"_

_"No dice mucho………está feliz eso sí……y fue tan lejos con las remodelaciones que dividió también el ático en dos recámaras, y agregó un baño con ducha para ambas………lo cual creéme que me parece perfecto"_

_"No lo dudo.  Serena, gracias por escucharme"_

_"No fue nada"_

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Pronto fue Navidad y por ser la primera de Amaltea en la familia decidieron reunirse todos para una cena a casa de Serena y Darien.  Al principio todo parecía sencillo, pero pronto Serena se dio cuenta de la cantidad de personas que estarían esa noche en su casa, lo cual sumaba 24 adultos, dos de ellas embarazadas y seis niños, aunque tres de ellos infantes.  Sin embargo la carga se alivio un poco cuando los Kou al completo y Zafiro con su familia anunciaron que no podrían asistir.  Taiki y Setsuna tenían un compromiso en Paris, Michiru y Yaten tenían comprometido el fin de año en Londres con la familia de Michiru y Seiya y Haruka estarían en Miami por razones desconocidas……….pero Haruka reveló a Serena como 'buscando el heredero', a lo cual ambas rieron, pues Seiya fue el primero en decir el día de su matrimonio que jamás tendría hijos, a lo cual Haruka tan solo dijo 'ya veremos'.  Al reducirse la lista de invitados a 14 (N.A.: para satisfacción de quien tuviese que cocinar y de la autora, que tiene menos personajes que lidiar).  Serena pudo planear con más calma el menú._

_Amaltea estaba emocionada.  Desde el momento en que colocaron el árbol en salón; junto al retablo (pesebre, nacimiento) y empezaron a aparecer los regalos._

_Serena y Darien estaban más que felices al ver como su familia se preparaba para la llegada del nuevo bebé.  Las niñas querían saberlo todo, y estaban pendientes de hablarle todas las mañanas, e incluso cuando salían juntos sorprendían a los extraños en los momentos más inesperados volteando a hablarle a la casi inexistente curva en el abdomen de Serena.  Tan involucrados estaban todos, que los tres niños convencieron a Darien de que comprara los regalos de Navidad para le bebé._

_Ikuko__ y Ken Tsukino acompañaban a los niños en su emoción y competían con Endymion y Gaia al comprar muñecos de felpa o cualquier cosa que pudiese serle útil a los futuros padres.  Es así que Serena sin proponérselo tenía doble de todo._

_Samy__ y Umino reían al ver a sus padres, y evitaban en lo posible los temas matrimonio y bebé en general siempre que Mika y Molly estaban presentes._

_La vigilia de Navidad, Serena terminó temprano en la cocina, ya que de común acuerdo prefirieron que cada quien llevase algo; de tal forma que Serena se ocupó de preparar el tradicional pavo.  Los demás chicas se encargaron de los acompañamientos, tales como tamales, ensaladas, etc.  Ikuko y Gaia llevaron el postre y el pan recién horneado para esa noche._

_Todo terminó después de las 12, con los niños ya en espera de la mañana para abrir sus regalos._

_El primero en abrir los ojos fue Helios, quien de una vez despertó a Amaltea y luego Rini.  Los tres juntos en traron en la habitacipón de Darien y Serena._

_"Mamá!!Papá!!!" gritaron los tres a coro despertando inmediatamente a los dos adultos_

_"Ya es de día!!"_

_"Podemos abrir los regalos??"_

_"Si…si….si??????"_

_Mientras los tres niños saltaban mientras sus padres terminaban de decirle adiós al sueño, sonó el teléfono._

_"Aló?? Haruka!! Cómo están…………en serio?? Felicidades!!......Sí claro………nos vemos cuando regresen. Adiós"_

_"Quién era Sere?" preguntó Darien aún dormido_

_"Haruka, aparentemente no necesitaban el viaje………tiene un mes de embarazo"_

_"Osea que tú darás a luz en marzo, Mina en junio y Haruka en agosto?? Vaya, habrá que montar una guardería"_

_"Darien!!"_

_"Es broma, amor…………pero ahora será mejor que bajemos a abrir regalos………les parece niños??"_

_"Sí!!" fue el grito unánime de los tres._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_"Mina…………vamos……están llamando para abordar cariño" dijo Andrew, conciente de que su esposa estaba muy reacia a alejarse de Lita, Ami y Serena; esas cuatro eran inseparables aún casadas.  Darien, Grez y Ken, después de despedirse de Andrew estaban tratando de separar sus esposa, y en 10 minutos.  Tan sólo Grez y Ken lo habían conseguido.  Separar a dos mujeres embarazadas en un momento emotivo, con una sobrecarga hormonal no parecía tarea fácil ni deseada, y tanto Darien como Andrew trataban de que la separación no fuese tan difícil para ellos._

_"Cuídate mucho Mina y regresa para ver a mi bebé"_

_"Claro………y luego tienes que ir a acompañarme…………no quiero estar sola"_

_Finalmente con el último llamado, Andrew fue capaz de llevar a una Mina lagrimeante hacia el avión._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_"Serena te amo"_

_"Y yo a ti Darien…………Gracias"_

_"No amor, gracias a ti.  Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo"_

_"Y yo soy la mujer más afortunada.  Tengo un marido maravilloso y unos hijos increíbles"_

_"Los niños están afuera, con los abuelos, esperando"_

_"Les dijiste??"_

_"No………les damos la sorpresa?"_

_"Uhu…………diles que pasen" dijo Serena acomodándose mejor en la cama mientras Darien abría la puerta para dejar entrar a sus padres, suegros y los niños.  Los demás seguramente llegarían en la tarde._

_"Sere………………na" fue todo lo que pudo decir Ikuko, mientras Gaia, Endymion y Ken veían sorprendidos a Serena._

_"Mami???" preguntó Amaltea_

_"Rini, Helios, Amaltea………les presento a Kilo Sanyu (Keiko=bendecida/o; SAnyu=alegría, por lo es algo así como bendecida con alegría) su nueva hermana y Ryu Hiroshi (Ryu=dragón; Hiroshi=generoso, es decir dragón amable o generoso) su nuevo hermano._

_"Gemelos!!!" exclamó finalmente Gaia al recuperar el habla._

_"Sí, aparentemente Keiko ocultaba a Ryu.  Lo mismo me sucedió con Helios y Amaltea………aunque esa vez era Helios"_

_"Mamá puedo sostener a mis hermanitos?" preguntó Rini_

_"Claro, primero siéntate aquí conmigo" después de acomodar a Rini, Serena le pasó a Keiko y luego a Ryu.  Inmediatamente tanto Helios como Amaltea pidieron sostener a sus hermanos, lo cual les fue concedido y tras risas y fotos los nuevos abuelos se fueron, dejando solos a la nueva familia._

_N.A__._

_Lo prometido es deuda…………………….los veo en el epílogo._

_Un abrazo_

_Yavanna___


	31. Epílogo: 15 Años después

_Epílogo: Quince años después_

_"Rini, princesa, vas a salir hoy??" llamó Serena desde la cocina._

_"Sí mamá, regreso en la noche para la cena.  No hay problema que venga Akio, verdad?"_

_"No hija, a tu padre y a mi nos dará gusto que esté con nosotros.  Les dirías a Keiko, Ryu y Kin que entren, no quiero que empiecen tarde a hacer sus deberes"_

_"Bueno" dijo Rini asomándose al jardín "Keiko, Ryu, Kin!!!!!!!! Entren se está haciendo tarde!!"_

_"Ya vamos" se escuchó un coro de tres voces como respuesta._

_"Mamá ya me voy.  Akio y yo estaremos aquí en dos o tres horas" dijo Rini besando a Serena en la mejilla, para luego salir de la casa encontrándose a Darien que llegaba en ese momento, en la entrada.  Después de saludar a su padre, montó en su BMW convertible, regalo de Serena para sus 18 años, y se dirigió al centro comercial._

_Un joven de 23 años estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la fuente de sodas, esperando impacientemente, levantando la cabeza por un momento cruzó miradas con una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años, que de alguna forma tenía un aire familiar.  A los pocos minutos sin embargo, la mujer se había ido, y él seguía esperando._

_"Akio!!!"_

_"Rini!!"_

_"Lamento llegar tarde, me retrasé un poco a causa del tráfico.  Por cierto mamá nos espera a cenar"_

_"Bueno que tal si vamos a ver lo de las tarjetas de invitación y luego buscamos el regalo perfecto para Kin YE, no puedo creer que mañana cumpla 12 años; aún lo recuerdo con siete corriendo detrás de mi………"_

_"Y quién nos iba a decir que después de ser amigos tanto tiempo nos íbamos a enamorar y convertirnos en pareja?"_

_"Nadie……excepto, quizás………Hotaru……y tu mamá……no pareció muy sorprendida cuando lo anunciamos"_

_La pareja caminó por el centro comercial, y después de una hora y media aún no encontraban el regalo de Kin Ye, aunque ya habían solucionado lo de las tarjetas._

_"Mmm………quizás algo de la tienda de música" murmuró para si Rini_

_"WOW!!! Rini, es Soul Bird, la cantante…………Claro!!! Era ella quien estaba en la fuente de sodas.  Rini, por qué no vemos si nos da un autógrafo…………a mi madrte le encantan sus canciones" dijo Akio, prácticamente arrastrando a Rini, sin notar lo pálida que esta se había puesto de momento y el enojo que se podía leer en sus ojos ._

_"Akio……"_

_"Vamos Rini………es sólo un momento…………SOUL BIRD!!!"_

_La mujer se volteó, dejando ver como una larga cabellera negra enmarcaba unos ojos violeta intenso, casi morados._

_"Sí??"_

_"Me preguntaba si me podría dar su autógrafo………mi madre es una fiel seguidora suya………al igual que yo.  Me encantan sus canciones"_

_"Me halagas………claro que te daré mi autógrafo, tienes en donde escribir?"_

_"Sí……" y Akio, le tendió un pequeño bloque de notas que siempre traía con él._

_"Cómo se llama tu madre?"_

_"Hiroko Liang"_

_Después de unos momentos "Y el tuyo?"_

_"El mío es Akio Liang……….y me haría un gran favor si incluyera también a mi prometida, Sernity Chiba"_

_La pluma que la mujer sostenía cayó al suelo_

_"Rini??"_

_"Madre………" reconoció Rini indiferente ante la mirada de asombro de Aiko_

_"Rini……estás hermosazo, quisiera haber estado contigo, pero tu padre…………"_

_"Deja a mi padre a un lado.  Tú jamás te interesaste por mí……………ni antes, ni después de que nací"_

_"No me hables así………soy y seguiré siendo tu madre"_

_"No……me diste la vida…………pero no eres mi madre.  Mi madre es Serenity Tsukino Chiba"_

_"Cómo puedes decirme eso!!!"_

_"Lo digo por que es verdad…………mi familia son mi padre Darien Chiba, mi madre Serenity Chiba y mis hermanos, Helios, Amaltea, Keiko, Ryu y Kin…………en ningún lado figura tu nombre Rei Hino"_

_"Entonces dame la oportunidad de formar parte de tu vida"_

_"Tuviste esa oportunidad hace 17 años, y por años después de entonces…………y simplemente la tiraste al viento; te fuiste dejándonos solos a mi papá y a mi, regresaste y creí que me querías……pero me equivoqué………sólo me querías para vender discos………tenía 6 años, Rei, 6 años…………y en ese momento aprendí lo que es la decepción………y el odio.  Te perdoné hace años…………pero no olvido, que TÚ te olvidaste de mi primero"_

_"Eso no es cierto……el juez"_

_"El juez dijo, que no tendías derecho a explotarme, pero si había dicho que podías ir a verme si así lo querías…………y yo lo deseaba………sin embargo, tú te fuiste"_

_"Rini………hija"_

_"No soy tu hija…………y nunca lo he sido.  Adiós…………Akio, te espero afuera" y dicho esto Rini salió del local sin mirar a tras, ni una sola vez._

_"Yo lo siento" dijo Akio_

_"No es tu culpa………Cometí un error muy grande, quise demasiadas cosas a la vez…………y me olvidé de lo que en verdad importaba.  Mi familia…………toma, aquí está tu autógrafo" Rei le sonrió al joven, para luego dirigirse a otro fanático que acababa de acercarse y pretendía un autógrafo._

_Akio salió, y al ver a Rini no supo qué decir._

_"Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde a casa.  Ya sé que regalarle a Kin………" dijo Rini entrando a una tienda de videojuegos y comprando la última versión de Final Fantasy._

_"A Kin le encanta?"_

_"Sí………sí, sobre todo desde que él y papá empezaron a trabajar en uno propio."_

_"Ya veo…………Rini, yo………"_

_"Akio………………por favor, no menciones este encuentro a mamá y papá"_

_"Claro"_

_Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al auto de Rini tomados de la mano.  En las sombras, Rei los vio alejarse, mientras una lágrima, resbalaba silenciosa por su mejilla._

_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_"Bueno yo quiero proponer un Brindis!!!"_

_"En serio???.........oigan Kin va a decir algo!!!" gritó Keiko, cuyo cabello azabache con reflejos azules, resaltaba su tez blanca y sus ojos color cielo, fiel retrato de Darien, pero con un carácter muy parecido al de Serena._

_"Pero no grites!!" le reclamó Ryu, su mellizo, alto cuanto Darien a sus 15 años, con su cabello rubio dorado, ojos azul intenso y un cuerpo atlético, era el foco de todas las miradas de las jóvenes de su escuela._

_"Por favor, Keiko, no sería mejor que no gritarás…………de esa forma no me dejarás sorda" comentó Amaltea, quien se había sentado junto a su hermana._

_"Pero yo no estaba gritando!!" contestó Keiko, con el mismo timbre de voz anterior, provocando que Amaltea cubriese sus oídos nuevamente._

_"Bueno, quizás sea mejor que no le digas nada Tea, ya sabes que no escucha razones" dijo Helios tratando de calmar a su gemela que estaba a punto de estrangular a Keiko._

_Aprovechando el silencio que de pronto se había formado en el comedor familiar, Kin se puso de pie._

_"Quiero brindar por el aniversario de mamá y papá…………..por sus 16 años de matrimonio!!!! Y bueno pues, quiero decirles que los quiero mucho!!!!! Salud!!!!!"_

_"Salud!!!!" contestaron todos los demás hermanos_

_"También te queremos hijo" dijo Serena abrazando al menor de sus hijos, Kin Ye (N.A.: el nombre se traduce de una mezcla de japonés y chino, como luz dorada), nacido después de una difícil gestación y dos meses antes de lo previsto; su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos turquesas, además de sus gestos y gustos lo hacía la perfecta fusión de los caracteres de Serena y Darien._

_"Mamá, Papá" dijeron Amaltea y Helios a al vez "henos compuesto esta canción para ustedes entre los 6, ojalá y les guste"_

_Rini se sentó al piano, mientras los demás se acomodaron cerca para cantar, aunque las voces principales serían las de Helios y Amaltea (N.A.: La canción es Refugio de Amor, de Chayanne, a dúo con Vanesa Williams)___

**_Helios__: _**

_Toda mi vida soñaba poder encontrarte_

_Y entre tus brazos_

_Suave y despacio entregarme_

**_Amaltea__:_**

_Mi noche la iluminó_

_La luz de tu amor_

_A tu lado me siento ser yo_

**_Todos__: _**

_Tu corazón_

_Es el hogar de mis sueños_

_Donde me pierdo y me encuentro_

_Es mi refugio de amor_

_Tu corazón_
    
    _Es donde yo vivo y muero_
    
    _Me hace sentir tan completo_
    
    _Vibramos al mismo latir...de un corazón....corazón_

**_Amaltea y Helios__:_**

_ Es en la luz de tus ojos_

_Que llego a encontrar mi paz_

**_Helios__:_**

_ Sólo a tu lado no existe tiempo ni espacio_

**_Amaltea__:_**

_Por donde quiera que estés contigo estaré_

_Te he buscado por cada rincón_

**_Todos__:_**

_Tu corazón_

_Es el hogar de mis sueños_

_Donde me pierdo y me encuentro_

_Es mi refugio de amor_

_Tu corazón_
    
    _Es donde yo vivo y muero_
    
    _Me hace sentir tan completo_

_Vibramos al mismo latir...de un corazón....corazón_
    
    **_Todos_**_: _
    
    _Corazón, corazón no me dejes solo no, no, no_
    
    **_Helios_**_: _
    
    _Por donde quieras que este, contigo estaré no me dejes solo_
    
    **_Todos_**_: _
    
    _Corazón, corazón no me dejes solo no, no, no_
    
    **_Amaltea:_**
    
    _Yo te buscaba en cada rincón ehe, mi cielo_
    
    **_Todos_**_: _
    
    _Corazón, corazón no me dejes solo no, no, no_
    
    **_Helios:_**
    
    _Eres la luz de mis ojos, corazón, corazón yo te adoro_
    
    **_Todos:_**
    
    _Corazón, corazón no me dejes solo no, no, no_
    
    **_Amaltea:_**
    
    _Ay no te vayas, nunca mas quédate un poco más_
    
    **_Todos_**_: _
    
    _Corazón, corazón quédate conmigo_
    
    _Corazón, corazón quédate conmigo_
    
    **_Todos_**_:_
    
    _Corazón, corazón_
    
    **_Helios_**_: _
    
    _Siempre estaré a tu lado mi reina_
    
    **_Amaltea_**_: _
    
    _Eres tu mi inspiración contigo bailo yo_
    
    _ahh__. _
    
    **_Amaltea y Helios_**_: _
    
    _Tu corazón refugio  de mi amor_
    
    **_Amaltea y Helios:_**
    
    _Tu corazón, es el hogar de mis sueños_
    
    _Dónde me pierdo y me encuentro_
    
    **_Helios:_**
    
    _Es mi refugio de amor._
    
    **_Todos_**_: _
    
    _Corazón_
    
    _Después que Darien y Serena hubieron abrazado a sus hijos y secado sus lágrimas, Rini tomó la palabra._
    
    _"Pero aún no termina……… mamá, papá…………decidimos darle este regalo entre los 6, espero les guste"_
    
    _Darien y Serena abrieron el paquete para revelar una hermosa pintura que retrataba a toda la familia.  Era un reproducción perfecta de una de las fotos favoritas de Serena.  La habían tomado para una Navidad harpía unos años.  Estaban todos en la sala, Serna y Darien sentados en el sillón con Amaltea al lado de Darien y Rini al lado de Serena, Helios y Ryu estaban de pie detrás de ellos y Kin sentado entre los pies de sus padres.  Una placa dorada resaltaba en el borde inferior del marco. Darien la leyó en voz alta:_
    
    _"Mi corazón, Tu Hogar: en donde quiera que estemos, siempre unidos"_
    
    _FIN_
    
    _Mi última nota!!!!!!_
    
    _Por fin terminé!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y este es mi regalo para ustedes en el día de mi cumpleaños (2/dic)…………Gracias por acompañarme durante todo este tiempo…………….soportando lo lento de las actualizaciones y mis bloqueos……………_
    
    _A mi querida Cuñis, gracias!!!!!!! Por tu apoyo, paciencia y consejos………_
    
    _A mi nuevo hermano Mitsu Yoshino…………, por su apoyo_
    
    _A Kero-chan…………aún estoy esperando tus reviews………_
    
    _A Mer, _
    
    _Serena7,_
    
    _Irem/ Meri, _
    
    _Selene(__vidaamor27@hotmail.com__), _
    
    _Neo cristal Serenity, _
    
    _Sailor__ Aoi y Selene _
    
    _Fernanda_
    
    _Seishiro_
    
    _Patri___
    
    _yui___
    
    _hatami___
    
    _Usako___
    
    _ALEJANDRA (sussy_ale23@yahoo.com) _
    
    _sailor__ angel_
    
    _Sole_
    
    _smcg2  _
    
    _Juli3ta_
    
    _Tamara_
    
    _amery__ (amery_ia@hotmail.com) _
    
    _Serv__ (clausalem@hotmail.com) _
    
    _samantha__ (sam_gtz@hotmail.com) _
    
    _Rocio  _
    
    _La Vito (la_vito@hotmail.com) _
    
    _Lo-chan (yenetlehen@hotmail.com) _
    
    _Bra1  _
    
    _andrea_
    
    _Carrie___
    
    _Kaori_
    
    _RinaLina___
    
    _MGA FGA_
    
    _CaTa_
    
    _Ale (ale_isa23@hotmail.com) _
    
    _kaori18_
    
    _XIOMARA M_
    
    _Fuu_
    
    _Atenea_
    
    _Silver__ Moonlight (evacast@hotmail.com) _
    
    _asuka__ (asukaasuka92@hotmail.com) _
    
    _Bunny (Lluna_XX@msn.com) _
    
    _moonlight8_
    
    _loyda__ (loydota@hotmail.com) _
    
    _erika_
    
    _Rosalynn_ (ginna3525@yahoo.com) __
    
    _Sora Kinomoto (ramma_evangelion@hotmail.com) _
    
    _cristalgirl__, _
    
    _Y a todos los que me han apoyado,_
    
    _Un abrazo_
    
    _Yavanna___
    
    _p.d__.  Los veo en Eclipse Lunar   _


End file.
